Reflex Aggresso Magnific
by Sssnitch
Summary: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder scheint es auf Harry abgesehen zu haben. Folgt Band 4. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hinein geflossen ist.
1. Ligusterfrust

Reflex Aggresso Magnific  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder scheint es auf Harry abgesehen zu haben. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt.  
  
Und nun viel Spaß. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
1. Ligusterfrust  
  
Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, der ihm immer wieder in die Augen lief und brannte. Obwohl es nicht besonders warm war, war Harry nass geschwitzt. Seit Stunden war er im Garten und erledigte die ihm von den Dursleys aufgegebenen Arbeiten. Beete umgraben, Büsche beschneiden, Rasen mähen.... Jetzt lag er schon eine ganze Weile auf den Knien und stutzte die Rasenkante. Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutschte er am Rand des Karrees entlang.  
  
Plötzlich verspürte er ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde ihm etwas kribbelndes, ja fast elektrisierendes über Hals und Rücken streichen. Ihn schauderte und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. War das ein Zauber, ein Fluch gewesen, der ihn gestreift hatte? Harry blickte auf und sah sich um. Über der Hecke fiel ihm ein Flimmern auf. Er rieb sich die Augen, als ihn Schweißtropfen blendeten. Erneut sah er zur Hecke hinüber, konnte aber nichts mehr erkennen. Vielleicht kam das Flimmern ja doch nur vom Schweiß. Er sah noch einmal hin, da aber tatsächlich nichts mehr zu sehen war, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Schließlich hatte sein Schuldirektor Professor Dumbledore ihm versichert, dass ihn hier im Ligusterweg völlig sicher sei und ihn nur Zauberer und Hexen finden konnten, die ihm nicht böse gesinnt waren. Außerdem waren die Flüche, die er bisher am eigenen Leib kennen gelernt hatte, nicht so spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er sah sich noch einmal genau um, dann widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.  
  
Als er fertig war, begann er, das letzte Beet vom Unkraut zu befreien. Von dem Gewitter, das grade vorübergezogen war, war der Boden klatschnass und matschig. Überall hatten sich tiefe Schlammpfützen in dem unebenen Boden gebildet. Entsprechend sah Harry jetzt aus. Er hatte sich zwar vor dem heftigen Guss unter das Terrassendach gerettet, aber jetzt, da er auf den Knien am Boden hockte, waren unzählige Schlammspritzer auf seiner kurzen Hose und dem ehemals weißen T-Shirt zu sehen. Er erhob sich, um seine Beine zu strecken und blickt an sich hinunter. Seine Turnschuhe strotzten vor Dreck, seine nackten Beine waren bis über die Knie mit dunklem Matsch bedeckt, ebenso wie seine Unterarme und Hände. Er blickte in die Runde und sah zu Dudley hinüber, der sich eisessend und comiclesend auf einer Gartenliege lümmelte und ab und zu aufschaute um Harry beim Arbeiten zuzusehen, wenn ihm das Lesen zu anstrengend wurde. Harry war überzeugt davon, dass sich Dudley sowieso nur die Bilder ansah, wahrscheinlich, weil er den Text ohnehin nicht verstehen würde. Harry musste grinsen.  
  
Dudley sah auf.  
  
"Was grinst Du so?" grunzte der, um dann zum Haus hin zu rufen: "Mum, Harry arbeitet nicht mehr!"  
  
Sofort erschien Tante Petunia in der Tür.  
  
"Du brauchst wohl für alles eine Aufforderung! Mach dass du fertig wirst. Immer brauchst du eine Aufsicht. Und mach das ja anständig", knurrte sie Harry an, bevor sie sich nach drinnen wandte und Onkel Vernon als Sklaventreiber hinaus rief.  
  
Der warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu und ließ sich in einen der Gartenstühle auf der Terrasse fallen. Er vergrub sich hinter seiner Zeitung und lugte immer wieder mit Argusaugen zu Harry hinüber.  
  
Harry seufzte, ließ sich wieder auf Hände und Knie nieder und begann, mit einer kleinen Schaufel im Schlamm zu stochern und das Unkraut herauszureißen. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen Gartenarbeit. Nur war er leider gezwungen, an Dudleys Diät teilzunehmen, so dass er viel zu wenig zu Essen bekam und immer hungrig war. Da er auch noch ein paar wenige Zentimeter gewachsen war, sah er jetzt noch dünner, noch hagerer aus als früher. Wenn Harry sich im Spiegel betrachtete, blickten ihm tiefliegende, dunkel umrandete Augen entgegen, in ein blasses, abgemagertes, müdes Gesicht eingebettet. Ja, man konnte getrost sagen, nur Haut und Knochen. Durch diese Hungerkur und die körperliche Arbeit war er abends so erschöpft, dass er sofort ins Bett fiel. Eigentlich müsste er danach immer schlafen wie ein Stein, würde er nicht von dauernden Alpträumen heimgesucht. Jede Nacht schreckte er schreiend und schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf. Immer der gleiche Traum. Immer wieder traten die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit vor sein inneres Auge.  
  
Harrys Gedanken gingen Wochen zurück: Das Trimagische Turnier.... Voldemorts Auferstehung..... Cedrics Tod...... Wurmschwanz und die Todesser..... die Flucht vom Friedhof......  
  
"Auuuu!"  
  
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Dudley jetzt neben ihm stand, und kräftig auf Harrys Hand getreten war, mit der er sich aufgestützt hatte.  
  
Platsch!  
  
Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, spritzte ihm Schlamm ins Gesicht. Dudley hatte seinen Fuß von Harrys Hand gehoben und direkt vor ihm kräftig in den Matsch getreten. Harry richtete sich fluchend auf die Knie auf, wischte über Gesicht und Brille um beides einigermaßen zu reinigen und strich sich dann das schlammtriefende Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Was soll das denn?" schnauzte er seinen Cousin an, der ihm frech ins Gesicht grinste.  
  
"Weil du vorhin so blöd gegrinst hast. Außerdem bist du doch schon dreckig, da macht dir das bisschen mehr doch wohl nichts aus." kam die hämische Antwort mit einem neuen Schwung Schlamm, der sich über Harry ergoss.  
  
Sofort hob Dudley erneut den Fuß um wieder nach Harry zu treten  
  
'Das reicht jetzt', dachte Harry.  
  
Schnell nahm er die Schaufel in die Hand und schlug Dudley den Stil gegen das Schienenbein, der daraufhin auf einem Bein herumhüpfte und laut zu jammern begann. Harry blieb das Lachen, dass er sich bei dem Anblick nicht verkneifen konnte, im Halse stecken, als Onkel Vernon laut brüllend auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
  
"Was machst du da! Du hättest ihn verletzen können!"  
  
Er hatte sich heruntergebeugt, in Harrys rabenschwarzes, immer strubbeliges und jetzt ziemlich schmutziges und nasses Haar gegriffen und ihn auf die Füße gezogen. Dann packte er ihn an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass Harrys Brille zuerst auf die Nasenspitze rutschte und schließlich zu Boden fiel. Wieder griff Onkel Vernon in Harrys Haar, drückte ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und beugt sich über ihn, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten und herrschte ihn an:  
  
"Nie wieder wirst Du ihm so etwas antun! Hörst Du? Nie wieder!!!"  
  
Harry zappelte in dem schmerzhaften Griff. Er nahm Vernon ohne Brille nur verschwommen wahr, und fragte sich, was er denn Schlimmes getan hatte, dass er so eine Behandlung verdienen würde. Der kleine Schlag hatte Dudley sicher nicht besonders weh getan. Er wollte sich grade rechtfertigen, dass er sich doch nur hatte verteidigen wollen, als Onkel Vernon ihn nach hinten stieß, mit seiner riesigen, fleischigen Hand weit ausholte und ihm einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzte. Gleichzeitig ließ er Harry los, der durch die Wucht des Schlages zur Seite taumelte und lang hinschlug. Schlamm spritzte auf. Er war ausgerechnet in der größten Pfütze gelandet. Benommen blieb er einen Augenblick liegen. Dann kam der Schmerz. Onkel Vernon hatte den Schlag falsch berechnet und statt Harrys Wange halb seine Schläfe und halb das rechte Auge getroffen. Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch mit Absicht getan. Harry setzte er sich keuchend auf und presste beide Hände auf sein heftig brennendes Auge.  
  
Onkel Vernon schien das nicht zu stören. Er erging sich in einer Predigt über Harry Unzulänglichkeiten. Durch einen Nebel von Schmerzen drangen Wortfetzen wie "....undankbar..... alles für dich getan..... schlechter Charakter..... mieses Früchtchen....." an sein Ohr. Schließlich endeten die Hasstiraden mit der unmissverständlichen Aufforderung, Harry solle sich sofort in sein Zimmer verziehen.  
  
Harry rappelte sich mühsam auf, nahm seine Brille vom Boden und setzte sie auf. Vor der Terrassentür wurde er von Tante Petunia aufgehalten.  
  
"Wie siehst Du aus, völlig verdreckt. So kommst Du mir nicht ins Haus!"  
  
"Aber....." wollte Harry erklären.  
  
"Zieh dich hier aus!" schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. "Dudley-Schatz, hol den Gartenschlauch."  
  
Tante Petunia umklammerte mit ihren klauenartigen Fingern Harrys Arm, zerrte ihn hinter sich her und postierte ihn in der Mitte des Rasens.  
  
"Ausziehen, habe ich gesagt."  
  
Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen. Als er nur noch mit der Unterhose bekleidet war, keifte Tante Petunia:  
  
"Das auch, die ist auch dreckig. Ist das zu fassen, sich bis auf die Haut einzusauen. Zieh das aus, oder du bekommst eine Woche nichts zu essen!"  
  
'Viel mehr bekomme ich jetzt auch nicht' schimpfte Harry in Gedanken, hütete sich aber, das laut zu sagen.  
  
Schließlich stand er nackt da. Tante Petunia nahm den Schlauch, und spritzte Harry ab. Das Wasser war eisig. Dann drehte sie das Wasser ab und drückte Harry ein Stück Seife und einen Waschlappen in die Hand. Er wusch sich rasch ab um möglichst schnell der Kälte zu entkommen. Als ihr das nicht schnell genug ging, hielt Tante Petunia ihm den eisigen Wasserstrahl über den Kopf und wusch ihm mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck den Schlamm aus den Haaren und den Schaum vom Körper. Dann gab sie den Schlauch an Dudley zurück, und ging ins Haus um ein Handtuch zu holen.  
  
Dudley stand mit Schlauch im Anschlag da und sah zu Harry hinüber, der versuchte, sich mit den Armen zu wärmen. Dann grinste er dreckig und drehte plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung das Wasser voll auf. Er hatte den Strahl auf die härteste Stufe gestellt und machte genüsslich Zielschießen auf den vor Kälte schlotternden Jungen. Harry konnte nur versuchen, mit Armen und Händen Gesicht und Unterleib zu schützen, als das Wasser knochenhart auf seinen Köper prasselte. Endlich erschien Tante Petunia wieder mit dem Handtuch (Harry war überzeugt, dass sie sich extra viel Zeit gelassen hatte) und Dudley drehte enttäuscht den Hahn zu.  
  
Als Harry schließlich, natürlich ohne Abendessen sein Zimmer erreichte, konnte er durch sein rechtes Auge schon fast nichts mehr sehen. Er zog sich schnell den Pyjama an und verkroch sich, immer noch bibbernd, unter seiner Decke. Trotz des Schmerzes schlief er sofort ein. Tatsächlich hatte er in dieser Nacht keine Alpträume.  
  
***  
  
Der große Schreck kam dann am nächsten Morgen als er in den Spiegel sah. Sein Auge war völlig zugeschwollen und leuchtete in dunkelviolett-schwarz Schattierungen. Die Prellung hatte sich samt Verfärbung von seinem Wangenknochen bis über die Augenbraue und von der Nasenwurzel bis fast zum Ohr hingezogen.  
  
Statt ihn wie üblich zu ignorieren, starrten ihn die drei Dursleys entsetzt an, als er in die Küche kam, und Tante Petunia entfuhr sogar ein kleiner Schrei. Vorsichtshalber brachte Onkel Vernon Harry zum Augenarzt.  
  
Der betrachtete kopfschüttelnd Harrys geschwollene Gesichtshälfte und fragte, wie denn so etwas passieren konnte. Harry schluckte die Antwort herunter, als er Onkel Vernons warnenden Blick sah und nuschelte nur undeutlich:  
  
"War 'n Unfall."  
  
"Ein Unfall!" echote der Arzt und drückte vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern das Augenlid auseinander, um die Pupille und den blutunterlaufenen Augapfel betrachten zu können.  
  
Die Antwort klang dermaßen ungläubig, dass sich, während Harry sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Armlehnen des Stuhles festklammerte, Onkel Vernon zu einer Erklärung genötigt fühlte:  
  
"Er muss ja immer Streit suchen, und ist dann auch noch so dumm, sich mit Stärkeren anzulegen. Er lernt eben nichts dazu..."  
  
Der Arzt warf ihm lediglich einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und untersuchte das Auge, um schließlich Entwarnung zu geben. Die Prellung würde im Laufe der Zeit von allein zurück gehen. Er verschrieb aber vorsichtshalber Augentropfen, die Harry täglich morgens und abends nehmen sollte.  
  
***  
  
Die nächsten Tage wurde er von den Dursleys in Ruhe gelassen. Sie ignorierten ihn völlig, aber sie gaben ihm auch keine Arbeit mehr auf. Harry war es nur recht und freute sich, ruhig in seinem Zimmer bleiben zu können. Da nahm er schon lieber die Einsamkeit in Kauf, als Tante Petunia an ihm herumnörgeln zu hören, oder sich von Onkel Vernon verprügeln zu lassen. Und auch Dudleys Sticheleien vermisste er nicht. Die restlichen vier Wochen konnten so beinahe erträglich werden. Er ahnte nicht, wie sehr er sich irrte. 


	2. Die Ehre von Smeltings

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 2  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Keine Ahnung was ich schreiben soll. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Arianna und Matjes für die Reviews. Ihr mögt die Dursleys nicht? Wie kommt denn das? Aber wartet erst mal bis ihr weiter gelesen habt.  
  
***  
  
2. Die Ehre von Smeltings  
  
Eine Woche später hatte sich seine Situation nicht im Mindesten geändert. Harrys rechte Gesichtshälfte war immer noch dunkel verfärbt, aber die Schwellung war leicht zurück gegangen und sein Auge konnte er schon wieder etwas öffnen. Wäre er in Hogwarts gewesen, hätte Madam Pomfrey ihn in wenigen Minuten geheilt. Aber hier in der Muggelwelt....  
  
Für seine Verwandten schien er weiterhin Luft zu sein. Er konnte sogar erstmals seine Hausaufgaben bei Tageslicht erledigen und musste sie nicht nachts im Schein der Taschenlampe unter der Bettdecke machen, da er mittlerweile sicher war, dass niemand plötzlich in sein Zimmer kommen würde.  
  
Bis zu jenem Morgen, als er in die Küche kam. Er erhaschte gerade noch einen Wortfetzen Onkel Vernons:  
  
"....Tante Magda."  
  
"Sie kommt doch nicht etwa hierher!" platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich im Zaum halten konnte.  
  
Onkel Vernon sah ihn missbilligend an.  
  
"Tante Magda ist krank geworden. Und das bedeutet, dass Petunia und ich sie ein oder zwei Tage besuchen werden. Dudley erwartet heute seine Schulfreunde zu Besuch, die über Nacht bleiben werden. Ein Smeltings-Junge kann nicht so einfach seine Verabredungen absagen. Da bleibt für Dich nur die Möglichkeit, ebenfalls hier zu bleiben."  
  
Harry erstarrte. Wenn er allein mit Dudley hier bleiben würde, wäre das schon schlimm genug. Aber wenn auch noch dessen Freunde kommen würden, konnte er sich an drei Fingern ausrechnen, was sie mit ihm anstellen würden. Er hatte nur zu gut in Erinnerung, wie ihn Dudleys Schulkameraden von der früheren Schule behandelt hatten. Und jetzt ging sein Cousin auch noch nach Smeltings, eine Schule, an der die Schüler immer mit kurzen, harten Stöcken herumliefen. Die gehörten zur Schuluniform und wurden von den Schülern - mit ausdrücklichem Wohlwollen der Lehrer - dazu benutzt, sie untereinander einzusetzen. Wenn sie sich schon gegenseitig schlugen, was sollte denn mit ihm, Harry passieren, wenn Dudleys Freunde ihn in die Finger bekamen?  
  
Da kam ihm blitzartig eine Idee.  
  
"Kann ich... kann ich nicht zu Mrs. Figg? Da war ich doch immer, wenn ihr weg wart." stotterte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Selbst die alte verschrobene Mrs. Figg mit ihren tausend Katzenfotos und ihren hundertjährigen, nach Mottenpulver schmeckenden Plätzchen erschienen ihm im Vergleich äußerst erstrebenswert. Onkel Vernon verzog den Mund zu einem unechten Grinsen.  
  
"Denkst du, das hätten wir nicht längst in Betracht gezogen? Aber leider ist sie nicht da. Und mitnehmen können wir dich auch nicht. Nicht, nach dem, was du der armen Magda letztes Jahr angetan hast. Sie würde sich nur unnötig aufregen, wenn sie dich sieht. Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Also, keine Diskussion mehr. Und das sage ich dir: Mach keinen Unsinn. Ich will von Dudley keine Klagen hören. Nicht das Geringste. Sonst wirst du dir wünschen, mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben."  
  
Fast wäre Harry herausgerutscht, dass er sich das nur zu oft gewünscht hatte, aber dann verkniff er es sich vorsichtshalber.  
  
***  
  
Harry ging in den Garten. Er wischte einen regennassen Stuhl ab und ließ sich darauf fallen. Immer noch dachte er über einen möglichen Ausweg nach. Zuerst erwog er, sich auf seinen Feuerblitz zu setzten und einfach zum Fuchsbau zu fliegen. Oder er könnte, wenn er an seinen Zauberstab käme, einen Bannkreis um sich ziehen. Oder sich einfach unter seinem Tarnumhang verstecken. Harry seufzte. Alle diese Ideen brachten ihn mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt. Jugendliche Zauberer durften nun einmal nicht zaubern. Nicht mal Besenfliegen war erlaubt. Zumindest nicht im Muggel-London. Und da er schon einmal verwarnt worden war, wollte er auch einen Schulverweis nicht riskieren. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ihm bewusst, dass er um ein paar blaue Flecken wohl nicht herum kommen würde.  
  
Er betrachtete den Himmel. Die dunklen Wolken kündigten den nächsten Regen an. Ihm kamen sie vor, wie unheilvolle Schicksalsboten, die sich düster drohend über ihm zusammenballten.  
  
Onkel Vernon kam heraus und setzte sich wie üblich mit seiner Zeitung auf einen der Gartenstühle. Durch die offene Terrassentür konnte man Tante Petunia in der Küche rumoren hören, die ein Lunchpaket für die Fahrt fertig machte.  
  
Harry wanderte ruhelos durch Haus und Garten. Immer noch grübelte er über einen Ausweg. Er blieb schließlich eine Weile in seinem Zimmer, hielt es dann aber nicht mehr aus und wechselte wieder in den Garten. Er dachte schon daran, sich selbst Arbeit zu suchen, nur um sich abzulenken, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, entschied sich jedoch wieder dagegen. Den Gefallen wollte er den Dursleys dann doch nicht tun.  
  
Einige Zeit später, es war schon Nachmittag, ging die Türglocke und nachdem Dudley geöffnet hatte, traten vier Jungs vor Onkel Vernon, um ihn zu begrüßen. Das mussten Dudleys Schulkameraden sein. Wie schon in seiner vorherigen Schule hatte sich Dudley Freunde gesucht, die allesamt größer und noch dümmer waren als er, die ihm aber, davon war Harry überzeugt, aufs Wort gehorchen würden. Nach ein paar herzlichen und, wie Harry fand, ebenso peinlichen Worten Onkel Vernons über die ach so tolle Smeltings-Schule, gingen die vier mit Dudley wieder hinein und Harry hörte sie die Treppe hinaufpoltern.  
  
Angesichts der Blicke, die sie ihm zugeworfen hatten (oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?), entschied sich Harry, lieber in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Wenn er sich während ihres Besuches nicht blicken ließ, vielleicht würden sie ihn dann einfach vergessen.  
  
Er ging ins Haus und stieg die Treppe hinauf, kam aber nur bis zur Hälfte als Dudleys Zimmertür aufging und alle fünf in den Flur traten und die Treppe hinunter stiegen. Harry drückte sich an die Wand um sie an sich vorbei zu lassen. Dudley blieb grinsend vor ihm stehen, die anderen bauten sich in einer Reihe auf der nächsten Stufe auf.  
  
"Willst du spielen, Harry?" fragte ihn Dudley mit fiesem Grinsen.  
  
"Ich will lieber etwas lesen" entgegnete Harry und machte sich noch dünner, in der Hoffnung, sie würden einfach vorbei gehen.  
  
"Ooooch, lesen will der Kleine" spottete einer der Jungen mit breiter Knollennase und wulstigen Augenbrauen.  
  
Unaufhaltsam rückten sie näher. Harry ging langsam rückwärts die Treppe hinunter, die fünf immer im Blick behaltend. Unten angekommen wirbelte er herum und sprintete durch die Terrassentür, die er seinen laut stampfenden Verfolgern vor der Nase zuschlug. Das hielt sie leider nicht lange auf. Harry sah sich gehetzt um. Die hintere Gartentür. So schnell er konnte rannte er quer durch den Garten. Die Tür erreichte er einige Schritte vor den anderen. Sie war verschlossen. Sie war sonst nie verschlossen. Aber Onkel Vernon hatte sie, da er und Tante Petunia bald abfahren wollten, schon mal vorsichtshalber abgeschlossen. Harry zog sich hoch und wollte grade hinüberklettern, da hatten ihn die anderen eingeholt und zogen ihn mit vereinten Kräften herunter. Sie umringten ihn.  
  
"Das ist aber nicht nett, einfach so abzuhauen!" keuchte Dudley etwas außer Atem und schubste Harry, so dass er gegen einen der anderen stieß.  
  
Schon war das lustige Spiel Harry-schubsen in vollem Gange. Er taumelte zwischen den harten Händen der fünf Jungen hin und her, bis er völlig schwindelig in die Knie ging. Die um ihn Stehenden lachten.  
  
Zwar traute sich Harry nicht, sich zu wehren, da Onkel Vernon auf der Terrasse saß und die Szene mit offensichtlichem Wohlwollen betrachtete - dessen Reaktion hatte er nur zu gut in Erinnerung - aber gegen einen kleinen Schrecken konnte wohl niemand etwas einzuwenden haben. Er ergriff einen graden Zweig, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, und richtete ihn wie einen Zauberstab auf Dudley. Der wurde sofort kreideweiß und quietschte vor Angst laut auf.  
  
Leider hatte sich Harry geirrt, was seinen Onkels betraf. Der war sofort aufgesprungen und kam mit riesigen Schritten herüber geeilt um seinen geliebten, unförmigen Sohn zu schützen und stürzte sich laut brüllend auf Harry.  
  
"Wie kannst Du es wagen, meinen Sohn zu bedrohen! In meinem eigenen Haus! Das tust Du nie, nie wieder!!! Hast Du noch nicht genug von neulich?"  
  
Dabei hatte er ihn wieder an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn hin und her, so dass Harrys Brille zu Boden fiel. Das schien zu einer liebgewonnenen Gewohnheit Onkel Vernons zu werden. Anschreien, schütteln, Brille weg, und dann? Schlagen? Tatsächlich holte er weit aus. Da Harry ohne Brille nicht sehen konnte, woher der Schlag kommen würde, hob er schützend beide Arme an den Kopf.  
  
War es diese Bewegung, oder hatte es sich der breit gebaute Mann anders überlegt? Jedenfalls ließ er die zum Schlag erhobene Hand wieder sinken und stieß Harry in die Arme von Dudleys dümmlich grinsenden Freunden, die das alles nicht zu begreifen schienen. Dann riss er Harry den Zweig aus der Hand, den dieser noch immer umklammert hielt und brach ihn in der Mitte durch.  
  
"Damit kann er dir nichts tun", wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. "Das ist doch kein... kein...." Er suchte nach Worten "....keine Waffe!"  
  
Zu den anderen Jungen gewandt fügte er mit einem gemeinen Blick auf Harry hämisch grinsend hinzu:  
  
"Ihr könnt ruhig weiterspielen."  
  
Da grade in diesem Moment Tante Petunia aus der Küche rief, dass sie jetzt abfahren könnten, drehte er sich um und ging in schnellen Schritten zum Haus. Bevor er den Garten verließ, drehte er sich noch kurz herum und rief:  
  
"Und denkt daran: Was ein Smeltings-Junge macht, macht er immer richtig und gründlich!!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er ins Haus. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie den Wagen anspringen und das Mortorgeräusch langsam leiser werden.  
  
Während die anderen noch lauschten, sah Harry seine Chance gekommen. Mit einem Sprung durchbrach er die Mauer der um ihn stehenden und rannte in Richtung Küchentür. Er war kaum drei Schritte weit gekommen, als ihm jemand ein Bein stellte. Er schlug lang hin. Die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich wieder aufzurappeln reichte den anderen, ihn einzukreisen. Dudley griff nach ihm, um ihn wieder hoch zu ziehen. Harry schlug dessen Hand beiseite, wurde aber sofort von den hinter ihm stehenden Jungen ergriffen, auf die Beine gestellt und festgehalten. Dudley kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Du wolltest mich schlagen, du Missgeburt?"  
  
Heftig schlug er Harry die Faust in den Magen. Der japste nach Luft und klappte zusammen. Hätten die anderen nicht seine Arme fest gehalten, wäre er wieder ganz zu Boden gegangen. So aber hing er halb in der Luft, halb kniete er. Dudley griff nun nach dem Vorbild seines Vaters in Harrys Haar und hielt dessen Kopf hoch, damit er ihm ins Gesicht schlagen konnte. Er schlug zwar nicht sehr fest zu, traf aber Harrys ohnehin schon geschwollenes Auge, so dass dem Jungen ein lauter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr.  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an, so schlimm war das doch gar nicht." grinste ihm Dudley ins Gesicht, der sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt hatte.  
  
Das war zuviel. Während sich seine Peiniger noch vor Lachen krümmten und ihn deshalb nicht mehr so fest hielten, riss sich Harry los. Er sprang Dudley an, der völlig überrumpelt auf dem Rücken landete. Der erste Schritt Harrys traf dessen Magen, zu einem zweiten kam er nicht mehr. Dudley hatte in einem Reflex Harrys Fuß erwischt und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Harry fiel nach vorne und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die halbmeter hohe Mauer der Terrassenumrandung. Er blieb benommen in dem davor liegenden noch unbepflanzten Beet liegen. Er spürte kaum, wie ihn seine Peiniger wieder erreichten und hoch zerrten. Sie konnten ihn aber nicht aufstellen, weil seine Knie immer wieder wegknickten. Schließlich gaben sie auf und ließen ihn auf den Knien liegen.  
  
Einer von Dudleys Freunden, ein großer, spitzgesichtiger Junge hob Harrys Kopf an und fuhr erschrocken zurück.  
  
"Er blutet!"  
  
"Na und?" grunzte ein anderer desinteressiert.  
  
"Was, wenn ihm was passiert?"  
  
"Was soll ihm schon passieren?" meinte Dudley.  
  
"Wir sollten es nicht übertreiben." sagte der Spitzgesichtige  
  
Während sie sich über das Für und Wider von Harrys weiterer Behandlung unterhielten, kam er langsam wieder zu sich. Er spürte, wie ihm etwas Brennendes in das unverletzte Augen lief, wischte es mit einer fahrigen Bewegung weg und starrte dann wie hypnotisiert auf seine Hand. Rot, alles war rot. Dann bemerkte er, dass nicht nur seine Hand rot war, sondern dass sich auch sein Haar linksseitig rot verfärbt hatte und ihm ins Augen hing. Wieder wischte er sich über die Stirn. Aber jetzt zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen. Er war an die Platzwunde gekommen, die er sich bei seinem Sturz zugezogen hatte. Er holte tief Luft um die Übelkeit zu vertreiben, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Als er wieder klar denken konnte, hörte er grade noch, wie Dudley die Kommentare seiner Freunde mit den Worten abschnitt:  
  
"Mein Pa, Mr. Dursley hat gesagt, ein Smeltings-Junge macht immer alles gründlich, ihr habt es doch gehört. Also machen wir das jetzt auch!"  
  
.... Dursley.....  
  
Der verhasste Name setzte sich in Harrys gemarterten Hirn fest.  
  
.... Dursley.....  
  
Wenn es die nicht gäbe, würde er hier nicht hilflos hocken und auf die nächste Misshandlung warten. Er meinte, sich inzwischen soweit erholt zu haben, dass er wenigstens auf wackligen Beinen würde stehen können. Er erhob sich, stand schwankend da und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Die starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, wie er sie mit blutigem Gesicht ansah. Harry war jetzt alles egal. Er dachte nur noch an eines:  
  
DURSLEY  
  
Dann warf er sich mit aller verbliebenen Kraft auf Dudley und deckte ihn mit einem Hagel von Schlägen zu. Es war weniger die Wucht seines Angriffs, als die Überraschung, die Dudley wieder zu Boden gehen ließ. Harry warf sich auf ihn und schlug wie wahnsinnig weiter auf ihn ein. Durch Dudleys Hilferufe aufgeschreckt, kam Bewegung in die anderen Jungen und sie mühten sich ab, den tobenden Harry von Dudley fortzuzerren. Der schrie wütend auf und schlug in alle Richtungen um sich. Er musste wohl auch einige Male getroffen haben, wie er den Reaktionen seiner Gegner entnahm. Aber schließlich hatten sie ihn doch soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Einer hatte von hinten den Arm um seinen Hals gelegt und drückte ihm die Luft ab, während sich zwei andere an seine Arme klammerten, die er immer noch zu befreien versuchte. Der Knubbelnasige wischte sich das Blut von der Nase, und schaute Harry mit einer Mischung von Wut und Respekt an.  
  
"Gibst Du jetzt endlich auf?"  
  
Als ihm der hinter ihm Stehende immer mehr die Luft abschnürte, hörte Harry gezwungenermaßen auf. Seine Arme wurden schlaff und die beiden anderen ließen ihn schließlich los, waren aber bereit, jeder Zeit wieder zuzugreifen. Harry hob die Hände und versuchte schwach und ohne Erfolg, den Arm von seinem Hals zu ziehen.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst aufgeben, Kleiner." knurrte sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!" röchelte der halb erstickt.  
  
Auf einen Wink des Knubbelnasigen wurde der Arm um seinen Hals gelockert. Da ließ Harry die Arme sinken und sog hektisch die Luft ein.  
  
Dudley hatte sich auch wieder aufgerappelt. Auch er blutete aus der Nase. Als er dessen gewahr wurde, trat er auf Harry zu und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht, so dass dessen Lippe aufplatzte. Dann rammte er Harry mehrfach die Faust in den Magen. Da er auch dessen Solar Plexus getroffen hatte, wich dem Jungen alle Luft aus der Lunge. Er lief blau an und schnappte vergebens nach Luft. Dann löste sich der Arm um seinen Hals und Harry sank auf die Knie. Er hielt, weiterhin krampfhaft Luft holend, seine Arme um den Leib gepresst und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Dudley stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an und er kippte zur Seite und blieb keuchend liegen.  
  
Es begann zu regnen. Die dunkel drohenden Wolken, die Harry schon am Vormittag ein schlechtes Gefühl vermittelt hatten, ließen endlich all ihre Fracht zur Erde fahren. Die fünf Smeltings-Jungen setzten sich auf die überdachte Terrasse um den Wolkenbruch abzuwarten.  
  
Das herabströmende Regenwasser und die sich um ihn bildenden Pfützen brachten Harry langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Dann hörte der Regen auf, so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Schon hörte Harry die fünf Jungen durch die Pfützen auf sich zu platschen. Er bemühte sich, sich aufzurichten, konnte sich aber nur auf seine Knie erheben.  
  
"Schaut mal, wie dreckig er ist. Das ist ja widerlich." sagte einer von ihnen, als er Harry betrachtete.  
  
Dreckig war gar kein Ausdruck. Da er mit Kopf und Oberkörper in dem unbepflanzten Beet gelegen hatte, das sich durch den Regen in einen einzigen Morast verwandelt hatte, war er jetzt mit dunkelbraunem Schlamm überkrustet.  
  
"Wir können ihn ja waschen", schlug ein anderer vor.  
  
"Und hinterher die Wohnung putzen", brummte der Knollennasige "Was meinst Du, was das für eine Schweinerei gibt, wenn wir ihn jetzt ins Haus lassen."  
  
"Unsinn", ließ sich Dudley vernehmen. "Wozu haben wir denn den Gartenschlauch? Das kennt er schon, daran ist er gewöhnt. Ihr haltet ihn fest, ich hole den Schlauch."  
  
Harry lag immer noch gekrümmt auf den Knien. Sein Magen schmerzte immer noch. Außerdem fing er vor Kälte an zu zittern. Warm war der Regen nicht grade gewesen.  
  
"Ohhhh, der Kleine zittert ja vor Angst", spottete der Knubbelnasige, als zwei seiner Freunde Harry an den Armen packten und ihn in eine aufrechte Stellung zerrten.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Dudley den Schlauch geholt, richtete ihn auf Harry und drehte das Wasser auf. Es spritzte nach allen Seiten, als ihn der Wasserstrahl traf. Die beiden, die ihn festhielten ließen ihn sofort los und sprangen zur Seite. Harry fiel wieder zu Boden.  
  
"Heeh, haltet ihn doch fest!" schimpfte Dudley.  
  
"Bist Du verrückt? Ich hab keine Lust nass zu werden. Weißt Du, wie kalt das ist?" antwortete einer der beiden.  
  
Die Jungen sahen sich ratlos an.  
  
"Ich will mir aber den Spaß nicht verderben lassen! Und von selbst bleibt er nicht sitzen." schmollte Dudley.  
  
Da kam dem Wieselgesicht eine Idee:  
  
"Wir könnten ihn irgendwo anbinden."  
  
"Prima Idee!" freuten sich die anderen.  
  
"Mein Pa hat ein paar Seile im Keller. Ich geh sie holen!" rief Dudley und verschwand im Haus.  
  
Harry lief es bei diesen Worten eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenn sie ihn fesselten, wäre er ihnen endgültig hilflos ausgeliefert. So schnell er konnte erhob er sich und taumelte in Richtung Terrassentür. Das ließen die anderen natürlich nicht zu und umringten ihn. Harry nahm alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte sich einen Weg durch sie zu bahnen. Die Panik, hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, verlieh ihm noch einmal zusätzliche Kraft, die er jetzt dazu einsetzte, sich den Weg zum Haus frei zu kämpfen. Anfangs schien es sogar, als könnte er die Angreifer, die ihn wieder fassen wollten, auf Abstand halten. Aber dann verließen ihn auch die letzten Kräfte und er ging in einem Hagel von Schlägen zu Boden. Auch dort ließen sie nicht von ihm ab und schlugen und traten weiter auf ihn ein. Er krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte nur noch, Kopf und Unterleib mit seinen Armen zu schützen. Ein harter Stiefel traf sein Brust und er hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine Rippen nachgeben.  
  
Schließlich drückte ihm einer das Knie in den Rücken und presste ihn zu Boden. Jemand setzte sich auf seine Beine, zwei andere drehten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und hielten sie dort fest.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir dich", keuchte eine Stimme. 


	3. Schmerz und Verzweiflung

3. Schmerz und Verzweiflung  
  
"Jetzt haben wir dich", keuchte eine Stimme und rief dann in Richtung Haus: "Dudley, wo bleibst Du?"  
  
Kaum waren die Worte verklungen, erschien auch schon Dudley, in der Hand einige Schnüre und Seile aus rohem Hanf.  
  
"Musste ein bisschen suchen." sagte Dudley mit Genugtuung in der Stimme.  
  
Harry begann noch einmal zu zappeln in der irrigen Hoffnung, er könnte seine Widersacher abschütteln aber das war illusorisch. Nicht einmal frisch und ausgeruht hätte er die viel schwereren Jungen abwerfen können.  
  
Während seine Freunde Harrys Arme so festhielten, dass sich seine Handgelenke überkreuzten, fesselte Dudley dem verzweifelten Jungen die Hände mit einem Hanfseil zusammen. Harry spürte, wie sich der Strick um seine Handgelenke wand und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Dudley fest zuzog und das raue Seil tief in seine Haut einschnitt. Hämisches Gelächter antwortete. Dann banden sie seine Füße mit einem zweiten Strick zusammen. Schließlich erhoben sie sich, und betrachteten ihr Werk.  
  
"Da fehlt noch was!" meinte der Spitzgesichtige.  
  
Er nahm einen weiteren Strick, und verband Harrys Fuß- und Handfesseln. Dann zog er ihn stramm, so dass Harrys Knie einknickten. Sie setzten sich um auszuruhen auf die Stühle und beobachteten, wie er auf dem Bauch liegend ab und zu den Kopf auf die eine oder andere Seite drehte und die Hände bewegte. Das waren die einzigen Bewegungen, zu denen er noch fähig war.  
  
Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass er seine Hände etwas mehr bewegen konnte. Anscheinend hatte Dudley gepfuscht und ein Knoten hatte sich gelöst. Obwohl es schmerzte, da die Stricke tief einschnitten, drehte er seine Hände hin und her und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, bis er tatsächlich eine Hand frei hatte. Leider hatten die Jungen seine Bewegungen bemerkt und stürzten sich sofort wieder auf ihn.  
  
"Nicht mal nen Knoten machen kannst du, Dursley!" sagte der Knubbelnasige "Komm, ich zeig Dir, wie so was richtig gemacht wird."  
  
Während die andern Harry festhielten löste er die Fesseln, wickelte diesmal den Strick mehrmals um die Handgelenke des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und zog sie noch fester an als zuvor. Dann machte er ein paar sichere Knoten. Dafür ließ er diesmal die Fußfesseln weg.  
  
"Die bringen ohnehin nichts" meinte er. "Hier kann er ja sowieso nicht weg."  
  
Wieder setzten sie sich auf die Terrassenstühle und beobachteten amüsiert, wie sich Harry vom Bauch auf die Seite drehte und sich dann abmühte, sich aufzusetzen. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und holte tief Luft. Das hätte er wohl besser nicht getan. Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seine Brust.  
  
'Das sind wohl meine Rippen', dachte er und versuchte, möglichst flach zu atmen.  
  
Wieder bewegte der Junge probeweise seine Hände und versuchte sich zu befreien. Alles, was er erreichte war, dass der Strick noch tiefer in sein Fleisch einschnitt, also ließ er es sein. Knollennase hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Schließlich erhoben sich die Smeltings-Jungen, kamen zu ihm und betrachteten ihn von allen Seiten. Einer prüfte noch einmal seine Fesseln, hatte aber nichts auszusetzen.  
  
"Da kann er sich nie alleine befreien."  
  
"Hübsch sieht das aus. Was machen wir jetzt damit?" fragte der Spitzgesichtige  
  
"Wir wollten ihn doch noch waschen!" grinste Knollennase  
  
"Klar. Dudley, los her mit dem Schlauch!"  
  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte sich Dudley mit dem Schlauch in der Hand in Positur.  
  
"Wasser marsch!" krähte er freudestrahlend und drehte auf.  
  
Der harte Strahl prasselte auf Harrys vermutlich gebrochene Rippen und brachten ihn dazu, sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammenzukrümmen.  
  
"So hat das keinen Zweck" rief Knollennase. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Apfelbaum. "Bringt ihn hier herüber, ich habe eine Idee!"  
  
Sie zerrten Harry auf die Füße, schleppten ihn zu dem Baum und lehnten ihn mit dem Rücken dagegen. Da ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen konnten und er immer wieder zusammensackte, befahlen sie dem Jungen sich hinzuknien. Das ging. Als er fast aufrecht unter einem dicken Ast kniete, machte Knollennase eine Schlinge in einem der Seile und legte sie Harry um den Hals. Dann zog er zu und band das andere Ende an den Ast, unter dem Harry kniete.  
  
"So, jetzt muss er grade sitzen bleiben, sonst hängt er sich selbst auf."  
  
"Prima Idee!" kommentierte Dudley und hob den Schlauch.  
  
Jetzt konnte sich Harry nicht mehr wegducken. Hilflos musste er die Tortur über sich ergehen lassen. Während Dudley den Wasserstrahl über seinen Körper gleiten ließ, bemühte sich der Junge, nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien, die Genugtuung wollte er den Smeltings-Jungs nicht geben. Als aber das Wasser zum wiederholten Male sein Rippen traf, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Er stieß einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus, den Dudley sofort erstickte, in dem er mit dem Schlauch auf Harrys Gesicht zielte.  
  
Dann gab er den Schlauch an den Nächsten weiter und sie vergnügten sich eine Weile damit, Zielschießen auf Harry zu veranstalten. 


	4. Rettung und Flucht

4. Rettung und Flucht  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel. Harry kniete noch immer mit der Schlinge und den Hals und zusammengebundenen Händen unter dem Baum. Langsam hatte sich die Schlinge immer enger um seinen Hals gezogen. Wie auch seine Handfesseln brannte der Strick, weil die Haut dort aufgescheuert war, wo er sich ins Fleisch eingeschnitten hatte. Er kam sich vor, als hätte jemand den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn gehetzt. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht richtig Luft bekam. Also musste er so flach atmen, dass es fast schon ein Hecheln war. Dadurch war sein Mund ausgetrocknet und er hatte elenden Durst. Dazu kam die Kälte, da er immer noch klatschnass war. Sogar das Zittern, dass er nicht unterdrücken konnte, ließ Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper fahren. Die fünf hatten irgendwann von ihm abgelassen, als es ihnen zu langweilig geworden war. Sie saßen jetzt auf der Terrasse, hatten Onkel Vernons Biervorräte geräubert und brieten Würstchen über einem kleinen Feuer. Zwischenzeitlich war immer mal einer zu ihm gekommen, um nachzuschauen, ob er sich inzwischen befreit hätte.  
  
Jetzt stand Dudley auf und kam leicht schwankend auf ihn zu. In der einen Hand hielt er einen glühend heißen Metallspieß mit einem schwarz verkohlten Würstchen, an dem er genüsslich nagte, in der anderen eine Flasche Bier.  
  
"Du willst doch keins, oder, Harry?" lallte er und hielt ihm das Würstchen unter die Nase.  
  
"I...ich habe D...urst", brachte der nur stammelnd heraus.  
  
"Oh, das tut mir aber leid" bekam er zur Antwort. "Dann hol dir doch einfach etwas Wasser".  
  
Harry blickte Dudley aus seinem gesunden Auge unergründlich an. Etwas lag in diesem Blick, das Dudley erschauern und zurückzucken ließ. Unzufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner eigenen Reaktion, die er als eines Smeltings- Jungen unwürdig empfand, trat er hinter Harry um nochmals die Fesseln zu überprüfen.  
  
"Hält!" lallte er. Dann zischte er Harry an: "Und wehe, du guckst mich noch einmal so an!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem knienden Jungen den heißen Bratspieß in den Rücken. Sofort schmorte das T-Shirt durch. Es bildete sich darunter eine blutrote Stelle zwischen Harrys Schulterblättern. Als von Harry keine Reaktion kam, dessen erbärmliches Wimmern hatte er überhört, setzte Dudley erneut an und hielt Harry den Spieß an den Hals. Wieder das Wimmern. Harry hätte seinen Schmerz nur zu gern hinaus geschrieen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Statt dessen liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
  
Zum Glück riefen die anderen Jungen jetzt nach Dudley, weil das Bier ausgegangen war. So ließ dieser von Harry ab und schlenderte mit betont lässigen Bewegungen zu seinen Freunden zurück und ließ sein von lautlosem Schluchzen geschütteltes Opfer allein zurück.  
  
***  
  
Irgendwann spürte Harry etwas auf seiner Schulter landen. Hedwig war von einem Botenflug zurück gekommen, knabberte jetzt an seinem Ohr und streckte ihm auffordernd ihren Fuß entgegen damit er den daran gebundenen Brief entfernen konnte.  
  
"Hedwig", flüsterte Harry schwach. "Schnell, hol Hilfe. Hol Sirius!"  
  
Hedwig starrte ihn aus großen gelben Augen an, war sich anscheinend nicht schlüssig, was sie tun sollte. Es war absolut unüblich, einen Brief zu verweigern und sie ohne eine Antwort wegzuschicken.  
  
"Bitte, Hedwig!" flehte Harry. "Du musst mir helfen!"  
  
Jetzt waren die Jungen auf der Terrasse aufmerksam geworden und begannen zu rufen, Hedwig solle verschwinden. Als sie ignoriert wurden, begannen sie, die Eule mit Steinen zu bewerfen. Die war aber sofort aufgeflogen, so dass die Wurfgeschosse größtenteils Harry trafen. Hedwig kreiste noch einen Augenblick um den Baum und war dann mit einem Schuhu verschwunden.  
  
***  
  
Spät in der Nacht, das Feuer war herunter gebrannt, beschlossen die fünf schließlich ins Bett zu gehen. Sie standen auf und gingen ins Haus. Harry wollte ihnen noch hinterher rufen, ihn nicht so hängen zu lassen, aber ein heiseres Krächzen war alles, was er zustande brachte. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Harry bekam Panik. Wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde, würde er sich selbst erhängen. Und es war niemand da, der ihm dann helfen konnte. Verzweifelt begann er, an seinen Fesseln zu reißen. Alles, was er erreichte war, dass er eine warme Flüssigkeit über seine Hände rinnen spürte und der Schmerz sich vertiefte. Trotzdem machte er weiter, bis er keine Kraft mehr hatte. Seine Hände waren inzwischen abgestorben und gefühllos geworden. Jetzt konnte er nicht mal mehr die Finger bewegen.  
  
Ein irrwitziger Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn. Viermal hatte der schrecklichste Zauberer der Welt schon versucht ihn umzubringen und hatte versagt. Und sein trotteliger Cousin schaffte es schon beim ersten Mal.  
  
Stundenlang, so schien es ihm, döste er halb bewusstlos vor sich hin, immer nur von dem einen Gedanken beseelt:  
  
'Nicht.... umkippen....! Jetzt kipp.....nur nicht....um. Oh, Hedwig.... Sirius, kommt... Bitte!'  
  
Schließlich konnte Harry nicht mehr. Er gab auf. Er kämpfte nicht mehr länger gegen den schwarzen Nebel, der ihn schon so lange zu verschlingen drohte. Alles um ihn wurde schwarz. Der Junge sackte besinnungslos zusammen und wurde nur noch von der Schlinge um seinen Hals daran gehindert, zu Boden zu fallen, die sich sofort unbarmherzig zusammenzog und ihm den Atem nahm.  
  
***  
  
Sirius wurde von einem durchdringenden Kreischen geweckt. Er fuhr hoch und blickte verwirrt zum Fenster. Draußen flatterte eine große Schneeeule hektisch auf und ab.  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
Schnell schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, stand auf und ließ den Vogel ein. Sie flatterte laut zeternd umher und schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er Hedwig soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte, von dem er natürlich annahm, er sei für ihn. Er entrollte das Pergament und las.  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Lieber Harry? Wieso lieber Harry?  
  
Sirius suchte nach der Unterschrift. Der Brief war eindeutig von Ron an Harry. Und wieso hatte ihn Hedwig hierher gebracht? Sie war sonst immer sehr zuverlässig. Und dann die Aufregung des Vogels. Sirius Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Harry! Was war passiert? Wo war er? Hatte der dunkle Lord ihn gefunden?  
  
"Ruhig jetzt, Sirius" befahl er sich selbst und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die ihm in der Panik aber immer wieder zu entgleiten drohten.  
  
'Ich brauche Hilfe. Remus! Er wird mir helfen.'  
  
Er griff unsanft nach Hedwig, die sich heftig sträubte. Nachdem er sie wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, apparierte er mit ihr im Arm zu Remus Lupin.  
  
Der schreckte aus tiefem Schlaf hoch, als Sirius direkt neben seinem Bett mit einer kreischenden Eule aus dem Nichts erschien. Schnell erklärte Sirius, warum er gekommen war:  
  
"Es geht um Harry! Hedwig kam zu mir mit einem Brief von Ron Weasley an ihn und hat sich aufgeführt, als hätte jemand versucht sie zu rupfen! Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Was sollen wir tun?"  
  
"Beruhige Dich erst mal, Sirius!" sagte Remus nach dem ersten Schrecken. "Du bist ja völlig aufgelöst."  
  
Als Sirius wie ein gefangenes Raubtier im Zimmer auf und ab lief, drückte Remus ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in den nächsten Sessel.  
  
"Lass mich nachdenken." sagte Remus und nahm nun seinerseits die Wanderung durch das Zimmer auf. "Wir können nicht zu ihm apparieren, weil wir nicht wissen wo er ist. Und Hedwig kann es uns nicht sagen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was uns erwartet."  
  
Sirius ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören.  
  
"Sirius, wenn uns etwas passiert, können wir Harry auch nicht mehr helfen!" sagte Remus eindringlich. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Wir brauchen Besen! Nur so können wir Hedwig folgen. Sie weiß bestimmt wo er ist. Sie kann uns voraus fliegen und uns den Weg zeigen."  
  
Sofort sprang Sirius auf und wollte sich an Hedwig wenden, als Remus weitersprach:  
  
"Aber zuerst, mein Lieber, werden wir uns etwas anziehen. Du auch!"  
  
Sirius blickte an sich hinunter und musste widerwillig grinsen. Er war vorhin so hektisch gewesen, dass er im Pyjama appariert war. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sogar ohne Zauberstab unterwegs war.  
  
"Ich verschwinde kurz nach Hause. Bin in fünf Minuten wieder da."  
  
"Gut", antwortete Remus "Und... Sirius?"  
  
Der blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Mach keinen Unsinn. Wir werden Harry schon finden."  
  
Sirius nickte und war verschwunden. Kaum hatte Remus sich angezogen und Hedwig etwas zu fressen hingestellt, als Sirius auch schon wieder im Raum stand. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Remus drückte Sirius noch rasch eine Hühnerkeule in die Hand, die dieser gierig abnagte, und öffnete die Besenkammer.  
  
"Nicht grade die neuesten Modelle, aber sie werden es schon tun. So schnell kann Hedwig ja auch nicht fliegen." sagte Remus entschuldigend und nahm zwei Sauberwischs 7 heraus.  
  
Einen reichte er Sirius. Sie tranken rasch einen Schluck Wasser und traten vor das Haus. Sie schwangen sich auf die Besen und erhoben sich in die Luft.  
  
"Zu Harry, Hedwig." rief Sirius der neben ihm herschwebenden Schneeeule zu "Zeig uns den Weg."  
  
So machte sich das seltsame Trio auf den Weg. Hedwig flog mit raschen Flügelschlägen voraus. Ab und zu blickte sie sich nach ihren Begleitern um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihr folgten. Sie schien sich der Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe durchaus bewusst zu sein. Sirius und Remus hockten auf ihren Besen und konnten ihre Ungeduld wegen der Sorge um Harry kaum zügeln.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie über Muggel-London. Sehr wohl kannten die beiden Männer das Risiko, von Muggeln gesehen zu werden. Aber es war ihnen egal. Es war eine dunkle Nacht, nur manchmal blickte der Mond zwischen den Wolken hervor. Daher war die Entdeckungsgefahr relativ gering. Sie ließen das Stadtzentrum hinter sich. Hedwig führte sie zielstrebig über verschiedene Vororte und verließ schließlich die bisherige Flughöhe.  
  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte Remus, als sie dicht über die Dächer der völlig gleich aussehenden Vorstadthäuser dahin glitten.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", meinte Sirius. Dann stutzte er. "Doch, das muss Little Whinging sein. Ja, das da vorn ist der Ligusterweg!"  
  
Sie überquerten die Straße und sahen schließlich das Haus der Dursleys vor sich liegen. Aber anstatt davor zu landen überflog Hedwig das Haus zum Garten hin und setzte sich auf einen Zweig des Apfelbaumes. Sirius wollte sofort folgen, doch Remus hielt ihn mit einem gedämpften Ruf davon ab. Sie hielten einigermaßen verdeckt von Dachfirst und Schornstein an und besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen.  
  
"Du kannst da nicht einfach rein." sagte Remus. "Selbst wenn Voldemort nicht in der Nähe ist. Das ist eine Muggelgegend und du bist immer noch ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Wenn Dich jemand sieht und wiedererkennt, wird er sofort die Muggel-Polizei rufen."  
  
Sirius nickte. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, sie mussten äußerst behutsam vorgehen. Vorsichtig spähten sie über den Dachfirst in den dunklen Garten.  
  
"Nichts zu sehen. Oder kannst Du etwas erkennen?" fragte Remus.  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Alles ist viel zu dunkel um von hier etwas zu sehen" sagte er zögernd. Dann hatte er einen Plan. "Wir machen es so: Ich werde in geringer Höhe über dem Nachbargarten abspringen und als Hund durch die Hecke kriechen oder über den Zaun springen. Du behältst meinen Besen und kommst im Sichtschatten des Apfelbaums hinein. Dann habe ich Luftunterstützung und du kannst mich sofort warnen, falls Du etwas bemerkst."  
  
Remus dachte kurz nach, hatte aber keine Einwände.  
  
Sie zogen sich vom Dursleyschen Dach zurück, flogen an den nächsten beiden Nachbarhäusern vorbei. Dann setzten sie über das Dach des nächsten Hauses und beschrieben über dem zugehörigen Garten einen Bogen. Dicht über den Hecken flogen sie nun zurück zum Garten, der sich unmittelbar an den der Dursleys anschloss. Dort sprang Sirius, nachdem Remus den Besen mit seiner freien Hand festhielt, in geringer Höhe ab. Der Mann sprang, aber der Hund landete lautlos auf dem gepflegten Rasen und arbeitete sich sofort durch die nächste Hecke hindurch.  
  
Remus klemmte sich auch den zweiten Besen zwischen die Beine und zog den Zauberstab. Er war sofort abgedreht, flog einen weiten Bogen um hinter den Apfelbaum zu gelangen. Dort stieg er langsam und vorsichtig in die Höhe. Bald hatte er den Wipfel, immer angestrengt rundum spähend, erreicht und überflogen. Auch jetzt war nichts zu erkennen. Plötzlich sah er einen Schatten auf den Apfelbaum zujagen. Sirius!  
  
Sirius hatte sich, an den Boden gedrückt, langsam durch die Hecke vorgetastet. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Seine feine Nase vermittelte ihm einen Eindruck der Umgebung, den er als Mensch nie wahrgenommen hätte. Er roch Regen, feuchte Erde und noch etwas.... Harry! Und Angstschweiß.... Blut. Seine empfindlichen Ohren fingen ein leises Geräusch auf. Rasselndes, unregelmäßiges Atmen. Dann verschwand eine Wolke vor dem Mond und dessen Licht erhellte den Garten. Sirius sah zum Apfelbaum hinüber. Dort. Am Fuß des Baumes sah er etwas Helles. Eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Er lief geduckt darauf zu. Dann erkannte er Harry, der merkwürdig aufrecht auf den Knien lag. Grade als Sirius ihn erkannte ging ein Zucken durch den Körper und er sackte zusammen um von irgendetwas aufgefangen zu werden, was Sirius nicht erkennen konnte. Nun ließ er alle Vorsicht fahren. Er hetzte in weiten Sätzen zu Harry, verwandelte sich, sobald er den Schatten des Baumes erreicht hatte zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Sofort begriff er die Lage. Rasch stützte er den an dem Strick hängenden Jungen und hob ihn sanft an, damit die Schlinge ihn nicht erwürgte. Doch die hatte sich schon so straff zugezogen, dass Harrys Atem bereits ausgesetzt hatte. Da Sirius beide Arme brauchte, um die schlaffe Gestalt aufrecht zu halten, rief er nach Remus. Der trat im selben Moment zu ihm. Er war sofort gelandet, als es im Garten völlig ruhig blieb, obwohl Sirius ohne jede Deckung quer über den Rasen gerannt war.  
  
"Schnell, Remus, öffne die Schlinge, er erstickt."  
  
Das hätte er nicht extra erwähnen müssen, denn Remus hatte sofort zugegriffen und Harrys Hals befreit. Der gab ein krampfhaftes Husten von sich, das seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte. Dann beruhigte sich sein Atem langsam wieder.  
  
"Gott sei Dank, er lebt!" entfuhr es Sirius erleichtert.  
  
Dann bemerkte er die nach hinten gedrehten Arme des Jungen und ertastete die Handfesseln.  
  
"Mach die Fesseln auf." bat er Remus.  
  
Plötzlich gingen die Lampen im Nachbarhaus an. Ein Fenster wurde geöffnet und eine barsche Männerstimme rief:  
  
"Was machen Sie da? Verschwinden Sie oder ich rufe die Polizei."  
  
"Wir müssen sofort weg!" sagte Remus hastig. "Zu mir können wir nicht, der Mond wird bald voll sein. Das ist zu gefährlich. Zu dir geht's auch nicht, du bist auf der Flucht und musst jeden Augenblick verschwinden. Und er braucht bestimmt einen Arzt!"  
  
Sirius nahm Harry auf die Arme und war erschrocken darüber, wie leicht sein Patenkind war.  
  
"Zu den Weasleys!" sagte Sirius entschlossen und war schon mit Harry auf den Armen disappariert.  
  
Remus rief Hedwig, die immer noch im Baum saß zu, sie solle zu Ron fliegen und bückte sich schnell nach den beiden Besen. Dabei sah er etwas Blinkendes in der Nähe im Gras liegen. Harrys Brille. Grade als die Stimme des Nachbarn wieder durch die Nacht klang und in zwei weiteren Häusern das Licht anging, hatte Remus die Brille aufgehoben und verschwand ebenfalls. 


	5. Dr Jacob Alary

Ich bedanke mich für ihren aufbauenden Kommentar bei Angel344. Anscheinend die Einzige, die meine Geschichte überhaupt liest. Daher als ganz besondere Widmung nur für sie dieses nächste Kapitel.  
  
5. Dr. Jacob Alary  
  
Als Remus im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys apparierte, bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild. Vier Weasleys standen um zwei auf dem Boden liegende Körper. Molly und Arthur fuhren mit rauchenden Zauberstäben zu ihm herum und auch Fred und George richteten die ihren drohend auf ihn.  
  
"Nein, bitte nicht!" rief Remus erschrocken. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Als die Weasleys ihn erkannten, ließen sie erleichtert die Zauberstäbe sinken. Molly beugte sich schnell zu den beiden reglosen Gestalten. Und gab so den Blick frei auf Harry, der bäuchlings, mit dem Kopf in einer langsam größer werdenden Blutlache, halb unter Sirius lag. Beide rührten sich nicht. Während Molly die beiden untersuchte, klärte Arthur Remus auf.  
  
"Als sie versuchten hier rein zu apparieren, ging die Alarmglocke an. Wir haben sie erwartet und sie mit Stupor lahm gelegt. Wir dachten, es wären Todesser."  
  
Während dessen hatte Molly ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet und ihn mit "Enervate" zurück ins Leben gerufen. Der rappelte sich schnell auf, als er merkte, dass er auf Harry lag. Molly starrte zunächst völlig verdattert auf Harrys immer noch gefesselte Hände. Dann versuchte sie es auch bei ihm mit Enervate.  
  
"Wieso wirkt es nicht?" fragte sie erschrocken, als sich der Junge nicht rührte.  
  
"Er war vorher schon bewusstlos." sagte Sirius.  
  
Er beugte sich hinunter und drehte Harry auf den Rücken um ihn wieder hochzuheben. Remus fügte hinzu:  
  
"Deshalb sind wir hier. Kennt ihr einen zuverlässigen Arzt?"  
  
Molly hielt entsetzt den Atem an, als sie Harrys zerschundenes Gesicht sah. Es sah schrecklich aus. Als Sirius von dem Fluch getroffen wurde, hatte er ihn fallen gelassen und er war mit dem Kopf zuerst auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Die Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen. Außerdem blutete er heftig aus der Nase, es schien, als habe er sich das Nasenbein gebrochen. Daher kam auch die Blutlache, in der Harrys Kopf gelegen hatte. Ein weiteres schmales Rinnsal lief aus seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
"Ich werde Dr. Alary rufen. Er ist ein fähiger Arzt und sehr Linientreu. Sirius, du musst verschwinden wenn er kommt. Geh solange in unser Schlafzimmer. Er würde nicht zögern, sofort die Auroren zu rufen, wenn er dich hier sehen würde."  
  
Arthur ging zum Kamin um eine Verbindung herzustellen.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment kamen Ron und Ginny herein. Sie hatten sich auf Anweisung ihrer Eltern in Rons Zimmer aufgehalten um nicht in Gefahr zu geraten, und waren jetzt, als sie die Stimmen von Sirius und Remus hörten, nach unten gekommen. Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen, als sie Harry blutüberströmt in Sirius Armen sah. Ron klappte das Kinn herunter, stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mitten im Zimmer und sah Sirius völlig regungslos zu, wie er seinen besten Freund auf Mollys Anweisung hin auf das Sofa legte. Dann richtete Sirius Harrys Oberkörper soweit auf, dass Molly die Hände des Jungen vorsichtig losbinden konnte. Während sie das tat, tropfte Blut von Harrys Gesicht auf sein schmutziges T-shirt und auf die Decken, die über das durchgesessene Sofa gebreitet waren. Sirius ließ ihn zurück sinken, nahm eine seiner Hände und massierte sie, damit das Blut wieder anfangen konnte zu zirkulieren. Remus war auf die andere Seite des Sofas getreten und hatte die andere Hand genommen um sie ebenfalls zu massieren. Molly bemühte sich während dessen, die Blutungen zu stillen.  
  
"Dr. Alary kommt gleich." sagte Arthur und nahm den widerstrebenden Sirius am Arm um ihn in die erste Etage zum Schlafzimmer zu bringen. "Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Was sollen wir dem Arzt sagen?"  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Wir haben ihn so im Garten seiner Verwandten gefunden. Gefesselt und mit einem Strick um den Hals an einem Baum halb aufgehängt."  
  
Dann erzählte er von Hedwigs Aufregung, seinem Flug mit Remus, der Ankunft im Ligusterweg und wie sie Harry aufgefunden hatten. Er beendete seine Schilderung mit der missglückten Ankunft im Fuchsbau und fügte hinzu:  
  
"Seitdem ist er nicht mehr zu sich gekommen. Wenn ich daran denke, wir wären auch nur eine Minute später gekommen, wäre er jetzt......"  
  
Er verstummte und schüttelte sich. Arthur legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes eine große Tasse Tee erscheinen.  
  
"Trink, das wird dich beruhigen. Ich gehe jetzt wieder hinunter. Der Arzt wird bald da sein. Ich werde die Geschichte so drehen, dass ich Dich außen vor lasse. Es ist besser, wenn Dein Name nicht genannt wird. Benutz den Vox Amplificatus Zauber, dann kannst Du mithören, was wir sagen."  
  
Sirius nickte und Arthur drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Arthur..." hielt Sirius ihn auf.  
  
"Ja?" fragte der und drehte sich kurz zu ihm um.  
  
"Danke. Vielen Dank." sagte Sirius mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
Arthur winkte nur mit einem ebenfalls angedeuteten Lächeln kurz ab und murmelte etwas, das wie "gern geschehen" klang. Dann verließ er endgültig den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sirius hörte ihn die Treppe hinunter gehen und richtete seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sofort hörte er laut und deutlich alles, was vor sich ging.  
  
Arthur kam herein und berichtete den anderen kurz, was er von Sirius erfahren hatte. Remus machte ab und zu eine Anmerkung aus seiner Sicht. Dann wurde es plötzlich für kurze Zeit still. Sirius nahm an, dass der Arzt gekommen war. Und tatsächlich ertönte eine fremde Stimme:  
  
"Guten Abend zusammen. Molly, Arthur, ihr habt einen Notfall?"  
  
"Guten Abend Jacob. Danke dass du kommen konntest" sagte Arthur und gab Sirius Schilderung noch einmal wieder, sagte aber, dass Remus allein Harry gefunden und hergebracht hätte.  
  
Er führte Dr. Alary zur Couch wo Molly grade mit einem feuchten Lappen Harry das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte. Der Doktor warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Harry und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn um die Temperatur zu fühlen.  
  
"Hohes Fieber" meinte er dann und fuhr fort. "Bisschen wenig Platz hier."  
  
Dabei sah er sich suchend nach einer besseren Behandlungsmöglichkeit um.  
  
"Wir könnten ihn auf den Küchentisch legen." schlug Molly vor.  
  
Als Dr. Alary nickte, besorgte sie schnell einige Decken und Laken und lief in die Küche um den großen Tisch aufzupolstern. Dr. Alary beugte sich zu Harry hinunter um ihn hochzuheben und ihn zum Tisch hinüber zu tragen. In dem Moment schlug der Junge das unverletzte Auge auf. Das andere blieb fast völlig geschlossen.  
  
Seine Hände zuckten panisch zu seinem Hals. Dann folgte ein tiefer Atemzug, worauf deutlich sichtbar ein heftiges Zittern durch den Körper fuhr. Harry riss den Mund auf, um zu schreien, es kam aber nur ein leises Wimmern. Er krümmte sich, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und er presste die Arme um den Leib. Dabei wechselte seine Atmung zu einem Hecheln und er brach in Schweiß aus. Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und spuckte Blut, dass ihm übers Kinn lief und auf das T-shirt tropfte.  
  
"Bleib ganz ruhig, Harry, es ist bald vorbei." sagte der Arzt.  
  
Als von dem Jungen keine Reaktion kam, drehte er dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Völlig stumpf und ohne Leben blickte ihn das smaragdgrüne Auge an, ohne ihn tatsächlich wahrzunehmen. Ron, der Harrys sonst strahlende Augen sehr gut kannte, fuhr entsetzt zurück, als er dessen ins Leere starrenden Blick sah. Dr. Alary wedelte mit der anderen Hand vor Harrys Gesicht hin und her, ohne dass eine Reaktion erfolgte.  
  
"Er ist gar nicht richtig da. Er muss heftige Schmerzen haben, wenn er sie trotz Ohnmacht fühlt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hob er den Jungen hoch. Wie vorher schon Sirius war auch er überrascht und entsetzt über dessen Gewicht. Kaum hatte er ihn angehoben, kam wieder dieses Wimmern über Harrys Lippen, das allen Umstehenden eisige Schauer über den Rücken trieb. Der Junge verdrehte die Augen, der Körper erschlaffte.  
  
"Wieder bewusstlos. Das ist wohl auch besser so." sagte der Arzt beruhigend zu Molly, die sich bei Harrys Reaktion auf die Fingerknöchel der an den Mund gepressten Faust gebissen hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er den schlaffen Körper auf dem Tisch ab. Die Weasleys und Remus scharten sich in einigem Abstand um ihn, um nicht im Weg zu stehen und sahen zu, wie Dr. Alary Harry erst mal grade hinlegte.  
  
"Bei solch einer extremen Reaktion wie vorhin muss er noch andere Verletzungen haben als die im Gesicht, an Hals und Armen." kam der nachdenkliche Kommentar des Arztes.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er Harrys völlig verdrecktes blutdurchtränktes T-Shirt unten hoch und sah darunter. Und ließ es mit zusammengezogenen Brauen wieder sinken. Er ergriff seine Tasche und holte eine Schere heraus. Damit schnitt er das T-Shirt in der Mitte auf und klappte es auf. Die Umstehenden wurden noch bleicher, als sie ohnehin schon waren, als sie den mit Schürfwunden und Prellungen übersäten Brustkorb des Jungen sahen. Am erschreckendsten war aber die deutlich eingedrückte rechte Brustseite, während man links jede einzelne Rippe sehen konnte.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass er keine Luft bekommt," sagte der Doktor im Hinblick auf Harrys flachen Atem.  
  
Nachdem der Doktor das T-Shirt auch an den Armen aufgeschnitten und vorsichtig unter Harry hervorgezogen hatte, befreite er den Jungen von den restlichen Kleidungsstücken. Schließlich lag er nackt auf dem Tisch. Jetzt waren alle Spuren der Verwüstung deutlich zu erkennen, die die Ereignisse des letzten Tages hinterlassen hatten. Die Prellungen zogen sich über den Unterleib bis zu den Oberschenkeln hinunter. Überall waren auch braune Schlieren zu sehen, die noch von Harrys Schlammbad stammten.  
  
"Jetzt müssen wir ihn erst mal waschen, damit wir erkennen können, ob unter dem Dreck weitere Verletzungen sind. Molly, ich brauche viel warmes Wasser und ein paar weiche Tücher. Du kannst mir dabei helfen."  
  
Froh, etwas tun zu können, brachte Molly schnell das Gewünschte. Zu zweit wuschen sie Harry sehr vorsichtig ab. Sein Gesicht von all dem getrockneten Blut zu säubern erwies sich als relativ erfolglos, denn kaum dass es sauber war, lief ihm wieder etwas Blut aus Mund und Nase. Als Molly an die eingedrückten Rippen kam, ging wieder ein Zittern durch den Körper und ein Stöhnen kam über die halb geöffneten Lippen. Schließlich waren sie fertig.  
  
"Zuerst muss ich feststellen, welche Verletzungen er genau hat."  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Dr. Alary seinen Zauberstab und führte ihn in einiger Entfernung von den Zehen aus schnell nach oben über Harrys Körper bis zur Stirn, wobei er unverständliches Zeug murmelte. Dort hielt er inne und gab eine erste Erkenntnis ab:  
  
"Stark unterkühlt, daher das Fieber. Sehr geschwächt. Völlig unterernährt. Er ist viel zu leicht. Soweit der Allgemeinzustand."  
  
Er senkte den Stab bis auf wenige Zentimeter auf Harry herab um wieder, diesmal sehr langsam abwärts zu fahren. Dabei zählte er die Verletzungen mit monotoner Stimme auf:  
  
"Platzwunde an der Stirn. Geschwollenes Auge, scheint innen aber in Ordnung. Gebrochene Nase. Aufgeplatzte Lippen. Schürfwunden am Hals und gequetschter Kehlkopf. Drei gebrochene Rippen, dadurch gestauchter rechter Lungenflügel. Diverse Blutergüsse und Prellungen überall verteilt. Tiefe Einschnitte und Schürfungen an den Handgelenken. Risse in der Mageninnenwand, das erklärt das Blutspucken."  
  
Dann bat er Arthur Harrys Oberkörper aufzurichten und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab den Rücken hinunter.  
  
"Im Nacken und am Rücken starke Verbrennungen. Weitere Prellungen. Quetschungen verschiedener innerer Organe."  
  
Er wies Arthur an, Harry wieder hin zu legen, und ging zu seiner Tasche um eine gläserne Phiole herauszunehmen. Sie enthielt ein silbriges Pulver, dass er in ein wenig Wasser auflöste. Wieder griff er in die Tasche und nahm einen Pinsel heraus. Damit rührte er die Flüssigkeit so lange um, bis sie eine sämige Konsistenz angenommen hatte. Er strich Harry das blutverklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht, um ihm dann mit dem Pinsel über die Stirn zu fahren. So bestrich er nacheinander auch Nase, Wangenknochen, Kinn und Hals. Dann fuhr er über die Schultern, Arme und Hände, immer darauf bedacht, dass die silbernen Streifen, die auf Harrys Haut zurück blieben, ein zusammenhängendes Netz bildeten. Schließlich war er bei den Füßen angelangt.  
  
"Jetzt werde ich testen, woher die Verletzungen kommen. Bevor ich mit dem Heilen beginne, muss ich wissen, welche Zauber und Flüche dafür verantwortlich sind. Wenn sich das Silber dunkel verfärbt, ist das ein Nachweis für eine magische Einwirkung. Die Grauschattierung lässt Rückschlüsse auf die Art des Zaubers zu." erklärte er seine Handlung.  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab, hielt die Arme über Harry und murmelte einen langen Spruch. Kurz ging von dem Silber ein heller Lichtschein aus, dann erstarb das Leuchten wieder. Dr. Alary ließ verblüfft die Arme sinken. Nirgends hatte sich die Farbe geändert.  
  
"Was bedeutet das, Jacob?" fragte Molly unsicher.  
  
"Das kann nur bedeuten, dass die Verletzungen nicht magischen Ursprungs sind. Das erschwert die Sache erheblich." antwortete der Arzt.  
  
"Aber wer könnte ihm das angetan haben, wenn nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer oder seine Todesser?" fragte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Der dunkle Lord war es sicher nicht, der hätte ihn sofort getötet. Er hat es ja schon ein paar Mal versucht. Ich hätte auch auf die Todesser getippt." meinte Ron  
  
"Todesser benutzen immer Flüche." entgegnete George bestimmt.  
  
"Dann hätte das Pulver aber anders reagiert." widersprach der Doktor. "Professor Lupin, Sie haben ihn gefunden. Können Sie irgendwelche Verletzungen einem Ursprung zuordnen?" fragte er Remus.  
  
Der dachte daran zurück, wie Sirius und er den Jungen gefunden hatten und sagte dann:  
  
"Die Verletzungen am Hals kommen vermutlich von der Schlinge, die ihn fast erwürgt hat. Seine Hände waren gefesselt, daher die Striemen an den Handgelenken. Die Wunde am Kopf hatte er schon, blutete aber nicht mehr. Sie ist bei dem Sturz hier im Haus wieder aufgeplatzt. Davon kommt auch die gebrochene Nase."  
  
"Das ist alles?" hakte Dr. Alary noch einmal nach.  
  
Remus überlegte kurz und nickte dann.  
  
"Das ist alles!" sagte er nachdrücklich.  
  
"Und Dir ist sonst nichts weiter aufgefallen, was auf die Anwesenheit von Magiern hinweisen würde?" fragte Arthur. "Schließlich ist das eine reine Muggelgegend. Da müsste die Anwesenheit eines Zauberers geradezu greifbar spürbar sein oder zumindest Spuren hinterlassen."  
  
"Nein, alles war ruhig, und völlig normal." meinte Remus und berichtete noch von der Reaktion des aufgebrachten Nachbarn. "Ich war sehr leise und eine solche Prozedur....", dabei deutete er auf Harry, "...hätte ziemlich viel Lärm verursacht. Und wenn diese Geräusche nicht in die Gegend passen, wäre bestimmt schon früher jemand aufmerksam geworden."  
  
"Dann bleibt nur eine logische Erklärung." meinte Dr. Alary. "Er wurde von Muggeln gefoltert!"  
  
"Aber warum sollten Muggel ihm so etwas antun?" fragte Molly.  
  
Die anderen sahen sich ratlos an.  
  
"Seine Muggelverwandten mögen ihn ja nicht sonderlich. Aber ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, dass ihn sein Onkel Vernon fesselt, verprügelt und dann in einen Baum hängt." gab Ron die Gedanken aller laut wieder.  
  
Dr. Alary ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Alle Vermutungen bringen uns nicht weiter. Ich hätte es ihm lieber erspart, weil die Behandlung äußerst schmerzhaft ist, aber ich werde ihn aufwecken müssen, damit er uns selbst erzählt, was passiert ist."  
  
"Warum ist das so wichtig, was ihn so zugerichtet hat?" erkundigte sich Arthur.  
  
"Wenn Magie im Spiel war, werden meine Heilzauber auf die Verursacher treffen. Dabei kann es zu heftigen Nebenwirkungen kommen, die im ungünstigsten Fall tödlich wirken können. Also muss ich meine Gegenzauber so gut wie irgend möglich abstimmen. Dementsprechend muss ich also sicher sein, was genau passiert ist, um ihn richtig behandeln zu können."  
  
"Und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?" fragte Molly als sie sich Harrys Reaktion ins Gedächtnis rief, als er sogar ohnmächtig von Schmerzen geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Was würde passieren, wenn er wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein wäre? Doch Dr. Alary schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
  
"Alles Lamentieren bringt nichts, Molly. Wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, würde ich sie sofort bevorzugen. In seinem miesen Allgemeinzustand könnten ihn sogar die Schmerzen umbringen. Aber es gibt keine Alternative. Wenn ich ihn nicht behandle, stirbt er auch."  
  
Er blickte rundum in die bei seinen scheinbar gefühllos geäußerten Worten schreckgeweiteten Augen. Er winkte Molly und gemeinsam wuschen sie Harry das silbrige Zeug vom Körper. Dann trocknete Molly Harry ab, während der Doktor in seiner Tasche kramte und eine weitere Phiole mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit hervor holte.  
  
"Also folgendes." erklärte er. "Wenn er aufwacht, wird er wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, wo er ist, und vielleicht niemanden erkennen. Zu den Schmerzen, denen er plötzlich ausgesetzt ist, kommt Angst hinzu. Todesangst. Damit er sich nicht selbst verletzt, müsst ihr ihn, falls nötig festhalten, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Wer ist ihm am Vertrautesten?"  
  
"Ron ist sein bester Freund." meinte Fred.  
  
"Gut. Also, Ron, du stellst dich auf seine rechte Seite und hältst seine Hand. Aber nicht die Schnittwunden an den Handgelenken berühren. Stell dich so hin, dass sein Blick direkt auf dich fällt. Wenn er dich zuerst sieht, könnte sich das positiv auswirken. Aber pass auf, er könnte ungeahnte Kräfte entwickeln und sehr fest zupacken."  
  
Ron starrte Dr. Alary zuerst ungläubig an, gehorchte dann aber mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Er nahm vorsichtig Harrys Hand in die seine, während Fred auf der anderen Seite postiert wurde. Dann gab der Arzt Arthur und Remus die Order, sich an Harrys Füße zu stellen.  
  
"Molly, halte du seinen Kopf. Es wird ihn beruhigen, wenn er deine Hände spürt. George, du stellst dich neben deine Mutter und drückst ihn an den Schultern wieder auf den Tisch falls er versucht sich zu erheben. Arthur, George, Fred und Professor Lupin, ihr greift nur ein, wenn ich es sage. Verstanden?"  
  
Alle nickten. Dr. Alary ging zu Harrys Kopf. Molly hob ihn sanft an, während der Doktor ihm die Phiole an die Lippen hielt und ihm einige Tropfen einflößte. Zunächst passierte nichts. Völlige Stille breitete sich aus. Dann begann Harrys Körper zu zucken. Zuerst wenig, dann wurde er von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt, als wehre er sich dagegen, ins Leben zurück gerufen zu werden. Schon mit der ersten Bewegung hatte Harry plötzlich fest zugegriffen, Ron hatte das Gefühl, als sei seine Hand in einen Schraubstock geraten. Es knackte laut und Ron stieß ein Keuchen aus, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seine Hand fuhr, konnte und wollte sie aber nicht aus Harrys Griff befreien. Dessen linke Hand krallte sich um die Tischkante. Gleichzeitig öffneten sich seine Lippen, aber wieder kam kein Schrei sondern nur ein halbersticktes Keuchen, das in das schon gehörte hilflose Wimmern überging. Langsam ließen die Zuckungen nach und plötzlich riss Harry das linke Auge auf. Weit aufgerissen, mit purem Entsetzen im Blick blickte er Ron an. Der konnte aber nicht sagen, ob ein Erkennen in dem trüben Blick lag. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob Harrys Brust, dem sofort erneutes schmerzhaftes Zittern folgte und in heftiges Husten überging. Dann drehte sich der Junge abrupt zur Seite und ein Schwall Blut kam aus seinem Mund, lief über die rechte Wange und den Tisch und spritzte teilweise auf Rons Hose. Harry erstarrte. Fassungslos starrte er auf die roten Flecken, die sein Blut überall hinterlassen hatte. Er blickte auf und diesmal war Ron sicher, erkannt worden zu sein. Ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht. Er löste seine Hand aus Rons, deutete mit schwacher Bewegung auf Rons Hose und flüsterte kaum wahrnehmbar:  
  
"Ron.... Tut mir leid."  
  
Dann sank er wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Dr. Alary war sofort an ihn herangetreten, hatte eine Hand an Harrys Wange gelegt und sagte:  
  
"Harry, mach die Augen auf. Nicht wieder einschlafen!"  
  
Mühsam öffnete Harry sein gesundes Auge und starrte den Arzt an. Ron hatte er durch die bekannten Umrisse und die roten Haare erkannt. Der Schemen, der jetzt vor ihm stand, sagte ihm gar nichts. Remus kam plötzlich die Idee, ihm die Brille aufzusetzen, und schon konnte Harry seine Umgebung deutlich erkennen. Ängstlich und misstrauisch musterte seine Umgebung. Der Reihe nach sah er in die vertrauten und besorgten Gesichter der Weasleys und Remus. Dann sah er wieder in das ernste, unbekannte Gesicht, dass ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
  
"Harry, ich bin Dr. Alary. Du bist in Sicherheit im Hause von Arthur und Molly Weasley. Professor Lupin hat Dich hergebracht. Ich würde dich gerne behandeln, aber ich muss unbedingt wissen, was Dir zugestoßen ist. Kannst Du es uns berichten?"  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry die Worte begriffen hatte. Er öffnete den Mund und versuchte zu sprechen, jedoch kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus.  
  
"Ginny, hol ein Glas Wasser!" wandte Molly sich an ihre Tochter.  
  
Ginny ging sofort zur Spüle und brachte das Gewünschte. Während ihre Mutter Harrys Kopf anhob, hielt sie ihm das Glas an die Lippen und sah zu, wie er mühsam trank. Dann setzte sie das Glas ab. Sein Blick traf ihren und er murmelte ein kaum hörbares "Danke". Ginny lächelte und trat dann wieder in den Hintergrund.  
  
Jetzt erst wurde Harry bewusst, dass er nichts an hatte. Aber er war viel zu erschöpft, um sich dafür zu schämen, dass er nackt auf einem Tisch lag und alle, auch Ginny ihn anstarrten.  
  
Dr. Alary forderte ihn jetzt wieder auf zu erzählen, was passiert war. Harrys Auge verdunkelte sich, als er gedanklich einen Tag in die Vergangenheit reiste. Mit völlig tonloser Stimme berichtete er leise und stockend von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden. Dabei musste er immer wieder Pause machen. Das Atmen fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Nicht nur wegen dem Druck auf der Lunge, sondern auch, weil er durch die gebrochene Nase nicht atmen konnte.  
  
"....Dann gingen sie hinein und ich habe versucht mich zu befreien. Aber es war sinnlos. Irgendwann bin ich umgekippt. Als sich die Schlinge zuzog und ich keine Luft mehr bekam, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen." beendete er schließlich seine Erzählung.  
  
Seine Stimme war zum Schluss immer leiser und es trat Panik in seine Augen in Erinnerung daran, dass er dem Tod direkt ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Dann fiel plötzlich alle Selbstbeherrschung von ihm ab und heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben." stammelte er.  
  
Molly strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar, während ihn alle anderen erschüttert und mitleidig zugleich anstarrten. Langsam entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
Nach einer Pause, in der nur Harrys Schluchzen zu hören war, ergriff Dr. Alary geschäftsmäßig das Wort:  
  
"Also können wir magische Einwirkungen ausschließen. Gut, dann habe ich freie Hand und werde mit der Behandlung beginnen. Es wird aber einige Tage dauern. Ich kann immer nur wenige Verletzungen auf einmal behandeln. Zuviel Magie wäre bei deinem Zustand äußerst gefährlich. Du solltest wirklich mehr essen."  
  
"Die Dursleys haben mir nicht mehr gegeben. Dudley muss Diät halten und ich musste mitmachen. Dabei hat er meistens auch noch meinen Teller mit gegessen." sagte Harry, was den Umstehenden den blanken Hass ins Gesicht trieb.  
  
"Nun gut, Molly wird dich mit der Zeit schon wieder aufpäppeln. Aber lass uns jetzt beginnen. Ich wollte zuerst deine Rippen heilen, aber ich glaube, es ist wichtiger, erst die Magenblutung zu stillen...." sagte der Arzt, als Harry wieder den Kopf zur Seite drehte und Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel lief. "... sonst erstickst du noch im Schlaf, wenn das Blut in die Luftröhre läuft."  
  
Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand beugte er sich über Harrys Unterleib. Harry versteifte sich. Die Angst vor weiteren Schmerzen war ihm deutlich anzumerken.  
  
"Keine Angst, Harry, das wird dir nicht weh tun." meinte Dr. Alary und Harry entspannte sich wieder etwas.  
  
Der Doktor konzentrierte sich jetzt auf seine Arbeit, fuhr mit dem Zauberstab einige Male über Harrys Unterleib hin und her und murmelte dabei unverständliches Zeug. Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf.  
  
"So, das wäre erledigt. Jetzt musst du noch ein Mittel schlucken, damit die Heilung beschleunigt wird. Du hast aber zuviel Blut im Magen, das erst raus muss. Molly, bring mir bitte eine Schüssel. Harry, ich gebe dir jetzt einen Trank, der dir hilft den Mageninhalt los zu werden. Dir wird grauslich übel werden und du wirst dich heftig übergeben. Aber es geht nicht anders." Dann wandte er sich an die Anderen. "Vielleicht solltet ihr solange ins Nebenzimmer gehen. Das ist kein schöner Anblick."  
  
Obwohl sie halbherzig protestierten schickte Arthur die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer, während Molly eine große Plastikschüssel aus dem Schrank kramte. Harry musste einen Schluck eines widerlichen Elixiers nehmen. Mit Remus Hilfe drehte Dr. Alary ihn auf die Seite, so dass er dicht an der Tischkante lag. Dort hielten sie ihn fest, damit er nicht herunter fallen konnte. Arthur hielt die Schüssel vor Harrys Gesicht und Molly hielt seinen Kopf.  
  
Langsam begann das Elixier zu wirken und Harry wurde, wie vorhergesagt, furchtbar übel. Heftige Krämpfe schüttelten ihn, als sich sein Magen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umdrehte.  
  
Schließlich war es vorbei. Die Küche sah aus, wie ein Schlachthaus, was Molly mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes beseitigte. Vorsichtig drehten Remus und Jacob den halb besinnungslosen Jungen wieder auf den Rücken. Molly nahm ihm die Brille ab und säuberte Harry so gut es ging mit warmem Wasser. Dr. Alary gab ihm nun den Heiltrank zu trinken. Harry schluckte auch diesen.  
  
"So, Harry.", meinte der Arzt "Das war's für jetzt. Als nächstes kommen deine Rippen dran, aber erst in einigen Stunden, bis dahin müsste die Magie der bisherigen Behandlung soweit abgeklungen sein, dass es dich nicht schädigt, wenn wir weitermachen. Ich gebe dir ein Schlafmittel, damit du dich ein bisschen erholen kannst. Am besten, wir lassen dich hier liegen. Je weniger wir dich bewegen, desto besser. Ich werde dich aber anschnallen müssen, damit du nicht vom Tisch fällst."  
  
Während er in seiner Tasche kramte, holte Molly rasch saubere Decken und Laken. Remus und Arthur halfen ihr, indem sie Harry kurz anhoben, damit Molly die verdreckten Tücher ersetzen konnten.  
  
"Ach ja, das könnte ich auch noch machen." sagte Dr. Alary und zog ein paar magische Binden aus der Tasche.  
  
Auf seine Anweisung richtete Remus Harry soweit auf, dass sich die Binden um seinen Oberkörper wickeln konnten. Fast sofort spürte er eine Erleichterung beim Atmen. Dasselbe machte der Doktor mit Harrys Handgelenken. Als Harry wieder auf dem Rücken lag schluckte er noch das Schlafmittel, das Jacob in einem Glas Wasser aufgelöst hatte. Fast sofort schloss Harry die Augen und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Als Dr. Alary mit breiten Lederbändern zu ihm trat, um ihn anzuschnallen, bekam er das schon nicht mehr mit.  
  
Molly rief ihre Kinder um sie ins Bett zu schicken, sie sahen noch einen Moment zu, wie Harry an den Tisch geschnallt wurde. Der Doktor befestigte Lederbänder an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken, die unter dem Tisch hindurchgezogen und verknüpft wurden. Zwei weitere wurden über Harrys Hüfte und Schultern gelegt und ebenso fixiert.  
  
"Gut, so kann nichts passieren. Aber nicht losmachen, bevor ich zurück bin. Er sollte sich so wenig wir möglich bewegen", meinte der Doktor und deckte den Jungen mit einer warmen Decke zu. "Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Ihr solltet auch zu Bett gehen, nur einer sollte auf ihn aufpassen, obwohl er mindestens die nächsten sechs Stunden schlafen wird. Wenn er wieder aufwacht muss aber in jedem Fall jemand bei ihm sein. Sagt mir dann Bescheid, oder wenn etwas unvorhergesehenes geschieht."  
  
Ron hielt ihn auf und sagte:  
  
"Doktor, meine Hand tut ziemlich weh von vorhin."  
  
Dr. Alary betrachtete sie eingehend, grummelte dann "Gebrochen" und heilte sie schnell mit einem entsprechenden Zauber.  
  
Arthur bedankte sich herzlich und er verabschiedete sich und verschwand mit Flohpulver durch den Kamin.  
  
Remus rief nach Sirius, der kurze Zeit später wieder in der Küche stand. Er sagte, er würde wach bleiben und auf Harry aufpassen, da er jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen könnte. Also verschwanden Arthur und Molly in ihr Schlafzimmer während Remus nach Hause apparierte. Er wollte am nächsten Tag wiederkommen, falls er gebraucht wurde.  
  
So blieb Sirius allein zurück bei seinem Patenkind, während sich endlich Ruhe auf den Fuchsbau senkte. 


	6. In Behandlung

Besten Dank für den Kommentar von Vroni (hier mein ganz spezieller Dank für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews) und einen Handkuss an meine treue Leserin Angel344. Seid versichert, dass weitere Kapitel folgen werden.  
  
6. In Behandlung  
  
Am nächsten Tag war es schon nach Mittag, als sich die Ersten erhoben. Ron und Ginny kamen zusammen mit Arthur und Molly in die Küche. Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl und begrüßte sie mit einem gähnenden "Guten Morgen". Harry schlief noch immer.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sirius. Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte:  
  
"Zuerst hat er sich eine ganze Weile nicht bewegt, lag so still da, dass ich schon Angst hatte, er wäre tot. Aber immer, wenn ich nachgeschaut habe, hat er flach aber regelmäßig geatmet. Dann wurde er unruhig, hat er ein paar Mal im Schlaf geschrieen und an den Bändern gezerrt aber ohne aufzuwachen."  
  
"Er hatte bestimmt Alpträume. Erst das Erlebnis mit Voldemort beim Trimagischen Turnier und jetzt das." sagte Molly.  
  
"Ich fasse das nicht. Von seinen eigenen Verwandten fast zu Tode geprügelt." murmelte Sirius und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als er an Harrys Bericht zurück dachte. "Und Dumbledore meinte, er wäre da sicher."  
  
"Es konnte wirklich keiner ahnen, dass das passieren würde." meinte Molly.  
  
"Harry hat auch nie erzählt, dass ihn mal jemand geschlagen hätte." sagte Ron. "Und jetzt gleich so etwas?"  
  
Und Arthur fügte hinzu:  
  
"Jedenfalls wird er erst mal hier bleiben bis die Schule beginnt, dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
Als Sirius wiederholt gähnen musste, schlug Molly ihm vor, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Schließlich ließ er sich dazu überreden, als sie ihm versprach, ihn auf jeden Fall zu wecken, wenn Harry aufwachen würde oder wenn der Arzt kam. Ron brachte ihn in Percys ehemaliges Zimmer, der inzwischen in eine Wohnung in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums gezogen war. Sirius ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und war eingeschlafen noch bevor Ron die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
In der Küche kümmerte sich Molly inzwischen um ein spätes Frühstück. Da sie den Tisch nicht benutzen konnte, schmierte sie für ihre Familie einen großen Berg Brote, die sie im Stehen verputzten. Auch die Zwillinge tauchten auf, verzogen sich aber nach dem Frühstück wieder auf ihr Zimmer, da Harry sich immer noch nicht rührte, während die anderen sich hinsetzten und sich mit gedämpften Stimmen unterhielten.  
  
Irgendwann murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin, zuckte mehrfach heftig zusammen und verkrampfte sich. Als Molly ihm beruhigend über das Haar strich und ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, entspannte er sich aber wieder.  
  
Zwischendurch erschien der Kopf Dr. Alary im Kaminfeuer und erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden seines Patienten. Da sich aber nichts verändert hatte, verschob er sein Erscheinen auf später, wenn der Junge aufgewacht wäre.  
  
***  
  
Harry lag in tiefer Dunkelheit. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen lauschte er auf das Gemurmel, das ihn gestört hatte, das immer klarer an sein Ohr drang. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, konnte aber die Arme nicht heben. Auch der Versuch, sich auf die Seite zu drehen blieb erfolglos.  
  
'Merkwürdig' dachte er. 'Ist das der Tod? Wenn der Körper nicht mehr gehorcht?'  
  
Erinnerungen an verschwommene Gesichter trieben an ihm vorbei. Dudley, Rattengesicht und Knollennase. Ron. Dessen Eltern. Und Ginny mit einem Glas Wasser. Professor Lupin. Und dann eine grauhaarige, hagere Gestalt. Wer war das? Er kramte in seinen Erinnerungen. Dieser Mann hatte ihn aufgeweckt aus der tiefen Dunkelheit, hatte ihn Schmerzen und Angst ausgesetzt, ausgefragt, gezwungen, gedanklich alles noch einmal zu erleben. Hatte ihm Gift eingeflößt, ihn mit Elixieren und Zaubern gequält. Und ihn dann getötet.  
  
Wieder diese Stimmen. Nein, er war nicht tot. Und dieser Mann hatte ihm geholfen. Wegen ihm hatte er nicht mehr den säuerlich-salzigen Geschmack von Blut im Mund.  
  
Die Stimmen wurden wieder deutlicher. Jetzt konnte er Wortfetzen verstehen.  
  
"....hat sich bewegt..... wacht auf..... hol Sirius...."  
  
Probeweise holte Harry Luft. Erst wenig, dann ein tiefer Atemzug. Augenblicklich setzte der Schmerz ein. So plötzlich und intensiv, dass Harry das gesunde Auge weit aufriss, laut keuchte.  
  
Oh Gott, nein, er war wirklich nicht tot. Er wollte sich krümmen, die Arme um den schmerzenden Leib legen, jedoch zerrte er nur hilflos und panisch an dem, was ihn festhielt. Er fühlte eine beruhigende Berührung an seinem Kopf. Jemand strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn, er hörte wieder Wortfetzen, die an sein Ohr drangen.  
  
".... Ruhig, Harry..... Sicherheit...... alles in Ordnung....."  
  
Harry musste sich zwingen, auf die Worte einzugehen, den Sinn zu verstehen. Er beruhigte sich langsam, versuchte so zu atmen, dass er keine oder nur wenige Schmerzen verspürte und verfiel in flaches, hechelndes Atmen. Das war so grade zu ertragen.  
  
"Harry, wie geht es Dir?" fragte eine besorgte Stimme an seinem Ohr. Jemand berührte ihn an der Wange und zwang ihn, in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der die Stimme kam.  
  
"Sirius?" flüsterte Harry Es war mehr ein Krächzen, leise und heiser, kaum zu verstehen  
  
Molly, Arthur und Ginny waren bei seinen ersten Bewegungen aufgesprungen und zu Harry getreten, während Ron losgesaust war um Sirius Bescheid zu geben. Beide kamen nach kürzester Zeit wieder hereingestürmt und in dem Moment, wo Sirius an den Tisch trat, riss Harry die Augen auf. Ein solcher Schmerz, solche Angst spiegelten sich in diesem ersten Blick, dass es Sirius fast körperlich weh tat. Auch die anderen waren über den gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck erschrocken und hatten die Luft angehalten. Molly hatte leise und beruhigend auf Harry eingeredet. Dann hatte Sirius eine Hand auf Harrys Wange gelegt, seinen Kopf sanft zu sich herum gedreht und ihn angesprochen.  
  
"Ich bin hier."  
  
Die Stimme seines Paten drang tief in sein angeschlagenes Bewusstsein. Er wollte nach Sirius greifen, aber wieder hielt ihn etwas zurück.  
  
'Immer noch gefesselt?' dachte er. 'Aber wieso? Sirius ist doch hier.'  
  
Warum hatte er ihn nicht befreit?  
  
"Bleib ruhig liegen, Dr. Alary hat Dich festgeschnallt, damit du dich nicht bewegst und nicht runter fällst."  
  
Wieder musste Harry erst über die Worte nachdenken, bevor er den Sinn begriff. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber diesmal versagte seine Stimme ihm den Dienst. Er bewegte die Lippen aber kein Ton kam heraus.  
  
"Trink das!" sagte Sirius und hob Harrys Kopf vorsichtig an.  
  
Neben ihm stand Ginny und hielt ihm wieder ein Glas Wasser an den Mund. Dankbar blickte Harry sie an. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
  
"Macht mich los, bitte." flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Besser nicht. Ich werde gleich den Arzt rufen, er wird darüber entscheiden. Sirius, du musst gehen bevor er kommt." sagte Arthur.  
  
Sirius nickte. Er sah in Harrys Blick die Bitte, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen.  
  
"Keine Angst, Harry, ich bin gleich nebenan. Da bekomme ich alles mit. Dir wird nichts passieren auch wenn es vielleicht ein bisschen weh tut, das verspreche ich Dir. Es ist besser, wenn mich hier niemand sieht. Außerdem sind Arthur und Molly da."  
  
Sirius warf einen Blick auf die beiden, die ihm bestätigend zunickten und verließ die Küche, während Harry ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher blickte. Arthur ging zum Kamin um Dr. Alary zu rufen während Molly Harrys Gesicht mit einem feuchten Tuch abwischte, was ihn ein bisschen erfrischte.  
  
Es vergingen kaum fünf Minute, bis der Arzt im Raum stand.  
  
"Hallo Harry." dröhnte er, während er den Weasleys zunickte. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
  
Harry erzählte ihm von den Schmerzen, die er bei jedem Atemzug hatte, von seiner allgemeinen Schwäche und dass er sich völlig ausgedörrt fühlte. Jacob Alary nickte.  
  
"Das letzte kommt vom Fieber." Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn. "Du hast immer noch zu hohe Temperatur." Dann prüfte er Harrys Pulsschlag. "Viel zu schwach. Es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber mit den Atembeschwerden wirst du noch eine Weile leben müssen, mindestens bis Morgen. Um die Behandlung Deiner Rippen zu überstehen bist du noch zu schwach. Aber in der Zwischenzeit können wir ja schon einige kleinere Reparaturen durchführen, wie zum Beispiel deine Nase zu richten und dein Auge zu heilen. Damit haben wir erst mal genug zu tun."  
  
Er suchte in seiner Tasche, fand etwas, das wie eine breite, stumpfe Schere aussah. Deren Scherblätter aber flach zueinander angeordnet waren, so dass sie aufeinander klackten..  
  
"Damit werde ich deine Nase richten und dann mit einem Zauberspruch den Bruch heilen. Du wirst aber wahrscheinlich heftiges Nasenbluten bekommen. Damit dir nicht alles in den Hals läuft, musst du dich aufrecht hinsetzen. Da du das nicht alleine schaffst, werden wir dir helfen. Molly wird deinen Kopf festhalten, damit du dich nicht bewegen kannst. Wenn du nämlich nicht ganz still hältst, wird deine Nase nicht grade." klärte er Harry auf. "Also bereit?"  
  
Harry hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und nickte nun, unsicher, ob er nicht lieber "Nein" sagen sollte. Dr. Alary schlug die Decke zurück und löste das Lederband, das seine Schultern auf dem Tisch festhielt. Arthur und der Arzt halfen Harry sich aufzusetzen und Molly trat hinter ihn.  
  
"Lehn Dich zurück, Harry." sagte sie. "Lehn Dich an meine Schulter."  
  
Er gehorchte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und spürte, wie sich ihre Hand von hinten um seine Stirn legte und seinen Kopf fest an ihre Schulter drückte. Ihr anderer Arm griff um seine Schultern und hielt ihn fest. Der Arzt nahm die merkwürdige Schere, trat zu ihm und führte sie tief in beide Nasenlöcher ein. Harry verkrampfte sich völlig. Als Jacob Alary dann mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte, hielt Harry die Luft an, und schloss die Augen. Er spürte ein heftiges Reißen, ein stechender Schmerz in der Nase, dann strömte etwas warmes über seine Lippen, sein Kinn und seinen Hals. Er öffnete den Mund, holte tief Luft und wieder schoss ein stechender Schmerz von seiner Lunge durch seinen Körper. Ein lautes Keuchen entrang sich ihm, das aber von dem Blut abgewürgt wurde, das von der Nase in seinen Mund lief, da er mit offenem Mund atmen musste. Er musste die widerliche Flüssigkeit schlucken um wieder atmen zu können. Zum Glück hatte der Doktor einen Spruch gemurmelt und mit einem Kribbeln in der Nase verebbte der Blutstrom. Harry hustete und spuckte das restliche Blut aus. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Jacobs lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
"Hier Harry, spül damit deinen Mund aus," sagte er und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen.  
  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Dann heilte der Arzt rasch die restlichen leichteren Verletzungen an seinem Hals. Nacheinander verschwanden das Brandmal, die Schürfwunden, die das Seil an seinem Hals hinterlassen hatten und die Kehlkopfverletzung. Dann bat er Molly zur Seite und trat selbst hinter Harry, während Arthur und Molly ihn von der Seite her aufrecht hielten. Dr. Alary fuhr mit der Behandlung fort, bis die Verbrennung zwischen Harrys Schulterblättern und die vielen Prellungen verschwanden.  
  
Arthur und Molly ließen ihn vorsichtig zurück auf den Tisch sinken. Harry war schweißüberströmt und atmete heftig, was wieder Schmerzstöße durch seinen Körper schickte. Während Molly ihm mit warmem Wasser Blut und Schweiß abwusch, entspannte er sich etwas. Als sich sein Atem wieder völlig beruhigt hatte und in das übliche Hecheln überging, sagte der Arzt:  
  
"So, das hätten wir. Jetzt noch dein Auge und dann hören wir lieber auf. Wir wollen Dich ja nicht überanstrengen."  
  
Damit nickte er Molly zu und Harry spürte ihre Hände, die sanft und beruhigend durch sein Haar strichen und ihn schließlich an den Schläfen festhielten. Der Doktor beugte er sich über Harry mit dem Zauberstab in den Hand und bat ihn die Augen zu schließen. Wieder ein Spruch, und die Schwellung ging deutlich sichtbar zurück. Zurück blieb eine blass-blaue Schattierung, von der Jacob sagte, sie würde in den nächsten Tagen von alleine verschwinden. Dann betrachtete er durch ein Okular das Auge. Schließlich setzte er Harry die Brille auf und ließ ihn einige Sehtests machen, worauf er zufrieden nickte.  
  
"Gut, dein Auge hat nichts abbekommen, die Schwellung war nur äußerlich. Solltest du dennoch Probleme haben, kümmern wir uns darum, wenn sie auftreten. Ich komme morgen wieder. Dann schauen wir mal, ob du kräftig genug für das hier bist." Damit deutete er auf Harrys Brustkorb. Zu Molly gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Er sollte etwas leichtes essen, am besten Suppe. Und danach gibst Du ihm das hier. Und über Nacht nicht das Festschnallen vergessen." Damit reichte er ihr drei kleine Fläschchen. "Das sind Medikamente gegen das Fieber und für schnelle Heilung. Zum Schluss das Gelbe, das ist ein Schlafmittel."  
  
Molly nickte und Arthur führte den hageren Mann zum Kamin und verabschiedete ihn.  
  
***  
  
Molly machte sich daran, etwas zu Kochen. Für Harry machte sie eine Suppe, für ihre Familie und Sirius, der inzwischen wieder herein gekommen war, einen einfachen aber schmackhaften Eintopf. Als Sirius Harry aufgerichtet und seine Hände befreit hatte, wollte Harry versuchen zu essen, aber seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er den Löffel nicht halten, geschweige denn, ihn zum Mund führen konnte. Also übernahm Ron die Aufgabe, seinen Freund zu füttern, der es mit niedergeschlagenen Augen und hochrotem Kopf über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen", lächelte Molly ihn an. "Wir sind froh, das Du hier und am Leben bist."  
  
"Aber.... ich fühle mich wie ein kleines Kind." sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge und sah unglücklich zu ihr hoch. "Und ich mache euch soviel Arbeit!"  
  
"Unsinn!" unterbrach ihn Molly und strich ihm freundlich durchs Haar. "Das machen wir gerne. Wirklich."  
  
"Hauptsache, du kommst wieder auf die Beine." fügte Ron hinzu und stopfte seinem Freund schnell ein Stück weiches Brot in den Mund, um ihn am Widerspruch zu hindern.  
  
Nach dem Essen, das seinen knurrenden Magen einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schluckte Harry die Medizin und als Sirius ihn wieder zurück sinken ließ, schlief er bereits. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie Ron seine Hände wieder am Tisch festband und auch den anderen Riemen wieder über seinen Schultern befestigte. Dann deckte Sirius ihn warm zu und setzte sich zu den Weasleys um auch etwas zu essen.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht verlief wie die bisherige. Harry lag still, murmelte nur ab und zu halblaut vor sich hin und zerrte an den Bändern, wenn er von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde. Sirius hatte die Nachtwache übernommen, und kam dann immer zu Harry um beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken.  
  
Wenn sein Patenkind sich beruhigte, setzte er sich grübelnd zu Harry und dachte über dessen Zukunft nach. Wo sollte er in den nächsten Ferien hin? Zu den Dursleys konnte er nicht zurück. Zu ihm konnte er auch nicht. Nicht, solange er gesucht wurde. Remus Haus wurde einmal im Monat zur tödlichen Falle. Und die Weasleys? Sie würden den Jungen bestimmt aufnehmen. Aber.... war er hier in Sicherheit? Und waren sie sicher, wenn er hier war? Sirius nahm sich vor, so bald wie möglich Albus Dumbledore zu kontaktieren.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich alles. Die Weasleys standen auf, frühstückten, und Sirius legte sich schlafen, bis Harry erwachte. Dann unterheilten sie sich kurz bis Dr. Alary kam und Sirius wieder aus der Küche ins Schlafzimmer flüchten musste um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
Harry ging es besser, das Fieber war gesunken. Obwohl sein Puls noch sehr unregelmäßig war, beschloss der Doktor heute Rippen und Lunge zu behandeln. Dabei warnte er Harry, dass es eine sehr unangenehme Prozedur sein würde.  
  
Harry hörte sich die Ausführungen des Arztes mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Dann schluckte er wieder einen dieser widerlichen Tränke und harrte der Dinge, die nun kommen würden. Jacob Alary drückte ihm, nachdem er ihm die magischen Binden abgenommen hatte, den Zauberstab schmerzhaft in die eingedrückte Brustseite und murmelte:  
  
"Expandum!"  
  
Sogleich fühlte sich Harry, als würde er von innen her durch den Trank aufgebläht. Heftige Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper, wurden von der Wirbelsäule aus strahlenförmig durch seinen ganzen Leib gejagt, als sich seine Rippen langsam und qualvoll nach Außen wölbten, bis sie wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form und Position in Harrys Brustkorb einnahmen. Bei dem sinnlosen Versuch gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen biss er sich die Lippen blutig, bis er sich laut schreiend dem Schmerz ergab. Da Jacob darauf verzichtet hatte, Harry loszumachen, verhinderten die Bänder, die ihn am Tisch hielten, dass er sich verletzte und die Operation gefährdete. Als der Schmerz übermächtig wurde, sank der Junge mit einem letzten abgewürgten Schrei in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. 


	7. Leib und Seele

Was ich die letzten Kapitel vergaß:  
  
Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 7  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Jana, Choooo und SilverFullMoon für die lobenden und aufbauenden Worte. Ich bemühe mich, Euch nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen.  
  
An Angel1344: Erneut ein Handkuss hinübergehaucht für Deine geschätzten Kommentare. 17 Kapitel sind bis jetzt in Planung, aber damit ist wohl noch nicht Schluss.  
  
An Kiki1966d: Meinen Dank auch an Dich. Ich fühle mich geehrt, in Deine Liste aufgenommen zu sein... auch, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, was das bedeutet.  
  
***  
  
7. Leib und Seele  
  
Harrys Augenlider zuckten. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Die Helligkeit tat seinen Augen weh. Er bewegte sich probeweise, streckte sich und erschauerte. Er fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen. Dann kam die Erinnerung. Allein der Gedanke an die Schmerzen seiner sich biegenden Rippen ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Schließlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf sein Bett.  
  
Nur schemenhaft nahm er seine Umgebung war. Auch ohne Brille konnte er erkennen, dass er nicht mehr in der Küche war. Er lag in einem Bett. Das war es, die weiche Unterlage hatte ihn irritiert. Der Tisch war wesentlich härter gewesen.  
  
Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen aber allein der Versuch ließ ihn in Schweiß ausbrechen. So tastete er seine Umgebung soweit erreichbar nach der Brille ab, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Er hob den Kopf und sah sich um, versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Stuhl, auf dem zusammengekauert eine Gestalt hockte. Das konnte nur ein Weasley sein, wie er an den roten Haaren erkannte. Aber welcher? Ron, oder sogar Ginny? Der Gedanke trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Zum Glück schien er oder sie es nicht zu bemerken. Die tiefen Atemzüge ließen darauf schließen, dass die Person tief und fest schlief. Harry beschloss abzuwarten, bis sein Gegenüber von allein aufwachte und ließ sich zurück sinken.  
  
Gedanklich tastete er seinen Köper ab. Er konnte normal atmen ohne bei jedem Atemzug zusammenzuzucken. Da war aber ein Druck um seine Brust. Harry ließ seine Finger vorsichtig darüber gleiten. Er war immer noch nackt. Dicke Pressbinden zogen sich um seine Brust.  
  
***  
  
Harry döste vor sich hin und genoss die Ruhe, bis sich die Gestalt neben ihm bewegte und mit einem Gähnen aufwachte. Sie trat zu ihm und er schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"Harry, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Das war Ron.  
  
"Matschig und zerschlagen, aber sonst ganz gut." flüsterte Harry. "Hast du da auf dem Stuhl übernachtet?"  
  
Ron konnte seinen Freund kaum verstehen, da er sehr leise sprach und immer wieder Pausen machen musste. Das Sprechen schien ihn sehr anzustrengen.  
  
"Nee, ich saß da erst ein paar Stunden, aber ich habe letzte Nacht zu lange mit Hermine gequatscht, da bin ich wohl eingeschlafen."  
  
"Hermine? Sie ist hier?" fragte Harry verdutzt.  
  
"Ja, seit Vorgestern. Ich hatte ihr Hedwig geschickt und sie ist sofort gekommen." erzählte Ron. "Warte, ich geh sie holen."  
  
'Vorgestern?' fragte sich Harry, konnte dann aber den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, da Ron in Begleitung von Hermine, Molly und Ginny herein kamen.  
  
"Hallo Harry!" rief Hermine "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wie schön, dass Du endlich wach bist."  
  
Damit stürmte sie auf ihn zu, hielt sich dann aber zurück und umarmte ihn sehr vorsichtig. Dann reichte ihm Ginny seine Brille und er nahm seine Umgebung endlich deutlich wahr.  
  
"Hallo Hermine. Wieso endlich? Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"  
  
"Geschlafen ist gut, du warst vier Tage bewusstlos." erwiderte Ron und Molly fügte hinzu:  
  
"Nicht einmal Jacob war sich sicher, dass du wieder aufwachen würdest. Er hat sich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er mit der Behandlung nicht noch gewartet hat. Er musste nach deinen Rippen auch noch deine Lunge heilen und hatte Angst, dass dich die Magie und die Schmerzen umbringen würden."  
  
Dabei wischte sie sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Harry starrte sie einen Moment verständnislos an, bis ihre Worte in seinen Verstand vordrangen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dem Tode wieder so nah gewesen war. Er versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber kläglich misslang. Molly bemerkte, dass ihn ihre Worte verstört und geschockt hatten und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar.  
  
"Aber jetzt hast Du es überstanden. Darüber sind wir alle sehr froh. Ich werde nach unten gehen und etwas Suppe holen. Du musst etwas essen."  
  
Harry nickte langsam und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie das Zimmer verließ. Die anderen standen eine Weile um ihn herum. Dann, mehr um das unbehagliche Schweigen zu brechen fragte er:  
  
"Wo ist Sirius."  
  
"Er und Professor Dumbledore sind zu den Dursleys gefahren um deine Sachen abzuholen. Ich glaube, Sirius hätte das auch allein geschafft, aber Dumbledore wollte bestimmt verhindern, dass er Deinem Cousin etwas antut." meinte Hermine in der für sie typisch fachmännischen Art.  
  
"Da kann ich nur hoffen, dass er damit Erfolg hat," grinste Ginny. "Ich glaube, Sirius ist auf Dudley im Moment noch schlechter zu sprechen als auf Du-weißt-schon-wen."  
  
"Dumbledore war hier?" fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Ja", sagte Hermine. "Und wenn du wieder einigermaßen fit bist, wird eine Konferenz abgehalten, was jetzt weiter geschehen soll. Da wird er dann auch wieder teilnehmen."  
  
"Was heißt 'weiter geschehen'?" wunderte sich Harry.  
  
"Na, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass dich Sirius wieder zu den Dursleys schickt oder? Wie es scheint, könnten wir dich dann genauso gut Du- weißt-schon-wem direkt ausliefern."  
  
Das hatte Ron so einfach dahin gesagt, jedoch lief allen vier dabei ein heftiger Schauder über den Rücken. Ein böser Blick Hermines brachte Ron dazu, entschuldigend mit den Schultern zu zucken. Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann ging die Tür auf, und Molly kam mit einem Tablett herein auf dem ein Teller Suppe und ein Glas Wasser stand.  
  
Harry versuchte wieder erfolglos sich aufzusetzen, und schaffte es schließlich mit Hilfe von Ron und Hermine. Sie hielten ihn aufrecht und Ginny stopfte ihm einige Kissen in den Rücken. Molly stellte ihm das Tablett auf den Schoß und er begann zu essen. Allerdings musste er schon nach zwei Löffeln aufgeben, da er immer noch zu schwach war, den Löffel öfter zum Mund zu führen. Selbst diese kleine Anstrengung trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Während die anderen sich besorgte Blicke zuwarfen konnte Hermine sich das nicht mit ansehen.  
  
"Komm, lass, ich mach das." sagte sie rigoros und nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand.  
  
Harry konnte nur schwach protestieren, da hatte ihm Hermine schon einen Löffel voll Suppe in den Mund geschoben.  
  
"Ich denke, du bist in guten Händen." grinste Molly und verabschiedete sich.  
  
Harry wurde rot, wie schon bei Rons Fütterungsversuch. Ginny und Ron grinsten über Harrys Verlegenheit von einem Ohr zum anderen während Hermine sich das Lachen verkneifen musste, um Harry nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern.  
  
Als er fertig gegessen hatte, halfen ihm die drei wieder dabei sich hin zu legen. Trotz Hermines Hilfe war er so erschöpft, dass er sofort einschlief. Seine Freunde saßen noch eine Weile um ihn herum und betrachteten ihn, dann gingen Ron und Hermine ebenfalls etwas essen, während Ginny die Wache übernahm.  
  
***  
  
Schemen schwebten vor Harry durch den Nebel. Schwarz-rote Schwaden wurden von Blitzen durchzuckt. Dann lichtete sich der Nebel. Er war wieder auf dem Friedhof mit Cedric an seiner Seite. Harry zerrte grade den leblosen Körper zum Pokal um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Rund um ihn schlugen die Flüche der Todesser wie Blitze in den Boden ein. Da, jetzt hatte er den Portschlüssel erreicht. Er griff danach, doch nichts geschah. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Portschlüssel, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich spürte. Da stand Voldemort und starrte mit rot glühenden Augen auf ihn herab. Panisch griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Seine Narbe schmerzte wie wahnsinnig. Er presste beide Hände an den Kopf, der zu zerspringen drohte. Dann beugte sich der Dunkle Lord zu ihm herab und zog ihn hoch. Starrte ihm ins Gesicht und knirschte: "Poterrrrr...." Plötzlich verschwamm die teuflische Fratze und statt dessen erschien Dudleys hämisches Grinsen. Doch die Augen blieben und die tödlichen Blicke drohten sich tief in Harrys Seele zu bohren. Die Erscheinung öffnete den Mund und eine feuchter Nebel drang heraus, legte sich auf Harrys Stirn, sein Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen.  
  
***  
  
Ginny genoss es mit Harry allein zu sein, obwohl er sie nicht wahrnahm. Sie betrachtete ihn und beobachtete, wie sich seine Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte. Irgendwann fing er an vor sich hin zu murmeln, wurde immer unruhiger. Wieder und wieder warf er den Kopf hin und her, verkrampfte die Hände, ballte sie zu Fäusten. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, lief über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals hinab. Ginny lief rasch zum Badezimmer. Dort holte sie einen nassen Lappen, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wischte Harrys das Gesicht ab.  
  
"Neiiiiiin!"  
  
Harry fuhr so heftig aus dem Schlaf, dass Ginny heftig zurück zuckte und fast vom Bett fiel. Sie erschrak noch mehr, als sie in die schreckgeweiteten Augen des Jungen sah, der sich panisch umblickte.  
  
"Harry... Harry... Alles in Ordnung." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Da er sie nicht richtig wahrnahm und es auch keine Anzeichen dafür gab, dass er sie verstanden oder auch nur gehört hatte, beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm, damit er ihre Nähe spüren konnte. Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder. Auch sein keuchender Atem wurde ruhiger, ging dann aber in heftiges Schluchzen über. Ginny hielt ihn weiter im Arm und wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her.  
  
Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Ron, Hermine und Mrs. Weasley kamen mir gezückten Zauberstäben herein gestürzt. Sie hatten Harrys Schrei bis unten in die Küche gehört und waren so schnell es ging nach oben gekommen, da sie dachten, er sei in Gefahr. Nun standen sie erleichtert im Zimmer und betrachteten die Szene.  
  
Ginny löste sich langsam von Harry und klärte sie auf:  
  
"Harry hatte einen Alptraum und ich habe versucht, ihn zu beruhigen."  
  
Die drei traten näher und betrachteten mitfühlend Harrys Gesicht, auf dem sich Tränen mit Schweiß mischten. Mrs. Weasley setzte sich auf den Bettrand, nahm den feuchten Lappen und fuhr ihm damit sanft über Stirn und Wangen.  
  
"Die Alpträume hast du öfter, hmm?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Harry nickte, musste einige Male tief Luft holen, bevor er in der Lage war zu sprechen.  
  
"Jede Nacht seit dem Turnier" sagte er mit schwacher heiserer Stimme. "Zuerst habe ich nur von Voldemorts Auferstehung geträumt, aber jetzt kommt auch noch Dudley drin vor."  
  
Molly nickte mitfühlend.  
  
"So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich werde mit Dr. Alary sprechen. Vielleicht hat er ja ein Mittel dagegen."  
  
Harry blickte sie dankbar an, schloss dann die Augen und war bald wieder eingeschlafen. Er war so erschöpft, dass ihn auch die Angst vor Alpträumen nicht wach halten konnte.  
  
***  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry in einem Nebel aus kurzen Wachphasen und langem Schlaf. Erst als Dr. Alary ein Einsehen hatte und ihm auf Mrs. Weasleys wiederholte Bitten einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gab, wurde sein Schlaf nicht mehr von Alpträumen unterbrochenen. Der Doktor hatte sich zuerst geweigert, da er meinte, dass Harry schneller wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, wenn er seinen Körper nicht mit noch mehr Magie belastete.  
  
Wenn er wach war, wurde er abwechselnd von Ron, Ginny oder Hermine gefüttert. Da er aber nicht viel essen konnte, besserte sich sein Zustand nur sehr langsam. Die meiste Zeit döste er im Halbschlaf vor sich hin.  
  
***  
  
Sirius war mit Professor Dumbledore von den Dursleys zurückgekehrt und hatte Harrys wenige Habseligkeiten mitgebracht. Sie erzählten, dass sie Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia erzählt hatten, was an jenem Tag passiert war, wie ihr geliebter Sohn Harry zugerichtet hatte. Allerdings hatten ihnen die beiden Erzmuggel kein Wort geglaubt. Ja, sie hatten sich nicht mal über Harrys Verschwinden Gedanken gemacht. Wenn sie gekonnt hätten, hätten sie die beiden Zauberer zu gerne des Hauses verwiesen. Also gaben die beiden ihr Vorhaben, die Dursleys zu einer Strafe für Dudley zu bewegen, oder wenigstens eine Entschuldigung zu bekommen auf, suchten Harrys Sachen zusammen und verschwanden wieder. Dabei musste Dumbledore Sirius fast mit Gewalt davon abhalten, Dudley in einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter oder etwas noch schlimmeres zu verwandeln.  
  
Harry nahm das Verhalten seiner Verwandten völlig gleichgültig auf. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Molly Weasley dagegen konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Zum einen schimpfte sie stundenlang über die herzlosen Muggel, zum anderen schloss sie aus Harrys Reaktion völlig zu recht auf seine Kindheit, was sie noch mehr in Rage brachte.  
  
Angesichts Harrys Zustandes verschob Dumbledore die Konferenz über dessen zukünftigen Aufenthaltsort auf später, ließ sich aber von Jacob Alary in Mr. und Mrs. Weasleys Beisein über die Genesung seines Schülers und Sorgenkindes Nr. 1 informieren. Während der Doktor von den langsamen Fortschritten berichtete, erzählte Molly Weasley noch einmal von den Alpträumen, die Harry ohne die Einnahme des Traumlos-Trankes immer heimsuchten.  
  
Dr. Alary brachte es schließlich auf den Punkt:  
  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Harry in einigen Wochen wieder ganz der Alte sein wird. Körperlich. Was seinen Seelenzustand angeht, der war schon durch die Ereignisse beim Trimagischen Tournier heftig angekratzt. Und nach der Behandlung durch seine Familie ist es bestimmt nicht besser geworden. Ich wundere mich, wie der Junge überhaupt noch zu jemandem Vertrauen haben kann. In wieweit sich das nachträglich auf seine Psyche auswirkt, vermag ich nicht zu sagen, das wird die Zukunft zeigen. Es ist aber angeraten, ihn unter permanenter aber diskreter Beobachtung zu halten."  
  
"Du glaubst, er wird sich etwas antun?" fragte Molly geschockt.  
  
"Auszuschließen ist das nicht." meinte der Doktor nachdenklich.  
  
"Dann wird er bei uns bleiben müssen, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt." meinte Arthur. "Nur so können wir ihn beaufsichtigen."  
  
Doch Albus Dumbledore widersprach ihm:  
  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Hogwarts wird ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Außerdem ist das der einzige Ort, den er als Zuhause bezeichnet. Wir können ihn nicht hier lassen, wenn seine Freunde alle dort sind. Das würde ihn noch weiter runter ziehen."  
  
"Das nehme ich auch an." stimmte der Doktor nach kurzer Überlegung zu. "Ich denke es wird reichen, wenn Ron und Miss Granger ein Auge auf ihn haben. Molly, Arthur, ihr solltet die beiden darüber informieren, ohne dass Harry es merkt."  
  
Nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten, kehrten Dr. Alary in seine Praxis und Professor Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurück. Auch Sirius, der das Gespräch aus einem Nebenraum verfolgt hatte, verabschiedete sich im Laufe des Tages, da er befürchtete, dass die Auroren auf seine Spur kommen würden und er den Weasleys keinen Ärger machen wollte. Er versprach aber Harry, der ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, möglichst in der Nähe zu bleiben oder wenigstens per Eulenpost Kontakt zu halten.  
  
***  
  
Schließlich kam der Tag an dem Harry das erste Mal aufstehen durfte, obwohl Mrs. Weasley gar nicht damit einverstanden war. Aber er hatte sie so lange gebeten aufstehen zu dürfen, bis sie schließlich nachgab. Er wollte einfach nur duschen und musste versprechen, sich danach sofort wieder hinzulegen. Nach so vielen Tagen endlich wieder das Gefühl zu haben, richtig sauber zu sein, erschien ihm äußerst erstrebenswert. Eigentlich konnte sie seinen Wunsch verstehen. Er hatte schließlich immer noch getrockneten Schlamm und Blut in den Haaren und war auch so ziemlich verschwitzt, da die letzten Tage sehr heiß gewesen waren.  
  
Also setzte sich Harry vorsichtig auf und ließ die Beine über die Bettkante baumeln. Fast sofort wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich sein Kreislauf an das aufrechte Sitzen gewöhnt hatte. Dann stand er auf, kippte aber wegen seiner weichen Knie einfach vornüber und wäre, hätte Ron ihn nicht aufgefangen, ziemlich unsanft zu Boden gegangen. Auf seinen Freund gestützt schaffte er es immerhin bis ins Badezimmer. Dort setzte er sich schweißgebadet auf einen Schemel um erst mal auszuruhen. Hermine betrachtete sich das ganze leicht geschockt. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Freund auch nach einer Woche noch so schwach wäre.  
  
"So schaffst du es niemals lange genug stehen zu bleiben um zu duschen!" bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Harry sah zu ihr hoch und nickte traurig. Seine eigene Schwäche war ihm sichtlich peinlich.  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen." beschloss Ron und begann spontan sich auszuziehen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sich Hermine noch im Bad aufhielt.  
  
Als er schließlich nur noch die Boxershorts anhatte, begann er Harry zu entkleiden. Zuerst zog er ihm das viel zu weite Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf und wickelte die Bandagen, die Harry immer noch trug um die Rippen zu stabilisieren, von dessen Oberkörper. Dann zog er seinen Freund auf die Beine und als der endlich schwankend stehen blieb, zog er ihm die Hose runter und half ihm, die Füße aus den Hosenbeinen zu ziehen.  
  
Hermine blieb die Luft weg, als Harry schließlich nackt vor ihr stand. Jede Rippe, jeder Knochen war deutlich zu sehen, so abgemagert und dürr war er. Grade im direkten Vergleich zu Ron, der wesentlich größer und kräftiger war, wirkte der Anblick noch extremer.  
  
Ron drehte das Wasser auf und stellte seinen Freund darunter. Der schaffte es zunächst sogar, sich aufrecht zu halten, aber dann musste Ron dazutreten und ihn stützen. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss es sichtlich, als das warme Wasser ihm über Kopf und Körper lief. Ron, inzwischen auch triefnass, versuchte dann, Harry zu waschen, was aber nicht ging, da er ihn mit beiden Händen festhalten musste.  
  
Hermine betrachtete seine Bemühungen eine Weile, dann beschloss sie, den Beiden zu helfen. Zuerst bat sie Ron, etwas zur Seite zu treten und Harry vor sich zu halten. Dann wusch sie Harry die Haare und seifte ihn komplett ein, was der sich nach kurzem, schwachem Widerspruch, den Hermine mit einer Handbewegung beiseite wischte, gefallen lassen musste. Schließlich nahm sie den Duschhahn in die Hand, wusch ihm die Seife vom Körper und schließlich den Schaum aus den Haaren. Dann half sie Harry aus der Dusche und ließ ihn sich wieder auf den Schemel setzen. Während Ron sich abtrocknete, rubbelte sie mit einem Handtuch durch Harrys nasses Haar und wickelte ihn anschließend in ein großes Badetuch. Nachdem Ron sich wieder angezogen hatte, zogen sie gemeinsam Harry eine saubere Pyjamahose an. Dann riefen sie Mrs. Weasley, die draußen gewartet hatte und nun ins Badezimmer kam. Sie betrachtete mit einem kritischen Blick die Überschwemmung, die die drei veranstaltet hatten, sagte aber nichts sondern umwickelte Harrys Brust wieder mit neuen Bandagen, die Dr. Alary dagelassen hatte. Schließlich zog sie Harry noch ein frisches T-shirt über, da es für ein Pyjamaoberteil einfach zu warm war.  
  
Als Harry endlich wieder im Bett lag, fühlte er sich trotz eines erneuten Schwächeanfalls viel besser. Er schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein. Dank Dr. Alarys Trank störte nichts seinen Schlaf. 


	8. Wieder in der Schule

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 8  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank für die Reviews.  
  
An Shenen: Da muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Eigentlich hat die Liebe, egal in welcher Form in dieser Geschichte nichts zu suchen. Zumindest soweit ich das bisher überblicken kann.  
  
An Angel1344: Du hast wohl recht, viel passierte nicht im letzten Kapitel. Das musste aber sein, um ein bisschen zu Atem zu kommen. Ich kann Harry schließlich nicht halbtot zur Schule schicken. Und was wäre eine HP-Story ohne Hogwarts?  
  
An Vroni: Also an Slash hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht. Das gemeinsame Duschen war einfach nur ein Freundschaftsdienst. Andererseits, wenn zwischen den Zeilen ein bisschen Erotik durchflimmert habe ich auch nichts dagegen. Wenn Du Depristorys magst bist Du hier genau richtig. Fertig ist diese Story noch nicht. Deshalb dauert es auch immer etwas, bis ich ein neues Kapitel online stelle, weil ich oft nachträglich etwas ändern muss. Aber Du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich hier totalen Murks veröffentliche, nur damit es schnell weitergeht, oder?  
  
***  
  
8. Wieder in der Schule  
  
Langsam näherten sich die Ferien ihrem Ende. Die obligatorischen Briefe aus Hogwarts waren gekommen in denen die Schüler über die neuen Bücher und Utensilien informiert wurden.  
  
Harry ging es in soweit besser, dass er stundenweise aufstehen konnte und sich auch schon etwas Bewegung zumuten konnte. Mrs. Weasley achtete streng darauf, dass er sich nicht überanstrengte. So durfte er in Begleitung einige kleinere Spaziergänge machen, saß sonst meistens auf einem Liegestuhl auf der Terrasse in der Sonne. Als er allerdings den Wunsch äußerte eine Runde Besen zu fliegen, lief Molly zur Höchstform auf und verbot ihm kurzerhand das Aufstehen.  
  
Ebenso durfte er auch nicht mit, als die Weasleys und Hermine mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse reisten, um die nötigen Einkäufe zu erledigen. Harry musste sich zu seinem Leidwesen eingestehen, dass er einfach nicht fit genug war, einen ganzen Tag durch die Läden zu hetzen. Und so blieb ihm nur, neidisch zu verfolgen, wie die Weasleys einer nach dem anderen im Kamin verschwanden. Nur Ginny war dageblieben, da sie, wie sie sagte, keine Lust hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich nur zu gerne bereit erklärt, auf Harry aufzupassen. Wie sie es sich eingestehen musste, fand sie es eigentlich sehr schön, dass er noch ziemlich hilflos war, und sie sich so richtig um ihn kümmern konnte. Sie hatte mehr und mehr Pflichten übernommen, hatte ihn gewaschen und gefüttert und so war er eine Weile sehr von ihr abhängig gewesen. Fast bedauerte sie es, dass er wieder kräftiger wurde. Und so genoss sie jede Minute, in der sie sich um ihn kümmern konnte, so lange er noch nicht wieder völlig selbständig war.  
  
Abends, als sie alle wieder beisammen waren, feierten sie Abschied vom Fuchsbau. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie den Hogwarts-Express besteigen, der sie zur Zauberschule bringen würde. Dr. Alary war da gewesen und hatte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht. Er war der Ansicht, dass es keine Probleme geben würde, wenn Harry gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden zur Schule fahren würde. Allerdings verbot er ihm jegliche körperliche Anstrengung. Da sich die Weasley-Kinder bereit erklärt hatten, Harrys Gepäck zu übernehmen, erklärte sich schließlich auch Molly bereit, Harry gehen zu lassen. Sie hatte bis zum Schluss überlegt, entgegen Dumbledores Entschluss, Harry zur Schule gehen zu lassen, ihn einfach im Fuchsbau zu behalten. Aber sie sah ein, dass sie das nicht durchführen konnte.  
  
Sie schickte Harry früh ins Bett um noch Gelegenheit zu haben, ihre Kinder und Hermine eindringlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie Harry nicht aus den Augen lassen sollten, aber so, dass er es nicht merkte. Sie versprachen es, allerdings fragte sich Ron, wie das gehen sollte. Schließlich konnten sie ihm ja nicht überall hin folgen. Harry war nicht dumm, er würde merken, wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber anders benehmen würden als sonst.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen lief ab wie immer, wenn es nach den großen Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts ging. Der Wahnsinn tobte. Besonders Mrs. Weasley lief zur Höchstform auf, als sie gleichzeitig versuchte, alle zu wecken, Frühstück zu machen, die Koffer der Kinder zu überprüfen ob auch wirklich alles gepackt war, die Zwillinge ins Gebet zu nehmen nur ja keinen Unsinn zu machen und noch einmal Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf Harrys außergewöhnliche Situation hinzuweisen.  
  
Alle waren sehr erleichtert, als sie endlich in den wieder einmal vom Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellten Wagen saßen und in Richtung London zum King's Cross Bahnhof abfuhren. Die Fahrt verlief reibungslos. Dort angekommen luden sie ihre Koffer auf die bereitstehenden Gepäckwagen und liefen rasch zum Gleis Neundreiviertel. Mr. Weasley hatte Harrys Trolley übernommen und beförderte ihn nun mit Schwung durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen Neun und Zehn, Harry im Schlepptau. Direkt hinter ihm folgten die anderen. Nach einer raschen Verabschiedung von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley brachten Hermine und die Weasley-Geschwister ihr Gepäck rasch in frei Abteile während Harry mit seinen Sachen auf dem Bahnsteig darauf warten musste, dass sie ihn abholen würden. Ron und Hermine kamen sehr schnell wieder heraus gestürmt und übernahmen den Schrankkoffer und Hedwigs Käfig, während Ginny im Abteil geblieben war, um die Plätze freizuhalten. Während seine Freunde durch den Gang hasteten, zockelte Harry langsam hinterher, sich ziemlich überflüssig vorkommend.  
  
"Oh, Potter hat eigene Gepäckträger!" schnarrte ihm eine arrogante Stimme aus einem Abteil entgegen. "Endlich die richtige Beschäftigung für Wiesel und Schlammblut."  
  
'Malfoy!' dachte Harry. 'Natürlich.'  
  
Er warf ihm nur einen müden Blick zu und lief ohne Antwort an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Heh, Potter....!" versuchte es Malfoy erneut und blickte verblüfft hinter seinem Erzfeind her, als wieder keine Reaktion kam.  
  
Was war denn mit dem los? Er war sich nicht mal sicher, dass Potter ihn überhaupt erkannt hatte, bei dem trüben Blick, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Bald war Harry bei seinen Freunden im Abteil angekommen und ließ sich, nachdem er sich bedankt hatte, schwer atmend auf einen Sitz fallen. Die anderen hatten schon das Gepäck verstaut. Nun saßen sie gemütlich im Abteil, hatten die Tür geschlossen und diskutierten über das neue Schuljahr.  
  
Harry beteiligte sich nur mäßig. Er war einfach zu müde. Der Zug fuhr an und das gleichmäßig-monotone Rattern der stählernen Räder taten ihr übriges. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu. Hermine, die Angst bekam, er würde von der Bank fallen, überredete ihn schließlich, sich auf die Bank zu legen. Platz gab es schließlich genug, da sie ohnehin nur zu viert im Abteil waren. Harry schlief schon, noch bevor er richtig lag. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, dass Hermine ihren Umhang aus ihrem Koffer zog, ihn zudeckte und ihm die Brille abnahm.  
  
Geschrei und heftige Schläge ins Gesicht ließen ihn auffahren. Er riss die Augen auf. Ein heller Fleck waberte vor seinen Augen. Als er wenigstens einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, erkannte er Malfoy, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und auf ihn einschlug. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und hob gleichzeitig die Arme, um Malfoys harte Schläge abzuwehren.  
  
"Malfoy...!" keuchte Harry.  
  
Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er Malfoys Hand an der Kehle spürte, die ihn wieder auf den Sitz hinunterpresste und ihm gleichzeitig den Atem nahm. Schwach und ohne den geringsten Erfolg versuchte der Junge die Hand des anderen wegzustoßen. Der hatte jetzt auch noch sein Knie auf Harrys Brust gedrückt, so dass sich Harry kaum noch bewegen konnte. Die Schläge hörten auf. Malfoy beugte sich etwas zu ihm und fauchte ihn an:  
  
"So, Potter. Was sollte das vorhin? Ich kann es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, ignoriert zu werden. Mach das noch einmal und du bist tot!"  
  
Dabei fuchtelte er Harry mit seinem Zauberstab, den er aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte, so nah vor dem Gesicht herum, dass dieser Angst bekam, Malfoy würde ihm ein Auge ausstechen.  
  
"Hier hast du schon mal eine kleine Kostprobe." grinste Malfoy diabolisch und drückte Harry den Zauberstab an die Stirn.  
  
Doch plötzlich erstarrte er, als eine grimmige Stimme erklang:  
  
"Was immer du vorhast.... Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Und jetzt, lass ihn los!"  
  
Ganz langsam richtete sich Draco auf, nahm das Knie von Harrys Brust und die Hand von dessen Kehle. Überdeutlich spürte er einen Zauberstab im Genick und er wollte seinem neuen Gegner keinen Grund geben, ihn zu benutzen. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt von Harry weg, der dadurch freien Blick in das Abteil erhielt.  
  
Nachdem er langsam wieder vernünftig atmen konnte, tastete Harry nach seiner Brille und fand sie schließlich auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett. Jetzt erkannte er an der Tür Crabbe und Goyle, die bisher Ginny bedrängt hatten und jetzt von Lee Jordan und Fred Weasley in Schach gehalten wurden, während sich dessen Bruder George um Malfoy kümmerte. Die drei waren durch Ginnys Schreie angelockt worden. In dem Moment gab es Bewegung auf dem Flur und Ron und Hermine standen mit Süßigkeiten beladen in der Tür. Sie hatten das Abteil nur für einige wenige Minuten verlassen um einzukaufen, da Ron keine Lust gehabt hatte, noch länger auf den rollenden Kiosk zu warten. Diese Zeit hatten Malfoy und seine schweinsgesichtigen Kumpane ausgenutzt um über Harry und Ginny herzufallen. Nur hatten sie es glücklicher Weise nicht geschafft, Ginnys Schreie zu verhindern.  
  
Hermine ließ ihre Last fallen und lief rasch zu Harry hinüber, der sich grade aufgerappelt hatte und sich den Hals rieb. Sie wurde blass, als sie seine Hand wegzog und die Würgemale an seinem Hals und die roten Flecke sah, die Malfoys Schläge auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen hatten.  
  
"Oh Harry!" rief sie erschrocken. "Ist alles ok?"  
  
Als sie sah, wie Harry etwas krampfhaft nickte und ein leises "Ja" krächzte, erhob sie sich ruckhaft, wirbelte zu Malfoy herum und begann unter lautem Schimpfen auf ihn einzuschlagen. Der war so verblüfft, dass er sich nicht einmal wehrte. Schließlich konnte Ron, der sich um seine Schwester gekümmert hatte, sie von ihm wegzerren und begann beruhigend auf sie einzureden.  
  
Derweil führten Lee und die Weasley-Zwillinge die drei Slytherins in ein leeres Abteil. Kurz flackerte heller Lichtschein durch den Gang, der nur von einem Fluch kommen konnte. Dann kamen die drei Gryffindors zurück und steckten ihre rauchenden Zauberstäbe in die Umhänge.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?" fragte Ginny.  
  
"Ganzkörperklammer." grinste Lee und Fred fügte mit gemeinem Grinsen hinzu: "Wenn wir viel Lust haben, befreien wir sie, wenn wir in Hogsmeade sind. Wenn nicht, werden sie wohl das Festessen versäumen."  
  
Mit freundlichem Winken verließen die drei das Abteil.  
  
"Was wohl in Malfoy gefahren ist?" überlegte Hermine nach einer Weile. "Seine blöden Sprüche waren ja zu erwarten, aber, dass er dich..." Sie wandte sich an Harry "... gleich verprügelt und versucht dich zu verhexen, das ist neu."  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Ron meinte lapidar dazu:  
  
"Hermine, das ist ein Malfoy, wer weiß schon, was in solch einem kranken Hirn vor sich geht."  
  
Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, konnten sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.  
  
***  
  
Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte der Zug schließlich Hogsmeade. Nach einer kurzen und lauten Begrüßung von Hagrid wurden sie von den üblichen pferdelosen Kutschen zum Schloss gebracht. Mit den anderen betraten sie die Eingangshalle, wo sie schon von Professor Minerva McGonagall erwartet wurden.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, guten Abend."  
  
Sie ließ ihren Blick abschätzend über das ungleiche Trio gleiten. Hermine, Hogwarts beste Schülerin seit langem ganz rechts, mit ihrem typisch analytisch-abschätzenden Blick. In der Mitte Ron, zu dem die Lehrerin inzwischen beinahe aufblicken musste, und blieb schließlich am Kleinsten der drei hängen. Harry war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Ron. Sie betrachtete den hageren Jungenkörper, ließ ihren Blick rasch von den Füßen aufwärts bis zu seinem wie immer unordentlichen tiefschwarzen Haar gleiten, das ihm schräg in die Stirn fiel und die berühmte Narbe halb verdeckte. Schließlich kehrte ihr Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht zurück. Dabei musste sie sich zusammennehmen, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Sie hatte vor einigen Tagen gemeinsam mit dem Schulleiter einen medizinischen Bericht über den Zustand des Jungen gelesen, in dem stand, dass er sich - zumindest körperlich - wesentlich gebessert hätte.  
  
'Wie hat er denn dann vorher ausgesehen?' überlegte sie in Anbetracht der ursprünglich maßgeschneiderten Schuluniform, die jetzt um Harrys ausgemergelte Gestalt schlotterte.  
  
Auch im Gesicht sah er nicht grade gesund aus. Blass, eingefallene Wangen, dunkel umrandete tief in den Höhlen liegende Augen, man konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sogar der Fast-kopflose Nick gesünder aussah. Und der war immerhin schon ein paar hundert Jahre tot.  
  
Unter ihrem Rointgenblick kam sich Harry vor, als würde er unter einem Scanner liegen, was ihn nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Schließlich fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Bitte folgen Sie mir. Alle drei. Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich und verließ eiligen Schrittes die Eingangshalle.  
  
Die Drei warfen sich beunruhigte Blicke zu, folgten ihr aber ohne Widerrede. Professor McGonagall führte sie einen Korridor entlang bis zu einer halb offenstehenden Tür und winkte sie herein. Es war zweifellos das ehemalige Büro Professor Lockhards, unschwer an dessen vielen Portraits zu erkennen, die immer noch an den Wänden hingen. Anscheinend hatte der ausgeschiedene Professor nach seinem totalen Gedächtnisverlust keine Verwendung mehr dafür gehabt.  
  
In einer Ecke des Raumes stand Professor Dumbledore, in ein Gespräch mit einem der Bilder vertieft. Als er die Gruppe bemerkte, wandte er sich ab und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls über die drei Schüler wandern.  
  
"Hallo meine Lieben," eröffnete Dumbledore. "Schön, dass ihr da seid. Harry, wir haben uns für dich eine besondere Regelung ausgedacht, die es dir hoffentlich ermöglichen wird, trotz gesundheitlicher Probleme in Hogwarts zu bleiben und am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Das betrifft euch teilweise auch." sagte er zu Ron und Hermine gewandt. "Eure Hauslehrerin wird euch die Einzelheiten gleich mitteilen. Ich muss in meiner Funktion als Schulleiter jetzt dem Empfang der Erstklässler beiwohnen."  
  
Damit verabschiedete er sich, und verließ den Raum. Professor McGonagall nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und zog eine Schriftrolle aus ihrem Umhang, die sie vor sich auf den Tisch legte und flüchtig überflog.  
  
"Das hier, Mr. Potter, ist der medizinische Abschlussbericht Ihres behandelnden Arztes, Dr. Jacob Alary. Demzufolge sind Sie noch weit von Ihrer endgültigen Genesung entfernt was uns veranlasst hat, die vom Direktor angesprochenen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."  
  
"Darf ich das lesen?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Bestimmt nicht!" antwortete ihm die Lehrerin entschieden. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass er die Passage über seinen seelischen Zustand las und suchte nach einer Ausrede. "Das ist ein offizielles Schuldokument und hat in Schülerhänden nichts zu suchen."  
  
Dieses Argument schien wohl nicht nur Harry ziemlich weit hergeholt, wie er an den zweifelnden Blicken seiner Freunde ersah, die sich die beiden zuwarfen. Schließlich betraf ihn das Schreiben persönlich. Um ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Widerspruch zu geben, fuhr McGonagall rasch fort:  
  
"Erstens werden Sie die nächste Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen und dort auch essen und übernachten. Dort stehen Sie nachts unter medizinischer Beobachtung, was in Ihrem Schlafsaal nicht gewährleistet wäre. Ihr Gepäck wurde schon hingebracht. Sie werden von Madam Pomfrey behandelt, die Ihre Genesung überwachen wird. Sie werden morgens zum Unterricht gehen, und danach umgehend wieder in den Krankenflügel zurückkehren.  
  
Zweitens: Sie werden nirgends, ich wiederhole nirgends alleine hingehen. Damit kommen wir zu Ihnen, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Sie, als seine besten Freunde werden ihn überallhin begleiten, wenigstens einer von Ihnen. Sie werden ihn morgens nach dem Frühstück bei Madam Pomfrey abholen und sofort nach dem Unterricht wieder hinbringen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
  
Ron und Hermine nickten stumm. Dann wandte sich McGonagall wieder an Harry, der sie völlig verdattert anblickte.  
  
"Das geschieht nur zu Ihrem Schutz, Mr. Potter. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie irgendwo auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts zusammenbrechen und ein - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - gefundenes Fressen für Sie-wissen-schon-wen abgeben."  
  
'Oder sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment das Leben nehmen' fügte Hermine in Gedanken schaudernd hinzu.  
  
"Drittens schließlich," fuhr die Lehrerin fort, "Quidditch. Sie haben absolutes Flugverbot...."  
  
Harry war heftig zusammengezuckt.  
  
"A... aber Professor.... Wie sollen wir denn dann gegen die anderen gewinnen? Der Quidditch-Pokal...." unterbrach er entsetzt und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Die Lehrerin hatte diesen Einwand erwartet. Mit einer energischen Handbewegung schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Wir sind uns der Konsequenzen sehr wohl bewusst. Aber uns ist Ihr Leben weitaus wichtiger, als die sportliche Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern. Wie wollen Sie jemals wieder einen Schnatz fangen, wenn Sie in Ihrem Zustand geschwächt vom Besen fallen oder sonst wie tödlich verunglücken. Keine Diskussion darüber."  
  
Sie betrachtete Harry, der bei ihren Worten sichtlich in sich zusammengeschrumpft war. Dann fixierte sie seine Augen, die immer größer geworden waren. Sie musste sich schwer zurückhalten, nicht aufzuspringen und den Jungen in die Arme zu schließen. Diese weit aufgerissenen smaragd- grünen Augen hätten selbst bei Lord Voldemort Muttergefühle ausgelöst.  
  
"Wer wird mich als Sucher ersetzen?"  
  
Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, das sich Harrys Kehle entrang.  
  
"Es gibt laut Madam Hooch einige talentierte Flieger in Gryffindor, auch wenn vermutlich niemand auch nur entfernt Ihre Klasse erreichen wird. Aber damit müssen wir leben."  
  
Harry überdachte frustriert die Anweisungen. Er war wütend, enttäuscht und verzweifelt. Nicht mal in seinem eigenen Bett durfte er schlafen. Da hätte er ja gleich im Ligusterweg bleiben können.  
  
"Und wie lange soll meine Einzelhaft bei Madam Pomfrey dauern?" fragte er leise.  
  
Den Sarkasmus in seinen Worten ignorierend erhob sich Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Bis Sie ganz gesund sind und Poppy Sie entlässt. Wenn Sie auch nur ein einziges Mal gegen diese Anordnungen verstoßen, werden Sie Hogwarts verlassen und in das St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten eingewiesen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
  
Harry nickte stumm.  
  
"Und jetzt kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie in den Krankenflügel." sagte McGonagall und fuhr, an Ron und Hermine gewandt fort: "Sie beide gehen in die Große Halle. Das Fest ist noch nicht vorbei. Sagen Sie einfach, dass sich Mr. Potter erholen muss, wenn Sie gefragt werden, aber ohne ins Detail zu gehen."  
  
Sie verließen gemeinsam das Büro und gingen durch den Flur zurück zur Eingangshalle. Dort trennten sie sich. Während Ron und Hermine noch einmal winkten und sich zur Großen Halle wandten, brachte McGonagall Harry auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dafür brauchten sie ziemlich lange, da Harry durch das Treppensteigen völlig aus der Puste war und sich immer wieder zum Verschnaufen an die Wand lehnen musste. Professor McGonagall beobachtet ihn dann jedes Mal genau, um frühzeitig eingreifen zu können, falls er zusammenbrechen würde. Von dem energiegeladenen lebensfrohen Jungen war wirklich nichts mehr übrig. Seine Augen hatten nun auch den letzten Rest ihres üblichen Glanzes verloren. Ihr Gespräch schien zusätzlich zur körperlichen Schwäche die letzte Kraft aus ihm gezogen zu haben.  
  
Schließlich erreichten sie den Krankenflügel, wo ihn die Krankenschwester in Empfang nahm. Harry war klatschnass geschwitzt. Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf ein Bett und ließ die Beine baumeln. Dann kippte er einfach nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf die Ankunft in Hogwarts und das Festessen gefreut, aber jetzt war ihm das alles egal. Auch sein Appetit war ihm völlig vergangen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey trat zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er schon tief und fest schlief. McGonagall sah ihr zu, wie sie ihm das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn strich und seine Temperatur fühlte. Während die Krankenschwester den Jungen richtig aufs Bett legte und ihn von seiner Kleidung befreite, erzählte McGonagall ihr von dem geschwächten Eindruck, den er gemacht hatte. Sie blieb noch so lange, bis Poppy Harry mit warmem Wasser den Schweiß vom Körper gewaschen und ihm ein Nachthemd angezogen hatte, ohne dass er davon wach wurde. Der Tag hatte ihn wohl ganz schön mitgenommen. Als Harry schließlich gut zugedeckt im Bett lag verabschiedete sich Minerva von Poppy, nachdem sie ihr den medizinischen Bericht übergeben hatte. Dann begab sie sich zur Großen Halle um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten und auch etwas zu essen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hatte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett gesetzt und las erneut den Bericht Dr. Alarys. Auch wenn jetzt von den vielen Blessuren und Verletzungen nichts mehr zu sehen war, konnte sie sich durch die bildhaften Beschreibungen des Arztes lebhaft vorstellen, wieso der Junge so geschwächt war. Schließlich erhob sie sich, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Zauber über Harry, der sie wecken würde, sobald er aufwachen würde.  
  
Morgen war Freitag, da würde er zum Unterricht gehen, aber danach und am Wochenende hatte sie genügend Zeit ihn gründlich zu untersuchen.  
  
***  
  
Eine Woche war bereits vergangen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn am ersten Wochenende komplett auf den Kopf gestellt und so intensiv untersucht, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, sein Inneres wäre nach Außen gekehrt. Zusätzlich überprüfte die Krankenschwester jeden Morgen und Abend, ob sich sein Zustand veränderte.  
  
Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in Hogwarts nicht wohl. Durch die extrem eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit, hatte er beinahe das Gefühl, er hätte auch bei den Dursleys im Schrank unter der Treppe bleiben können. Dort durfte er wenigstens in den Garten. Aber hier? Seine Welt war auf die Klassenzimmer, den Krankensaal und die Wege dazwischen zusammen geschrumpft. Zudem stand er permanent unter Beobachtung. Nachts und in den Pausen war Madam Pomfrey immer anwesend und in den Gängen der Schule ließen ihn seine Freunde keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie nahmen ihre Aufgabe so ernst, dass sie ihn sogar zur Toilette begleiteten. Selbst die Lehrer schienen mehr Zeit auf seine Beaufsichtigung als auf ihren Unterricht zu verwenden. Durch die gesamte Situation fühlte sich Harry so unwohl, dass so gut wie keine Fortschritte bei seiner Genesung zu erkennen waren. Er zog sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurück, sprach kaum noch und aß fast nichts mehr. Stundenlang saß er am Fenster und starrte hinaus auf das Schulgelände, wo sich seine Kameraden in ihrer freien Zeit vergnügten. Auch wenn Ron und Hermine ihn oft besuchen kamen, immer konnten sie nicht da sein. 


	9. Sonderbehandlung

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 9  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Choooo, Angel1344, Vroni und Shenen für die wie aufbauenden Worte. Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen?  
  
Danke auch an Dich, Zwerg. Auch wenn Du eine etwas seltsame Art hast, Deine Zustimmung zum Geschriebenen kund zu tun. Gleich mit einer Drohung?!?  
  
***  
  
9. Sonderbehandlung  
  
Nach weiteren zehn Tagen hatte Harry sich fast völlig in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen und ließ alles, was um und mit ihm geschah nur noch apathisch über sich ergehen.  
  
Professor McGonagall und auch der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore hatten wiederholt versucht, mit ihm zu reden, ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Alles was sie von ihm zu Hören bekamen, war:  
  
"Ich möchte hier raus!"  
  
Ein Wunsch, den sie ihm aber, wie sie meinten, nicht erfüllen konnten. Sie hielten es für viel zu gefährlich.  
  
Selbst Ron und Hermine brachten kaum noch ein Wort aus ihm heraus.  
  
***  
  
Nicht nur seine Freunde waren über diese Entwicklung äußerst besorgt. Selbst Professor Snape machte sich langsam Sorgen. Nicht mal mit den ausgefeiltesten Gemeinheiten konnte er während der letzten Tage zu dem Jungen durchkommen. Eine sichere Sache Potter auf die Palme zu bringen war immer gewesen, wenn Snape über dessen Vater herzog, doch selbst das schien von ihm wie von einer Wand abzuprallen. Potter starrte ihn nur völlig blicklos an.  
  
Dann kam dem Meister der Zaubertränke schließlich eine Idee. Malfoy! Schon immer waren Malfoy und Potter hart aufeinander gestoßen, schon immer lag eine extreme Feindschaft zwischen ihnen. Er musste nur Malfoy einen kleinen Fingerzeig geben, und der Slytherin würde nur allzu gerne jede Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen um Potter eins reinzuwürgen. Wenn das Potter nicht aufwecken würde...  
  
Natürlich durfte er das als Lehrer Hogwarts nicht offensichtlich tun, aber er konnte es sicher so einrichten, dass Malfoy ein zufälliges Gespräch zwischen ihm und irgendjemand anderem mitbekam und daraus seine Schlüsse zog. Sollte sich daraus dann ein Punkteabzug für Slytherin ergeben, würde es noch genügend Gelegenheit geben, den Punktestand durch Punktabzug bei den anderen Häusern wieder auszugleichen.  
  
Eigentlich ging es Snape gar nicht um Potter, er konnte ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Aber er wusste um die Wichtigkeit des Jungen für die Zaubererwelt in Bezug auf den Dunklen Lord. Welch ein Chaos würde ausbrechen, wenn die Öffentlichkeit von dem momentanen Zustand ihres Hoffnungsträgers erfuhr. Und wie sollte Potter in diesem Zustand eine weitere Konfrontation mit Voldemort überstehen, wo er noch nicht mal den Zauberstab grade halten konnte?  
  
Professor Snape richtete es so ein, dass er mit dem Blutigen Baron, dem Hausgeist Slytherins vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes seines Hauses ein Gespräch führte, als die Schüler vom Abendessen kamen um sich in ihre Räume zurückzuziehen. Als einer der Letzten kam Draco. Grade als er an ihnen vorbei kam, ließ Snape etwas lauter vernehmen:  
  
"Und wenn nichts anderes hilft, ein paar Ohrfeigen hat schon Manchen wieder zur Besinnung gebracht. Wenn Potter anders nicht zu kurieren ist, würde ich es auf diese Weise versuchen...!"  
  
Er ließ sich noch weiter über McGonagall und Pomfrey aus, die einer solchen Behandlung natürlich niemals zustimmen würden. Dann müsse das eben jemand anderes übernehmen.  
  
***  
  
Zwei Tage später kamen Ron und Hermine wie jeden Morgen wieder zum Krankenflügel um Harry abzuholen. Als sie den Saal betraten, war Harry grade in einen Kampf mit seinem T-Shirt verstrickt, dass er sich schon über den Kopf gezogen hatte, bei dem er nun von innen den Ausgang zu suchen schien. Hermines Blick wanderte von Harrys nacktem Oberkörper zum unberührten Frühstück und wieder zurück.  
  
'Noch dünner' dachte sie. 'Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich ist.'  
  
"Harry," sagte sie laut. "Du musst etwas essen."  
  
Der zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme merklich zusammen und nuschelte tonlos mit vom T-shirt gedämpfter Stimme:  
  
"...hab keinen Hunger...!"  
  
Ron trat rasch zu ihm und half ihm, sich richtig anzuziehen. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um und wieder erschrak sie, als sie seine tief in den Höhlen liegenden dunkel umrandeten völlig glanzlosen Augen sah.  
  
Ron konnte nicht an sich halten und meinte platt:  
  
"Junge, du siehst echt Scheiße aus."  
  
Harry blickte zu ihm auf und grummelte in gleichbleibender Tonlage:  
  
"Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen."  
  
"Nicht gut?" ertönte von der Bürotür Poppys erregte Stimme. "Ich würde eher sagen überhaupt nicht." Sie wandte sich an Ron und Hermine. "Er hatte gestern wieder einen Alptraum und ist davon wach geworden. Und statt dass er mir Bescheid sagt, liegt er von elf Uhr bis heute morgen wach. Sonst hätte ich ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben."  
  
Mit vorwurfsvollem Blick zu Harry, der nichts dazu sagte, sondern sich hinkniete um sich die Schuhe zuzubinden, verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Büro. Harry wollte sich wieder aufrichten, aber ihm wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und er wäre sicher gestürzt, wenn Ron ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Rasch erholte Harry sich wieder und sagte, als er Hermines sorgenvollen Blick bemerkte:  
  
"Nur ne kleine Kreislaufschwäche."  
  
Bevor Hermine ihre Zweifel äußern konnte, hatte Harry schon seine Schultasche ergriffen und sie verließen den Raum.  
  
***  
  
In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins zusammen bei Professor Snape. Sie kamen durch die Eingangshalle und stiegen langsam die Treppen in die Kellergewölbe Hogwarts hinunter. Dann folgten sie dem langen feuchten Gang bis sie fast den Kerker erreicht hatten, in dem das Klassenzimmer untergebracht war. Sie passierten einen nicht benutzten Kerker dessen Tür nur angelehnt war und kamen nun zu einer Stelle, an der eine tiefe dunkle Nische in die Wand eingelassen war, als daraus plötzlich drei dunkle Gestalten traten und ihnen den Weg versperrten. Abrupt blieben die drei Freunde stehen.  
  
"Och, Potter, du lebst ja immer noch! Mann, siehst du Scheiße aus!" sagte der Mittlere und trat ins Licht der an der Wand befestigten Fackel.  
  
"Halts Maul, Malfoy!" fauchte Ron, auch wenn er dem Slytherin insgeheim recht geben musste. Dann konnten die anderen beiden ja nur Crabbe und Goyle sein.  
  
"Wer hat Dich denn gefragt, Wiesel? Kann der große Potter nicht für sich selbst sprechen?"  
  
Draco sah Harry herausfordernd ins Gesicht. Er hatte schon wiederholt versucht, Harry aus der Reserve zu locken, aber was immer er auch versucht hatte, er war einfach ignoriert worden. Völlig gleichgültig hatte der einen halben Kopf kleinere Gryffindor die Schimpfkanonaden über sich ergehen lassen, um dann ohne erkennbare Reaktion an Draco vorbeizugehen. Wenn dieser etwas noch mehr hasste als diesen Potter, dann war es, wenn ihn jemand ignorierte. Er war ein Malfoy. Niemand ignoriert einen Malfoy. Schon gar kein Potter. Heute würde es dem nicht gelingen, ihn zu ignorieren. Dafür würde Draco schon sorgen.  
  
Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat Draco auf Harry zu und schlug ihm heftig ins Gesicht. Ron wollte sich sofort auf Malfoy stürzen und Hermine griff in ihren Umhang nach dem Zauberstab, als beide von hinten gepackt wurden. Unbemerkt hatten sich vier weitere Slytherins herangeschlichen, die sich in dem leeren Kerker versteckt hatten, an dem die Freunde gerade vorbei gekommen waren. Sie hielten nun Ron und Hermine fest und drückten sie in die Nische, die Draco und seine beiden Gorillas grade verlassen hatten.  
  
"Ok, Draco, er gehört dir. Die zwei halten wir dir eine Weile vom Hals." sagte die näselnde Stimme Marcus Flints, des Kapitäns der Slytherin Quidditch-Mannschaft.  
  
Draco grinste ihn an, packte Harry grob am Umhang und presste ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Hermine und Ron konnten genau mitverfolgen was geschah, aber nicht eingreifen, da sie immer noch von ihren Bewachern festgehalten wurden.  
  
"So, Potter, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du gleich immer noch so zurückhaltend bist."  
  
Damit begann Draco, Harry wiederholt ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Der hob nicht mal die Arme um sich zu verteidigen sondern ließ es einfach über sich ergehen. Immer fester schlug Malfoy zu, so dass die Schläge durch den ganzen Gang hallten.  
  
"Draco", sagte schließlich Crabbe. "das ist zu laut. Nachher hört uns noch jemand. Das gibt Ärger."  
  
Draco ließ von Harry ab, atmete einmal tief durch und sagte:  
  
"Gut, da rein mit ihm!" Er deutete auf den Kerker, in dem sich Flint und seine Genossen versteckt hatten. "Wir machen drinnen weiter."  
  
Damit schupste er Harry in die Richtung. Der stolperte und fiel auf die Knie.  
  
"Harry!" rief Hermine panisch "Wehr dich doch!"  
  
Harry machte jedoch keine Anstalten dazu und wurde von Crabbe und Goyle gepackt und hochgezerrt. Dann drehten sie ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und schoben ihn vor sich her zum Kerker. Draco stolzierte langsam hinterher, mit immer breiterem Grinsen auf den Lippen, das Hermine, die es gesehen hatte, einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein Kerker! Jetzt hatte er Potter genau da, wo er ihn schon immer haben wollte. Potter hilflos. Mit ihm im Kerker. Gedanklich rieb sich Draco die Hände.  
  
Und das beste daran: Er tat sogar seinem Lehrer einen Gefallen.  
  
Anscheinend hatten Crabbe und Goyle ihr Opfer in den Raum gestoßen und dann losgelassen, so dass er hingefallen war. Harry lag wieder auf den Knien und sah ihm entgegen. Draco trat auf ihn zu und trat ihm heftig in die Seite. Harry krümmte sich ohne einen Laut, richtete sich dann wieder auf und blickte zu Draco hoch. Unzufrieden mit dem völlig reglosen Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen wandte sich Draco ab und ließ seinen Blick durch den Kerker schweifen.  
  
"Schafft ihn dorthin und macht ihn fest!" kommandierte er seine beiden Gefährten und deutete auf die alten verrosteten Ketten, die er oben an der hinteren Wand entdeckt hatte.  
  
Die beiden gehorchten natürlich sofort und zerrten Harry zu der angegebenen Stelle. Dort richteten sie ihn auf und hoben sein Arme, so dass Draco bequem die Handschellen, die an den Ketten hingen, um Harrys Handgelenke schließen konnte. Harry leistete keine Gegenwehr, was Draco noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.  
  
"Ich verspreche dir, gleich wirst du redseliger sein, Potter! Du wirst mich nie wieder ignorieren! Crabbe, Goyle, ihr seid dran. Jeder darf mal."  
  
Crabbe trat vor und schlug Harry heftig in den Magen, der nach Luft schnappte und sich lautlos krümmte. Die Ketten verhinderten jedoch, dass er zu Boden ging. Dann wiederholte Goyle die Aktion mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Schließlich trat Malfoy wieder vor ihn mit vor Wut bebenden Gesicht.  
  
Harry blickte ihn stumm an. Obwohl ihm alles wehtat, kam er sich vor, als wäre er in einem Schauspiel, dass ihn gar nichts anging. Mit einem Mal fielen ihm Malfoys Augen auf. Sie waren.... blass, milchig....trüb.... Als ob er sie nur durch eine beschlagene Brille sehen konnte. Tief in seinem Inneren regte sich etwas. Irgendwo hatte er das schon einmal erlebt. Dieser seltsame Ausdruck in den Augen. Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wo. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Lag es gar nicht an Malfoys, sondern an seinen eigenen Augen? Harry drehte den Kopf und sah zu Goyle. Nein, die Umgebung konnte er klar erkennen.  
  
Ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Verdammt, Potter! Ich rede mit Dir!" schrie Draco ihn an.  
  
Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Malfoy etwas gesagt hatte. Er spürte, wie Draco in sein Haar griff, und seinen Kopf heftig nach hinten stieß. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand knallte. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und sackte in die Knie. Wieder hielten ihn die Ketten aufrecht.  
  
"Schon besser, Potter, gleich noch mal." kommentierte Draco das erste Geräusch, dass Harry die ganze Zeit über von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Währenddessen hatten Crabbe und Goyle Harry erneut hoch gezogen. Wieder der Griff in Harrys Haar. Er machte sich schon auf den nächsten Aufprall gefasst, als plötzlich ein ölige Stille durch den Raum klang.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Was geht hier vor?"  
  
Bevor die Stimme Wirkung zeigen konnte, krachte Harrys Kopf wieder gegen die Wand. Abgelenkt durch die Unterbrechung hatte Draco aber diesmal wesentlich weniger Kraft angewendet. Das Dröhnen in Harrys Kopf hatte sich zwar verstärkt, aber er konnte sich auf den Beinen halten.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ich erwarte eine Antwort."  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehten sich die drei Slytherins zu ihm um. Harry hob ebenso langsam den Kopf und stierte benommen in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Dann ließ er erschöpft den Kopf hängen. Wie lange Professor Snape dort wohl schon gestanden hatte?  
  
***  
  
Snape war wie gewohnt zu seinem Unterricht gegangen. Dabei überlegte er noch, wie lange er wohl würde warten müssen, bis Malfoy einen Plan ausgeheckt hätte, der seinem hingeworfenen Kommentar entsprach. Kurz bevor er seinen Klassenraum erreicht hatte, gewahrte er eine Gruppe Leute, die sich in einer dunklen Nische aufhielten. Erstaunt stellte er sie zur Rede. Eine weibliche Stimme sprudelte sofort los und übergoss ihn mit Wortfetzen.  
  
"Harry... mit Malfoy.... im Kerker..... geschlagen.....Crabbe und Goyle...!"  
  
Natürlich. Besserwisserin Granger!  
  
"Ruhe!" schnauzte er, als alle anderen gleichzeitig anfingen, ebenfalls ihre Kommentare abzugeben. "Noch mal in Ruhe, bitte, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermine hatte sichtlich Mühe sich zusammenzureißen. Sie holte tief Atem und sagte dann:  
  
"Malfoy hat uns mit einigen anderen aufgelauert und dann angefangen Harry zu schlagen. Jetzt sind sie da vorne im Kerker. Bitte Professor, Sie müssen helfen!"  
  
'Aha' dachte Snape 'Da hat aber jemand schnell reagiert.'  
  
Laut sagte er:  
  
"Sie warten hier! Alle!"  
  
Für das, was jetzt kam, konnte er keine überflüssigen Zeugen gebrauchen.  
  
Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an und wollte, sobald Flint sie losgelassen hatte, zum Kerker stürmen, in dem sich immer noch Harry in der Gewalt dreier Slytherins befand. Snape fing sie jedoch ab und herrschte sie an.  
  
"Ich sagte alle, Miss Granger! Oder legen Sie Wert auf Punktabzug?"  
  
So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich in Geduld zu fassen und mit den anderen zu warten. Snape ging in aller Seelenruhe zur Tür. Leise öffnete er und trat ein. Ebenso leise schloss er wieder die Tür hinter sich und ließ die Szene auf sich wirken.  
  
Potter hing, gehalten durch eiserne Ketten an der Wand. Malfoy stand vor ihm wie das personifizierte Verhängnis. Crabbe und Goyle flankierten Malfoy. Ihre Blicke gingen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ihre Gesichter, die Snape im Profil sah, zeigten wie üblich keinen Funken Verstand. Das hatte er allerdings auch nicht erwartet. Die beiden konnte er ruhig außer Acht lassen. Also wandte sich Snape wieder den beiden Protagonisten zu.  
  
Malfoys ganze Körperhaltung strahlte Macht aus, aber auch mühsam unterdrückte Wut. Grade schlug er dem hilflosen Jungen hart ins Gesicht, so dass dessen Kopf zur Seite gerissen wurde und schrie ihn dann unkontrolliert an:  
  
"Verdammt, Potter! Ich rede mit Dir!"  
  
Und Potter? Der schien gar nicht mitzubekommen was Malfoy mit ihm anstellte. Völlig ausdruckslos ließ er alles über sich ergehen. Während Malfoy mit der Misshandlung fortfuhr, sah Potter ihm nur trüb ins Gesicht, als würde er dort etwas suchen. Das wiederum schien Malfoys Wut nur noch zu steigern.  
  
Verflixt. So hatte sich Snape die Sache nicht vorgestellt. Wenn selbst diese Situation, in der Potter seinem ärgsten Feind hilflos ausgeliefert war, keine Emotionen in ihm wach rief, ihn nicht ins Leben zurück brachte, was konnte man denn dann noch versuchen?  
  
Zuerst hatte Snape vor, sich die Sache noch eine Weile mit anzusehen, aber nachdem Harrys Kopf unsanft Bekanntschaft der Wand gemacht hatte und selbst das nur einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut hervorrief, was meilenweit von dem erhofften Wutausbruch oder einer anderen situationsentsprechenden Reaktion entfernt war, sah Snape ein, dass er die Sache beenden musste. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Potter bleibende Schäden davontrug. Enttäuscht, dass seine Idee nicht das erhoffte Ergebnis gebracht hatte, machte sich der Professor schließlich bemerkbar.  
  
Zuerst schien Malfoy ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Als Potters Kopf wieder gegen die Wand schlug, machte Snape erneut auf sich aufmerksam. Unendlich langsam drehten sich die drei Slytherins zu ihm herum. Auch diese Reaktion war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Wären die drei erschreckt zu ihm herumgewirbelt, zusammengezuckt oder hätten betreten zu ihm hingeschaut, das wären annehmbare Reaktionen gewesen. Aber dieses dumpfe Starren? Bei Crabbe und Goyle mochte das ja noch normal sein. Aber doch nicht bei Malfoy! Er trat näher und fixierte der Reihe nach die Gesichter der drei. Täuschte er sich, oder hatten sie alle einen verschleierten Blick. Erneut blickte er Malfoy in die Augen, die ihn nun aber völlig klar anblickten. Hatte er sich den milchigen Schimmer nur eingebildet?  
  
"Ihr zwei." knurrte Snape Crabbe und Goyle an. "Hinaus!"  
  
Die beiden gehorchten mit einer für sie völlig untypischen Geschwindigkeit. Nachdem sie den Kerker verlassen hatten, wandte er sich Malfoy zu.  
  
"Nun, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Ich... ich wollte ihm nur Manieren beibringen." grinste der seinen Lehrer unsicher an. "Ist doch kein gutes Benehmen, wenn man seine Mitmenschen ignoriert, und da dachte ich...."  
  
"Das reicht, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Snape nahm Malfoy beiseite und ging mit ihm in die andere Ecke um aus Harrys Hörweite zu kommen, obwohl er sehr bezweifelte, dass der überhaupt etwas mitbekam.  
  
"Und? Haben Ihre Erziehungsmethoden Erfolg gehabt?" erkundigte er sich leise.  
  
Malfoy schüttelte nur erbost den Kopf.  
  
"Leider nicht, Professor! Nicht die geringste Reaktion. Sowas von verstockt. Aber wenn ich weitermachen dürfte...." antwortete er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld! Diesmal werde ich über Ihre Ausschreitungen noch mal hinweg sehen." fuhr ihm Snape ins Wort.  
  
Schließlich hatte er als Lehrer die Pflicht seine Schüler zur Raison zu bringen. Auch, wenn er die Idee eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht fand, wie er es sich eingestehen musste.  
  
Mit offensichtlichem Bedauern senkte Draco den Blick.  
  
Snape trat nun zu Harry, der immer noch mit hängendem Kopf in den Ketten hing. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Hand über dessen Kopf und fühlte deutlich eine Schwellung am Hinterkopf.  
  
'Na, wenigstens keine offene Wunde.' dachte Snape.  
  
Das fehlte noch, dass jemand von der Sache hier Wind bekam, nur weil Blut geflossen war.  
  
Durch die Berührung aufgeschreckt, hob Harry den Kopf und sah Snape an. Bevor er den Kopf wieder sinken lassen konnte, hatte Snape seine Hände gehoben und hielt ihn an den Schläfen fest, um seinen Blick forschend über Harrys Gesicht wandern zu lassen. Das schwarze Haar hing ihm schweißnass in die Stirn. Beide Wangen waren gerötet und leicht geschwollen. Das kam sicher nicht nur von dem einen Schlag, den Snape gesehen hatte. Einige Kratzer liefen quer über die rechte Wange, vermutlich von Malfoys Fingernägeln. Die Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und ein schmaler inzwischen angetrockneter Blutstreifen hatte sich den Weg das Kinn hinunter zum Hals gesucht.  
  
"Mr. Potter, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
  
"Nur 'n bisschen Kopfschmerzen." kam die genuschelte Antwort  
  
Harry sah auf und Snape blickte direkt in die stumpfen Augen des Gryffindors. Fast augenblicklich ergriff ihn eine derart heftige Welle der Aggression, wie er sie selten verspürt hatte. Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung konnte sich der Professor zurückhalten, auf den Jungen mit all seiner Kraft einzuschlagen.  
  
Heftig riss er sich von dem Blick los und trat überrascht und schweratmend einen Schritt zurück. Dabei ließ er Harrys Kopf los, der sofort wieder kraftlos nach vorne fiel.  
  
Was war das? Eine solch elementare Wut hatte er selten empfunden. Nicht einmal damals, Sirius Black oder James Potter gegenüber hatte es sich so angefühlt. Darüber würde er wohl später noch einmal genauer nachdenken müssen.  
  
Jetzt musste er erst einmal diese Sache bereinigen, ohne dass sein Haus Schaden nahm. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und befreite Harry von den Ketten, der sofort in sich zusammensackte, als hätte man ihm plötzlich auch den letzten Rest Energie entzogen. Snape fing ihn auf und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes machte er die Ketten unbrauchbar um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand - Malfoy - diese Übung später noch einmal wiederholte.  
  
Harry ließ er erst mal am Boden liegen. Malfoy nahm er mit hinaus und schob ihn zu der wartenden Gruppe. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend, betrat Snape sein Büro und holte aus seinem Vorratsschrank eine Phiole mit einem konzentrierten Stärkungs- und Heiltrank. Eigentlich war dieser Trank dafür da, einer gesunden Person zusätzliche Kraft und Immunität vor geringfügigen Verletzungen und Schmerzen zu geben. Bei jemandem in Potters Zustand würde er bewirken, dass die Blessuren verschwanden und ihm soviel Kraft geben, dass selbst Madam Pomfrey, wenn sie ihn heute Abend untersuchte, keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde.  
  
Zurück im Kerker sah er, dass sich Harry wieder auf die Knie aufgerichtet hatte, sich aber an die Wand lehnen musste, um nicht umzufallen. Rasch flößte er ihm den Trank ein.  
  
"Trink das, Potter, dann geht es dir gleich besser."  
  
Harry war viel zu erschöpft um zu widersprechen und spürte sofort die belebende Wirkung des Trankes. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis er aus eigener Kraft aufstehen konnte. Nur noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen folgte er Snape aus dem Kerker und stellte sich zu Hermine und Ron, die immer noch etwas abgesondert von den sieben Slytherins auf dem Gang bei der Nische standen und warteten. Beide sahen ihm erleichtert und erwartungsvoll entgegen, aber er sagte nichts. Brauchte er eigentlich auch nicht, denn sein geschwollenes, gerötetes und zerkratztes Gesicht sprach Bände.  
  
Einen Moment lang blieb Snape vor ihnen stehen und ließ seine Blicke über die Versammlung schweifen.  
  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Vielleicht konnte er ja Potter doch noch aus der Reserve locken.  
  
"Potter! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen ungebührlichem Verhaltens gegenüber Mitgliedern eines anderen Hauses!"  
  
Augenblicklich spürte Snape die ungläubigen Blicke der Gruppe auf sich. Alle, sogar die Slytherins starrten ihn sprachlos an. Alle, bis auf Potter. Bei dem hatte er den Eindruck, als hätte er ihm gar nicht zugehört.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"  
  
Der blickte zu ihm auf und nickte kaum merklich.  
  
"Ja, Professor."  
  
Kein wütendes Schwanken in der Stimme, kein aufmüpfiger Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Und nach dem Unterricht kommen Sie zu mir und holen sich Ihre Strafarbeit ab." setzte Snape noch eins oben drauf.  
  
Wieder dieses gleichgültige Nicken  
  
"Ja, Professor."  
  
Übellaunig und frustriert wies Snape zur Tür seines Klassenzimmers und sagte barsch:  
  
"Da rein. Alle! Diese Angelegenheit ist hiermit beendet. Höre ich zukünftig nur ein Wort darüber, hagelt es weiteren Punktabzug und Strafarbeit. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich alle verstanden. Und Sie, Potter, werden sich zuerst das Gesicht waschen!"  
  
Mit stummem Nicken betraten die Schüler die Klasse und gingen sofort zu ihren Plätzen mit Ausnahme von Harry, der erst zum Waschbecken ging um Snapes Befehl zu folgen. Sofort wurden sie von ihren dort wartenden Klassenkameraden flüsternd mit Fragen bestürmt, was denn los sei, aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Zu groß war die Angst vor Snape.  
  
Der Professor setzte sich auf seinen Platz und beobachtete, wie die Schüler begannen, die von ihm am Vortag an die Tafel geschriebenen Zutaten zuzubereiten um einen Trank gegen Nierenversagen zu brauen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die an den vergangenen Geschehnissen beteiligten Schülern gleiten. Flint und seine Leute versuchten tuschelnd von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle einen Hinweis zu erhalten, was sie denn mit Potter angestellt hatten, aber die drei trauten sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Snapes Blick wanderte weiter zu den Gryffindor-Tischen. Granger und Weasley sahen immer wieder zu Potter und warfen dabei ab und zu hasserfüllte Blicke zum Lehrertisch. Und Potter? Der saß da, wie in einer anderen, einer eigenen Welt und beschäftigte sich scheinbar intensiv mit seinem Trank.  
  
Bei seinem Anblick sank Snapes Laune auf den Nullpunkt. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, hätte er vor McGonagall damit angeben können, dass seine Methode gewirkt hätte. Dafür hätte er sogar seine geistige Urheberschaft am Geschehen zugegeben. Wieder hatte dieser Potter ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
  
Snape spürte, wie in ihm ungeahnter Ehrgeiz aufflackerte. So leicht würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben.  
  
Er stand auf und schritt, wie er es immer tat, die Gänge zwischen den Bankreihen entlang. Dabei achtete er aber kaum darauf, wie die Tränke zubereitet wurden, sondern beobachtete intensiv das Objekt seines Hasses. Dem war jetzt nichts mehr anzusehen. Der Trank hatte hervorragend gewirkt. Sämtliche Anzeichen der erlittenen Misshandlung waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Als Snape lautlos näher trat, sah er aber, dass Harrys Hände so sehr zitterten, dass er das Messer, mit dem er die Niere eines Lungenfisches zerkleinerte, kaum richtig halten konnte. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor konzentrierte sich so darauf, das Messer ruhig zu halten, dass er Snape nicht bemerkt hatte, der jetzt genau vor ihm stand und auf ihn herab sah.  
  
"Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Potter!" fuhr Snape ihn an.  
  
Harry zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er sich die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge in die Hand rammte, wo sie stecken blieb. Hermine am Nebentisch war mit einem entsetzten Kreischen aufgesprungen um Harry beizustehen und auch Ron wollte hinüber eilen, jedoch wurden sie von Snapes grober Stimme davon abgehalten.  
  
"Granger, Weasley, hinsetzen!" schnauzte er die beiden heftig an, so dass sie widerstrebend gehorchten.  
  
Harry hatte bei Hermines Schrei mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr aufgeblickt. Nun sah er langsam zu Snape auf, ohne sich um das aus der Wunde sprudelnde Blut zu kümmern. Dann blickte er wieder auf seine Hand. Er spürte nichts. Das musste wohl an dem Trank liegen, den Snape ihm eingeflößt hatte. Er griff nach dem Messer und zog es, wie es für seine sprachlosen Klassenkameraden schien, quälend langsam aus der Hand. Dann nahm er ein Tuch, mit dem er eigentlich die Zutaten für den Trank trocknen wollte, und wickelte es um die Hand. Sofort sog es sich mit Blut voll.  
  
Der Professor, der sich durch Harrys Reaktion wieder enttäuscht sah, sagte nur kalt:  
  
"Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für die Schweinerei, die Sie hier veranstaltet haben, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Wieder kam keine Reaktion. Dafür aber von Hermine:  
  
"Bitte Professor. Lassen Sie ihn zum Krankenflügel gehen. Ich werde ihn hinbringen."  
  
"Miss Granger! Ich denke, ich kann sehr wohl selbst entscheiden, ob er weiterhin meinem Unterricht folgen kann oder nicht. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Snape wandte sich wieder Harry zu.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Das wird mit Ihnen heute sowieso nichts mehr. Setzen Sie sich zu jemand anderem, damit Sie nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichten. Am besten zu... Mr. Malfoy. Und fassen Sie nichts an!"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging, ohne Snape anzusehen, zu Draco hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Der starrte ihn herausfordernd an, wurde jedoch völlig ignoriert.  
  
Für den Rest der Stunde saß Snape äußerst übellaunig an seinen Schreibtisch und beschimpfte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der jetzt so teilnahmslos neben seinem Feind saß, gedanklich mit allem, was ihm einfiel. Nichts hatte so funktioniert, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Und... was war das vorhin im Kerker gewesen? Zuerst die seltsamen Blicke der drei Folterknechte, dann sein eigener Aggressionsschub... Ob das irgendwie zusammen hing?  
  
Die Stunde endete ohne weitere Ausschreitungen, abgesehen davon, dass Malfoy Harry einen Becher des heißen Trankes - selbstverständlich unbeabsichtigt - über die Hose kippte. Während Hermine und Ron an der Tür warteten, ging Harry zu dem grübelnden Professor nach Vorne um sich die Strafarbeit abzuholen. Snape sah nur kurz zu ihm auf und knurrte:  
  
"Verschwinden Sie, Potter! Ich kann Sie heute nicht mehr sehen."  
  
Harry drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker. Die Verletzung an seiner Hand war durch den Trank fast völlig verheilt. Nur ein schmaler roter Schnitt war noch zu sehen, der sich aber zusehends schloss.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Unterricht musste Harry seinen Freunden ausführlich berichten, was genau vorgefallen war, was er auch widerwillig tat. Anschließend diskutierten Ron und Hermine lautstark und heftig die Geschehnisse.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht möglich. Erst wird Harry verprügelt, dann bekommen wir dafür auch noch Punktabzug." ereiferte sich Ron  
  
"Was sollen wir denn dagegen tun? Snape sitzt nun mal am längeren Hebel. Er wird uns nur wieder Punkte abziehen." entgegnete Hermine niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Und dass er Harry nicht erlaubt hat zum Krankenflügel zu gehen, ist unverantwortlich." schimpfte Ron weiter. "Das Messer war fast ganz durch die Hand durch. Das Blut hat gesprudelt wie aus einem Brunnen."  
  
Ron schüttelte sich.  
  
"Harry, du solltest dich bei Professor McGonagall beschweren. So etwas ist doch total ungerecht." meinte Hermine.  
  
"Jetzt hört mal." griff nun Harry in die Diskussion ein. "Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Und ihr bitte auch nicht. Snape hat mich sowieso auf dem Kieker. Vorhin im Kerker hatte ich wirklich nicht den Eindruck, dass er etwas gegen Malfoys Aktion einzuwenden hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als ich in den Ketten an der Wand hing und Snape vor mir stand, dachte ich zuerst, er würde da weitermachen, wo Malfoy aufgehört hatte. Was glaubt ihr, macht er mit mir, wenn McGonagall ihn darauf anspricht. Also bitte macht es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon ist." sagte er entschieden und fuhr dann fort. "Und was meine Hand angeht, Snape wusste genau, was er tat. Schließlich hatte er mir vorher schon diesen Trank gegeben, da war es klar, dass der Schnitt schnell verheilen würde. Und jetzt lasst uns bitte von etwas anderem reden."  
  
Damit beendete er die Diskussion und verfiel wieder in das übliche Brüten. Das war mit Abstand die längst Rede, die er gehalten hatte, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Dies eingedenk, gingen Ron und Hermine davon aus, dass es ihm wirklich Ernst war, und beschlossen - zumindest in seiner Gegenwart - kein Wort mehr darüber zu verlieren. 


	10. Zurück ins Leben

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 10  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an meine beiden treuen Reviewerinnen (was für'n Wort) Angel1344 und Vroni für die wie immer aufbauenden Kommentare.  
  
Dank auch an Michael für die Anregung. Ich werde sie beherzigen.  
  
***  
  
10. Zurück ins Leben  
  
Zusammen mit der letzten schlaflosen Nacht hatte das Geschehen an diesem Morgen Harry so mitgenommen, dass er im folgenden Verwandlungsunterricht bei Professor McGonagall seine Augen nicht aufhalten konnte. Nachdem ihn die Lehrerin mehrmals ermahnt hatte, gab sie auf und beurlaubte ihn für den Rest des Tages. Auf ihre Anweisung hin brachte Ron seinen Freund zurück zum Krankenflügel, und versprach ihm, dass er nach Schulschluss wieder vorbeikommen würde.  
  
Harry musste sich noch einmal von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen, die dabei kurz die Augenbrauen hob und ihn misstrauisch anblickte. Da er ihren Blick aber mit einem absolut unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte, sagte sie nichts und schickte ihn ins Bett, wo er sofort einschlief, nachdem sie ihm einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gegeben hatte.  
  
Als Ron am späten Nachmittag sein Versprechen einlösen wollte, schlief Harry immer noch, wurde auch bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wach.  
  
***  
  
Das Erlebnis mit Malfoy hinterließ seine Spuren und so geschah, was niemand für möglich gehalten hatte. Harry wurde in der nächsten Zeit noch dünner und schwächer. Da alle ihre Versuche ihn aufzupäppeln versagten, hatte Madam Pomfrey schließlich ein Einsehen. Sie hatte mehrere Stunden damit verbracht, über mögliche Behandlungsarten nachzudenken. Dabei hatte sie sich auch in Erinnerung gerufen, wie Harry früher gewesen war: Unternehmungslustig, lebensfroh, aufgeschlossen.... Schließlich kam ihr eine Idee, mit der sie bei Professor Dumbledore vorsprach.  
  
Sie bat den Direktor abends in den Krankensaal zu kommen. Er hatte Harry schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen und stand jetzt am Bett und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen. Obwohl er über Harrys Zustand immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten worden war, war er jetzt doch sehr erschrocken, als er ihn so da liegen sah.  
  
Madam Pomfrey führte ihn in ihr Büro um Harry nicht aufzuwecken. Dumbledore nahm auf einem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und sagte dann erschüttert:  
  
"Er sieht ja schrecklich aus!"  
  
"Und es wird immer schlimmer." erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. "Professor, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich hatte immer die Hoffnung, wenn er sich ausruht wird er sich irgendwann wieder erholen, aber wie es aussieht, hat er sich selbst aufgegeben. Inzwischen glaube ich nicht mehr, dass er sich etwas antun wird, aber wenn es so weiter geht, braucht er das auch nicht." Sie ließ die Worte kurz wirken und fuhr dann fort: "Deshalb habe ich mir etwas überlegt. Es ist nur ein Hoffnungsschimmer, aber vielleicht..."  
  
Sie stoppte und sah den Direktor an. Der nickte und sagte ermunternd:  
  
"Fahren Sie fort, Poppy, ich bin für jede Anregung dankbar."  
  
Die Krankenschwester nickte, holte tief Luft und sagte dann:  
  
"Zuerst dachte ich, wir müssten ihn nach St. Mungos schicken, doch leidet er an keiner magischen Krankheit, so dass sie ihm dort auch nicht wirklich helfen können. Ich glaube, Harry ist ein Junge, den man nicht einsperren darf. Er braucht seine Bewegungsfreiheit und seine Freunde - als Freunde, nicht als Aufpasser - um sich entfalten zu können. Jetzt ist er völlig isoliert. Er kommt sich vor wie im Gefängnis. Vielleicht kommt es daher, dass sich sein Zustand nicht bessert, weil er nicht das Gefühl hat, dass es sich lohnt gesund zu werden. Daher dachte ich daran, ihm zu erlauben, wieder am normalen Leben in Hogwarts teilzunehmen."  
  
Der Professor sah sie überrascht an.  
  
"Und wie stellen Sie sich das genau vor?" fragte er interessiert.  
  
Davon ermutigt fuhr Madam Pomfrey fort:  
  
"Er soll wieder im Gryffindor-Turm schlafen, seine Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle einnehmen, seine Freunde wieder um sich haben. Die können nach wie vor ein Auge auf ihn haben und ich werde ihn wie bisher jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück untersuchen. Außerdem könnten wir Professor Snape bitten, ihm einen Stärkungstrank zuzubereiten. Dieser Trank könnte dann die fehlende Energie ersetzen, und die normalen Mahlzeiten wären ausreichend, dass er wieder mehr auf die Rippen bekommt, wenn er denn wieder regelmäßig etwas isst. Ich wollte eigentlich auf Tränke verzichten, da allzu viel Magie im Körper auch nicht gesund ist, aber wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl. Natürlich bleibt es vorerst bei dem Flugverbot. Er könnte sich sowieso nicht auf einem Besen halten."  
  
Dumbledore saß nachdenklich auf seinem Stuhl und fuhr sich immer wieder durch den langen weißen Bart.  
  
"Wie gesagt," fuhr Poppy nach einer Pause fort. "Es ist nur eine Idee, aber ein Versuch ist es allemal wert."  
  
Wieder entstand eine Pause. Schließlich erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sie haben vermutlich recht, Poppy. Wir werden es versuchen. Morgen werden wir beide diesen Vorschlag dem Kollegium unterbreiten, und ich denke, wir werden sie überzeugen können. Dann können wir auch gleich Professor Snape um den Trank bitten. Wenn die Kollegen einverstanden sind, wird Harry am Freitag in den Gryffindorturm umziehen. Dann ist Wochenende und er kann sich gut wieder einleben."  
  
Damit verließ er den Krankenflügel um in sein Büro zurückzukehren.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bereitete gut gelaunt alles für den nächsten Tag vor, um ihre Argumente gut vorbringen zu können. Und es geschah, wie Professor Dumbledore vermutet hatte. Auch die besorgten Gegenargumente Professor McGonagalls konnte Poppy entkräften. Zumal Professor Snape selbstgefällig berichtete, es sei für ihn eine Kleinigkeit, einen Trank mit den gewünschten Erfordernissen zu brauen. Insgeheim aber freute er sich schon darauf, das Gebräu so widerlich wie möglich zu gestalten. Potter sollte sich wundern.  
  
***  
  
Am Freitag Abend nach dem Unterricht war es dann soweit. Ron und Hermine saßen bei Harry im Krankenflügel, der so schwach aussah, als würde er jeden Moment vom Stuhl fallen. Dann betraten die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall ein. Ron und Hermine wollten schon aufstehen und gehen, wurden aber gebeten da zubleiben. Dann trat auch Madam Pomfrey zu der Gruppe und Dumbledore erklärte den dreien die geänderten Richtlinien, wies aber ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Harry weiter unter Beobachtung stünde.  
  
Harry sagte nichts dazu, aber es trat mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln ein leichtes, glückliches Strahlen in sein Gesicht, dass Lehrer und Krankenschwester als ein erstes positives Signal werteten. Immerhin hatte er wenigstens eine Reaktion gezeigt. Nur bei dem Gedanken, täglich einen Trank von Professor Snape einnehmen zu müssen wurde Harry im Vorfeld schon leicht übel. Diese Bedenken konnten seine Freunde nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Wer wusste schon, was der alte Giftmischer da alles verquirlte.  
  
Die drei brauchten nicht lange um Harrys Sachen in den Koffer zu packen und sich aus dem Krankenflügel zu verabschieden. Ron ließ den Koffer mit Wingardium Leviosa vor sich her schweben, während Hermine Hedwigs leeren Eulenkäfig nahm. Hedwig war natürlich direkt nach ihrer Ankunft zur Eulerei geflogen und hatte dort wieder ihren Stammplatz in Besitz genommen. Dafür hatte Harry sie aus tiefstem Herzen beneidet. Wenigstens sie konnte in der bekannten Umgebung wohnen.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie den Gryffindorturm erreicht hatten, da sie aus Rücksicht auf Harry sehr langsam gingen. Zum ersten Mal seit er Hogwarts betreten hatte, verspürte Harry ein leichtes Glücksgefühl, als das Portrait der Fetten Dame den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei gab. Harry sah sich drinnen um, als wäre er das erste Mal hier. Natürlich wurde er von seinen Hausgenossen stürmisch begrüßt und von den neuen Erstklässlern, die ihn bisher kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, neugierig und etwas scheu begutachtet.  
  
Rasch brachten sie Harrys Sachen in den Jungenschlafsaal. Hermine brach sogar bewusst eine Schulregel und begleitete die beiden Jungen, um ihren Freuden beim Auspacken zu helfen, weil "die das ja sowieso nicht ordentlich hinkriegen würden". Womit sie vermutlich Recht hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie alles verstaut hatte, gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich in ihre üblichen Sessel in der Ecke am Kamin fallen. Harry versank fast in seinem Sessel und murmelte:  
  
"Endlich zu Hause."  
  
Ron und Hermine konnten sich bei diesen Worten ein trauriges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie wussten, wie sehr er all das vermisst hatte, wussten aber auch, dass er noch lange nicht über den Berg war.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann meinte Hermine, dass Harry langsam schlafen gehen sollte, da er doch sicherlich sehr erschöpft wäre.  
  
Ron erwiderte ärgerlich:  
  
"Also wirklich, Hermine. Lass ihn doch erst mal richtig ankommen."  
  
"Ron, du weißt, dass er nicht fit ist. Es ist wichtig, dass er sich gut erholt." entgegnete Hermine unnachgiebig.  
  
"Ja, aber ein paar Minuten kann er ruhig noch bleiben. Sag doch auch mal was dazu, Harry! Harry??"  
  
Als keine Antwort kam, blickten beide erstaunt zu ihrem Freund. Harry hatte sich in seinem Sessel zusammen gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest. Hermine warf Ron, der in gespielter Empörung die Augen verdrehte ihren typischen Hatte-ich-doch-wieder-Recht Blick. zu.  
  
Sie berührte Harry sanft an der Schulter und sagte leise zu ihm:  
  
"Harry, du solltest ins Bett gehen."  
  
Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf. Hermine lächelte, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, zeigte auf Harry und sagte:  
  
"Mobilcorpus."  
  
Dann ließ sie Harry die Treppe hinaufschweben, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass er nirgendwo anstieß. Ron half ihr, indem er ihr die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal aufhielt. Sie legten Harry aufs Bett, zogen ihm die Schuhe aus und deckten ihn zu. Dann verließen sie leise den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry unter Rons Geleitschutz zuerst hinunter in den Krankenflügel. Ron hockte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah zu, wie Harry sich auszog um sich, wie befohlen, von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen zu lassen. Sie kannte zwar inzwischen jede noch so kleine Schramme, jedes Muttermal an Harrys Körper, nahm ihre Aufgabe jedoch wie immer sehr ernst und informierte sich eingehend, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
Vielleicht war es ja nur Einbildung, aber Harry meinte, es ginge ihm schon viel besser als noch gestern Abend. Allerdings ließ sich Madam Pomfrey davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. Sie wusste, dass es noch ein weiter Weg war, bis er wieder zur alten Hochform auflaufen würde und, wie sie in Gedanken hinzufügte, wieder Unsinn machen konnte. Allerdings behielt sie ihre Befürchtungen für sich. Was nutzte es, wenn sie dem Jungen den Spaß an der wiedergewonnenen Freiheit verdarb?  
  
Als er sich wieder angezogen hatte, drückte sie ihm einen Becher mit Snapes Stärkungstrank in die Hand, den dieser noch während der Nacht gebraut hatte. Er nahm den Becher und roch daran.  
  
"Puuh!" entfuhr es ihm.  
  
Ron konnte sich bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck lebhaft vorstellen, wie Snape mit fiesem Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen um den Kessel sprang und all seinen Hass auf Harry mit hinein mixte. Und auch Harry hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Er musste an eine alte Muggelgeschichte denken, die er in einem von Dudleys ungelesenen Kinderbüchern gefunden hatte. Da war doch auch so ein Gnom, der mit niederträchtigen Gedanken um ein Feuer tanzte und widerwärtiges Zeug brabbelte. Wie hieß der noch gleich? Rumpelstilzchen?  
  
"Nun aber runter damit." ermahnte ihn Madam Pomfrey, die langsam die Geduld verlor. "Professor Snape sagte, er muss heiß getrunken werden. Und in einem Zug."  
  
Harry sah sie noch einmal unsicher an, dann setzte er den Becher an die Lippen und kippte den Inhalt hinunter. Zunächst verbrannte er sich die Zunge und schließlich die Speiseröhre, aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was das Zeug in seinem Magen auslöste. Erst hatte er das Gefühl, als würden seine Magenwände weggeätzt. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn ihm der Trank schon außen am Körper hinunterrinnen würde. Hochrot im Gesicht presste Harry einen Arm um den Leib und wäre zu Boden gegangen, hätte er sich nicht am Bett festgeklammert. Er schnappte nach Luft. Dann kam die Übelkeit. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot zu Giftgrün.  
  
'Ein passender Vergleich', fand Ron, der Harrys Reaktion beunruhigt mitverfolgt hatte.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Zeug sofort wieder von sich geben zu müssen. Schließlich verging auch das und Harry konnte sich wieder aufrichten.  
  
"Meine Güte, daneben ist ja sogar der Vielsafttrank eine Delikatesse." entfuhr es ihm unbedacht.  
  
"Wann haben Sie den denn probiert?" fragte Madam Pomfrey, die Harry genau beobachtet hatte, um nötigenfalls gleich eingreifen zu können.  
  
"Ach", stammelte Harry, "Ich... ich hab mal was darüber gelesen, dass der ziemlich scheußlich sein soll!"  
  
Die Krankenschwester sah ihn misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.  
  
Harry und Ron verschwanden rasch in Richtung Große Halle, um Madam Pomfrey keine Gelegenheit zu weiteren Fragen zu geben. Als sie die Halle betraten, wandte sich ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry in diesem Schuljahr am Gryffindortisch essen durfte. Sie ignorierten die Blicke und gingen schnell zu ihrem Tisch, wo Hermine schon wartete.  
  
Kritisch beäugte sie Harrys immer noch leicht grünliche Gesichtsfarbe. Bevor sie fragen konnte sagte Ron, der ihren fragenden Ausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte:  
  
"Snapes Gesundheitstrank."  
  
Hermine starrte Harry ungläubig an.  
  
"Besonders gesund siehst du jetzt aber nicht aus."  
  
"Da hättest du ihn vorhin mal sehen sollen." antwortete Ron an Harrys Stelle und musste natürlich aus seiner Sicht in allen Einzelheiten die Wirkung des Trankes schildern.  
  
"Und das musst du jetzt jeden Morgen schlucken?" fragte Hermine mitleidig.  
  
Harry nickte unglücklich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Dort saß Snape, der ihn unerbittlich fixierte. Irgend etwas schien den Meister der Zaubertränke unheimlich zu belustigen. Ein breites Grinsen war in dessen Mundwinkeln festgewachsen.  
  
"Schau dir den Widerling an." sagte Ron der Harrys Blick gefolgt war, mit tief empfundenem Abscheu in der Stimme. "Bei dem Grinsen gehe ich jede Wette ein, er hat den Trank absichtlich so gemacht, damit du dich damit herumquälen musst."  
  
Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine kamen nicht umhin ihm zuzustimmen.  
  
***  
  
Wie recht sie mit ihrer Vermutung hatten, wurde erst in der nächsten Zeit deutlich. Jeden Morgen, wenn Snape den Trank braute, hatte er andere Nebenwirkungen, die aber meist nur wenige Minuten anhielten. Mal bekam Harry einen Blähbauch, so dass ihm die eigentlich viel zu weite Hose nicht mehr passte, mal schwoll seine Nase dermaßen an, dass er fast nicht mehr daran vorbei sehen konnte. Mal bekam er eine lange Zunge wie damals Dudley von dem Würgzungentoffee der Weasley-Zwillinge, mal bekam er schreckliche Blähungen und musste einige Minuten auf der Toilette bleiben. Einmal lief er eine Stunde lang mit grünen Tentakeln im Gesicht herum. Snape schien einen unendlichen Katalog von Nebenwirkungen zu haben und seinen ganzen Ehrgeiz darauf zu verwenden, sie alle an Harry auszuprobieren.  
  
Das Schlimmste, was ihm passierte war, dass er einmal völlig erblindete. Dazu kamen wahnsinnige Augenschmerzen, die gar nicht mehr nachlassen wollten und ihn fast um den Verstand brachten. Harry lag fast eine halbe Stunde auf einem Bett, auf dass ihn Madam Pomfrey mit Rons Hilfe gelegt hatte und schrie vor Qual.  
  
Nun hatte Madam Pomfrey endgültig die Nase voll. Wutschnaubend stellte sie Snape zur Rede. Der sah auf die tobende kleine Frau herab als hätte er einen Quirenischen Hupfdonk vor sich, und redete sich damit heraus, er würde sein Möglichstes tun damit die Nebenwirkungen ausblieben, deshalb müsse er ja so viele Zutaten testen.  
  
Einen Erfolg hatte der Pomfreysche Tobsuchtsanfall aber doch, so verzichtete Snape bei den nächsten Tränken wenigsten auf die Schmerzerreger.  
  
Die restlichen Nebenwirkungen ließen sich vergleichsweise gut ertragen. Manchmal sorgten sie sogar für Heiterkeit, wenn sie Harry mit blau-grün karierter Hautfarbe oder quietschgelbem Haar verzierten.  
  
Sonst wirkte der Trank recht gut. Harry wurde zunehmend kräftiger und auch sein Appetit und sein Unternehmungsgeist kehrten langsam zurück. Das letztere allerdings fanden weder Madam Pomfrey noch Professor McGonagall erstrebenswert, befürchteten sie doch beide, dass Harry in letzter Konsequenz doch nur wieder im Krankenflügel landen würde, wie es bisher immer geschehen war.  
  
***  
  
Die Quidditch-Saison hatte wieder begonnen. Alicia Spinnet, die nach Oliver Woods Schulabgang das Amt des Mannschaftskapitäns übernahm, hatte eine Weile die Hoffnung, dass Harry doch wieder früh genug fit werden würde, um wieder in die Mannschaft einzutreten. Sie pochte solange darauf, bis McGonagall sie energisch zur Raison rief und ihr die Sache - sehr zum Leidwesen Harrys - vorerst ausredete. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zwei neue Spieler zu suchen, wenn auch den einen nur Ersatzweise. Schließlich fiel ihre Wahl auf Ron, der Oliver Wood als Hüter ersetzte. Dennis Creevy übernahm die schwere Aufgabe, vorläufig in Harrys Fußstapfen zu treten. Dass die ihm mehrere Nummern zu groß waren, wurde während des Trainings nur allzu deutlich und schließlich im Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff schmerzlich bewiesen. Obwohl Harry ihm in extra Trainingseinheiten viele Tipps geben konnte, hatte er gegen den Hufflepuff- Sucher keine Chance. Es gab die erste Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff, seit Harry auf der Schule war. Da half es auch nichts, dass der Rest der Mannschaft hervorragend gespielt hatte, und Ron die meisten Torversuche seiner Gegner vereiteln konnte. Wenn es gegen Hufflepuff so ausging, wie sollte es dann erst gegen Ravenclaw oder gar Slytherin enden?  
  
Zahlreiche Testspiele gegen die anderen Häuser wurden organisiert, die eins nach dem anderen verloren gingen. Die ersten beiden hatte sich Harry noch angesehen. Dann weigerte er sich strikt, hinzugehen. Zu sehr schmerzten ihn die Niederlagen. Er kam sich im Publikum fürchterlich deplaziert und überflüssig vor. Das einzige Gute daran war, dass die Gryffindors eine immer höhere Meinung von Harry bekamen, als sie merkten, dass ohne ihn kein Blumentopf zu gewinnen war.  
  
Auch Professor McGonagall schwante dunkelschwarzes, als sie sah, wie ihre Mannschaft bei einem weiteren Testspiel innerhalb weniger Minuten von Ravenclaw mit einer vernichtenden 170:10 Niederlage vom Platz gefegt wurde. Sie musste ihren Frust unbedingt loswerden und suchte und fand ein Opfer in der ersten Person, die ihr auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro über den Weg lief: Harry.  
  
"Potter!" fauchte sie ihn an, Ron und Hermine ignorierend. "In mein Büro! Sofort!"  
  
Harry starrte sie verdattert an. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er musste sich beeilen um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Als sie das Büro erreichten, ließ sich McGonagall in ihren Stuhl fallen und atmete erst mal tief durch. Harry blieb vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und sah sie unsicher an.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Warum waren Sie grade nicht bei dem Spiel? Es ist ihre Pflicht, bei Ihrer Mannschaft zu sein!"  
  
Harry sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Äh... tut mir leid, Professor!" stammelte er. "Aber...."  
  
"Was aber?" fuhr sie ihn an, obwohl sie längst eingesehen hatte, dass er nur als Opfer für ihre schlechte Laune herhalten musste.  
  
Schließlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass die Mannschaft kurz davor war, eines der schlechtesten Ergebnisse seit Hogwartsgedenken abzuliefern. Harry holte tief Luft. Dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus:  
  
"Professor, ich kann mir das echt nicht mit ansehen. Ich kann nicht im Publikum sitzen und zusehen wie Gryffindor ein Spiel nach dem anderen verliert. Außerdem," fügte er leise und traurig hinzu. "gehöre ich zur Zeit nicht zur Mannschaft."  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann nahm Harry seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte:  
  
"Professor, ich gehöre nicht auf die Bank. Ich muss auf den Besen. Ich habe Dennis alles erzählt, was ich über Quidditch weiß. Ich wollte ihm sogar meinen Feuerblitz geben, aber er kann nicht damit umgehen. Er ist noch nicht so weit, dass er gegen die anderen Sucher gewinnen könnte. Das sind alles hervorragende Flieger. Sogar..." quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor "...Draco Malfoy."  
  
Professor McGonagall musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Genau das war es, was sie sich auch gedacht hatte. Und jetzt bekam sie von einem Fachmann die Bestätigung.  
  
Harry hatte das unbewusste Nicken seiner Hauslehrerin wahrgenommen und fuhr rasch fort:  
  
"Bitte, Professor! Lassen Sie mich wieder spielen. Mir geht es schon viel besser. Vielleicht haben wir so noch eine Chance. Auch, wenn ich nicht im Training bin, schlimmer kann es nicht werden."  
  
McGonagall konnte nicht anders, als ihm im Stillen zuzustimmen. So sehr sich der kleine Creevy auch anstrengte, niemals würde er einen Ausnahmespieler wie Harry Potter wirkungsvoll ersetzen können. Aber wer konnte das schon? Ein Viktor Krum vielleicht, aber der war ja leider auf Durmstrang und für Gryffindor nicht einsetzbar.  
  
Ihr Blick glitt abschätzend über Harrys Gestalt, was ihn an den Tag seiner Ankunft erinnerte. Unbehaglich stand er da und ließ die Musterung über sich ergehen. Die Lehrerin war inzwischen bei seinem Gesicht angelangt.  
  
'Er sieht schon viel besser aus,' dachte sie.  
  
Seine Wangen waren wieder voller, das bekannte Leuchten blitzte auch schon wieder etwas aus den grünen Augen. Nicht so, wie gewohnt, aber immerhin. Seine ganze Gestalt strahlte schon wesentlich mehr Energie aus. Oder war sie nur auf der Suche nach einem Notnagel und übersah die Fakten? Noch vor knapp einem Monat hätte sie keinen Sickel auf Harrys Leben gewettet.  
  
Harry bewegte sich unbehaglich unter ihrem Blick. Sie seufzte leicht. Dann sagte sie:  
  
"Also schön, Mr. Potter. Ich werde Madam Pomfrey fragen, ob sie auch der Ansicht ist, dass Sie schon fit genug sind. Aber ich mache mir da keine allzu großen Hoffnungen."  
  
Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. Die Befürchtung hatte er auch. Kaum war ein Hoffnungsschimmer aufgetaucht, zerplatzte dieser schon wieder wie eine Seifenblase.  
  
Dabei fühlte er sich wirklich besser. Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine, die jetzt vermutlich wieder vor der Tür auf ihn warteten, lange Spaziergänge über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gemacht. Die frische Luft, die Natur und der weite Himmel über ihm taten ihm sichtlich gut. Oft gingen sie hinunter zum See, setzten sich ans Ufer zwischen die dichten Büsche, die dort standen und unterhielten sich oder saßen einfach nur da und sahen dem Riesenkraken zu, der behäbig durch das dunkle Wasser glitt.  
  
Es war für alle drei eine große Erleichterung, sich nicht mehr nur im sterilen Krankensaal und in den muffigen Schulräumen aufhalten zu müssen. Obwohl Ron und Hermine nicht von dem Ausgangsverbot betroffen waren, hatten sie doch die meiste Zeit drinnen verbracht, um ihren Freund nicht allein zu lassen, auch wenn Madam Pomfrey oder ein Lehrer da war um Harry im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Seit er ab und zu mal in die Sonne kam, hatte er auch wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen. Als er seine Tage noch drinnen fristen musste, war er so bleich gewesen, dass man ihn ohne viel Phantasie für einen Vampir hätte halten können.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte sich sogar schon mal den Spaß gemacht, mit einer Knoblauchzehe vor Harrys Nase herumzuwedeln um die Wirkung am lebenden bzw. untoten Objekt zu testen. Da er weiterhin von seinem Gegner übersehen wurde, ließ sich Draco daraufhin Aktionen einfallen, bei deren Ausführung ihn der Andere wirklich nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. So unternahm der Slytherin den halb scherzhaften Versuch, den verhassten Gryffindor in einen Sarg zu stecken, den er extra von Crabbe und Goyle in Hogsmeade hatte besorgen lassen, um ihn darin zu beerdigen. Der Fehler war nur, dass er das ausgerechnet im Flur vor McGonagalls Büro versuchte, die durch Rons wütende Schimpfattacken und Hermines entrüstetes Gekreische aufgeschreckt wurde. Wie zu erwarten ließ sich Professor McGonagall dann auch nicht von Dracos Entschuldigung beschwichtigen, der behauptete, er wolle Harry nur helfen, seinen wahren Platz im Leben zu finden.  
  
Endgültig zur Höchstform lief die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors auf, als sie eines Abends von Harry sprichwörtlich über den Haufen gerannt wurde, der auf der Flucht vor Draco um die Ecke geschossen kam. McGonagall war sichtlich not amused, als sie Malfoy erkannte, der mit Pflock und Hammer hinter Harry her war um ihn zu pfählen und dessen unseliges Dasein zu beenden. Selten hatte Harry einen derartigen Wutausbruch erlebt. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin zog Slytherin einhundert Punkte ab und schleppte Draco auf der Stelle zu Professor Snape, der den aufgestauten Ärger seiner Kollegin voll abbekam, die ihm vorwarf, er hätte die Mitglieder seines Hauses nicht im Griff. Um sein Gesicht zu waren musste er Draco eine Strafarbeit verpassen und drohte ihm sogar mit Schulverweis, wenn er solche Späße nicht zukünftig unterließe.  
  
Dabei war Snape eigentlich sehr angetan von der Idee, den Kerl von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Er hatte Harry immer noch nicht verziehen, dass all seine Bemühungen, ihn auf seine Weise zu kurieren im Sande verlaufen waren. Entsprechend versuchte er auch jetzt noch, nachdem es dem Vorzeigegryffindor sichtlich besser ging, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Früher war er einfach nur gemein zu Harry, jetzt wurde er schlicht und einfach unausstehlich. Jede seiner Unterrichtsstunden war eine Tortur ohne gleichen. Ob Neville wieder einmal seinen Kessel explodieren ließ, ob Malfoy die Gryffindors mit schleimigen Zutaten bewarf oder Crabbe von Goyle versehentlich mit heißem Wasser übergossen wurde, Harry war alles Schuld. Und selbstverständlich musste er für alle Tränke, die im Unterricht zubereitet wurden, als Versuchskaninchen herhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn Snape am Ende einer Stunde seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ, wusste Harry schon, was kommen würde.  
  
"Und wer möchte jetzt die Wirkung testen? Wie wäre es mit..... Potter!"  
  
Zum Glück hatte Professor Snape immer das entsprechende Gegenmittel parat, so dass Harry die Wirkung nicht allzu lange ertragen musste.  
  
Schließlich ging Harry dazu über, sich freiwillig zu melden, was Snape letztlich den Spaß an der Sache verdarb. Auf die gereizte Frage, was das denn solle, behauptete Harry mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, er hätte Geschmack daran gefunden.  
  
Aber auch dieses Verhalten seines Schülers schien Snape nicht wirklich glücklich zu machen.  
  
Je widerlicher der Zaubertrankunterricht wurde, desto mehr Spaß machte Harry der Unterricht in den anderen Fächern, sah man von 'Geschichte der Zauberei' ab. Professor Binns gestaltete seinen Unterricht dermaßen öde, dass kaum ein Schüler - Hermine eingeschlossen - die Augen offen halten konnte. Auch die Stunden Wahrsagen bei Professor Trelawney hakte Harry großzügig als überflüssig ab. Die "alte Eule" wie Ron seine Lehrerin liebevoll nannte, empfing Harry jedes Mal mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, aus dem tiefstes Erstaunen darüber sprach, dass er immer noch unter den Lebenden weilte.  
  
Seit Harry sich wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte, war er in den anderen Fächern kaum noch zu bremsen.  
  
In Zauberkunde bei Professor Flitwick holte er so viele Hauspunkte, dass Professor Snape mit dem Abziehen derselben fast nicht mehr hinterher kam. Es schien fast so, als könnte er die richtige Betonung der Zaubersprüche und auch den korrekten Schwung des Zauberstabes sozusagen aus dem Handgelenk schütteln.  
  
Bei Hagrid in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - sie hatten die Aufgabe einer sehbehinderten Harpye den Unterschied zwischen essbaren (Tier) und nicht essbaren (Zauberer) Lebewesen zu erklären - ging es ihm ebenso blendend wie in den Gewächshäusern mit Professor Sprout beim Umtopfen zu Vegetariern modifizierter Venusfliegenfallen und beim Maniküren einer besonders eitlen Unterart der Tentakula Animosa.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das wieder von Remus Lupin unterrichtet wurde, war Harrys Lieblingsfach. Sie übten Duelle, versuchten das Abblocken von Flüchen und lernten immer mehr über die Abwehr von Angriffen verschiedenster magischer Kreaturen. Gegen die Rosaria Spektralis, eine bewegliche, äußerst hungrige Pflanze, die ihre Opfer mit einem Licht- und Farbangriff lähmte, half der Zauber "Solaris", der eine Art Schutzmaske ähnlich einer Muggelsonnenbrille über die Augen legte. Dem Angriff eines Erdliebenden Schaufelhaufels, einer aggressiven Maulwurfsart, konnte man sich durch einen einfaches "Lumos" erwehren. Und die starke aber dumme Gackeris-Ente flüchtete panisch, wenn man sie völlig unmagisch mit Hühnereiern bewarf. Anfangs des Schuljahres hatte Professor Lupin Harry sehr geschont, aber jetzt rief er ihn immer häufiger zu Demonstrationen vor die Klasse, was Harry riesigen Spaß machte.  
  
Lupin hielt regen Kontakt mit Sirius und hatte ihn regelmäßig über Harrys Befinden informiert. Obwohl Sirius Harry am liebsten häufig besucht hätte, konnte Lupin ihm das immer wieder ausreden, da Sirius nach wie vor auf der Flucht vor den Auroren des Ministeriums war.  
  
Auch in Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall misslang Harry kaum ein Zauber. Schon beim zweiten Versuch schaffte er es beispielsweise, einen Luftballon in einen Kaktus und wieder zurück zu verwandeln, während den meisten seiner Klassenkameraden immer noch viele Missgeschicke passierten. Immer wieder sausten halb transformierte Kakteen in wilden Loopings durch das Klassenzimmer, während mit lautem Pfeifen die Luft entwich und die Urheber unter den Schreibtischen Schutz vor den Luftangriffen der scharfen Stacheln suchen mussten. Viele Ballons platzten auch einfach, weil die Stacheln statt nach außen nach innen wuchsen. Und immer wieder wuchsen viele Kakteen bei der Rückverwandlung weiter und weiter als würden sie aufgepumpt, bis sie barsten und alle Umstehenden mit wabbeligem Fruchtfleisch überschütteten. Selbst wenn Harry, der das Pech hatte genau vor Neville zu sitzen, mehrmals während der Woche von McGonagall in seinen Turm geschickt wurde, um sich die glibberigen Kaktusreste aus den Haaren zu waschen, nichts konnte sein Hochgefühl dämpfen.  
  
Außer Flugunterricht.  
  
Wie Professor McGonagall vorausgesehen hatte, bekam Madam Pomfrey beinahe einen Schreikrampf als sie von der Gryffindorhauslehrerin auf Harrys Quidditch-Training angesprochen wurde. Sie lehnte es rigoros ab, Harry auch nur in die Nähe eines Besen zu lassen.  
  
"Und sei es nur, um die Stube zu fegen!" hatte sie mit empörten Augenrollen durch die Zähne gepresst.  
  
Sie war vor Wut dunkelrot angelaufen und Harry, der Professor McGonagall zu dem Treffen begleitet hatte, bekam Angst, sie würde plötzlich durchstarten und laut schimpfend um die Deckenlampe kreisen. Schließlich gelang es McGonagall, die immer noch unter dem Einfluss des letzten Testspiels stand, einen Kompromiss zu erzielen.  
  
Sollte es der Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft während der nächsten Testspiele immer noch nicht gelingen einen Sieg zu erringen und sollte es Harry bis zum nächsten Punktspiel tatsächlich wieder besser gehen, dann würden sie sich noch einmal zusammensetzen, um die Situation erneut zu diskutieren. Bis dahin aber würde Harry beide Beine fest auf dem Boden behalten, was im Flugunterricht bedeutete, dass er weiterhin nicht teilnehmen durfte.  
  
Immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick, hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm doch noch vor kurzem prophezeit, dass er dieses Schuljahr nicht mehr mit einer Flugstunde rechnen bräuchte. 


	11. Das Comeback

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 11  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Virginia und Choooo für das positive Feedback.  
  
Und natürlich an Dich, Angel1344. Bisschen mehr Action? Ich kann die Geschichte doch nicht ununterbrochen auf Hochtouren laufen lassen. Wie soll sich das Harrylein denn dann erholen? Aber vielleicht gefällt Dir dieses Kapitel besser?  
  
***  
  
11. Das Comeback  
  
Allein schon die theoretische Aussicht auf die Teilnahme an einem Quidditchspiel hob Harrys Laune um weitere Punkte auf der selbsterdachten Skala. Schließlich meinte er, es könne ihm fast nicht mehr besser gehen. Ron und Hermine waren begeistert, als er sich immer schneller erholte. Je näher der Tag des nächsten Punktspiels kam, desto besser ging es Harry, desto glücklicher wurde er. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Mitgliedern des Quidditch-Teams, das mit schönster Regelmäßigkeit jedes Testspiel in den Sand setzte. Was half es, dass die Zusammenarbeit der Spieler untereinander immer besser klappte, wenn der kleine Creevy einfach keine Chance gegen die ausgebufften Sucher der anderen Häuser hatte. Ein einziges Mal erreichten sie ein Unentschieden gegen Ravenclaw. Und das auch nur, weil sich deren Sucher selbst außer Gefecht setzte als er bei dem Versuch einem Klatscher auszuweichen mit einer Torstange kollidierte.  
  
Harry strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette, schenkte jedem den er sah ein breites Lächeln, sogar Malfoy und Snape, die daraufhin entnervt die Augen verdrehten und übellaunigst davon stapften. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten mit diesem Potter!  
  
Draco Malfoy, der sich durch Harrys Quidditchabstinenz eine gute Chance ausrechnen konnte, beim nächsten Spiel gegen Gryffindor endlich einmal den Schnatz als erster zu fangen, wünschte sich beinahe, dass Harry doch antreten würde. Aber nur, weil er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, seinen Gegner bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit vom Besen zu werfen.  
  
***  
  
Drei Tage vor dem Spiel rief Professor McGonagall Harry zu sich und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel. Die Krankenschwester verdrehte bei ihrem Eintreten demonstrativ die Augen, sagte aber erst mal nichts. Während sie von McGonagall über den aktuellen Leistungsstand des Gryffindor-Teams unterrichtet wurde, untersuchte sie Harry gründlicher denn je. Sie ließ ihn sogar ein widerliches Serum schlucken, dass seinen Körper von innen her erleuchtete und durchsichtig werden ließ, um den Zustand seiner Rippen und Wirbel zu überprüfen. Nachdem er aufgehörte hatte, wie ein Leuchtturm zu strahlen und sich wieder angezogen hatte, setzten sie sich in Madam Pomfreys Büro und erwarteten ihren Bericht.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte Professor McGonagall:  
  
"Nun Poppy, wie sieht es aus? Wird er fliegen können? Auch, wenn wir inzwischen mehr Punkte mit dem Quaffel holen als alle anderen, wenn wir niemanden haben, der den Schnatz fängt, können wir einpacken."  
  
"Natürlich könnte er fliegen...." Sie machte eine Pause und Harry hielt gespannt die Luft an "...aber es ist ein großer Unterschied nur auf einem Besen zu sitzen, oder an einem Extremsport wie Quidditch teilzunehmen. Und dann auch noch als Sucher. Das ist die gefährdetste Position überhaupt. Jeder wird versuchen, ihn vom Besen zu holen. Aber, wem erzähle ich das überhaupt. Überleg doch mal, wie oft er nach einem Spiel bei mir war. Und da war er topfit!" Madam Pomfrey hatte sich in Rage geredet und holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Minerva, ich bin dagegen!"  
  
Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Natürlich hatte sie recht, Quidditch war gefährlich. Aber er fühlte sich inzwischen so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber Madam Pomfreys Blick ließ ihn verstummen.  
  
"Da kann man nichts machen." sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie durch die Gänge zurück zur Großen Halle gingen. Sie legte Harry tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Lassen Sie sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Wenn es mit Ihrer Genesung so weitergeht, können Sie ja vielleicht doch noch eines der nächsten Spiele bestreiten. Kommen Sie aber trotzdem zum Spiel. Da können Sie wenigstens ihre Mannschaft anfeuern."  
  
Harry nickte lustlos. Sie betraten die Große Halle und er verabschiedete sich von seiner Lehrerin und wandte sich dem Gryffindor-Tisch zu. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er an den Slytherins vorbei.  
  
"Na, Potter, ist der Kleine immer noch zu schlapp zum Spielen?" rief ihm Draco Malfoy zu, der den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors richtig gedeutet hatte. "Das ist eben ein Sport für richtige Männer!"  
  
Harry ignorierte ihn wie üblich und ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron fallen, der aufspringen wollte, um Malfoy in die Schranken zu weisen. Harry hielt ihn aber davon ab.  
  
"Lass ihn, Ron. Madam Pomfrey ist wohl auch dieser Meinung."  
  
Ron starrte ihn betroffen an und meinte:  
  
"Hat sie dir immer noch verboten zu fliegen?"  
  
Als Harry nickte, machte er ein dermaßen entsetztes Gesicht, dass Hermine, die ihnen gegenüber saß einwarf:  
  
"Ron, Madam Pomfrey wird schon ihre Gründe haben. Sie hält Harry bestimmt nicht einfach so vom Spielen ab."  
  
"Aber wie sollen wir denn so gewinnen? Wir haben doch keine Chance ohne ihn!" quengelte Ron. Dann plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er flüsterte den beiden zu: "Hermine, könntest du nicht noch mal den Vielsafttrank brauen? Dann könnte Harry mit Dennis tauschen und niemand würde etwas merken."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" fauchte Hermine entsetzt, was diesen sehr an seine Mutter erinnerte, als sie ihm Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres einen Heuler geschickt hatte, weil er das verhexte Auto seines Vaters auf der Peitschenden Weide geparkt hatte. "Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein. Ganz sicher werde ich das nicht tun. Hinterher sind wir es noch Schuld, wenn Harry verletzt wird. Außerdem..." fügte sie ruhiger hinzu "....braucht der Vielsafttrank so lange, dass die Quidditch-Saison fast schon vorbei wäre, wenn er endlich fertig wäre. Und dann ist da noch Harrys Flugstil. Der ist so einzigartig, dass es bestimmt auffallen würde, wenn Dennis plötzlich so fliegen könnte."  
  
"Ist ja gut." murmelte Ron frustriert. "Du hast schon recht."  
  
***  
  
Schließlich kam der große Tag. Heute spielte Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Harry machte sich mit Hermine und Professor McGonagall zum Quidditchfeld auf. Ron war schon vorgegangen, da Alicia Spinnet eine letzte Besprechung anberaumt hatte.  
  
"Als ob das etwas nützen würde." unkte Ron, als er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte.  
  
Harry hatte sich doch dazu durchgerungen, sich das Spiel anzusehen und war es auch nur, um Ron einen Gefallen zu tun. Missmutig nahm er zwischen Hermine und McGonagall Platz, die sie zum Trost auf die Lehrertribüne eingeladen hatte, von der man den besten Blick auf das Spielfeld hatte. Lee Jordan war schon da, winkte kurz mit halbherzigem Lächeln zu den beiden herüber und setzte sich mit einem "Das kann ja was werden" an seinen Platz als Stadionsprecher. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und murmelte:  
  
"Sonorus!"  
  
Dann wandte er sich der Menge zu.  
  
"Herzlich willkommen zum Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Begrüßen Sie mit mir die Mannschaften: Hier kommt Ravenclaw unter ihrem Kapitän....."  
  
Lee stellte wie üblich die Spieler der Mannschaften vor. Harry hatte das schon so oft gehört, dass er nicht mehr hinhörte und sich auf das Geschehen vor ihm konzentrierte.  
  
Madam Hooch stand wie immer mit der noch geschlossenen Truhe, in der sich Schnatz, Quaffel und die beiden Klatscher befanden, im Zentrum des Stadions während die beiden Mannschaften Aufstellung nahmen. Nachdem sie alle aufgefordert hatte, fair zu spielen, ließ sie die Kiste aufspringen. Sofort schossen die Klatscher und der goldene Schnatz in die Höhe. Madam Hooch entließ den Quaffel und los ging's.  
  
Harry erkannte verwundert, dass die Gryffindors gar nicht so schlecht spielten, sie waren ein gutes Team geworden und brachten einige sehr schöne Spielzüge zu Stande, die sie bald in Führung brachten. Im Gegenzug konnte Ron seine Torringe so gut verteidigen, dass es zuerst keinem Ravenclaw gelang, ein Gegentor zu erzielen. Lange sah es so aus, als würde Gryffindor den Vorsprung weiter ausbauen. Wenn es in diesem Tempo weiterging, wäre es vielleicht sogar möglich das Spiel zu gewinnen, ohne den Schnatz zu fangen.  
  
Dann wendete sich das Blatt. Ravenclaw kam immer näher heran. Ron versuchte Salto schlagend seine Torringe zu schützen und übertraf sich immer wieder selbst, aber trotzdem fand der eine oder andere Quaffel seinen Weg hindurch.  
  
Schließlich war es allen klar: Nur der Schnatz konnte und würde das Spiel beenden. Diese Erkenntnis schien die Gryffindors zu lähmen. Zu oft schon hatten sie mit ansehen müssen, wie Dennis trotz aller Bemühungen die Jagd nach dem Schnatz verloren hatte. Nun, da die Gegenwehr fast erlahmte, hatten die Ravenclawspieler es einfach, Punkt für Punkt zu holen. Der goldene Schnatz aber blieb vorerst verschwunden.  
  
Harry ließ das Spiel Spiel sein und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Dennis Creevy. Dieser zappelte unglücklich auf seinem Besen herum und versuchte gleichzeitig, den gegnerischen Sucher David Mac Lintoc, im Auge zu behalten und Ausschau nach der kleinen goldenen Kugel zu halten. David hatte den Posten von Cho Chang übernommen, die die Schule nach Cedric Diggorys Tod - sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen - verlassen hatte und stand ihrem Können in nichts nach.  
  
Immer noch wogte das Spiel hin und her. Inzwischen hatten die Ravenclaws Gryffindor abgehängt und führten schon mit 180:120.  
  
Plötzlich stießen beide Sucher ihre Besen beinahe senkrecht nach unten. Fast gleichzeitig hatten sie knapp über dem Rasen ein goldenes Funkeln gesehen. Immer schneller ging es abwärts und schon bald zeigte es sich, dass David etwas vorn lag. Er war einfach der bessere Flieger. Nur noch wenige Meter trennte sie vom Boden, als das goldenen Funkeln plötzlich verschwand. Rasch zog der Ravenclaw seinen Besen in die Waagerechte und unterbrach den Sturzflug.  
  
"Zieh hoch, Dennis!" schrie Harry ohne darauf zu achten, dass der ihn gar nicht hören konnte. "Hochziehen!!!"  
  
Zu spät. Fast ungebremst krachte der Junge auf den Boden. Harry war aufgesprungen. Aus seiner Perspektive sah es fast so aus, als hätte sich Dennis Besen ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt, während sich sein Besitzer mehrmals überschlug und schließlich bewegungslos liegen blieb.  
  
Madam Hooch unterbrach das Spiel und eilte mit Madam Pomfrey zu dem Verunglückten. Die Krankenschwester beschwor eine Trage und legte Dennis darauf. Dann verschwand sie mit ihm im Sanitätsraum neben den Umkleiden.  
  
Gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall verließen Harry und Hermine die Lehrertribüne um sich nach Dennis zu erkundigen. Sie betraten den Sanitätsraum und sahen Madam Pomfrey, die sich über ihren Patient beugte und ihn untersuchte. Als sie fertig war richtete sie sich auf und seufzte tief.  
  
"Was fehlt ihm, Poppy?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.  
  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihnen herum und ließ kurz ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.  
  
"Nichts Ernstes, Minerva. Er hat erstaunlicher Weise nur eine schwache Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar Hautabschürfungen, sich aber zum Glück nichts gebrochen. Er wird bald wieder zu sich gekommen. Aber mit Quidditch ist vorerst mal Schluss."  
  
Harry war näher an Dennis heran getreten und blickte in das blasse Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in McGonagalls entschlossene Augen.  
  
"Auf den Besen, Mr. Potter! Rasch!"  
  
Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell lief er in die Umkleidekabinen und warf sich die rote Robe über. Als er zum Spielfeld laufen wollte, hörte er schwach seinen Namen rufen. Harry trat zu Dennis, der aufgewacht war und ihm mit blassem Lächeln entgegen sah.  
  
"Fang den Schnatz, Harry!" war alles, was er sagte.  
  
Harry drückte ihm sacht die Hand und verließ rasch den Behandlungsraum. Als er an Professor McGonagall vorbeiging sagte sie:  
  
"Viel Glück, Harry. Und pass auf dich auf."  
  
Wenn sie ihn duzte, das wusste Harry, war sie äußerst erregt.  
  
Als er gegangen war, wandte sich McGonagall an Poppy, die ihnen einen verständnislosen Blick zugeworfen hatte, und sich dann wieder Dennis zuwandte.  
  
"Wir mussten es tun, Poppy!" ließ sich McGonagall vernehmen, bevor sie sich umwandte um auf die Tribüne zurückzukehren.  
  
"Ich weiß, Minerva, ich weiß!" seufzte Madam Pomfrey noch, als die Lehrerin den Raum schon verlassen hatte.  
  
Bevor Harry das Spielfeld betrat, wurde er noch von Hermine aufgehalten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Harrys, aber..."  
  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln hielt sie ihm seinen Feuerblitz hin, den sie mit "Accio" aus dem Jungenschlafsaal geholt hatte, als Harry sich umzog.  
  
"Ups, ohne den wär's ein merkwürdiges Spiel geworden." sagte Harry. "Danke!"  
  
Hermine drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte dann:  
  
"Zeig' s ihnen, Harry!"  
  
Damit wandte sie sich ab und lief in Richtung Tribüne davon. Harry blickte ihr einen Augenblick sprachlos hinterher. Dann bemerkte er, dass die Spieler dabei waren, wieder ihre Positionen einzunehmen um das Spiel fortzusetzen. Madam Hooch hatte Gryffindor eine Auszeit gewährt, um eine neue Strategie besprechen zu können, obwohl sich niemand im Stadion die geringsten Illusionen machte, dass Gryffindor einer weiteren Niederlage entgegen ging. Davon zeugten auch die frustrierten Gesichter des Gryffindorteams, die anscheinend jede Hoffnung hatten fahren lassen. Trotzdem strahlten sie eine düstere Entschlossenheit aus. Sie würden es den Anderen so schwer wie möglich machen.  
  
Jetzt hatten alle wieder ihre Positionen eingenommen. Madam Hooch wollte gerade die Pfeife an die Lippen setzen und den Quaffel freigeben, als sie Harry am Spielfeldrand auf seinen Besen steigen und auf sich zufliegen sah. Als die Zuschauer seiner Gewahr wurde, lag plötzlich vollkommene Stille über dem Stadion. Dann, als Harry nach einem Wink von Madam Hooch zu seiner Position flog, wo er von seinen Mannschaftskameraden mit breitem Grinsen empfangen wurde, brach plötzlich von den Gryffindor Plätzen donnernder Jubel über sie herein.  
  
"Potter! Potter!..."  
  
Sogar die meisten Schüler der anderen Häuser stimmten mit ein, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins natürlich, deren Pfeifkonzert aber im allgemeinen Tumult unterging.  
  
Jetzt war es an Ravenclaw eine Auszeit zu fordern. Also ließen sich beide Mannschaften wieder zur Erde sinken.  
  
Harry erhob sich nach einer kurzen stürmischen Begrüßung seines Teams wieder in die Luft um sich etwas warm zu fliegen. Erst drehte er einige Runden in hoher Geschwindigkeit um das Stadion, dann wirbelte er in immer enger werdenden Spiralen über das Spielfeld und beendete die kleine Flugschau mit einem halben Dutzend Loopings, was das dankbare Publikum mit lautem Johlen quittierte. Harry sah sich verdutzt nach der Ursache für den Lärm um. Als er merkte, dass der Applaus seiner Darbietung galt, verbeugte sich Harry dankend mit leichtem Grinsen vor der Tribüne um im nächsten Augenblick in einen rasanten Sturzflug überzugehen. Einen halben Meter über dem Boden riss er den Besen hoch und vollführte eine gekonnte Punktlandung, wodurch sich das Publikum zu wahren Begeisterungsstürmen hinreißen ließ.  
  
Wie hatte er das Fliegen vermisst. Der Feuerblitz zwischen den Beinen, der Wind in seinem Haar, ach ja! Das war sein Leben.  
  
Inzwischen hatten die Ravenclaws ihre Besprechung beendet und Madame Hooch rief die Spieler wieder auf ihre Positionen.  
  
"Willkommen zurück!" rief David Mac Lintoc Harry zu, obwohl er sich nun einer großen Herausforderung gegenüber sah.  
  
Harry winkte mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück.  
  
Der Pfiff erklang und der Kampf um den Quaffel begann erneut. Die Gryffindors waren wie ausgewechselt. Selten sah man sie so vehement hinter dem Quaffel her jagen, nie gaben sie einen Ball verloren. Die Spielzüge klappten plötzlich wie am Schnürchen. Man hatte beinahe den Eindruck, als würden sie ihre Gegner schwindelig spielen, so rasant wurden sie von ihnen umkreist.  
  
Harry hatte sich aus dem Gedränge abgesetzt und begann nun, wie er es oft mit Wood trainiert hatte, von einem erhöhten Punkt aus das Spiel im Auge zu behalten. Dabei suchte er intensiv nach einem verdächtigen Funkeln, dass auf den Aufenthaltsort des Schnatzes schließen ließ.  
  
Sein Gegenspieler hielt sich immer in seiner Nähe auf, mal neben ihm, mal ihm gegenüber. Immer bereit, beim kleinsten Anzeichen mit abzutauchen, falls Harry etwas gesehen hätte.  
  
"Kopf runter! Klatscher!" rief Harry plötzlich David zu, als er hinter diesem einen dunklen Schatten gewahrte, der sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte.  
  
Dem gelang es grade noch abzutauchen. Nun war es an Harry, ebenfalls dem Klatscher aus dem Weg zu kurven, der ihn als nächstes anvisierte. Als sie beide einige Meter tiefer wieder die gleiche Flughöhe erreicht hatten um das gegenseitige Belauern wieder aufzunehmen, winkte David Harry dankbar zu. Der grinste ihn kurz an, um sich plötzlich flach auf den Besen zu legen und ohne Vorwarnung auf sein Gegenüber zuzuschießen. David war einen Moment starr vor Schreck. Wollte Harry ihn von seinem Besen werfen? Dann war der Gryffindor schon heran. Harry drückte kurz vor dem Zusammenprall den Besen herunter, tauchte unter David hindurch, umrundete ihn mit wenigen Zentimetern Abstand mit einem Looping und riss, wieder in der Waagerechten, triumphierend den Arm hoch, den goldenen Schnatz fest in der Hand.  
  
Tosender Jubel brandete von den Rängen auf, als Madam Hooch das Spiel Abpfiff und Gryffindor den Sieg zusprach. Das Spiel hatte wirklich alles, was zu einem guten Match gehörte. Einen heftigen Unfall, gute Flugszenen, spannende Duelle, viele Punkte und ein sagenhaftes Comeback.  
  
Ruhig auf ihrem Platz inmitten des Chaos saß eine glückliche und erleichterte McGonagall und lächelte selig vor sich hin.  
  
***  
  
Noch bevor sie sich umgezogen hatten, machte sich die gesamte Mannschaft mit einem strahlenden über den Wolken schwebenden Harry auf, um sich nach Dennis Befinden zu erkundigen. Er war inzwischen von Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden, wo er über Nacht bleiben würde. Als sie den Raum betraten, war auch schon Colin Creevy, Dennis älterer Bruder da und berichtete in den schillerndsten Farben von dem Spiel, wobei er einige Details großzügig ausschmückte.  
  
"Übertreib nicht so, Colin!" sagte Harry, trat an das Bett und drückte Dennis den goldenen Schnatz in die Hand.  
  
"Oh Mann, Harry, bin ich froh dass du jetzt wieder Sucher bist." nuschelte Dennis, der vor lauter Grinsen kaum die Zähne auseinander bekam.  
  
"Nicht den Mut verlieren." tröstete Harry ihn. "In ein paar Jahren bist du auch soweit. Du fliegst nämlich ziemlich gut."  
  
Dennis strahlte Harry so an, dass dieser sich zu fragen begann, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm den Schnatz zu geben. Schon vorher gehörten die beiden Creevys zu Harrys glühendsten Bewunderern. Was sollte denn jetzt erst werden, nachdem er von Colin zum "Retter der Ehre Gryffindors" ausgerufen wurde?  
  
Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Selten war er so glücklich gewesen. Warum sollte er sich jetzt Gedanken über die Zukunft machen? Geschweige denn darüber, ob ihn jemand bewunderte oder nicht. 


	12. Die Vertretung

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 12  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Choooo für die Aufforderung zum Weiterschreiben.  
  
An Angel1344: Leiden lassen? Wieso denn? Bin ich denn ein Sadist? Naja, vielleicht. Lass Dich überraschen.  
  
An Vroni: Du kannst Dir denken, was passieren wird? Ja was denn??? Ach ja, und was Quidditch generell angeht... Ist doch wirklich ein geiles Spiel. Aber sehr sehr gefährlich....  
  
***  
  
12. Die Vertretung  
  
Harrys Hoch hielt ungemindert an. Bis zu dem Tag, als der Unterricht seines Lieblingslehrers auf einen Vollmond fiel. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie hatten blendende Laune. Hatten sie doch soeben den Montagmorgen und somit Zaubertränke mit nur fünfzehn Punkten Abzug hinter sich gebracht. Draco Malfoy hatte seinen Kessel vor dem Lehrerpult fallen gelassen und hatte sich, die vordere Bankreihe und das Lehrerpult mit seinem - misslungenen - übelriechenden Gebräu überschüttet. Professor Snape war der Ansicht gewesen, hätte Harry in dem Moment nicht in der dritten Reihe mit Ron geschwätzt, was der gar nicht getan haben konnte, weil er gerade allein am Waschbecken in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand um seinen Kessel auszuspülen, wäre das alles nicht passiert.  
  
Jetzt freuten sie sich auf eine interessante Stunde bei Professor Lupin, der mit ihnen heute einen Schutzzauber gegen die Freilaufend Beinlosen Grundtratschen besprechen wollte. Schwungvoll betrat Harry den Raum und blieb wie versteinert stehen.  
  
Am Lehrerpult stand kein anderer als Professor Severus Snape!  
  
"Potter! Wollen Sie da Wurzeln schlagen?" knurrte der ihn zur Begrüßung an.  
  
"Ähhh...!" brachte Harry nur mühsam heraus.  
  
"Wollten Sie noch etwas sagen?" unterbrach ihn der Lehrer ungehalten.  
  
"Wo ist denn Professor Lupin?" platzte es aus Harry heraus.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Verzögerung des Unterrichts!" keifte Snape.  
  
Die Gryffindors warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, würde der Unterricht doch erst in einigen Minuten beginnen. Harry, Ron und Hermine begaben sich blitzartig zu ihren Plätzen. Sie wollten dem scheinbar übelst gelaunten Professor keine Gelegenheit zu weiterem Punktabzug geben.  
  
"Professor Lupin," ließ dieser sich nun zu einer Erklärung herab, "ist durch höhere Gewalt verhindert, den Unterricht selbst zu gestalten. Anschließend wird er einen Termin bei Madam Pomfrey wahrnehmen müssen, was zur Folge hat, dass Sie die gesamte Woche das Vergnügen haben, mit mir..." Dieses Wort unterstrich er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "...Unterricht zu haben. Um weiterhin zu gewährleisten, dass dieser vorübergehende Engpass keine Probleme aufwirft, wird der Unterricht Gryffindors..." Das Wort spuckte er förmlich aus "...und meines Hauses zusammen gelegt werden."  
  
Kaum ausgesprochen, öffnete sich die Tür und die Slytherins betraten die Klasse, angeführt von Draco Malfoy. Die Gryffindors rückten murrend zusammen, um den Neuankömmlingen Platz zu machen. Draco stolzierte auf den freien Platz neben Harry zu und rammte ihm zur Begrüßung den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
  
"Rutsch mal, Potter! So viel Platz brauchst du nicht." fuhr er ihn an.  
  
Harry wurde ganz übel. Nicht nur Unterricht bei Snape, jetzt saß auch noch ausgerechnet Malfoy neben ihm. Um dem Professor keine Gelegenheit zu weiteren Punktabzügen zu geben, rutschte er nur stillschweigend etwas zur Seite.  
  
"Jetzt, wo wir das Allgemeine geklärt haben, lassen Sie uns zu den interessanteren Dingen kommen. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon das Duellieren geübt. Nun gut. Dann werden wir einmal testen, wie weit Sie damit sind. Mr. Malfoy, suchen Sie sich einen Partner und zeigen Sie, was Sie gelernt haben."  
  
Draco stand auf und blickte sich in der Klasse um.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Wieso musste sich dieser Schnösel ausgerechnet Potter aussuchen. Wie konnte sich Malfoy gegen den auch nur die geringste Chance in einem fairen Duell ausrechnen, wo dem doch die Magie aus jeder Pore strahlte. Wenn Snape verhindern wollte, ein Mitglied seines Hauses bzw. dessen Reste in einem Schuhkarton zum Krankenflügel zu bringen, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
  
Zunächst machte Snape gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Die Kontrahenten stellten sich vor der Klasse auf und grüßten sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab, dem Zeremoniell entsprechend. Dann gab Snape das Kommando:  
  
"Also auf drei. Eins..... zwei..... drei....."  
  
Noch bevor Malfoy reagieren konnte, wurde er schon von Harrys "Petrifficus Totalus" gelähmt und fiel steif hintenüber.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mr. Potter! Ich sagte bei drei und nicht früher."  
  
Harry enthielt sich jeden Kommentars, hatte er doch gelernt, dass es ein "Aber..." nur schlimmer machen würde.  
  
"Finite Incantatem."  
  
Sofort nachdem Snape Malfoy von der Ganzkörperklammer befreit hatte, stand dieser wieder auf und die beiden Gegner standen sich erneut gegenüber.  
  
"Auf ein Neues" kommandierte Snape erneut. "Eins..... zwei....."  
  
"Stupor!" kreischte Malfoy.  
  
Der Fluch traf Harry unvorbereitet und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Tisch den er umriss und darüber fiel, um mitsamt der dahinter stehenden Stühle zu Boden zu gehen.  
  
"Finite Incantatem"  
  
Auch diesmal beendete Snape den Zauber, ließ sich dabei allerdings wesentlich mehr Zeit. Harry rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, auch jetzt galt: bei drei!" sagte Snape sanft.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" fuhr er wesentlich schärfer fort. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für die miserable Reaktion!"  
  
Harry starrte den Lehrer nur ungläubig an. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut, aber er wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass ihm Professor Snape noch mehr Punkte abzog. Noch bevor er seinem Gegner wieder gegenüber stand, fing Snape an zu zählen.  
  
"Eins..... zwei....."  
  
Erneut ignorierte Malfoy die Anweisung des Professors und schleuderte Harry verfrüht einen Fluch entgegen, doch der war vorbereitet und konnte sich dank der antrainierten Quidditchreflexe rechtzeitig abrollen.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" konterte Harry, kaum dass er sich wieder auf die Knie erhoben hatte und fing den durch die Luft fliegenden Zauberstab auf, den der gelungene Zauber Malfoy aus der Hand gerissen hatte.  
  
"Geben Sie den Stab zurück, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry gehorchte. Wieder standen sie sich gegenüber.  
  
"Eins,....zwei...."  
  
Während der Professor zählte, spielte er scheinbar unbeabsichtigt mit seinem Zauberstab herum und richtete ihn dabei kurz auf Harry. Bei zwei unterbrach er kurz, murmelte etwas und sagte laut:  
  
"....drei!"  
  
Harry konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er Malfoys Fluch auf sich zurasen. Dann wurde er frontal getroffen. Seine Beine knickten ein, er landete mit zitternden Gliedern am Boden und musste warten, bis er von Snape mit einem Gegenzauber erlöst wurde.  
  
"Mr. Potter, das war armselig. Jämmerlich! Sie werden nach der Stunde hier bleiben und Nachhilfeunterricht erhalten. Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden mir assistieren."  
  
Damit schickte er sie auf ihre Plätze zurück.  
  
Die restliche Stunde verbrachten die Schüler damit, die demonstrierten Flüche aufzuschreiben und ihre Wirkung zu dokumentieren. Harry konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Er befürchtete übles, wenn er an die Extrastunde mit Malfoy und Snape dachte.  
  
Schließlich war der Unterricht zu Ende und der Klassenraum leerte sich. Hermine und Ron warfen Harry noch einen beunruhigten Blick zu, bevor auch sie den Raum verließen. Dann waren die drei alleine.  
  
Während Snape die Tür schloss, hatte sich Malfoy mit gehässigem Grinsen vor Harry aufgebaut, der auf seinem Platz sitzen geblieben war.  
  
"So, Potter, freu dich, gleich wird's lustig!" knurrte er seinen Gegner an.  
  
"Potter, worauf warten Sie noch? Auf die Positionen!" Snapes Stimme glich dem kratzen von Fingernägeln auf einer Schiefertafel.  
  
Harry stand mit einem Seufzen auf.  
  
Wie schon im Unterricht schleuderten sich die beiden Jungen die nächste halbe Stunde duzende von Flüchen entgegen. Harry ließ all seine aufgestaute Wut, all sein Können an Draco aus, ließ seinem Gegner nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Wiederholt trafen Harrys mit Wut hinausgeschleuderte Flüche ihr Ziel, wogegen es ihm selbst verhältnismäßig leicht fiel, Dracos Gegenflüche abzublocken oder ihnen auszuweichen. Immer, wenn Draco von seinem Fluch getroffen wurde, bekam Gryffindor von Snape unter den fadenscheinigsten Argumenten fünf Punkte abgezogen. War es, weil Harry den Zauberstab nicht ordentlich gehalten oder einen Spruch zu sehr genuschelt hätte, der Professor war nie um Argumente verlegen. Als Harry auf diese Weise sechzig Punkte verloren hatte, beschloss er, sich zurückzuhalten. Wollte er sich überhaupt noch Hoffnung auf den Hauspokal machen, musste er wohl oder übel in der sauren Apfel beißen und sich zurückhalten. Also verlegte er sich auf das Abblocken und Ausweichen, was ihm leider nicht immer gelang.  
  
Durch seine Erfolge wieder Mut bekommen, überschüttete Malfoy ihn mit einem Hagel von Flüchen, ließ ihm nicht mal mehr Zeit Atem zu holen. Schließlich blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als sich erneut zu wehren. Er startet einen heftigen Gegenangriff, der Draco überrascht zurückweichen ließ. Gerade, als dieser mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, griff Snape ein. Ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Harry sich stark zurückgehalten hatte. Als er aber jetzt die blanke, mörderische Wut aus dessen smaragd-grünen Augen lodern sah, wurde ihm Angst und Bange um Draco Malfoy. So hatte er den Gryffindor noch nie gesehen. Das schwarze Haar schweißnass und noch unordentlicher als sonst, die Augen leuchtend vor schlecht unterdrückter Aggressivität, das Gesicht gerötet, der ganze Körper zitternd vor Erregung. Um zu verhindern, dass Malfoy etwas passierte, musste Snape eingreifen.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Geschickt fing er den Zauberstab auf und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter. Nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie Sie sich ohne Zauberstab halten werden."  
  
Harry war schwer atmend stehen geblieben und drehte sich bei dessen Worten ungläubig zu dem Lehrer herum. Gleich traf ihn ein heftiger Schlag in den Rücken. Draco Malfoy hatte die Unaufmerksamkeit seines Gegners ausgenutzt, um ihn zu verfluchen.  
  
Harry taumelte vorwärts gegen Professor Snape, der ihn zurückstieß. Harry fiel zu Boden. Er rappelte sich auf, nur um erneut von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, der ihn von den Füßen riss und gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte. Benommen fiel er zu Boden und blieb mit schmerzenden Gliedern liegen.  
  
Der Professor trat auf ich zu und zog ihn an einem Arm wieder auf die Füße.  
  
Snape stutzte. Plötzlich spürte er wieder diesen Aggressionsschub, wie er ihn vor langer Zeit im Kerker gespürt hatte, als Potter hilflos an die Wand gekettet war. Doch diesmal war er weder bereit noch in der Lage, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
  
Harry bemerkte die Veränderung in Snape. Dessen Griff war plötzlich brutal und schmerzhaft geworden. Er riss sich los und versuchte schnell an Snape vorbei zu kommen, um wieder seinen Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen. Nur so rechnete er sich eine geringe Chance aus, den Tag heil zu überstehen. Er kam jedoch nicht weit. Snape hatte ihn sofort am Umhang gepackt, ihn zurückgerissen und presste ihn jetzt heftig mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Harry wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, konnte aber nichts ausrichten.  
  
"Attach Arachno!" fauchte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.  
  
Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes flog eine Spinnennetzartige Substanz auf Harry zu. Sie legte sich um seinen Hals, und heftete ihn an die Mauer. Harrys Hände zuckten hoch und versuchten verzweifelt, sich die viel zu enge Masse vom Hals zu reißen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich nicht befreien kann." knurrte Snape hämisch, der mit einem gemeinen Grinsen die sinnlosen Befreiungsversuche des Jungen beobachtete.  
  
Harry ließ die Arme sinken, als er seinen Erzfeind auf sich zukommen sah. Sie blickten sich in die Augen. Plötzlich verschleierte sich der Blick seines Gegenübers. Es war, als hätte jemand einen dünnen, milchig-weißen Vorhang vor Dracos Iris gezogen. Schlagartig kehrte in Harry die Erinnerung zurück. Im Kerker war es genauso gewesen. Was danach gekommen war, daran wollte Harry lieber nicht mehr denken. Damals hatte nur Snape ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahrt. Harry unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit Malfoy und sah den Professor an.  
  
"Professor, bitte..." setzte er an und verstummte abrupt.  
  
Aber Snapes Augen wirkten genauso verschwommen wie Malfoys. Alles, was er in ihnen lesen konnte, war blanker Hass. Harry bekam Angst.  
  
Draco trat auf Harry zu. Er hatte eigentlich vor, ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer zu verpassen. Jetzt aber, wo er ganz nah vor ihm stand, fiel ihm ein, dass es noch fiel Schöneres gab, was er ihm antun konnte. Quälend langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Harry an die Stirn. Er registrierte erfreut, wie der kleinere Junge erstarrte.  
  
'Er hat Angst! Der große Harry Potter hat Angst vor Draco Malfoy!'  
  
Im vollen Bewusstsein seiner Überlegenheit ließ er den Zauberstab über Harrys Gesicht gleiten, den Hals und über die Brust weiter hinunter. Unterhalb des Gürtels stoppte Draco und presste Harry den Stab schmerzhaft in die Genitalien. Die Erstarrung fiel von Harry ab. Er riss die Arme hoch und bemühte sich wieder panisch, sich zu befreien, indem er so heftig an dem Netz um seinen Hals riss, dass ihm die silbernen Fäden tief in die Finger schnitten.  
  
Draco war ganz nah an ihn heran getreten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
  
"Angst, Potter? Solltest du auch haben!"  
  
Damit trat er einen Schritt nach hinten, zeigte auf Harrys Arm und sagte:  
  
"Fraktura!"  
  
Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sein Unterarm wäre in einen Schraubstock geraten, den jemand unerbittlich zudrehte. Ein widerliches Knacken begleitet von Harrys Schmerzensschrei ertönte. Der Arm war gebrochen. Sofort wiederholte Malfoy den Zauber, indem er auch auf Harrys linken Arm und dann auf dessen rechtes Bein zeigte.  
  
"Jetzt kann er bestimmt nicht entkommen." wandte sich Malfoy mit zufriedenem Grinsen an Snape.  
  
Harry ließ seine heftig schmerzenden, unbrauchbar gewordenen Arme sinken und versuchte krampfhaft sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein zu verlagern. Das einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, war das Netz um seinen Hals.  
  
Snape wandte sich an Draco:  
  
"Gut, Mr. Malfoy, Sie können jetzt gehen!"  
  
"Aber..." wandte der enttäuscht ein, verstummte aber sofort, als Snape ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Mit einem herausgequetschten "Ja, Sir." verließ er den Raum, den Snape anschließend mit einem einfachen Zauber magisch verschloss.  
  
***  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten den Unterricht bei Professor Snape verlassen und gingen in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Während sie aßen, spekulierten sie mit den anderen Gryffindors, was Snape wohl mit Harry anstellen würde. Und ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war dabei und würde alles mitkriegen und es natürlich überall haarklein herumposaunen.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, saßen sie noch etwas beisammen und unterhielten sich. Ron sah auf seine Uhr. Eine Stunde war fast vergangen, jetzt müsste Harry eigentlich bald kommen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Malfoy trat ein. Er ging zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an seinen Platz. Sofort bestürmten ihn die anderen mit Fragen, konnten ihm aber keinen Kommentar entlocken.  
  
Erstaunt von diesem Verhalten blickten Hermine und Ron ungeduldig zur Tür, erwarteten sie doch, dass auch Harry und Snape bald eintreten würden. Als nichts geschah, beschlossen sie, Harry entgegen zu gehen. Langsam gingen sie den langen Flur entlang in Richtung Klassenzimmer.  
  
Plötzlich drang ein seltsames Geräusch zu ihnen durch.  
  
"Hast du das gehört?" fragte Ron verblüfft und blieb stehen um zu lauschen.  
  
"Ja, was mag das sein?" antwortete Hermine, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war.  
  
Sie gingen weiter. Jetzt hörten sie es wieder, diesmal deutlicher. Ein Schrei. Eindeutig ein Schrei, aus starken Schmerzen geboren. Jetzt kamen sie näher an den Ursprung. Beim nächsten Schrei konnten sie die verzweifelte Stimme eindeutig erkennen. Hoffnungslosigkeit schwang darin mit.  
  
"Harry!" entfuhr es Hermine.  
  
Sie rannten los so schnell sie konnten.  
  
***  
  
"So, Potter, jetzt zeige ich dir mal, was ein richtiger Zauber bewirkt." zischte Severus Snape. "Crucio!" Für Harry brach die Welt zusammen. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es fühlte sich an, als würden überall in seinem Körper rasiermesserscharfe Klingen rotieren, die ihn Stück für Stück zerfleischten. Endlich ließ Snape von ihm ab. Halb bewusstlos hing Harry an der Wand. Jetzt, wo der schreckliche Fluch abklang, kehrten die Schmerzen in seinen gebrochenen Gliedmassen zurück und er stöhnte laut auf.  
  
"So wirkt ein Zauber, Potter, wenn er richtig ausgeführt wird." presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
  
Harry war nicht fähig zu antworten. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, dass Snape mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Zu sehr hielten ihn die Schmerzen gefangen.  
  
"Immer noch so verstockt, Potter?" grinste ihn Snape an. "Crucio!"  
  
***  
  
Am Klassenzimmer angekommen, rüttelte Ron heftig an der Klinke. Als sich nichts tat, warf er sich mit der Schulter dagegen, womit er jedoch nichts erreichte, außer dass er sich fast die Schulter auskugelte.  
  
"Geh mal beiseite!" wies Hermine ihren rothaarigen Freund an, der sich die schmerzende Schulter rieb.  
  
Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür.  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Hermine versuchte es anders, als ein weiterer verzweifelter langgezogener Schrei aus dem Raum drang. Es klang beinahe wie das Heulen eines gequälten Tieres.  
  
"Konzentrier dich, Hermine." schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und versuchte ihre Angst um Harry beiseite zu schieben. "Offerta!"  
  
Diesmal hatte sie Erfolg. Die Tür sprang auf. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten standen sie im Raum und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
An der Wand neben dem Lehrerpult stand Harry. Eigentlich hing er mehr als dass er stand. Seine ganze schmächtige Gestalt zuckte hin und her, als wehrten sich alle seine Nerven und Sehnen gegen die Misshandlung. Er wirkte, als hätte man ihn durchgekaut und ausgespuckt. Die Arme hingen schlaff herab. Durch seinen weit aufgerissenen Mund entrang sich wieder jener langgezogene Schrei. Und vor ihm stand Snape. Düster drohend mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht. Grade ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken und Harrys Schrei brach ab, das Zucken verebbte langsam. Schwer atmend stierte er den Mann vor sich mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an, der jetzt das Wort an ihn richtete.  
  
'Völlig unsinnig' ging es Ron durch den Kopf, der die Szene reglos betrachtete. 'Als ob er noch irgendetwas mitkriegen würde.'  
  
"So, Potter, genug gespielt. Kommen wir zum Ende!"  
  
Damit hob Snape den Zauberstab und zielte auf Harrys Herz.  
  
"Avada Ke...."  
  
"Neiiiiiinnnnn!"  
  
"....davra!"  
  
Bei Hermines entsetztem Schrei war Snape herumgewirbelt und hatte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite gerissen. Der grüne Blitz, der aus der Spitze getreten war, verfehlte Harry um wenige Millimeter und krachte funkensprühend, aber ohne Schaden anzurichten gegen die Wand.  
  
Plötzlich klärten sich Snapes Augen. Der weißliche Schatten verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Verblüfft fiel sein Blick auf seinen rauchenden Zauberstab, wanderte dann zu Harry, der am ganzen Leib zitternd mehr tot als lebendig an der Wand hing und blieb schließlich an Ron und Hermine hängen, die schreckensstarr im Raum standen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wortlos, mit völlig irritiertem Gesichtausdruck schritt Snape, ohne seinem wimmernden Opfer einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, an Hermine und Ron vorbei und verließ den Raum.  
  
Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Beiden. Rasch liefen sie zu Harry, der sie aber nicht zu erkennen schien. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes befreite Hermine ihn von dem seltsamen Zeug, dass ihn an der Wand hielt und sich sofort in Luft auflöste. Ron war zum Glück geistesgegenwärtig genug, um ihn aufzufangen, als Harry einfach vornüber fiel. Gemeinsam legten sie ihren Freund auf den Boden. Während Hermine Harrys Kopf in ihren Schoß nahm, lief Ron zum Waschbecken und holte ein Gas Wasser. Das erfrischte Harry soweit, dass er seine Umgebung wiedererkannte.  
  
"Komm, Harry, du musste aufstehen. Wir bringen dich zum Krankenflügel." sagte Ron und griff nach dessen Arm um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
  
Da Harry aber laut zu schreien begann, ließ er ihn sofort wieder los. Harry atmete tief durch.  
  
"Nicht.... anfassen...!" stammelte er unzusammenhängend mit klappernden Zähnen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. "Arme.... gebrochen.... Bein auch...."  
  
Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und eine wohltuende Ohnmacht erlöste ihn von den Schmerzen.  
  
***  
  
Snape hatte das Klassenzimmer verlassen und sich nach rechts gewandt in Richtung Treppenabgang, wo sich im Untergeschoss seine Gemächer befanden. Weit war er nicht gegangen, sondern hatte sich hinter der nächsten Biegung in einem kleinen düsteren Alkoven auf eine steinerne Bank fallen lassen. Wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst.  
  
Gerade war der junge Weasley an ihm vorbeigesprintete ohne ihn zu bemerken.  
  
'Wahrscheinlich um Hilfe zu holen' dachte Snape.  
  
Und Hilfe hatte Potter dringend nötig. Womit Snapes Gedanken wieder zu dem Punkt zurückkehrten, um den sie sich schon eine ganze Weile drehten. Was war da eben passiert? Hatte er tatsächlich den Todesfluch gegen Potter ausgesprochen? Und wieso sah der aus wie durch den Wolf gedreht? Eigentlich sah so nur jemand aus, der mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden war. Mehrfach und gründlich. Aber hatte er, Snape, Oberlehrer Hogwarts, wirklich einen Schüler mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen belegt? Gut, das war immerhin Potter, was in Snapes Augen eine kleine Rechtfertigung war.... aber trotzdem. Der Professor unterdrückte den Impuls zurückzukehren und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Eigentlich müsste er Granger danken. Schließlich hatte sie ihn davon abgehalten, Potter zu töten.  
  
Was wohl der Dunkle Lord dazu gesagt hätte, wenn ihm jemand das berichtet hätte?  
  
"Sorry, Eure Lordschaft, der kleine Potter ist tot. Snape hat ihn versehentlich kedavrat!"  
  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer konnte sich dessen Reaktion lebhaft vorstellen. Voldemort war so versessen darauf, den Jungen selbst zu beseitigen, dass jeder, der ihm zuvorkommen würde, sofort Potters Platz auf der Liste der meistgehassten Menschen einnehmen würde. Und dieser Platz war verdammt weit oben.  
  
***  
  
Harry erwachte aus der Ohnmacht, als ihm lautes Klack Klack Klack ans Ohr drang. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm jemand beruhigend über die Wange streichelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus brennendem Öl aufzutauchen, dass ihn langsam verkochte. Er war überzeugt, dass sich all sein Fleisch von den Knochen gelöst hatte. Selbst das sanfte Streicheln jagte schmerzliche Schauder durch seinen Körper. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm.  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf. Er zitterte immer noch, seine Zähne schlugen hart aufeinander. Das war es, was ihn geweckt hatte. Das Klack Klack hatte er selbst verursacht. All seine Nerven schienen unter Strom stehen.  
  
Langsam konnte er wieder klar denken und erkannte die Umgebung wieder. Jemand strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Harry blickte auf. Er war immer noch im Klassenraum. Er lag auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf etwas weiches gebettet. Er versuchte einen Arm zu heben, zuckte aber sofort schmerzhaft zusammen und unterließ jeden weiteren Versuch sich zu bewegen. Jetzt erkannte er über sich ein Gesicht.  
  
"He.... Herm.... mine!" stotterte er überrascht, als er sie erkannte.  
  
Er war kaum zu verstehen,  
  
"Schhhh! Nicht reden!" sagte Hermine "Du darfst dich nicht bewegen. Ron holt Hilfe. Gleich kommt jemand."  
  
Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, kam Ron in den Raum gestürmt, direkt hinter ihm und ziemlich außer Atem folgte Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mensch Potter, was haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" fragte sie, als sie einen erschrockenen, nichts desto trotz fachmännischen Blick über seinen Körper wandern ließ.  
  
Harry wusste zuerst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zum Glück klapperten seine Zähne so stark, dass er ohnehin nichts sagen konnte. Das gab ihm Zeit nachzudenken. Madame Pomfrey zog eine Phiole mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit hervor und hielt sie ihm an die Lippen, während Hermine seinen Kopf vorsichtig anhob.  
  
"Das beruhigt die Nerven!" sagte sie, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass Harry das filigrane Glasgefäß nicht versehentlich durchbiss.  
  
Harry schluckte gehorsam. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Treppe, die sich die Wand entlang zu einer Galerie hinaufzog und deren Stufen nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt begannen.  
  
"Also, was war los?" wollte Madam Pomfrey erneut wissen.  
  
Der Trank wirkte. Zwar nicht so, dass das Zitterns und Zähneklappern völlig verschwunden wäre, aber doch so, dass er wenigstens sprechen konnte. So sah sich Harry gezwungen zu antworten.  
  
"Bin die Treppe runter gefallen. Arme gebrochen. Und rechtes Bein" nuschelte er undeutlich.  
  
Madam Pomfrey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann beschloss sie, sich erst um die Behandlung zu kümmern. Für Fragen würde später immer noch genug Zeit sein.  
  
Um den Transport für Harry erträglich zu machen, schiente sie provisorisch das Bein und seine Arme. Dann legte sie ihn auf eine Trage und ließ sie vor sich her in den Krankenflügel schweben. Auf ihren Befehl hin blieben Hermine und Ron vor der Tür des Krankensaals stehen und warteten.  
  
***  
  
Harry lag auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation und schlief. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn, nachdem sie ihn entkleidet und gründlich untersucht hatte, in Tiefschlaf versetzt, damit ihm die Schmerzen der Behandlung erspart blieben. Sie hatte seine gebrochenen Gliedmaßen geheilt und mit starken Binden fixiert, damit alles wieder richtig zusammenwachsen konnte. Dann hatte sie ihm einen Trank eingeflößt, um seine strapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen. An den Wundmalen überall auf seinem Körper hatte sie deutlich erkannt, dass er mit einem oder mehreren Schmerzflüchen in Kontakt gekommen sein musste.  
  
Sobald würde er nicht aufwachen. Das war auch besser so. Selbst mit dem starken Beruhigungstrank und dem Schlafzauber war weder das Zittern noch das Zähneklappern gänzlich verschwunden. Auch die Schmerzen würden noch eine Weile in Schüben durch seinen Körper fahren. Damit sich Harry nicht die Zähne ausbiss, hatte sie ihm einen Beißring in den Mund geschoben.  
  
Madam Pomfrey betrachtete das Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen. Was war bloß geschehen?  
  
Das gleiche fragte sich auch Professor McGonagall, als sie spät Abends in ihrem Büro saß. Poppy hatte nach der Behandlung Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger zu ihr geschickt, mit der Nachricht, dass Mr. Potter wieder mal im Krankenflügel lag. Nachdem sie die beiden aufgefordert hatte, in ihren Turm zu gehen, hatte sich die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Madam Pomfrey erwartete sie bereits. Ohne lange drum herum zu reden berichtete sie über die diversen Verletzungen und schockierte sie anschließend mit der Bemerkung, dass offensichtlich jemand in Hogwarts mit Schmerzflüchen herumspielte.  
  
McGonagall starrte sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Poppy, wissen Sie, was sie da sagen? Sind sie sich dessen ganz sicher?" Madam Pomfrey trat zu Harry und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, so dass McGonagall die überdeutlichen Spuren auf Harrys Körper begutachten konnte.  
  
"Minerva, ich würde sogar so weit gehen, dass solche Spuren nur von einem Fluch herrühren können." sagte sie leise.  
  
"Der Cruciatus!" flüsterte McGonagall schaudernd.  
  
Sie kannte viele Schmerzflüche, aber keiner war so grausam wie dieser.  
  
"Allerdings." bestätigte die Krankenschwester. "Und das nicht bei einmaliger Anwendung! Was die Frakturen angeht..." fuhr sie fort. "....Er hat gesagt, er wäre die Treppe hinunter gefallen. Drei Brüche, die beiden an den Armen an exakt der gleichen Stelle und alle drei so glatt wie mit dem Messer durchgeschnitten. Viel zu gleichmäßig für einen Sturz. Und schließlich noch ein paar kleinere Verletzungen, Einschnitte an den Fingern und Striemen am Hals, für die ich gar keine Erklärung habe."  
  
Und was hatten Granger und Weasley dazu zu sagen? Sie hatten sich ausgeschwiegen, gesagt, sie wären nicht dabei gewesen.  
  
Minerva McGonagall lehnte sich seufzend in ihrem Stuhl zurück. In Gedanken ließ sie noch einmal ihren Blick über den zerschundenen Jungenkörper gleiten. Überall diese Hautrötungen. Die dicken Bandagen um die Arme. Die Zuckungen, die immer noch unregelmäßig auftraten als Nachwirkungen der Flüche.  
  
Die Schmerzen schien der Junge selbst in der Ohnmacht deutlich zu spüren. Immer wieder verkrampfte sich sein Gesicht und er stieß dumpfes Stöhnen aus.  
  
'Wer kommt für so eine Tat in Frage?' überlegte McGonagall.  
  
Wer hasste den Gryffindor so sehr, dass er ihm das antun würde?  
  
Draco Malfoy. Ja, sicher, die beiden hassten sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Aber Malfoy wäre wohl kaum in der Lage, den Cruciatus so gekonnt einzusetzen. Wer sonst? Professor Snape würde sich trotz aller Abneigung niemals dazu hinreißen lassen, einen Schüler zu quälen. Dafür war er viel zu beherrscht. Andere Alternativen hatte sie nicht, wie sich McGonagall eingestehen musste. Filch, der Hausmeister konnte Potter auch nicht leiden, aber der konnte nicht mal zaubern. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer oder einer seiner Todesser hätten Hogwarts nicht betreten können. Und wenn doch, wäre jede Hilfe für Harry zu spät gekommen.  
  
Und was war mit Potter selbst? Warum sagte er nicht die Wahrheit. Wen schützte er. Oder.... schützte er sich am Ende selbst? Hatte er Angst vor weiteren Repressalien?  
  
Professor McGonagall überlegte, ob sie Albus Dumbledore informieren sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Der Schulleiter hatte schon genug damit zu tun, den Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord ins Leben zu rufen. 


	13. Vorbereitung und Training

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 13  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Vroni. Ich habe Dich überrascht? Darauf bin ich stolz. Es ist schon interessant, wie die Story auf Dich wirkt. Hmmm. Imperius!?  
  
Dank auch an deathsoul, dem ich für weitere Vermutungen viel Glück wünsche.  
  
An Angel1344 und Choooo: Ihr scheint das arme Harrylein ja abgrundtief zu hassen, wenn Ihr ihn so gerne leiden seht. Vielleicht ist dieses Kapitel dann nicht so toll für Euch. Aber das danach.... He He... Vielleicht schon eher?  
  
***  
  
13. Vorbereitung und Training  
  
Vier Tage später wachte Harry endlich auf. Die Nachwirkungen waren beinahe vollständig verschwunden. Es ging ihm sogar verhältnismäßig gut. Madame Pomfrey war völlig überrascht, dass er anscheinend keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten hatte. Auch bei stärkeren Zauberern war es vorgekommen, dass das Nervenkostüm nach einer solchen Folter ziemlich zerrüttet war. Auch hätten Harrys Organe durchaus Schäden davon tragen können, doch seltsamer Weise war ihm das erspart geblieben.  
  
Als er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, war er sofort aufgestanden und wollte sich anziehen um den Raum zu verlassen. Madame Pomfrey hätte vor Schreck beinahe ein Tablett mit wertvollen Tränken und Medikamenten fallen gelassen, war zu ihm geeilt und hatte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder ins Bett gezwungen.  
  
"Sofort wieder hinlegen, Mr. Potter!" hatte sie befohlen. "Wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass Sie ohne meine Erlaubnis aufstehen, werde ich Sie am Bett anbinden."  
  
"Lassen Sie nur, Madam Pomfrey." sagte Hermine von der Tür her. "Ron und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass er brav liegen bleibt."  
  
Die beiden kamen gerade vom Abendessen und wollten sich erkundigen, wie es Harry ging. Jetzt nahmen sie auf dem nebenstehenden Bett Platz und beobachteten, wie Poppy Harry gründlich untersuchte.  
  
Zuerst befreite sie ihn von den Bandagen, mit denen immer noch seine Arme und das rechte Bein umwickelt waren und überzeugte sich, dass alles gut verheilt war. Dann musste er sich erheben und sich bis auf die Unterhose ausziehen. Madam Pomfrey musterte jede der immer noch sichtbaren roten Flecken und rieb ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit einer aromatisch duftenden Salbe ein, mit der sie ihn auch schon mehrfach behandelt hatte, als er noch schlief.  
  
Harry ließ alles reglos über sich ergehen und überlegte, ob ihm das in Gegenwart seiner Freunde peinlich sein sollte, aber die beiden hatten ihn in letzter Zeit so oft nackt gesehen, dass er sich dagegen entschied.  
  
Nachdem die Salbe eingezogen war, brachte ihm Madam Pomfrey einen frischen Pyjama und schickte ihn dann wieder ins Bett.  
  
"Und wie fühlen Sie sich sonst?" fragte sie und fügte hinzu: "Und ich wünsche eine ehrliche Antwort!"  
  
Dabei sah sie ihn so streng an, dass er sichtlich in sich zusammenschrumpfte. Unter diesem Blick wäre es auch Ron und Hermine nicht im Traum eingefallen zu schwindeln. Also gab Harry zu:  
  
"Ich empfinde ein leichtes Kribbeln überall. Und ich hab Hunger. Viel Hunger."  
  
Madam Pomfrey musste lächeln.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass Sie hungrig sind. Schließlich haben Sie drei Tage nichts mehr gegessen. Ich werde den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen. Ihre Freunde können Ihnen beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten." sagte sie und fuhr, wieder ernst geworden fort: "Das Kribbeln und die Wundmale werden durch die Salbe bis morgen Abend verschwunden sein. Das sind Rückstände von Ihrem.... Unfall! Das geht nicht von jetzt auf nachher. Aber Sie wollten ja gleich wieder aufstehen. So etwas unvernünftiges!"  
  
"Wann darf ich denn raus?" fragte Harry, den Ton ignorierend, mit dem sie das Wort Unfall ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Wenn ich es Ihnen sage!" lautete die barsche Antwort. "Frühestens morgen Abend nach der Untersuchung. Und wehe, Sie stehen vorher auf."  
  
Harry hob abwehrend beide Hände und grummelte etwas unverständliches, worauf ihm Madam Pomfrey einen letzten misstrauischen Blick zuwarf und dann in ihrem Büro verschwand, während Harry sich ausgehungert auf das Essen stürzte, das grade auf seinem Nachttisch aufgetaucht war. Seine beiden Besucher sahen ihm eine Weile zu, dann fragte Hermine:  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
Auf beiden Backen kauend warf ihr Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
"Na, mit Snape."  
  
"Und Malfoy." fügte Ron hinzu. "Der war doch bestimmt nicht unbeteiligt."  
  
Immer noch kauend schüttelte Harry den Kopf.  
  
"Aber...." protestierte Hermine.  
  
"Bitte." unterbrach sie Harry nachdem er runter geschluckt hatte. "Ich werde nichts machen. Es war ein Unfall."  
  
"Ha! Ein Unfall." schimpfte Ron. "Das kannst du Du-weißt-schon-wem erzählen."  
  
"Harry! Wir haben gesehen, was passiert ist. Snape hat den Todesfluch auf dich gehetzt. Wenn er dich nicht verfehlt hätte.....!"  
  
Hermine schüttelte sich in Erinnerung. Harry starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Er hat was???"  
  
Er schob das Tablett zur Seite. Ihm war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.  
  
"Du hast das wohl nicht mitgekriegt, du warst halb ohnmächtig. Als wir in die Klasse kamen, zielte Snape auf dich und sprach den Fluch aus. Wenn wir ihn nicht abgelenkt hätten, hätte er nicht nur die Mauer getroffen." sagte Ron aufgebracht.  
  
Harry starrte beide immer noch ungläubig an. Dann legte er die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. Schließlich sagte er:  
  
"Ich werde trotzdem nichts machen. Es war bestimmt ein Versehen. Snape mag ja ein Arsch sein, aber dass er einen Schüler töten würde, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Was glaubt ihr, würde das Ministerium mit ihm anstellen. Er würde sofort nach Askaban geschickt. So verrückt das zu riskieren ist nicht mal er. Außerdem können wir ihm nichts nachweisen. Wer würde uns schon glauben, wenn wir sagen würden, er hätte versucht mich zu töten. Jeder weiß doch, dass wir ihn nicht leiden können."  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten schon einen Widerspruch auf den Lippen, aber als sie sein entschlossenes Gesicht sahen, verzichteten sie darauf, weiter in ihn zu dringen. Sie hatten schon oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Harry manchmal äußerst starrköpfig sein konnte, und dass er dann kaum einem Argument zugänglich war. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie das Thema bei einer geeigneten Gelegenheit nicht wieder ansprechen würden.  
  
"Du solltest aber trotzdem noch etwas essen. Schließlich hast du es dringend nötig, etwas mehr auf die Rippen zu bekommen." wechselte Hermine das Thema.  
  
"Ich habe aber keinen Hunger mehr." grummelte Harry  
  
"Harry! Willst du wieder so schwach und dürr werden wie neulich? Dann wärst du bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder auf den Damm gekommen." sagte sie mit ihrem typischen Widersprich-mir-nicht-wenn-ich-Recht-habe-Blick. "Oder muss ich dich wieder füttern?"  
  
Nun war es Harry, der auf eine weitere Diskussion verzichtete. Er winkte nur müde ab. Hermine schob das Tablett näher zu ihm hin und schaute ihm gemeinsam mit Ron eine Weile beim Essen zu. Schließlich hatte er zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beendet. Sie klopfte noch seine Kissen aus und deckte ihn, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte gut zu.  
  
"Hermine. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!" protestierte er, als sie sich von Madam Pomfrey einen nassen Lappen geben ließ und ihm das Gesicht abwischte.  
  
"Nein, aber krank!" fuhr sie ihm rigoros ins Wort, legte schließlich den Lappen auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich zur Tür. "Gute Nacht, Harry. Kommst du, Ron?"  
  
'Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Gute Nacht Kuss.' dachte Harry, verzichtete jedoch vorsichtshalber darauf, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.  
  
"Ist sie nicht süß?" grinste ihn sein Freund an und trottete dann hinter Hermine her zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
***  
  
Wie Madam Pomfrey gesagt hatte, durfte Harry abends nach einer letzten Untersuchung und Behandlung mit der Heilsalbe den Krankenflügel verlassen.  
  
Schnell hatte Harry seinen Rhythmus im Alltag wiedergefunden. Zur Überraschung aller - vor allem aber Professor Snapes - hatte der Vorfall keine Auswirkungen auf sein Seelenleben und entsprechend keinen Einbruch seiner schulischen Leistungen zur Folge.  
  
Drei Dinge beschäftigten den Zaubertränkemeister jedes Mal, wenn er den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu Gesicht bekam:  
  
Wie konnte der Junge eine solche Behandlung wegstecken, ohne dass man ihm auch nur das geringste ansah?  
  
Wie schaffte er es, nach wie vor unverändert an seinem Unterricht teilzunehmen, ohne jedes Mal zusammenzuzucken, wenn Snape ihn mit seinem berühmt-berüchtigten Blick fixierte?  
  
Und vor allem, wieso hatte Potter sich nicht hilfesuchend an Dumbledore gewandt?  
  
Und noch immer grübelte Snape darüber nach, wieso er im Klassenzimmer die über Jahre mühsam antrainierte Beherrschung dermaßen hatte verlieren können.  
  
Harry seinerseits musste sich tatsächlich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich bei der Anwesenheit des Professors nicht jedes Mal zitternd unter seinem Schreintisch zu verkriechen. Aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und das zog er, wie er hoffte, gekonnt durch. Selbst wenn er, wenn es hart auf hart kam, den Klassenraum nassgeschwitzt verließ, bemerkten nur Ron und Hermine seine innere Anspannung.  
  
Um einer Wiederholung ihrer Begegnung vorzubeugen vermieden es sowohl Harry als auch Snape dem Anderen zu nahe zu kommen.  
  
Trotzdem genoss Harry sein anhaltendes Hoch sichtlich. Vor allem eines gab ihm jedes Mal erneut Aufschwung:  
  
Das Quidditch-Training, an dem er jetzt wieder regelmäßig teilnehmen durfte, und dem er sich hingebungsvoll widmete. Es gab kaum einen Tag, an dem er nicht auf dem Besen war. Mehrfach mussten ihn Ron und Hermine fast gewaltsam vom Besen holen, weil er als Einziger der Mannschaft noch in der Dämmerung über das Quidditchfeld kurvte.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten ihre Aufgabe, Harry im Auge zu behalten nach wie vor sehr ernst genommen, obwohl sie nicht mehr wirklich damit rechneten, dass er sich etwas antun würde. Nicht mehr, nachdem er sich so gut erholt hatte. Außerdem war man in Hogwarts fast nie allein, dafür waren zu viele Schüler da. Und wenn er auf dem Besen saß, konnte ihn ohnehin niemand halten. Keiner in ganz Hogwarts hätte es mit ihm aufnehmen können, weder fliegerisch noch von der Geschwindigkeit her, mit der Harry durch die Luft kreiselte. An seinen Feuerblitz kamen nicht einmal die Hochgeschwindigkeitsbesen der Slytherins heran. Und die flogen immerhin den Nimbus 2001. Ron mit seinem Schulbesen stand da völlig auf verlorenem Posten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich auf sein eigenes Hütertraining konzentrieren musste. Wie also sollten sie Harry unter Beobachtung halten?  
  
Ihre Überlegungen hatte Hermine auch Professor McGonagall mitgeteilt, aber die hatte nur resigniert mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie schließlich von ihrer Aufsichtspflicht befreit.  
  
***  
  
Die Quidditch-Saison schritt weiter fort. Obwohl Gryffindor die Mannschaft von Ravenclaw bei einem Testspiel in Rekordzeit mit einer traumatischen Niederlage von 180:0 nach Hause schickte, wusste Teamchefin Alicia Spinnet ihre über den Wolken schwebenden Mannschaftskollegen rasch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunterzuholen. Hieß der nächste Gegner doch Slytherin.  
  
"Aber doch erst in vier Wochen!" quengelten George und Fred.  
  
"Na und?" keifte Alicia sie giftig an. "Slytherin ist der härteste Gegner, wir dürfen ihn nicht unterschätzen. Wir haben viel zu tun, wie wir am letzten Spiel gesehen haben. Das Spiel haben wir zwar gewonnen, aber unsere Spielzüge waren alles andere als überzeugend. Wenn Harry länger gebraucht hätte um den Schnatz zu fangen, wer weiß, wie es dann ausgegangen wäre! Wenn wir Wert auf den Pokal legen, müssen wir Slytherin schlagen."  
  
"Schon gut. Schon gut!" gab Fred klein bei und George fügte hinzu:  
  
"Und was schlägst du vor?"  
  
Alicia wandte sich nun an das ganze Team:  
  
"Wir werden täglich abends zwei Stunden trainieren, Samstags und Sonntags morgens jeweils vier. Danach könnt ihr immer noch nach Hogsmeade!" fügte sie noch mit einem Seitenblick auf die Zwillinge hinzu, die sie ungläubig anstarrten aber nichts mehr zu sagen wagten.  
  
Eigentlich sahen auch sie ein, dass es auch mit verschärftem Training ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich war, gegen die besser ausgerüsteten Slytherins zu gewinnen.  
  
Ron und Harry hatten kaum noch Freizeit, da die kommenden Tage vollständig mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Strafarbeiten für Professor Snape und Quidditch-Training ausgefüllt waren. Hermine half ihnen so gut sie konnte mit den Hausaufgaben, natürlich ohne sie abschreiben zu lassen. Auch kam sie oft zum Training um ihre Fortschritte zu begutachten. Obwohl sie sich nicht besonders für den Zauberersport interessierte, hatte sie sich mehrere Bücher aus der Bibliothek - "Typisch Hermine!" war Rons Kommentar - ausgeliehen und versuchte so, Alicia theoretisch Hilfestellung und Tipps zu geben, die diese sehr gerne annahm und in das Training einbaute. Dadurch wurde Hermine langsam zu einer brauchbaren Assistentin, obwohl sie sich strikt weigerte, selbst einen Besen zu besteigen. Ihr reichten die Stunden Flugunterricht völlig aus.  
  
Ron entwickelte zusehends ein Gespür dafür, welcher der drei Torringe grade in Gefahr war und die drei Jägerrinnen Alicia, Angelina und Katie hatten es immer schwerer Punkte zu erzielen.  
  
Während dessen trainierte Harry intensiv seine Flugkünste von Hochgeschwindigkeitsflügen über Loopings und Sturzflügen bis hin zum Wronski-Bluff, den er immer besser beherrschte, auch wenn er einige Male ungeplant und unsanft Kontakt mit dem Boden hatte, ohne sich jedoch ernsthaft zu verletzen.  
  
Alicia ordnete verschärftes Sucher - Treiber Training an. Zum einen konnten die Weasley-Zwillinge so am lebenden Objekt ihre Trefferquote verbessern, zum anderen war Harry gezwungen, eins ums andere mal auszuweichen und dennoch immer den Schnatz im Auge zu behalten. Allerdings konnte selbst er, als bester Flieger Hogwarts nicht immer Zusammenstöße vermeiden. Einmal konnte er einem von George geschlagenen Klatscher nur durch einen Sturzflug entkommen. Doch war er so dicht über dem Boden, dass er sofort wieder hochziehen musste, nur um von dem zweiten, von Fred geschlagenen Klatscher frontal vom Besen geholt zu werden. Noch während Harry nach Luft schnappend am Boden lag, flog Alicia, ohne sich um ihn zu kümmern, zu den Zwillingen um ihnen zu dem gelungenen Spielzug zu gratulieren, was Harry ziemlich unfair fand.  
  
So geschah es immer wieder, dass er sich nach dem Training von Ron oder Hermine mit einer Heilsalbe gegen blaue Flecken und Prellungen einreiben lassen musste, von der ihm Madam Pomfrey eine ganze Dose voll mitgegeben hatte, damit er nicht dauernd in den Krankenflügel musste. 


	14. Mörderisches Quidditch

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 14  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Knuspermausi für den aufbauenden Kommentar.  
  
Auch an Angel1344: Dann nehme ich an, das hier ist mehr nach Deinem Geschmack. Viel Spaß.  
  
Und natürlich an Choooo: Ich finde auch, dass die Heldenrolle nicht so ganz passt. Bei Harrys Vergangenheit wäre es völlig unnormal, wenn er alles so einfach wegstecken könnte.  
  
***  
  
14. Mörderisches Quidditch  
  
Schließlich war es soweit. Morgen würde sich endlich zeigen, ob die Plackerei der Mühe wert gewesen war. Alicia hatte ihr Team nach dem Abendessen zu einer letzten Besprechung zusammengerufen und sie dann alle ins Bett geschickt.  
  
Zuerst konnte Harry nicht einschlafen, lag lange wach und ging in Gedanken noch einmal alle Spielzüge, Tricks und Tipps durch, die er sich mit Alicias und Hermines Hilfe angeeignet hatte. Schließlich fielen ihm die Augen zu, nur um viel zu früh wieder zu erwachen. Obwohl er noch eine Weile hätte liegen bleiben können, beschloss er aufzustehen. Er duschte ausgiebig, zog sich an und ging, um seine Hausgenossen nicht zu wecken, hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie zu erwarten war niemand da und Harry überlegte, was er jetzt machen konnte. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Feuer und nahm sein Buch 'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten', dass er neulich hier liegen gelassen hatte und begann zu lesen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der er die Seite dreimal neu angefangen hatte zu lesen, da er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, legte er das Buch wieder beiseite und beschloss in die Große Halle zu gehen. Bis er sie erreicht hatte, würde bestimmt schon das Frühstück aufgetragen. Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch, musste sich ein genuscheltes "Viel zu früh..." der fetten Dame anhören und lief durch die langen Gänge und Treppen bis er die Große halle erreichte. Er war der erste. Da er keine Lust auf Unterhaltung hatte, war es ihm gerade recht, alleine zu frühstücken. Er setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz am Gryffindortisch und musste nicht lange warten bis sich der Tisch von alleine deckte und vor ihm Kürbissaft, Brot, Aufschnitt, Marmelade, gebratener Speck und Rührei auftauchten.  
  
Gedankenverloren begann er zu essen. Irgendwann hatte er das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass jemand ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Er nahm an, dass es Hermine wäre, blickte lächelnd auf und sah direkt in die eiskalten Augen Draco Malfoys. Sofort gefror sein Lächeln.  
  
"Dein Lächeln wird doch wohl nicht mir gegolten haben, Potter?" grinste der ihn an. "Mich hast Du doch bestimmt nicht erwartet, oder?"  
  
"Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte Harry tonlos zurück.  
  
"Frühstücken." kam die lapidare Antwort.  
  
"Am Gryffindortisch?" meinte Harry überrascht. "Greif zu, oder hast du Angst, vergiftet zu werden?"  
  
Draco hatte nicht erwartet, den Gryffindor so gesprächig zu finden, wo der ihn doch sonst konstant ignoriert hatte. Und mit einer Einladung zum Frühstück hatte er am allerwenigsten gerechnet, selbst wenn sie nicht ernst gemeint war, wovon er einfach mal ausging.  
  
"Sprachlos?" meinte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen und verzog die Lippen zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln.  
  
Das schien Malfoy nun völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er sah seinen Gegner abschätzend an, doch Harry widmete sich nur seinem Frühstück, ohne sein Gegenüber weiter zu beachten.  
  
"Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte er erneut, als er aufgegessen hatte und sah den Slytherin erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Der bohrte seine grau-blauen Augen mit dem eisigsten Blick zu dem er fähig war in die smaragdgrünen des Kleineren und fauchte:  
  
"Freu dich auf nachher, Knirps! Ich werde den Schnatz von dir fangen und dich vom Besen holen. Das habe ich extra trainiert.  
  
"In der Reihenfolge, Malfoy?" fragte Harry ungerührt, ohne auf Dracos provozierenden Tonfall einzugehen. "Wie du meinst."  
  
Die Tür der Großen Halle ging auf, und Harrys Teamkollegen gefolgt von Hermine kamen zu ihm herüber. Malfoy erhob sich, warf zuerst ihnen, dann Harry einen bösen Blick zu und begab sich zum Slytherintisch.  
  
Harry wusste, dass das Training der Slytherins mehr einem Ringkampf als einem Ballspiel glich, machte sich aber nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber.  
  
"Was wollte der denn?" fragte Ron und blickte mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck hinter Malfoy her.  
  
"Er hat mir gedroht..." antwortete Harry gleichmütig ".....mich vom Besen zu werfen und das Spiel zu gewinnen."  
  
"Wir werden ein Auge auf ihn haben..." meinte George.  
  
"...und uns schön auf ihn einschießen." fügte Fred hinzu.  
  
"Ja, tut das," mischte sich jetzt Alicia ein. "Aber verliert dabei nicht den Überblick!"  
  
"Mann, Alicia, du bist ja fast schlimmer als Wood!" motzte Fred.  
  
"Nur fast? Dann muss ich mich noch steigern!" grinste sie zurück.  
  
Das Frühstück verlief weiterhin ziemlich schweigsam. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann gab Alicia das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.  
  
"Ok, Leute, es ist soweit. Lasst uns gehen."  
  
"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Harry." sagte Hermine, als sie nebeneinander zur Tür der Eingangshalle gingen. "Auch wenn du besser fliegen kannst, wer weiß, was sich Malfoy für Schweinereien ausgedacht hat. Nimm es nicht auf die leichte Schulter."  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Keine Angst, Hermine. Ich werde schon aufpassen."  
  
Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Hermine, die erst später zu der Gryffindortribüne gehen würde, während sich die Spieler schon in die Umkleidekabine begaben um noch eine letzte Besprechung abzuhalten.  
  
Das Stadion war zum Bersten voll. Niemand wollte das spannendste Spiel der Saison verpassen. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Das hieß Technik gegen Können, Brutalität gegen Spielwitz.  
  
Das hieß aber auch Malfoy gegen Potter. Wenn die beiden gegeneinander antraten, dann kochte die Luft. Jedermann wusste um die Feindschaft, die unüberbrückbaren Differenzen zwischen ihnen. Quidditch war die einzige Möglichkeit, diese offen auszutragen. Was würde sich als stärker erweisen? List und Niedertracht Malfoys oder Mut und Können Potters?  
  
Rot war die eindeutig überwiegende Farbe. Sogar die Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten Gryffindor Spruchbänder und rote Fahnen dabei, was die Slytherins nur noch mehr anstachelte ihre Mannschaft anzufeuern und den Gegner auszupfeifen. Allerdings ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Zu groß war die Übermacht der gegnerischen Fans. War man sich auch sonst nicht immer wohlgesonnen, gegen Slytherin hielt man zusammen.  
  
Madam Hooch betrat den Rasen. Die Spieler hatten ihre Positionen eingenommen und warteten auf den Pfiff. Die Klatscher stiegen hoch, der goldenen Schnatz kreiste einige Male provozierend um die Sucher und war dann verschwunden. Madam Hooch gab den Quaffel frei.  
  
Sofort stürzten sich die Jäger auf das runde Stück Leder, das in einem wüsten Knäuel aus Besen und Leibern verschwand. Genauso schnell flitzten die Spieler auch wieder auseinander, Slytherin im Ballbesitz. Die Hüter hatten ihre Positionen vor den drei Ringen eingenommen und Ron machte sich auf den ersten Angriff bereit, den er ohne viel Mühe abwehren konnte.  
  
Während sich die Jäger ununterbrochen den Quaffel zuwarfen oder versuchten, ihn dem Gegner abzunehmen, bemühten sich die Treiber nach Kräften ihre Mannschaftskollegen vor gegnerischen Klatschern zu schützen und gleichzeitig den Gegner mit Retourschlägen in Bedrängnis zu bringen.  
  
Harry hatte sich auf seine übliche Position oberhalb des Geschehens zurückgezogen, beobachtete mäßig interessiert das Spiel und hielt nachdem Schnatz Ausschau. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas hart am Kopf. Er wirbelte herum und sah schräg über sich Draco Malfoy, dessen nächstem Tritt er so eben noch ausweichen konnte.  
  
"Malfoy, was soll das? Das ist unfair!" protestierte Harry und versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu kurven.  
  
Sogleich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er kaum etwas lächerlicheres hätte sagen können. Schließlich spielten sie gegen Slytherin. Slytherin und Fairness vertrug sich nicht annähernd so gut wie Feuer und Eis.  
  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, ich hol dich vom Besen!" fauchte Draco ihn an und setzte seine Attacken unbeirrt fort.  
  
Dabei stellte er sich ziemlich geschickt an und blieb immer an der Seite Harrys, an der ihn Madam Hooch nicht entdecken konnte. Harry musste nun nicht nur auf Schnatz und Klatscher achten, sondern auch darauf, dass er Malfoy nicht zu nahe kam.  
  
Durch die besseren Besen holte Slytherin rasch einen annehmbaren Vorsprung heraus, den sie aber immer wieder verspielten, da sie ein Foul nach dem anderen begingen. Einen großen Anteil daran hatte Draco Malfoy, der sich durch einige unachtsame Aktionen die Aufmerksamkeit von Madam Hooch zugezogen hatte, die jetzt sehr genau darauf achtete, was sich zwischen den beiden Suchern abspielte. Die Freistöße wurden von den Jägern Gryffindors jedes Mal souverän verwandelt. Da sie außerdem spielerisch dem Gegner weit überlegen waren, konnten sie den Rückstand auf ein erträgliches Maß begrenzen, jedoch nie ganz einholen. Wiedereinmal würde die Partie durch den Schnatz entschieden werden müssen. Der ließ sich jedoch lange Zeit nicht blicken.  
  
Da, Endlich! Dicht über dem Boden stach Harry das goldene Funkeln ins Auge. Sofort zwang er seinen Feuerblitz in einen rasanten Sturzflug.  
  
'Wurde auch höchste Zeit,' dachte sich Harry, dem mehrere Körperteile wegen der dauernden Attacken Malfoys heftig wehtaten, als er dem Boden entgegen raste. 'Lange hätte ich das nicht mehr ausgehalten.'  
  
Das Publikum hielt den Atem an, als Harry wie ein Stein zur Erde flog, Malfoy dicht hinter ihm.  
  
Hermine hasste es, wenn er das tat. Jedes Mal hatte sie entsetzliche Angst, es könnte schief gehen, er würde verunglücken.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie neben ihm Malfoy zurückfiel. Das kam ihm eigenartig vor, denn sie waren noch gut fünf Meter über dem Boden, er wollte sich aber nicht ablenken lassen. Er war fast da, als er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten auf sich zukommen sah. Blitzschnell vollführte er eine Rolle um seinen Besen und konnte gerade noch dem sich nähernden Schemen entkommen, der sich als Markus Flint entpuppte, der versucht hatte, ihn zu rammen. Obwohl das nicht geklappt hatte, der Zweck war erreicht, der Schnatz verschwunden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Harry den Feuerblitz in die Waagerechte und spürte einen heftigen Hieb an der Schulter, der ihn rücklings vom Besen fegte.  
  
Harry lag auf dem Rücken und brauchte einige Zeit um zu registrieren, was grade passiert war. Zum Glück war er dicht über dem Boden gewesen, als ihn der von Millicent Bulstrode, der vierschrötigen Slytherintreiberin, präzise geschlagene Klatscher erwischt hatte. Einen Moment gab sich Harry um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dunkle Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen.  
  
Als er sich aufrichtete merkte er, dass er seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Da wurde er auch schon von seinen Mannschaftskameraden umringt. Alicia Spinnet hatte geistesgegenwärtig eine Auszeit verlangt und Madam Hooch hatte das Spiel unterbrochen.  
  
"Macht Platz!"  
  
Schon drängte sich die Schiedsrichterin mit Madam Pomfrey, gefolgt von Hermine und Professor McGonagall durch die Umstehenden. Ron und Fred halfen Harry aufstehen und brachten ihn zum Spielfeldrand, wo Madam Pomfrey seine Schulter untersuchte.  
  
"Ausgekugelt!" sagte sie lapidar. "Das war's wohl, Potter!"  
  
Die Spieler starrten sie entsetzt an und Harry sagte:  
  
"Aber ich muss weitermachen. Können Sie denn gar nichts machen?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey überlegte einen Augenblick.  
  
"Können schon," antwortete sie "Aber es ist erstens sehr schmerzhaft, und zweitens ebenso unvernünftig, Sie weiter spielen zu lassen."  
  
"Bitte!" bettelte Harry. "Wir sind schon soweit gekommen. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach aufhören."  
  
"Na schön, Potter!" seufzte Poppy nach einem Blick zu McGonagall, die stumm nickte.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf angesichts soviel Eigensinns, musste aber innerlich lächeln, als sie Harrys verzweifeltes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ich werde Ihren Arm wieder einrenken! Aber wie gesagt, es ist äußerst schmerzhaft." betonte sie noch einmal ausdrücklich.  
  
"Können Sie seine Schulter nicht betäuben?" mischte sich jetzt Hermine ein.  
  
"Das schon, aber dann wird er sich nicht auf dem Besen halten können. Die Betäubung, ob durch Zauber oder Trank, soll sie richtig wirken, legt den kompletten Arm lahm und vergeht erst in einigen Stunden wieder." belehrte sie Madam Pomfrey. "Also, sollen wir?" wandte sie sich an Harry  
  
Der Junge war sichtlich blass geworden, aber er nickte tapfer, wenn auch zögernd.  
  
"Sie haben es so gewollt. Knien Sie sich hin." sagte sie mit einem sardonischem Grinsen, das Harrys Herz noch mehr in Richtung Hosenboden rutschen ließ. "Weasleys, hocken Sie sich hinter ihn und halten Sie ihn fest. Richtig fest. Er darf sich nicht mehr bewegen. Minerva, wenn Du mich bitte stützen würdest?"  
  
McGonagall nickte, trat hinter Poppy und hielt sie an den Schultern um ihr Halt zu geben.  
  
Fred und George knieten sich hinter den kleineren Jungen. Fred griff unter Harrys rechter Axel hindurch, während George über seine linke Schulter griff und seinen Oberkörper fixierte. Ihr Griff war so fest, dass er zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig war. Ron griff nach Harrys linker Hand und sagte:  
  
"Drück ruhig zu, wenn es weh tut."  
  
Harry nickte dankbar. Dann nahm Madam Pomfrey sein rechtes Handgelenk in die eine Hand, mit der anderen nahm sie seinen Arm oberhalb des Ellenbogens. Sie stützte einen Fuß gegen Harrys Seite direkt unterhalb der Achsel und begann zu ziehen. Hermine schloss, wie die meisten Umstehenden, entsetzt die Augen, als Madam Pomfrey Harrys gestreckten Arm ruckhaft zur Seite zog um ihn dann wieder ins Gelenk einschnappen zu lassen.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Obwohl sich Harry die Unterlippe blutig gebissen hatte, war ihm doch ein kurzer, lauter Schmerzensschrei entfahren, der die anderen heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Kreidebleich und völlig geschafft hing er in den Armen der Weasley-Zwillinge, die sich nicht trauten ihn loszulassen, aus Angst, er könnte zu Boden fallen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gab ihm einen Stärkungstrank, der seine Gesichtsfarbe rasch wieder zurückkehren ließ und massierte sanft seine Schulter, bis er seinen Arm wieder einigermaßen bewegen konnte.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, das wars erst mal." sagte sie, als Harry wieder auf seinen eigenen zittrigen Beinen stehen konnte. "Ich hoffe, dass es das wert war. Obwohl.... Sie können ja nicht mal richtig stehen."  
  
"Ich muss ja nur fliegen können." nuschelte er undeutlich. Laut sagte er: "Vielen Dank. Wird schon gehen."  
  
"Nach dem Spiel kommen Sie augenblicklich zu mir in den Krankenflügel. Die Sache ist noch lange nicht ausgestanden." sagte Poppy bestimmt. "Und keine Widerworte!"  
  
"Keine Angst, Poppy." beschwichtigte Sie Professor McGonagall mit einem strengen Blick zu Harry. "Ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass er kommt!"  
  
"Ist ja gut, ich werde schon nicht davonlaufen."  
  
Damit setzte sich Harry auf seinen Besen, den Angelina Johnson geholt hatte, und beide Mannschaften erhoben sich in die Luft, um wieder ihre Positionen einzunehmen, während das Publikum, das aufmerksam das Geschehen verfolgt hatte, in Jubelrufe ausbrach. Harrys Rückkehr war so recht nach ihrem Geschmack. So würde das Spiel doch weiterhin spannend bleiben.  
  
Wie schon vor der Unterbrechung ging das Spiel im gleichen Tenor weiter. Die Slytherins foulten wo sie nur konnten, die Gryffindor-Treiber "bestraften" die gegnerischen Spieler mit gut gezielten Klatschern und die Jäger konnten bei den Freistößen einen Punkt nach dem anderen aufholen.  
  
Draco Malfoy ließ sich auch dadurch nicht von seiner Strategie abbringen, dass sein Gegenspieler jetzt gehandicapt war. Immer wieder startete der Slytherin seine Attacken, wobei er hauptsächlich Harrys verletzte Schulter zum Ziel nahm. Immer, wenn er Erfolg hatte und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an seinen Besen klammerte, machte das Publikum mit lautstarken Pfeifkonzerten seinem Unmut Luft. Das schien Malfoy allerdings nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken, nicht mal, dass er von Madam Hooch einige Minuten vom Platz gestellt wurde, als er es besonders doll trieb, denn grade da ließ sich der Schnatz nicht sehen.  
  
Harry flog in Schlangenlinien über das Feld, immer darauf bedacht, Malfoy und Klatscher auf Abstand zu halten, als er mitten im dichtesten Gedränge in der Nähe der Gryffindor-Turmstangen wieder das goldene Schimmern entdeckte. Ohne den Schnatz aus den Augen zu lassen, erhöhte er, um Malfoy nicht misstrauisch zu machen, leicht die Geschwindigkeit und flog direkt zwischen zwei gegnerischen Spielern hindurch, die sich einander näherten. Um einen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden, blieb seinem Verfolger nur, zu bremsen und einen Umweg zu machen. Diesen Moment passte Harry ab und schoss plötzlich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit vorwärts, mitten hinein in den Pulk der Spieler, die sich ein heftiges Handgemenge um den Quaffel lieferten. Malfoy hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und war hinter ihm her gehetzt. Auch er hatte nun den Schnatz entdeckt, der sich mitten im Gedränge sehr sicher zu fühlen schien.  
  
Aber Harrys Vorsprung war zu groß. Noch einen Meter, er streckte sich weit nach vorne und schon schloss sich seine Hand um den Schnatz. Er richtete sich auf und wollte einen Jubelschrei ausstoßen, als hinter ihm ein lautes Krachen ertönte und ihn etwas hart im Rücken traf.  
  
Fred und George hatten gesehen, dass Malfoy die Verfolgung Harrys wieder aufnahm und hatten versucht, den feindlichen Sucher abzublocken. Der hatte die Gefahr zu spät erkannt und war ungebremst in die beiden hineingedonnert, wobei sich ihre drei Besen verkantet hatten. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls war Dracos Besenstiel abgebrochen und wie ein Geschoss davon geschwirrt. Draco wurde herunter geschleudert, aber von George reflexartig am Arm gepackt, festgehalten und sicher auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Er mochte den Slytherin zwar überhaupt nicht, aber ihn einfach so fallen zu lassen und ihn dem beinahe sicheren Tod zu übergeben, das war nicht sein Ding.  
  
Während George und Malfoy langsam zu Boden sanken, hatte Ron gesehen, wie Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Jetzt flog er jubelnd auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen und zu beglückwünschen. Als er aber Harrys weit aufgerissene Augen sah, blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken, auch wenn er noch nicht erkennen konnte, was passiert war. Harrys Gesicht drückte derartiges Entsetzen gepaart mit Überraschung aus, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste.  
  
Harry sah langsam an sich herunter und betastete mit der linken Hand fassungslos das gesplitterte Stück Holz, dass dicht neben seinem Bauchnabel aus seinem Körper ragte, während er mit der rechten weiterhin den Schnatz umklammert hielt. Dracos davon sirrendes Besenende war von hinten in seinen Körper eingeschlagen und stecken geblieben, nachdem es vorn wieder ausgetreten war. Mit der Erkenntnis kam der Schmerz. So heftig und überraschend, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Er hob den Blick wieder zu Ron, konnte aber nur hilflos nach Luft schnappen, während er langsam zur Seite kippte.  
  
Zum Glück war Ron schnell genug heran um ihn aufzufangen. Rasch richtete er Harry wieder auf dem Besen auf und hielt ihn, mit dem Arm um die Hüfte gefasst, aufrecht. Dabei spürte er eine klebrige Feuchtigkeit über seine Hand rinnen. Erst jetzt, als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, was tatsächlich passiert war. Da Harry den roten Gryffindor-Umhang trug, war das Blut, das wie eine Fontäne aus den Wunden sprudelte und vorn und hinten an seinem Körper herunter lief, kaum zu sehen gewesen. Durch die klebrige Flüssigkeit drohte ihm Harry aus den Händen zu gleiten.  
  
"Schnell, ich brauche Hilfe, ich kann ihn nicht halten!" schrie Ron in Panik.  
  
Geistesgegenwärtig kam Alicia Spinnet an Harrys andere Seite geflogen. Auch wenn sie das Geschehen nicht mitbekommen hatte, Rons Schrei war wie ein Alarmsignal gewesen. Jetzt hielt sie sich dicht an Harrys Seite um zu verhindern, dass er nach rechts wegkippte. Gleichzeitig rief sie Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell zu, dass sie Hilfe holen sollten, allerdings war Fred schon losgesaust um Madam Pomfrey zu informieren. Auch wenn er nichts genaues wusste, es schien dringend zu sein.  
  
Die restlichen Mannschaftsmitglieder hielten sich in unmittelbarere Nähe auf, um, falls nötig, sofort eingreifen zu können. Außer Ron hatte noch niemand mitgekriegt, was genau passiert war. Sie sahen nur, dass Harry mit schlaff herunter hängenden Armen und Beinen auf seinem Besen saß und sich anscheinend nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft aufrecht halten konnte.  
  
Während sie langsam hinab schwebten hielt Ron seinen besten Freund krampfhaft umklammert, damit er ihm nicht doch noch entglitt. Unendlich langsam, so kam es ihm vor, näherten sie sich dem Boden.  
  
"Nicht schlapp machen, Harry!" sagte er verzweifelt, während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. "Komm schon, Kleiner, du musst durchhalten. Hilfe ist gleich da."  
  
Der schwer verletzte Junge hatte seinen Kopf an Rons Schulter gelehnt. Er reagierte nicht. Gerade, als sie den Boden erreichten, schlossen sich seine Augen und sein Kopf kippte nach vorn.  
  
"Harry!" schrie Ron panisch.  
  
Dann wurde ihm der leblose Körper aus den Händen genommen und seitlich auf eine Trage gelegt. Erst jetzt sahen alle grauenerfüllt das halbmeterlange Stück Holz, dass Harrys Körper durchschlagen hatte und vorn und hinten herausragte. Totenstille senkt sich auf das Stadion. Niemand bewegte sich. Madam Pomfrey ließ die Trage vor sich her zum Schloss schweben, gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Professor McGonagall.  
  
Erst als sie außer Sicht waren, löste sich die Erstarrung, die sich über das gesamte Stadion gelegt hatte. Langsam lehrten sich die Ränge, während sich die Teammitglieder geschockt in die Umkleidekabine begaben. Niemand sprach.  
  
Im Krankensaal angelangt, dirigierte Madam Pomfrey die Trage direkt zu einem großen weißen Operationstisch. Nachdem sie Harry darauf gelegt hatte, verschwand sie kurz im Nebenzimmer um alle Materialien für die Behandlung zusammenzusuchen.  
  
Ein Zucken ging durch seinen Körper, als er wieder zu sich kam. Er krümmte sich, krampfte die Arme um den Leib und wäre beinahe vom Tisch gefallen, hätte Ron ihn nicht aufgehalten und wieder gerade darauf gelegt. Hermine griff nach Harrys tastender Hand und drückte sie leicht. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte zu ihr auf und wollte augenscheinlich etwas sagen, doch als er den Mund öffnete, kam nur ein Schwall Blut heraus, der ihm über Kinn und Wangen lief.  
  
"Hilfe." flehte er fast unhörbar, als er wieder den Mund frei hatte. "Bitte hilf mir. Es tut so weh!"  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn nur verzweifelt an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.  
  
"Ruhig, Mr. Potter." sagte Madam Pomfrey, die grade beladen mit Schüsseln, Tüchern, Mullbinden und einem ganzen Tablett mit Tränken und Salben zurückgekehrt war. "Ich werde jetzt die Blutung stillen, aber vorher muss ich Ihnen den Stock herausziehen. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, warten Sie bitte draußen."  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen sie entrüstet an, als sie aber ihren strengen Blick sahen, fügten sie sich und verließen den Raum um auf dem Flur zu warten.  
  
Es war nicht sicher zu sagen, ob Harry die Worte der Krankenschwester verstanden oder auch nur gehört hatte. Er lag nur leise wimmernd auf der Seite. Mit McGonagalls Hilfe drehte Poppy ihn auf den Bauch, so weit das möglich war, ohne dass der vorne herausragende Stiel den Tisch berührte. Während die Lehrerin Harrys Kopf hielt und ihm beruhigend durch das wirre Haar strich, griff Poppy nach dem breiteren Ende des Besenstiels und begann kraftvoll zu ziehen. Zweimal musste sie ansetzen, weil ihr das blutig- glitschige Holz immer wieder entglitt, was den schreienden und schluchzenden Jungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und zog mit einem letzten Ruck das Holz aus der Wunde, aus der ein dicker Strahl Blut schoss. Professor McGonagall musste sich schaudernd abwenden, als sie sah, wie Harrys blut- und tränenüberströmtes Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser wurde. Er war immer noch bei Bewusstsein, und hatte nicht das Glück gehabt, in eine Ohnmacht abzudriften.  
  
'Wie viele Schmerzen der Junge wohl noch aushalten kann?' fragte sie sich im Stillen.  
  
Währenddessen kämpfte Madam Pomfrey verbissen darum, das Blut zu stoppen, dass immer noch vorn und hinten aus dem Körper des Jungen lief, als hätte man einen Hahn aufgedreht. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr der kleine Potter unter den Händen wegstarb und einfach verblutete. Der ehemals weiße Tisch war bluttriefend und am Boden hatten sich große rote Lachen gebildet.  
  
Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Der Blutstrom versiegte und sie hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn und hob seine halb geschlossenen Augenlider. Mit dem Zauberstab leuchtete sie in seine Augen. An der Bewegung der Pupillen konnte sie erkennen, dass er wach war, obwohl keine andere Reaktion erfolgte. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu schwach um auch nur zu blinzeln. Wieder half McGonagall ihr, ihn zu drehen, so dass er flach auf dem Rücken lag. Als die Lehrerin dabei einen Blick auf die Wunde warf, hatte sie beinahe den Endruck, sie könnte durch den Körper des Jungen hindurch sehen. Jetzt konnte das restliche Blut abfließen, dass sich in seinem Körper gesammelt hatte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nahm eine Schere und schnitt die bluttriefende Kleidung auf, zog dann die vollgesogenen Fetzen vorsichtig unter ihm hervor und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Als er schließlich von der Hüfte aufwärts nackt auf dem Tisch lag, begann Poppy damit, zuerst die inneren Organe heilen zu lassen. Mehrfach stöhnte Harry dabei schmerzhaft auf. McGonagall hatte sich an das Fußende des Tisches gestellt und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
  
'Seltsamer Kontrast' kam es ihr in den Sinn, als sie Harrys kreideweiße Haut, die blutrote Wunde und die inzwischen blauschwarz angelaufene ehemals ausgerenkte Schulter sah.  
  
Deren Farbe konnte beinahe mit der seiner Haare konkurrieren, die nur wenig dunkler waren. Aus dem leichenblassen Gesicht stachen seine smaragdgrünen Augen beinahe unwirklich hervor. Da sie, obwohl geöffnet, kein Leben zu enthalten schienen, wirkte der ganze Körper wie eine Wachsfigur.  
  
Madam Pomfrey war jetzt mit den letzten äußeren Schichten beschäftigt. Als auch das geschafft war, wusch sie vorsichtig, das Blut mit warmem Wasser ab. Nachdem er einigermaßen sauber war, ließen sich die beiden Frauen erschöpft auf zwei Stühle fallen und atmeten erst einmal kräftig durch. Dann wurde Madam Pomfrey wieder aktiv. Sie umwickelte Harrys Oberkörper mit dicken Mullbinden und fixierte schließlich auch seine Arme, damit er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Bis die Wunden endgültig verheilt waren, bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass sie wieder aufbrachen. Schließlich griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
"Mobil Korpus!" sagte sie, zeigte auf Harry und ließ ihn zu einem der Betten schweben.  
  
Dort legte sie ihn nieder und deckte ihn bis zur Hüfte zu.  
  
"Minerva, du kannst seine Freunde jetzt herein rufen!" sagte sie.  
  
McGonagall nickte und ging zur Tür. Als sie öffnete, sah sie außer Ron und Hermine, die blass und sorgenvoll an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden saßen, auch Professor Dumbledore auf einem Stuhl sitzen und warten.  
  
"Kommen Sie herein." winkte sie den dreien, die sofort aufsprangen um ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Harrys Bett warfen Ron und Hermine einen Blick auf den Operationstisch und mussten würgen, als sie das langsam trocknende Blut sahen. Zögernd traten sie zu ihrem Freund, wo Madam Pomfrey gerade dabei war, Harrys geschwollene Schulter mit einer Salbe einzureiben.  
  
"Er ist schon wieder wach, Poppy?" fragte Dumbledore überrascht, als er dessen geöffnete Augen erkannte.  
  
"Er war die ganze Zeit über bei Bewusstsein und hat alles mitbekommen." antwortete die Gefragte.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass wir auf dem Flur seine Schreie gehört haben." stieß Hermine schockiert hervor. "Wie konnte er das nur aushalten?  
  
"Und was ist jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Ron, der mit einer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum wedelte, ohne dass der eine Reaktion zeigte.  
  
Erneut beugte sich Madam Pomfrey über Harry und leuchtete noch einmal in Harrys Augen und fühlte den kaum spürbaren Puls. Dann sagte sie:  
  
"Er ist nicht im medizinischen Sinne bewusstlos, aber er hat abgeschaltet. Vermutlich eine Schutzfunktion, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, was bei diesem Erlebnis nicht ausgeschlossen wäre."  
  
"Wird er denn durchkommen?" fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen." antwortete Poppy. "Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Ich werde ihm einige Stärkungstränke und etwas zur schnelleren Blutbildung geben. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es Erfolg hat. Er schwebt immer noch in akuter Lebensgefahr. Ehrlich, Albus, viel Hoffnung habe ich nicht."  
  
Sie wollte sich abwenden, dann stutzte sie, als sie auf Harrys geschlossenen Hand aufmerksam wurde. Vorsichtig bog sie seine verkrampften Finger auseinander und entnahm ihnen den Goldenen Schnatz, den er bis grade noch umklammert gehalten hatte.  
  
"Ist das zu fassen!" murmelte sie überrascht. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter. Sie haben das Spiel gewonnen."  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln reichte sie die kleine glänzende Kugel, deren Flügel jetzt schlaff herunterhingen an Ron weiter. Sprachlos starrten Hermine und Ron auf den Ball, während ihnen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie hatten den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen! Aber das kam ihnen plötzlich alles so nebensächlich vor. Der Preis war einfach zu hoch.  
  
"Er hat sich bewegt!" sagte McGonagall.  
  
Rasch wandten sich alle wieder dem Bett zu. Harrys Augenlider flatterten, sie schlossen sich einen Augenblick, um sich gleich wieder zu öffnen. Sein Blick war klar, wenn auch ein fiebriges Glänzen darin lag. Mühsam drehte er den Kopf von rechts nach links und ließ den Blick über die Umstehenden schweifen und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, wobei ihm ein heiseres schmerzvolles Keuchen entfuhr.  
  
"Liegen Sie still, Mr. Potter." sagte Madam Pomfrey und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder in die Kissen. "Sie dürfen sich noch lange nicht bewegen. Und Sie..." wandte sie sich an die Umstehenden "...gehen jetzt bitte, er braucht Ruhe. Viel Ruhe!"  
  
Harry war viel zu schwach etwas zu erwidern. Seine Augen fanden Ron und Hermine, die ihm, wie sie hofften, ermunternd zunickten. Sie sahen noch kurz zu, wie die Krankenschwester Harry einige Tränke und Mittel einflößte, zuletzt ein Schlafmittel. Harrys Augen fielen sofort zu.  
  
"Ich möchte sofort Bescheid wissen, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert." sagte Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Natürlich, Direktor. Er wird jetzt vermutlich mehrere Tage schlafen, aber ich werde Sie umgehend unterrichten, falls etwas passiert." antwortete Poppy.  
  
***  
  
Während sich die Krankenschwester daran machte, mit Hilfe der Hauselfen die Reste der Operation zu beseitigen, verließen die anderen den Krankensaal. Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Neville, Dean und Seamus und die anderen Spieler des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams, die auf dem Flur standen und nervös und ängstlich auf Nachricht warteten.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ist es sehr ernst?  
  
"Können wir zu ihm?" hagelten die Fragen auf sie ein.  
  
Dumbledore hob abwährend die Hände.  
  
"Ruhig, bleiben Sie ruhig. Also, zunächst das wichtigste. Für die, die es nicht mitbekommen haben: Harry wurde schwer, sehr schwer verletzt. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und ist daher außerordentlich geschwächt. Die Operation hat er überstanden, aber ob er überlebt, was zur Zeit fraglich ist, werden die nächsten Tage zeigen. Jetzt schläft er. Wenn Sie ihm etwas Gutes tun wollen, stören Sie ihn nicht. Er ist bei Madam Pomfrey in den besten Händen." sagte er und fuhr dann fort: "Und jetzt möchte ich genau wissen, was passiert ist."  
  
Jeder berichtete aus seinem Standpunkt, wie sie die Ereignisse mitbekommen hatten. Dabei konnte Ron am meisten erzählen. Es war ungewohnt für ihn im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Normaler Weise kam diese Position Harry zu, auch wenn der es hasste, wenn alle auf ihn fixiert waren. Fred und George berichteten, wie sie mit Malfoy zusammen gestoßen waren und George Malfoy am Boden abgesetzt hatte. Schließlich waren alle auf dem Laufenden.  
  
"Also ein Unfall." schloss Dumbledore. "Damit scheint boshaftes Handeln ausgeschlossen zu sein."  
  
Wütend wollte Ron widersprechen, doch in dem Moment erklang eine kalte Stimme.  
  
"Wie geht es Potter?"  
  
Draco Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten. Auch wenn er nichts gesagt hätte, seine Anwesenheit allein brachte Ron in Rage.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Malfoy?" fauchte er. "Du wolltest ihn die ganze Zeit vom Besen werfen. Du hättest ihn damit umbringen können. Und mit dem Besen hast Du es auch beinahe geschafft! Dass du dich noch hierher traust!!!"  
  
"Ja, ich wollte verhindern, dass er den Schnatz fängt, aber ihn umbringen....." sagte Draco leise. "Das... das war ein Unfall! Ich konnte nicht mehr bremsen, nachdem die beiden..." er deutete auf Fred und George "...mich abgeblockt hatten. Da ist es passiert."  
  
Ron stand wutbebend da und sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf den blonden Slytherin stürzen. Nur die Hand Dumbledores auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, Malfoy ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen.  
  
"Wir wissen, dass es ein Unfall war. Quidditch ist nun mal ein gefährlicher Sport." sagte der Schulleiter beruhigend "Gehen Sie jetzt bitte alle in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Und Sie, Mr. Weasley," wandte er sich an Ron "sollten duschen gehen."  
  
Ron sah an sich herunter. Er trug immer noch die verdreckte und blutbespritzte Quidditchmontur. Dann blickte er auf seine Hände, die auch noch rot-braun überkrustet waren und nickte. Dabei fiel ihm auch der Schnatz wieder ein, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Rasch trat er einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, der erschrocken zurückzuckte, als würde er einen Schlag erwarten. Ron griff aber nur nach seinem Unterarm und drückte ihm den Schnatz in die Hand.  
  
"Und trotzdem ist er der bessere Sucher!" presste er mit verzerrtem Lächeln zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wandte sich dann von dem überraschten Draco ab, der sprachlos auf den Inhalt seiner Hand starrte.  
  
***  
  
Der Mond schien ins Zimmer, als sich die Tür zum Krankensaal geräuschlos öffnete und eine schlanke Gestalt hineinschlüpfte. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand anwesend war, trat sie weiter in den Raum hinein und ging zielstrebig zu dem einzig belegten Bett. Sie zog den Vorhang des Paravan zur Seite und trat näher.  
  
"Bist du wach?"  
  
Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Der schlaffe Körper auf dem Bett reagierte nicht. Seit vorgestern hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt, und, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte, war er schon fast über der Schwelle des Todes. Lange stand die Gestalt da und betrachtete das leichenblasse, von tiefschwarzem Haar umsäumte Gesicht. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und fuhr mit dem Finger vorsichtig über die Binden, die sich um den Körper zogen. Dann suchte der Blick wieder das Gesicht des Schlafenden.  
  
'Was wohl weißer ist' durchfuhr es den Betrachter. 'Seine Haut oder das Betttuch?'  
  
Unwirklich erschien es ihr, den Jungen so da liegen zu sehen. Unwirklich, wie das einfallende Mondlicht das leichenblasse Aussehen verstärkte.  
  
'Wie tot.'  
  
Einzig das fast unmerkliche Heben und Senken der unregelmäßigen Atmung zeigte an, dass noch Leben in diesem Körper war.  
  
Lautlos wie sie gekommen war, verschwand die Gestalt auch wieder. 


	15. Die Herausforderung

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 15  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Virginia: Da gibt es doch das eine oder andere Kapitel, wo es Harry ganz gut geht oder nicht? Allerdings sind die bei den meisten meiner geneigten Leser nicht so gut angekommen.  
  
Auch an Choooo: Das war etwas überraschend, gell?  
  
Und natürlich an Vroni: Freut mich, dass es Dich schaudert ;-). Das bedeutet, dass die Sache sitzt und wirkt. Aber keine bleibenden Schäden, oder?  
  
***  
  
15. Die Herausforderung  
  
Zur absoluten Verblüffung von Madam Pomfrey schlug Harry schon am dritten Tag nach dem Spiel seine Augen auf. Sofort wollte er, wie er es zum Verdruss der Krankenschwester immer machte, aus dem Bett steigen. Aber schon der Versuch auch nur die Bettdecke zurückzuschlagen überstieg seine Kräfte, so dass Madam Pomfrey ihm nicht mal drohen musste, um ihn zum Liegenbleiben zu überreden. Der Blutverlust hatte ihn so geschwächt, dass er nicht mal deutlich sprechen konnte. Und es würde selbst mit den Snapeschen Heiltränken noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis die fehlende Körperflüssigkeit wieder ausgeglichen sein würde.  
  
Diesmal blieb dem kleinen Potter gar nichts anderes übrig, als ruhig liegen zu bleiben, freute sie sich. Um die Heilung zu beschleunigen versetzte sie ihn sofort mit einem weiteren Trank für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden in Tiefschlaf.  
  
Sobald Ron und Hermine darüber informiert waren, dass Harry schließlich wieder aufgewacht war, verbrachten sie einen Großteil der Zeit bei ihm am Bett. Erneut übernahmen sie es, ihn zu füttern und zu waschen.  
  
"Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit." grummelte Harry, der immer noch vor Verlegenheit rot anlief, wenn Hermine ihn wieder einen Löffel mit dünner Suppe in den Mund schob.  
  
"Du kannst es ja auch nicht lassen, immer wieder hier aufzutauchen." sagte Ron halb scherzhaft halb vorwurfsvoll und ließ einen genervten Blick durch den Krankensaal schweifen.  
  
Auch Sirius tauchte an diesem Abend auf, als alle außer Madam Pomfrey, die Harry seiner Abenduntersuchung unterzog, in der Großen Halle waren. Sirius hatte gleich am Tag des Unfalls eine Nachricht von Remus Lupin erhalten, der ihn wie immer informierte, wenn Harry wieder etwas passiert war. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte er nicht früher kommen können, weil er zuerst ein paar lästige Auroren hatte abhängen müssen, die ihm schon unangenehm nahe gekommen waren. Nachdem er sich von Harrys Genesung überzeugt hatte und seinem Patenkind das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, in Zukunft gut auf sich Acht zu geben, verließ er das Schloss wieder ebenso unbemerkt, wie er gekommen war.  
  
***  
  
Dank der guten Pflege seiner Freunde und Madam Pomfreys erholte sich Harry zusehends. Nur das Fieber blieb.  
  
Die Nachmittage waren angefüllt mit Besuchen seiner Hausgenossen, aber auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kamen, um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Nur morgens und die kurze Zeit zwischen Mittagessen und Schulschluss hatte Harry etwas Ruhe, die er ebenso sehr benötigte wie genoss. In Hogwarts war es fast unmöglich längere Zeit allein zu sein und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Schließlich wurde es Madam Pomfrey zu bunt und sie reduzierte die Krankenbesuche auf Ron und Hermine. Wie sollte sich Potter denn auch erholen, wie konnte das Fieber sinken, wenn es hier zuging wie in einem Bienenstock.  
  
***  
  
Auch an diesem Morgen lag Harry im Bett und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, als die Tür aufging und Draco Malfoy den Raum betrat.  
  
"Potter." nickte er ihm zu und blieb neben dem Bett stehen um Harry zu betrachten  
  
"Malfoy." antwortete der. "Solltest Du nicht im Unterricht sein?"  
  
Zum Erstaunen Dracos schwang keinerlei Überraschung über seinen Besuch in Harrys Stimme mit.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden." erwiderte Draco "Allein."  
  
Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Wegen dem Besen..." begann Draco. "...Es war ein Unfall."  
  
"Eine Entschuldigung, Malfoy?" fragte Harry nun ehrlich überrascht. "Von dir?"  
  
"Keine Entschuldigung, eine Erklärung! Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich nicht. Niemals." kam die barsche Antwort.  
  
Harry sah ihn an und nickte.  
  
"Ich weiß, Ron und Hermine haben es mir erzählt. Ich nehme es dir auch nicht übel. Die Tritte und Schläge während des Spiels, ja. Aber nicht das mit dem Besen. Nicht mal du würdest einen Nimbus 2001 zerstören nur um mich zu verletzen."  
  
Harry hielt inne. Da fehlte noch etwas. Nur um ihm das zu sagen, war Malfoy sicher nicht gekommen. Wie aufs Stichwort sprach sein Gegenüber weiter.  
  
"Ich bin gekommen um dich zu einem Duell herauszufordern."  
  
"Nicht schon wieder." stöhnte Harry genervt auf.  
  
"Lass mich aussprechen. Ich meine ein Duell auf Besen. Schulbesen genauer gesagt, keine technische Überlegenheit. Deine Flugkunst gegen meine. Nur du und ich, unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit. Ich werde dir endlich beweisen, dass ich der bessere Flieger bin."  
  
"Willst Du auf einem Schulbesen hinter dem Schnatz hereiern?" fragte Harry, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das irgendeinen Anreiz darstellen konnte, wenn man sich einmal auf einen Hochgeschwindigkeitsbesen wie den Nimbus oder den Feuerblitz geschwungen hatte.  
  
"Ich sagte Besenduell, ich sagte nicht Quidditch." entgegnete Draco.  
  
"Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
  
"Wenn du nicht immer dazwischenquatschen würdest, wäre es mir vielleicht möglich, es dir begreiflich zu machen!" fauchte Draco.  
  
"Ok, ok. Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."  
  
Harry hob beschwichtigend beide Arme, lehnte sich zurück und sah Malfoy erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Also..." sagte der zufrieden. "Wir treffen uns am See. Mit Schulbesen. Wir versuchen uns gegenseitig vom Besen zu werfen. Ohne Zauberei. Nur Geschicklichkeit. Wer es am schnellsten schafft hat gewonnen. Und,... " Er hob die Hand um Harry das Wort abzuschneiden, der den Mund zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet hatte. "... da wir schlimmstenfalls ins Wasser fallen, können wir uns auch nicht verletzen."  
  
Harry klappte den Mund wieder zu.  
  
"Da wird sich nicht mal die liebe Madam Pomfrey Sorgen machen müssen, ob sich ihr liebster Gast schon wieder etwas antut." beendete Draco mit leichtem Grinsen und wartete gespannt auf Harrys Antwort.  
  
Der sah ihn abschätzend an.  
  
"Keine linken Tricks, kein Crabbe, kein Goyle?" versicherte er sich.  
  
"Kein Wiesel, kein Schlammblut." bestätigte der Andere.  
  
Harry nickte langsam.  
  
"Abgemacht. Nur wirst Du etwas warten müssen, bis ich hier raus bin."  
  
"Ich kann warten. Allerdings siehst Du schon relativ fit aus." meinte Draco. "Hand drauf!"  
  
Sie tauschten einen Händedruck, wobei Draco Harrys Hand sehr schnell überrascht wieder losließ, als er die Hitze spürte, die von dessen Hand ausging. Jetzt gewahrte er auch erst das fiebrige Glänzen, das von den Augen des Gryffindors ausging. Spontan trat er näher, strich dem Kleineren das Haar aus dem Gesicht und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn um die Temperatur zu prüfen.  
  
"Das wird wohl doch länger dauern als ich gedacht habe." sagte Draco fachmännisch und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Harry hatte sich die Berührung des anderen überrascht gefallen lassen und sagte jetzt, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen mit spöttischem Unterton:  
  
"Vielen Dank für Ihre Prognose, Dr. Malfoy."  
  
"Jederzeit wieder, Potter."  
  
Diese Antwort kam ohne das übliche sarkastische Grinsen. Harry sah ihm mit seltsamem Gefühl hinterher, als Draco sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Dort drehte er sich kurz um und sagte:  
  
"Ach, Potter, eine Sache noch... Warum warst du nicht erstaunt, dass ich gekommen bin?"  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest." sagte Harry, nachdenklich vor sich hin starrend. "Neulich Nachts, als ich ohnmächtig war.... Es war, als trieb ich durch grauen Nebel. Da war lange Zeit nichts. Und dann war da eine helle Gestalt. Hell und leuchtend, aber nur schemenhaft. Ich wusste, da war jemand im Zimmer. Ich wusste, ich war nicht allein. Das warst du, stimmt's?"  
  
Mit den letzten Worten hatte Harry aufgeblickt und Malfoy mit großen Augen fixiert.  
  
Malfoy war dieser intensive Blick unangenehm. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das hatte Potter wohl als Dementi verstanden, denn er sagte:  
  
"Du brauchst es nicht zuzugeben. Aber ich bin mir dessen sicher. Deine Anwesenheit war auch der Grund, weshalb ich so schnell wieder wach wurde. Irgendwie hat mir das den Anstoß gegeben, nach dem Ausgang zu suchen. Madam Pomfrey sagte mir, dass sie mit mindestens einer Woche Schlaf gerechnet hätte. Deshalb" fügte er mit einem leicht verzerrten Lächeln hinzu. "hat sie mich auch direkt wieder für noch einen ganzen Tag ruhiggestellt."  
  
Draco starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, als könne er immer noch nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verließ er den Saal.  
  
***  
  
Harry trabte langsam zum See hinunter. Er war beim Umkleideraum der Gryffindor-Mannschaft gewesen und hatte sich den besten Schulbesen genommen, der da war. Oder sollte er lieber sagen, den am wenigsten schlechten?  
  
Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zum See um sich mit Malfoy wie verabredet zum Duell zu treffen. Sie hatten sich absichtlich für diesen Tag entschieden. Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Fast alle Schüler und Lehrer waren im Dorf unterwegs, so dass Malfoy und er völlig ungestört ihr kleines Vorhaben durchziehen konnten. Nur die Erst- und Zweitklässler waren noch im Schloss, aber die würden nie wagen, sie zu stören. Selbst die Großen sahen zu, dass sie einen weiten Bogen machten, wenn Malfoy und Potter aufeinander trafen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren Ron und Hermine, weil sie sich jederzeit und ohne Bedenken schützend vor Harry stellen würden. Und natürlich Crabbe und Goyle. Aber bei denen war es wohl eher, weil sie zuviel Angst vor Malfoy und zu wenig Grips hatten, um eine Gefahr zu erkennen.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatte Harry abwimmeln können, indem er ihnen sagte, er wäre zu müde und noch nicht fit genug um einen ganzen Tag durch Hogsmeade zu laufen, hatte sie aber, nachdem sie bei ihm bleiben wollten, beinahe gezwungen, hinzugehen.  
  
Eine Woche war er jetzt schon aus der Krankenstation raus. Mit der Zeit war Harry so wibbelig geworden, dass Madam Pomfrey sich genötigt sah, ihn zu entlassen. Ihrer Meinung nach natürlich viel zu früh, aber halten konnte sie ihn nicht mehr. Das Fieber war nach einigen Tagen gesunken, und Harry fühlte sich so gut, dass er davon ausgehen konnte, dass der Blutverlust wieder ausgeglichen worden war. Auch von der Verletzung war nicht mehr als ein hellroter Fleck geblieben, der zusehends verblasste.  
  
"Mr. Potter..." hatte Madam Pomfrey zum Abschied gesagt, als er sich bei ihr bedankte. "...Versuchen Sie, nicht übermorgen schon wieder hierher zu kommen."  
  
Was sie wohl dazu sagen würde, dass er gerade auf dem Weg war, sich erneut in Gefahr zu begeben. Es hatte ja alles ganz harmlos geklungen, was Malfoy vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie würden ein paar Runden über dem See drehen und versuchen, den anderen ins Wasser zu werfen. Aber man konnte ja nie hundertprozentig sicher gehen. Ein Restrisiko sich zu verletzen gab es beim Besenfliegen immer.  
  
Harry ließ sich Zeit. Sollte Malfoy ruhig etwas warten. Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, jetzt schon den Termin anzusetzen. Er war immer noch nicht völlig kuriert. Aber er sagte sich, dass auch ein halber Potter einen ganzen Malfoy schlagen konnte. Er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie arrogant das klang und musste grinsen. Ob Malfoy schon auf ihn abfärbte?  
  
Inzwischen hatte er den See erreicht und sah sich suchend um. Keine Spur von Malfoy.  
  
'War ja klar' dachte Harry. 'Seine Majestät gibt sich die Ehre. Mal wieder verspätet. Gut, dass ich mich nicht beeilt habe, sonst würde ich mich auch noch ärgern.'  
  
Da das Wetter schön war, zog er seinen Umhang aus, legte ihn in Ufernähe ins Gras und sich bäuchlings darauf. Er legte den Kopf auf die Arme und begann zu träumen. Das leise Rauschen des Wassers und der sanfte Wind ließ ihn schläfrig werden. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er ein Gewicht auf dem Rücken. Er hob den Kopf, und versuchte sich aufzustützen, aber zwei starke Hände ergriffen seine Handgelenke und pressten sie hart auf den Boden, so dass Harry jetzt völlig wehrlos war.  
  
Dicht neben seinem Ohr hörte er eine bekannte Stimme, die ihm sanft ins Ohr flüsterte:  
  
"Dreh niemals einem Feind den Rücken zu!"  
  
"Malfoy!" schimpfte Harry. "Was soll das? Lass mich los!"  
  
"Du solltest netter zu mir sein, Kleiner. Du bist nicht in der Position, Befehle zu erteilen."  
  
Erneut versuchte Harry vergeblich, den Slytherin abzuwerfen. Es wurmte ihn, wie herablassend er das Wort "Kleiner" ausgesprochen hatte. Leider hatte der andere Recht, er war in der absolut unterlegenen Position.  
  
Malfoy hatte keine Mühe, ihn unten zu halten. Jetzt veränderte er seine Position geringfügig und beugte sich weiter vor um Harrys Handgelenke in einer seiner Hände zu vereinen. Die andere nun frei gewordene Hand legte sich fest um seine Kehle und drückte leicht zu.  
  
"Stell dir vor, ich wäre der Böse... dann wärst du jetzt tot." erklang Malfoys Stimme mit einem nebensächlichen Ton, der Harry frösteln ließ.  
  
Damit nahm Draco die Hand von Harrys Kehle, legte sie ihm in den Nacken und fuhr gegen den Strich durch Harrys Haar, seinen Kopf dabei zu Boden drückend. Dann ließ er ihn los und erhob sich.  
  
Harry, der unwillkürlich die Luft die Luft angehalten hatte, blieb noch einen Moment reglos liegen als das Gewicht von seinem Rücken verschwand. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah zu Malfoy auf, der mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen und breitem Grinsen auf ihn herabsah.  
  
"Verdammt, Malfoy. Fandest du das etwa lustig?" fauchte Harry ihn an.  
  
Der andere grinste noch breiter, was Harry nur noch wütender machte.  
  
"Stehst du jetzt plötzlich auf Körperkontakt?" fragte Harry während er aufstand.  
  
"Wer weiß, Potter, wer weiß."  
  
Harry überlegte, ob er sich auf den Mistkerl werfen sollte, unterließ es aber, als Draco zu seiner Verblüffung begann, sich auszuziehen.  
  
"Und was soll das jetzt werden?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Wonach sieht's denn aus, Potter?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
  
Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, ließ sich Malfoy doch noch zu einer Antwort herab.  
  
"Nur für den äußerst unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich vom Besen falle, Potter - nicht dass ich damit rechnen würde, dass du mich runterwerfen könntest - habe ich nicht vor, anschließend mit nasser Kleidung durch die Gegend zu laufen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich meine guten und nebenbei bemerkt recht teuren Sachen ungern ruinieren möchte. Bei den Lumpen die du trägst, mag das ja egal sein, aber ich..."  
  
"Schon gut, du hast ja wieder mal so recht." unterbrach Harry genervt den Redefluss des anderen und begann ebenfalls sich auszuziehen.  
  
Dabei war er sich der bohrenden Blicke seines Gegners durchaus bewusst, der sich, inzwischen nur noch mit T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet, lässig auf seinen Besen geschwungen hatte und einige Meter über Harry in der Luft schwebte.  
  
Inzwischen stand auch Harry nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Er blickte hinauf zu Malfoy, der ihn immer noch fixierte und scheinbar dabei war, jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens zu analysieren.  
  
"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Malfoy, oder warum starrst du mich so an?"  
  
Der Slytherin hatte sich inzwischen tatsächlich Gedanken über den Körperbau des anderen gemacht. Nicht nur, dass Potter beinahe zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner war als er, er war auch wesentlich schlanker. Was heißt schlanker, schlank war er, Draco, auch. Dabei auch noch sehnig und muskulös. Potter war in seinen Augen einfach nur dürr. Ein Klappergestell. Dabei sah er im Vergleich zum Schuljahresbeginn schon fast wohlgenährt aus. Wo nahm der Knirps bloß die Kraft her, so gut Quidditch zu spielen? Sein Körper ließ eher vermuten, er würde von jedem noch so kleinen Windstoß vom Besen gefegt. Aber vielleicht war es ja grade dieses mangelnde Gewicht, das ihm den Vorteil verschaffte, den Schnatz immer als erster zu fangen. Doch bevor sich Draco so sehr abmagern lassen würde, würde er lieber ganz auf Quidditch verzichten.  
  
"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Malfoy, oder warum starrst du mich so an?"  
  
Potters Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er war doch nicht hier um sich Gedanken über des Vorzeige-Gryfindors Gesundheit zu machen.  
  
"Los, komm schon, Potter, ich hab heute noch was anderes vor. Hast du eine Münze?"  
  
"Was willst du damit?" fragte Harry, als er einen Sickel aus seiner Hosentasche kramte.  
  
"Wir knobeln. Wer gewinnt, ist der Jäger, später wechseln wir."  
  
"Kopf oder Zahl?" fragte Harry  
  
"Kopf!" kam die Antwort von Draco, der seinen Besen etwas Richtung Erde steuerte, um die Münze besser sehen zu können.  
  
Harry schnippte sie in die Luft und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.  
  
"Zahl!" rief Harry.  
  
"Ich hab's gesehen!" brummte Draco übel gelaunt.  
  
Harry schwang sich auf den Besen.  
  
"Erst ein bisschen warm fliegen." rief Draco seinem Gegenüber zu.  
  
Harry nickte. Gemeinsam drehten sie ein paar Runden über den See.  
  
"Ok! Los geht's." rief Draco dann und beschleunigte abrupt seinen Besen.  
  
Schnell kurvte er in wilden Schwüngen über den See.  
  
'Da soll Potter ruhig mal versuchen Schritt zu halten!' dachte Draco noch, als ein paar gerufene Worte an sein Ohr drangen:  
  
"Hab dich!"  
  
Ein plötzlicher Ruck am Besen und Draco verlor den Halt. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei flog er kopfüber von seinem Fluggerät klatschte bäuchlings ins Wasser. Prustend kam er wieder hoch und erkannte, als er sich das triefende Haar aus dem Gesicht wischte Potter, der zwei Meter über ihm schwebte, sich mit einer Hand an seinem Besen festhielt und mit der anderen Dracos Besen am Schweif gepackt hatte.  
  
Harry grinste schief, ließ sich bis fast auf die Wasseroberfläche sinken und hielt Draco den Besen hin. Als der danach griff sagte er:  
  
"Komm hoch, du bist dran."  
  
Einige Meter über Draco wartete er, bis Draco sich aus dem Wasser gezogen und auf dem Besen wieder Platz genommen hatte.  
  
"Das war unfair, Potter. Ich war noch gar nicht richtig bereit. Du hast mir gar keine Chance gelassen." schimpfte Malfoy, als er wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war.  
  
"Hättest du sie mir gelassen?" fragte Harry und blies entrüstet die Wangen auf.  
  
Draco musste innerlich grinsen. Wie schön, einen Gegner zu haben, dem man jede Gefühlsregung im Gesicht ansehen konnte.  
  
"Na schön." sagte Harry, "wiederholen wir das noch mal. Ich lass dir einen Vorsprung."  
  
Malfoy starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Im Ernst?"  
  
"Mach dass du wegkommst, sonst werfe ich dich direkt wieder rein." knurrte Harry und machte ein Gesicht, das Draco an einen übermütigen Welpen erinnerte.  
  
"Ok ok, bin schon weg. Diesmal kriegst du mich nicht!"  
  
Schon hatte Draco einige Meter Abstand gewonnen, und immer noch saß Potter locker auf seinem Besen und sah ihm hinterher. Dann kam auf einmal Bewegung in ihn. Rasch beschleunigte er, um den Vorsprung nicht größer werden zu lassen. Draco holte nun alles aus seinem Besen heraus. Immer wieder blickte er über die Schulter und versuchte mit waghalsigen Manövern den anderen abzuschütteln, aber der hing wie angeklebt in seinem Windschatten und kam stetig näher. Das wurde langsam unheimlich. Wie schaffte er das bloß? Draco zog alle Register seines Könnens, aber das Ergebnis blieb das Gleiche. Wieder ein lauter Schrei und das Wasser schlug über ihm zusammen.  
  
Erneut reichte Harry Draco den Besen hinunter und wieder schwang sich Draco hinauf und hielt triefend nass vor seinem Gegner an.  
  
"So," keuchte er. "Und jetzt bin ich dran."  
  
"Willst du nicht erst eine kleine Pause machen?" fragte Harry.  
  
Draco war viel zu erregt um darauf einzugehen.  
  
"Ich will keine Pause, ich will dich tauchen sehen!" knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schoss ohne Vorwarnung auf Harry zu.  
  
Der kurvte ihm mit einer gelassenen Bewegung aus der Flugbahn und beschleunigte, während Malfoy seinen Besen abfing um hinter ihm herzurasen. In eleganten Kurven und Spiralen flog Harry mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit davon, permanent seinen Gegner im Blick haltend. Immer, wenn Malfoy heran war und mit siegessicherem Grinsen seine Hand ausstreckte um entweder den Besen zu ergreifen oder Harry direkt hinunter zu stoßen, drehte der überraschend mit einem nahezu unmöglichen Manöver bei und war verschwunden.  
  
Malfoy kochte. Es musste doch möglich sein, den elenden Kerl aus der Luft zu holen. Er bremste, setzte sich aufrecht und sah dem Gryffindor hinterher, der erst eine kurze Weile weiterflog um dann zu wenden und auf Malfoy zuzukommen.  
  
"Was ist los? Keine Lust mehr?" fragte er mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck und hielt kurz vor Malfoy an.  
  
Der plötzliche Blickkontakt mit Potter auf kürzeste Distanz ließ Draco zusammenzucken. Er spürte eine unglaubliche Wut in sich aufsteigen. Oh ja, er würde Potter nach unten bringen. Wenn es fair nicht ginge, dann eben anders. Schließlich war er ein Slytherin, was hieß da schon Fairnis?  
  
Rasch zog er den Zauberstab unter seinem T-Shirt hervor, wo er im Bund der Shorts gesteckt hatte und richtete ihn auf Harry. Der riss erschrocken die Augen auf und konnte den auf ihn zurasenden Funken so grade noch durch einen waghalsigen Sturzflug entgehen. Draco hetzte sofort wieder hinterher, immer wieder Flüche auf den anderen jagend, doch keiner traf.  
  
"Heh, das gilt nicht. Wir hatten abgemacht ohne Zauberei!" schrie Harry entrüstet, als er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte und wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und seine Naivität. Sein Zauberstab steckte natürlich in seinem Umhang und der lag am Ufer des Sees. Und er hatte keine Gelegenheit dort hin zukommen.  
  
'Scheiß Gryffindor' dachte Harry, während er sich krampfhaft bemühte, der um ihn niedergehenden Fluchkanonade auszuweichen. 'Wäre ich in Slytherin, hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht so überrumpeln lassen.'  
  
Dadurch abgelenkt bemerkte er fast zu spät, dass Draco sich in einem toten Winkel nahe an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Er flog jetzt wenige Meter über ihm und hob grade wieder den Zauberstab um Harry mit einem gezielten Fluch abzuschießen.  
  
Harry hatte nur eine Chance. Er wartete bis die Worte fast Dracos Mund verlassen hatten und bremste in letzter Sekunde scharf ab. Der Fluch sauste durch sein vom Wind aufgewirbeltes Haar, verfehlte um wenige Millimeter zuerst seine Stirn und anschließend seine um den Besenstil geklammerte Hand und schlug unten im Wasser auf. Dort fing es plötzlich an zu brodeln. Der gerade noch wie ein Spiegel daliegende See schien innerhalb von Sekunden zu kochen. Überrascht verhielten beide Jungen und starrten hinab. Dracos Fluch hatte den Riesenkraken getroffen, der sonst immer träge und friedlich durch den See schwamm, und jetzt ungeheuer erbost auf die Störung reagierte.  
  
Draco bemerkte, dass Harry von dem Schauspiel unten völlig abgelenkt war und ihm überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr entgegen brachte. So sah er jetzt seine Chance gekommen, diese ganze unsäglich peinliche Geschichte zu beenden.  
  
Er war so sehr auf Harry fixiert, dass er, ohne auf die Gefahr von unten zu achten, seinen Zauberstab hob um genau von oben in die Mitte zwischen Harrys Schulterblättern zu zielen. Daher reagierte er überhaupt nicht, als einer der gewaltigen Fangarme nach oben schoss und nun heftig gegen das Ende seines Besens schlug. Selbst für einen so guten Flieger wie Draco Malfoy war es undenkbar, sich in der Luft zu halten. Er stürzte vornüber und hinab.  
  
Glücklicher Weise befand sich Harry fast direkt unter ihm, so dass er diesem glatt in den Schoß fiel. Von dem Aufprall wurde ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. Nun hing er bäuchlings über dem Besen des Anderen und der griff reflexhaft zu und verhinderte so, dass Draco weiter abrutschen konnte.  
  
Rasch beschleunigte Harry um aus dem Bereich der wütend durch die Luft peitschenden Tentakel zu kommen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach entpuppte. Der Schulbesen war schon mit einem Flieger beinahe überlastet, aber zu zweit darauf einem tobenden Kraken zu entkommen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. So wurden sie heftig durchgeschüttelt, wann immer ein Fangarm den Reisigschwanz des Besens streifte. Zu allem Überfluss senkte sich das überlastete Fluggerät immer weiter auf die Wasseroberfläche hinab.  
  
Langsam, entsetzlich langsam näherten sie sich dem rettenden Ufer. Endlich befanden sie sich über festem Boden. Von Draco war aller Hass, alle Wut auf Potter abgefallen. Er hatte gebetet, der Gryffindor möge ihn bloß nicht fallen lassen um sich selbst zu retten. Jetzt fühlte er plötzlich einen heftigen Ruck. Der Besen bockte, warf Draco ab und schoss steil in die Höhe.  
  
"Verdammt! Potter!!! Mach jetzt keinen Sch....!" schrie Draco panisch, als er auf Händen und Füßen auf dem Boden landete und sich abrollte.  
  
Ein Schrei größten Entsetzens ließ ihn verstummen.  
  
"Hiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Draco wirbelte herum. Er erstarrte, traute seinen Augen nicht, als er die Szenerie vor sich erblickte. Ein halbes Dutzend wirbelnder und zuckender Tentakel fuhren durch die Luft. Einer davon hatte sich wohl, kurz bevor Draco abgeworfen wurde, um Harrys Oberkörper gewickelt, ihm die Arme an den Leib gepresst und ihn vom Besen gerissen.  
  
Jetzt fuhr dieser Arm mit seinem hilflosen Opfer steil in die Luft, verharrte kurz um schließlich rasend schnell hinab zu fahren. Mit lautem Klatschen und weit spritzender Fontäne schlug er auf dem Wasser auf und tauchte unter, riss die zappelnde Gestalt mit sich. Wenige Sekunden später schoss er wieder mit dem Jungen in die Höhe, nur um ihn mit der nächsten Bewegung wieder unter Wasser zu drücken. Der erneute Hilfeschrei wurde gnadenlos abgewürgt.  
  
Jetzt kam Bewegung in Draco. Rasch lief er zu Harrys Sachen und durchsuchte hastig den Umhang nach dem Zauberstab. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, sah er grade noch, wie Potter erneut hoch aus dem Wasser gehoben wurde. Jetzt schrie er nicht mehr.  
  
Draco riss den Zauberstab hoch, zielte sorgfältig und schoss einen Fluch direkt in das rote Auge des Kraken. Der streckte spastisch alle Tentakel gleichzeitig von sich und ließ Potter los, der wie eine Puppe durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und in Ufernähe ins Wasser klatschte. Draco rannte hin und zog den bäuchlings im Wasser liegenden Jungen an das sandige Ufer. Potter sah aus wie eine ersoffene Ratte und Draco hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Er hasste es, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein. Immerhin hatte er Potter in Gefahr gebracht und der hatte sein eigenes Leben riskiert um Dracos zu retten. Wahrscheinlich wäre Potter ohne die zusätzliche Last auf dem Besen entkommen.  
  
Rasch begann Draco mit Wiederbelebungsversuchen. Zuerst reagierte Harry nicht darauf, doch plötzlich hustete er heftig, erhob sich auf die Ellenbogen und erbrach, wie es Draco vorkam, literweise Wasser. Nach einem erneuten heftigen Hustenanfall holte er tief und röchelnd Luft und setzte sich schließlich auf. Aus blutunterlaufenen Augen stierte er Draco an, schien ihn aber nicht zu erkennen. Dann klärten sich seine Augen.  
  
"Danke!" flüsterte Harry, nachdem er etwas zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
'Typisch Gryffindor' dachte Draco 'sich dafür auch noch zu bedanken.'  
  
Harry tastete nach seiner Brille, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Draco hob Harrys Zauberstab und deutete auf den See. Nach einem "Accio Brille" fing er sie auf und reichte sie an Harry weiter, der sie aufsetzte.  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte so gleichgültig wie möglich:  
  
"Du hast mich gerettet, ich hab dich gerettet. Ich denke wir sind quitt." Er ließ einen Blick über die Gestalt des anderen gleiten. "Du hast überall Sand, Potter. Im Gesicht, am Körper, in den Haaren. Du solltest dich mal waschen."  
  
Harry sah an sich herab und warf dann einen missbilligenden Blick auf den See. Der Krake hatte sich, nachdem er kein Opfer mehr finden konnte, in entlegenere Teile des Sees zurückgezogen und schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Trotzdem konnte man in Harrys Gesicht deutlich ablesen, dass ihm ein neuerlicher Kontakt mit dem Wasser zuwider war.  
  
"Du kannst natürlich auch so verschlammt wie du bist nach Hause gehen." grinste Draco. "Aber dann solltest du dir direkt eine gute Erklärung einfallen lassen, falls dich jemand sieht."  
  
Ergeben nickte Harry, stand auf und ging mit noch leicht wackeligen Knien und schwankendem Gang zum Wasser. Draco beobachtete wieder genau jede Bewegung, als sich der Gryffindor den Sand vom Körper und aus den Haaren wusch. Draco fand es faszinierend, wie anders der Kleinere jetzt aussah, dessen nasses Haar nun nicht mehr abstand, sondern in dicken schwarzen Strähnen glatt herunter hing. Dann richtete sich Harry auf und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass die Tropfen in alle Richtungen davon stoben. Und schon begann sein Haar wieder die üblich experimentelle Form anzunehmen. Zum Schluss reinigte noch seine Brille und setzte sie wieder auf.  
  
Harry ließ sich neben Malfoy ins Gras fallen. Erschöpft legte er sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich von der Sonne trocknen. Schließlich drehte er sich auf den Bauch, damit auch sein Rücken trocknen konnte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme und wäre fast eingeschlafen, als er eine Bewegung neben ihm registrierte. Harry sah auf und starrte direkt auf die Spitze seines eigenen Zauberstabes. Der Slytherin war aufgestanden, hatte Harrys Zauberstab ergriffen und sah jetzt in lauernder Bereitschaft auf ihn herunter. Dann grinste er spöttisch, zeigte mit dem Stab auf den See und rief:  
  
"Accio Zauberstab!"  
  
Schon hielt er auch seinen eigenen in der Hand. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er beide, hielt sie prüfend nebeneinander und blickte dann zu Harry, der aufgesprungen war und ihn jetzt aufmerksam beobachtete.  
  
"Hast noch nicht genug von vorhin?" fragte Harry mit tonloser Stimme, als Malfoy Harrys eigenen Stab auf ihn richtete.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er viel zu erschöpft war, um sich wirkungsvoll gegen einen Angriff zu wehren. Das immer breiter werdende Grinsen des Slytherin verstärkte das mulmige Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Magen breit machte.  
  
Draco seinerseits genoss den Anblick des Kleineren, der vor ihm stand wie ein zum Tode Verurteilter vor seinem Henker. Jetzt wäre es ein einfaches für ihn, seinem Gegner tatsächlich eins überzubraten. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des Gryffindors weiteten, als erwartete er jeder Zeit, einen Fluch in seinen Körper einschlagen zu spüren.  
  
'Hübscher Kontrast, rot und grün' dachte Draco mit einem Blick in die immer noch blutunterlaufenen Augen des Gegners, drehte dann mit leichtem Bedauern den Stab herum und reichte ihn Harry, der sich zu Dracos Erheiterung sichtlich entspannte.  
  
Ohne sich abzusprechen begannen beide sich anzuziehen. Dabei bemerkten sie, dass ihre Sachen durch die Wellen, die der Krake verursacht hatte, völlig durchnässt waren. Was blieb ihnen anderes übrig, als die nassen Sachen anzuziehen, wollten sie nicht halbnackt durch die Gegend laufen.  
  
Schließlich machten sie sich einträchtig nebeneinander her laufend auf den Heimweg. Wer sie so gesehen hätte, wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich um Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter handeln könnte. 


	16. Caretaker's Care

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 16  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Angel 1344. Ist schon ne komische Sache, wie man so auf Andere wirken kann.  
  
Auch an Vroni, der ich schon auf andere Art geantwortet habe.  
  
Und natürlich an Virginia, bei deren Beifall ich mich tief verneige.  
  
***  
  
16. Caretaker's Care  
  
Bis sie das Schloss erreicht hatten waren ihre triefenden Schuhe, wie auch die Säume ihrer Hosen und Umhänge dick verschlammt. Sie betraten das Gebäude und hinterließen überall wo sie vorbeikamen dicke, matschige Spuren. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, stießen sie zu allem Überfluss mit Mr. Filch, dem übellaunigen Hausmeister zusammen, der sie dann auch direkt ankeifte:  
  
"Malfoy und Potter! Natürlich. Was schleicht ihr hier herum? Und dazu noch einträchtig beisammen. Ihr heckt doch bestimmt wieder etwas aus."  
  
Die beiden wollten sich schon vehement gegen diese Unterstellung wehren, als Filchs Blick hinter sie auf den Fußboden fiel, auf dem sie eindeutige Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Seine Augen traten beinahe aus den Höhlen, als er sich den Schuldigen zuwandte.  
  
"Das ist die Höhe!" knirschte er. "Das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus. Als ob ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte. Das schreit nach Bestrafung."  
  
Seine Stimme schwoll mit den letzten Worten zu einem enervierenden Kreischen an. Kurz holte er Luft um in normalem Tonfall fortzufahren:  
  
"Folgt mir! Sofort!"  
  
Den beiden Jungen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen. Während sie dem Hausmeister in die tiefen der Katakomben folgten, lauschten sie halbherzig dem fortwährenden Geschwafel, dass dieser vor sich hin brabbelte. Bruchstückhaft konnte Draco die Worte verstehen.  
  
".... gerechte Strafe... in Ketten legen.... Schmerzensschreie...."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Filch ihnen immer noch mit den längst abgeschafften Strafen drohte war einfach lächerlich. Er drehte den Kopf zu Potter, der seinen Blick mit genervtem Augenrollen erwiderte. Sie wussten beide, dass sie vermutlich wieder Pokale putzen, Eulerei ausmisten oder bei etwas ähnlich Unangenehmem Strafdienst verrichten mussten.  
  
Immer tiefer führte der Hausmeister seine Gefangenen. Zuerst machte Harry sich weiter keine Gedanken, als sie jedoch an der Tür von Filchs Büro vorbeiliefen und erst einige Gänge und Treppen weiter anhielten, begann er sich doch zu wundern, was denn hier auf sie warten würde.  
  
Filch öffnete eine unscheinbare aber massive Holztür und befahl den Jungen einzutreten. Dann nahm er ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab und legte sie auf einen alten, wurmstichigen Schreibtisch der an der Wand neben der Tür stand. Nachdem sie seinem Befehl, die Umhänge auszuziehen, nachgekommen waren, trat er am jenseitigen Ende der erstaunlich geräumigen Kammer an einen Schrank und kramte in einer Schublade herum.  
  
"Potter!" raunzte er Harry an. "Du zuerst. Komm her."  
  
Als er sich mit einem Blick über die Schultern überzeugt hatte, dass Harry hinter ihm stand, sagte er:  
  
"Zeig mir deine Hände."  
  
Harry streckte die Arme nach vorn und erwartete, dass ihm Filch irgendetwas zum Tragen geben würde. Der jedoch drehte sich rasch um und legte ihm mit flinker Bewegung ein paar schwere eiserne Handschellen an, die mit einer dicken Kette verbunden waren und jetzt hörbar um seine Handgelenke einrasteten.  
  
Harry starrte völlig verdattert auf seine Handgelenke und war einen Augenblick unfähig sich zu rühren. Diese kurze Zeit reichte Filch um eine weitere Kette einzuhaken, die über ein Rad an der Decke bis zu einer Kurbel an der Wand verlief, an der Filch jetzt drehte.  
  
Harry spürte, wie die Kette seine Hände nach oben zog, und begann endlich zu protestieren. Filch trat auf ihn zu und brachte ihn mit einem heftigen Schlag mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht zum Verstummen.  
  
"Schlechtes Benehmen erfordert harte Strafen!" fuhr er Harry an. "Und deine Widerworte werde ich dir schon noch austreiben."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er Harry einen Lappen tief in den Mund. Um zu verhindern, dass er ihn mit der Zunge herausdrücken konnte, trat Filch hinter ihn, presste ihm ein weiteres Tuch zwischen die Lippen, dass er in seinem Nacken verknotete.  
  
"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein Geschrei das ganze Schloss aufschreckt."  
  
Dann trat er wieder an die Kurbel, die er solange betätigte, bis Harry an seinen gestreckten Armen hing und nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden berühren konnte.  
  
Während Filch hinter Harry trat und mit einem heftigen Ruck dessen T-Shirt verriss und es achtlos in eine Ecke warf, hatte Draco das alles neugierig mitangesehen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das wirre Gefasel über Ketten und Schmerzen auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten würde. Und jetzt sah er den Gryffindor mit über dem Kopf zusammengebundenen Armen von der Decke baumeln. Fasziniert glitt sein Blick über den entblößten Oberkörper, über die fast unnatürlich weiße Haut. Als Filch jetzt auch noch aus der gleichen Schublade eine Peitsche mit lederner Schnur zog, erwachte Draco aus seiner Erstarrung und wagte einen Einwand.  
  
"Aber Mr. Filch....." begann er, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen als der Hausmeister mit der Peitsche nach ihm schlug und ihn anschrie:  
  
"Du hältst den Mund. Du kommst gleich auch noch dran. Wenn ich mit dem da fertig bin."  
  
Damit zeigte er, während Draco sich den schmerzenden Unterarm hielt, wo ihn die Peitsche getroffen hatte, auf Harry, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Jetzt fielen Draco plötzlich die Augen des Hausmeisters auf. Wieso glotzte der ihn so trüb an? Als wäre ein weißer Vorhang vor die Pupille gezogen worden. Aber derartige Überlegungen konnte er später immer noch anstellen. Ihm war plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass er ja sozusagen auf der Warteliste stand, um als nächster Harrys Platz einzunehmen.  
  
Draco riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein schnelles Alohomora und die Tür stand offen. Er warf noch einen raschen Blick auf Harry, der ihn mit flehendem Ausdruck in den Augen anstarrte und war aus der Tür gehuscht bevor Filch reagieren konnte. Hinter sich hörte er noch das wütende Geschrei des Hausmeisters.  
  
An der nächsten Biegung blieb Draco stehen und blickte zurück. Als er sah, dass Filch ihm nicht folgte, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der brennenden Stelle auf seinem Arm, wo sich eine breite rote Strieme gebildet hatte. Im gleichen Moment erklang ein lautes Klatschen und ein unterdrücktes Quietschen, von dem er vermutete, dass es der vom Knebel unterdrückte Schmerzensschrei Potters war. Erneut beide Geräusche in gleicher Reihenfolge.  
  
'Eigentlich genau die richtige Behandlung für den Gryffindorschatz' meldete sich der Slytherin in ihm.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Unterarm und er schauderte. Wenn dieser Schlag, der nicht einmal besonders hart gewesen war, schon so weh tat und ein solches Wundmal hinterließ, wie würde sich dann Potter jetzt wohl fühlen? Und wie würde er hinterher aussehen?  
  
Vor Dracos innerem Auge erschien noch einmal Harrys weiße, beinahe leichenblasse Haut, durch die jede einzelne Rippe zu sehen war. Damit ließ er Slytherin Slytherin sein und rannte los um Hilfe zu holen. Hoffentlich war Snape oder einer der anderen Lehrer schon aus Hogsmeade zurück. Schlimmstenfalls würde er eine Eule schicken müssen. Das würde zwar lange dauern, aber immer noch schneller als wenn er versuchen würde, das Büro des Direktors zu finden, von dem er weder den genauen Aufenthaltsort noch das Passwort kannte.  
  
Alle seine Befürchtungen waren wie weggewischt, als er die hochgewachsenen Gestalt seines Hauslehrers in der Eingangshalle erkannte.  
  
"Professor Snaaaaape!" brüllte Draco quer durch den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape, Zaubertrankexperte, Oberlehrer von Hogwarts, durch und durch Slytherin und Haupt des gleichnamigen Hauses, hatte gemeinsam mit seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen den Weg nach Hogsmeade angetreten und sich sogar mit ihnen zusammen an einen Tisch im "Drei Besen" gesetzt. Einige, für Severus Verhältnisse erstaunlich gesellige Stunden und mehrere Krüge Butterbier später hatte er genug von der Geselligkeit und beschloss, allein zur Schule zurückzukehren. Er verließ das Lokal, schlenderte an einigen Läden vorbei, nicht ohne entgegenkommenden Schülern seine berüchtigt finsteren Blicke zuzuwerfen. Er traf auf Granger und Weasley ohne Hogwarts berühmtesten Schüler, hervorragendsten Sucher, größtes Sorgenkind, Vorzeigegryffindor und, wovon Snape - mit sich selbst in tiefster Eintracht - überzeugt war, nervigste Gestalt der gesamten magischen Welt.  
  
'Irgendwie unvollständig, der Eindruck; den das Hogwarts-Trio machte, ohne seinen kleinen Schatz.' dachte Severus.  
  
Schade, dass man fürs Unvollständigwirken keine Hauspunkte abziehen konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte des Professors Lippen, das Ron und Hermine schnell weitergehen ließ, als sie dessen gewahr wurden.  
  
Professor Snape beschloss, keinen Gedanken mehr an die nervige Kröte zu verschwenden. Er sollte lieber froh sein, einmal von dessen Anblick verschont zu bleiben. Als er jedoch kurze Zeit später auf Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle stieß, die ohne Draco Malfoy unterwegs waren, stutzte er. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden ohne Führung des Slytherin-Prinzen überhaupt den Ausgang aus Hogwarts, geschweige denn den Weg nach Hogsmeade finden würden.  
  
Nachdenklich betrat er einen Laden und erstand eine gute Flasche Single Malt Whisky und einige Gläser. So wenig er auch im allgemeinen von Muggeln hielt, einigen wenigen Dingen konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Und dazu gehörte eben Geschmack und Aroma dieser irischen Köstlichkeit.  
  
'.....Malfoy...... Potter.....! Potter.....Malfoy....!' rotierte es zu seinem Verdruss durch seine Gedanken.  
  
Konnte es wirklich Zufall sein, dass beide im Schloss geblieben waren?  
  
Severus ärgerte sich selbst über seine Gedanken. Was musste er sich auch jetzt über die beiden Problemkinder Gedanken machen? Wo der Tag doch so schön angefangen hatte. Er war am Ortsausgang angekommen und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Nach diesem Grübeln brauchte er eine Stärkung. Er nahm die Flasche und ein Glas aus der Tüte, goss sich etwas der honigbraunen Flüssigkeit ein und ließ sie genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. Noch einen. Warum auch nicht.  
  
Leicht angeheitert und wieder bester Laune erhob er sich, erlaubte sich sogar die Muße auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss ein wenig zu trödeln. Es ging ihm jetzt so gut, dass er sogar Hagrid fröhlich zuwinkte, der wieder einmal einem seiner entlaufenen Monster hinterher rannte und erstaunt stehen blieb, fast schüchtern zurückwinkte und dem Herrn Professor hinterher starrte.  
  
Snape betrat die Eingangshalle und wandte sich dem Lehrerzimmer zu. Wie schön still es hier doch war, jetzt wo der ganze Haufen infantiler Kleinkinder, der normaler Weise durch die Hallen tobte entweder in Hogsmeade oder auf den Ländereien unterwegs war.  
  
"Professor Snaaaaape!"  
  
Aus. Vorbei die Ruhe. Malfoy natürlich.  
  
Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Severus gute Laune sackte augenblicklich in den Keller. Irgendwohin, tiefer als der tiefste Kerker.  
  
Severus Gesicht verzog sich zu einer extrem genervten Grimasse, bevor er die Einkäufe absetzte und sich mit zuckersüßem Lächeln dem Schreihals zuwandte, der auf ihn zugerannt kam und nun schlitternd vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Würden Sie die Güte haben mir mitzuteilen, warum Sie die erhabene Ruhe dieses Ortes derart stören?"  
  
Mit jedem weiteren Wort waren Snapes Wort härter geworden, bis sie nur noch ein ärgerliches Zischen waren. Doch Draco ließ sich nicht beirren und sprudelte sofort, noch völlig außer Atem los:  
  
"Professor.... Potter.... Filch.... Kerker....Peitsche....!"  
  
Erst nach einiger Zeit konnte Severus sich aus dem Gestammel einen Reim darauf machen, dass wohl gerade etwas absolut Außerordentliches zwischen Harry Potter und Argus Filch in den Katakomben Hogwarts passieren musste. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Schüler an.  
  
"Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Mr. Malfoy. Solche Strafen sind seit Jahren nicht mehr verhängt worden. Mr. Filch weiß darüber sehr wohl Bescheid und würde nie einen Schüler misshandeln."  
  
'Nicht einmal Potter!' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Aber Professor!" rief Draco entrüstet. "Mich hat er auch geschlagen. Aber ich bin abgehauen. Sie müssen etwas tun!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zeigte er seinem Hauslehrer die rote, immer noch schmerzende Stelle an seinem Unterarm.  
  
Mit einem Schlag war Professor Snape stocknüchtern.  
  
"Rasch, Mr. Malfoy. Führen Sie mich hin." stieß er mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen heraus.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten den Kerker erreicht. Filch hatte die Tür inzwischen wieder geschlossen, aber das laute Klatschen weiterer Schläge drang bis zu ihnen auf den Flur. Ohne lange zu überlegen sprengte Snape die Tür auf, die in den Raum geschleudert wurde, gegen den Hausmeister prallte und ihn sofort außer Gefecht setzte. Malfoy und Snape betraten den Raum. Severus machte mehr Licht und jetzt sahen sie das ganze Ausmaß des Geschehens. Reglos hing Potter an der Decke.  
  
Malfoy schauderte. Er hatte noch gut Harrys Bild vor Augen, als er ihn verlassen hatte. Unversehrte bleiche Haut, panischer Blick aus grünen Augen.... Jetzt war Harrys Oberkörper auf Brust und Rücken bis hinab zur Taille und hinauf zum Hals von blutigen Striemen übersäht. Anscheinend hatte Filch seine ganze Wut, die er auf alle Schüler empfand, an dem hilflosen Jungen ausgelassen. Vielleicht hätte Draco doch selbst eingreifen sollen, statt Hilfe zu holen. Aber als Schüler eine Respektsperson - und wenn es auch nur Filch war - anzugreifen, auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen.  
  
Harrys Kopf war nach Vorne gefallen, sein schwarzes Haar verdeckte das Gesicht. Snape trat auf ihn zu, hob seinen Kopf an und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Harry öffnete mühsam die Augen. Er war hochrot im Gesicht und sah so aus, als ob er langsam an dem Knebel ersticken würde. Malfoy, der neben Snape stand, konnte deutlich den Striemen sehen, der sich auch über Wange und Nase zog. Selbst die leichte Berührung Snapes ließ den Gryffindor heftig erschauern und aufstöhnen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Holen Sie schnell Madam Pomfrey her. So können wir ihn nicht abnehmen. Die Wunden könnten sich hier in dem Dreck..." er wies auf den nicht grade sauberen Boden "...leicht entzünden. Und stehen kann er sicher nicht."  
  
Draco setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.  
  
"Ach, Potter. Du musst dich wohl mit jedem anlegen." sagte Severus beinahe sanft, während er Harry rasch den Knebel abnahm, der daraufhin tief Luft holte.  
  
Wieder ging ein Zittern durch den Körper. Zu etwas anderem, oder gar einer Entgegnung war er nicht im Stande.  
  
Severus wandte sich ab und ging zu Filch hinüber. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes räumte er die halb auf dem Hausmeister liegende Tür beiseite und untersuchte ihn flüchtig. Er schien nur bewusstlos zu sein.  
  
Snape hörte Schritte auf dem Gang und Sekunden später trat Madam Pomfrey gefolgt von Draco Malfoy ein. Sie überblickte sofort die Lage, ließ sich aber trotzdem noch einmal alles von Malfoy und Snape berichten, während sie Harry an der Schulter nahm und ihn einmal an der Kette um sich selbst drehen ließ. Wieder ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.  
  
"Gut, dass Sie ihn nicht abgenommen haben, Professor." sagte sie anerkennend bezüglich Severus Weitsicht, während sie Harry aus einer Phiole ein Schmerzmittel einflößte. "Ich werde seinen Rücken sofort an Ort und Stelle behandeln, damit wir ihn gleich auf eine Trage legen können. Um die andere Seite kümmere ich mich dann im Krankenflügel. Seien Sie so nett und halten ihn fest, damit er sich nicht wegdrehen kann."  
  
Severus trat vor den Jungen und legte seine Hände um dessen Hüften um ihn stabil zu halten, während die Krankenschwester begann eine Heilsalbe aufzutragen. Obwohl sie sehr vorsichtig vorging und der Trank auch schon begonnen hatte zu wirken, begann Harry heftig zu zappeln und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Snape musste seine ganze Kraft aufbieten um ihn einigermaßen ruhig zu halten.  
  
Endlich war die Tortur vorüber. Professor Snape öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Fesseln, während Pomfrey und Malfoy Harry auffingen, dem sofort die Knie wegknickten. Gemeinsam legten sie ihn auf die von Madam Pomfrey herbeschworene Trage.  
  
Sie sah noch kurz nach dem immer noch bewusstlosen Hausmeister. Er schien jedoch keine weiteren Verletzungen zu haben. Professor Snape belegte ihn, falls er aufwachen würde, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer. Mit ihm würde sich Professor Dumbledore befassen müssen. Dann verließen sie den Kerker. Severus reparierte noch kurz die Tür und verschloss sie. Es musste ja nicht unbedingt jeder vorbeilaufende Schüler über den Hausmeister stolpern. 


	17. Wieder im Krankenflügel

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 17  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Vroni, der ich immer noch nicht verrate, was, wieso und weshalb ;- ).  
  
Auch an Angel1344. Es ist immer sehr interessant, die Meinungen und Vermutungen der LeserInnen zu hören und vielleicht sogar weiterzuverarbeiten.  
  
Und natürlich an Choooo mit der Beruhigung, dass kein Slash in Sicht ist. Ich bin zwar eingefleischter Slasher, aber hier in dieser Story ist wirklich kein Platz dafür. Vielleicht schreibe ich mal eine andere, die in diese Richtung geht. Wer weiß.  
  
Dann war da noch Kaori, der ich für ihre kurzen aufbauenden Worte danke.  
  
***  
  
17. Wieder im Krankenflügel  
  
Madam Pomfrey verfrachtete Harry auf ein Bett und sorgte zunächst mit einem, wie sie es nannte, "Low magic Schwebezauber" dafür, dass er einige Zentimeter über dem Bett in der Luft hängen blieb. So war es einerseits einfacher für sie, die Striemen zu behandeln, andererseits konnte sie darauf verzichten, ihn mit Schmerztränken ruhig zu stellen, obwohl ihn jede Berührung schmerzhaft zusammenzucken ließ. Sie hatte den Jungen in der letzten Zeit so oft unter Drogen setzen müssen, dass sie fürchtete er könnte durch weiteren Trankeinsatz süchtig werden. Da war es doch besser, ihn der wenigen Magie auszusetzen, die dieser spezielle Schwebezauber ausstrahlte. Drei bis viermal täglich ließ sie ihren Patient um die eigene Achse kreisen um ihn von allen Seiten mit Heilsalbe einschmieren zu können. Zuerst war ihm von der ungewohnten Horizontalbewegung schrecklich übel geworden, doch schließlich gewöhnte er sich so daran, dass er nicht mal mehr davon wach wurde, wenn er spät abends oder morgens früh behandelt wurde.  
  
Nachdem sich seine Wunden geschlossen hatten, verlief Harrys Aufenthalt in Krankenflügel wie die bisherigen. Wie schon zur lieben Gewohnheit geworden, übernahmen Ron und Hermine wiedereinmal seine Pflege und rieben ihn mit einer Salbe ein, die verhinderte, dass Narben zurückblieben.  
  
Natürlich hatte sich sein Zusammenstoß mit Filch in Windeseile in ganz Hogwarts herumgesprochen, obwohl weder Harry noch Draco, von Snape und Madam Pomfrey ganz zu schweigen, ein Wort darüber verloren hatten. Da Filch aber, wie Dumbledore in der großen Halle erklärt hatte, einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten habe und die nächste Zeit im St. Mungos behandelt wurde, nachdem er in aller Öffentlichkeit von weiß gekleideten Pflegern abgeholt worden war, und er dabei fortwährend Unflätigkeiten an Harrys Adresse gebrabbelt hatte, waren den Gerüchten Tür und Tor geöffnet.  
  
***  
  
Einige Tage später wurde Harry als geheilt entlassen. Nach dem Frühstück wurde er noch einmal gründlich untersucht, dann schickte ihn Madam Pomfrey in den Unterricht. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Malfoy und Snape, die ihm entgegen kamen. Ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen gingen sie an ihm vorbei. Als sie ihn passiert hatten, fiel ihm ein, dass er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich zu bedanken. Also drehte sich um und rief hinter ihnen her, wobei er nicht genau wusste, wie er anfangen sollte:  
  
"Äh.... Professor Snape, Malfoy.....!"  
  
Die beiden drehten sich um und betrachteten ihn abwartend als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging und stotternd weitersprach.  
  
"I-ich.... äh.... ich wollte...."  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas auf ihn rieselte und ein knirschendes Geräusch ertönte. Er blickte überrascht nach oben und sah, wie sich einer der großen Steinquader aus der Decke zu lösen begann. In Sekundenbruchteilen erkannte er, dass die Decke des Ganges auf sie herunterstürzen würde. Ohne nachzudenken hastete er auf die beiden zu und stieß sie heftig nach hinten. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie ihn etwas mit ungeheurer Wucht im Rücken traf und zu Boden warf. Ächzend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, und das Gewicht abzuwerfen, das ihn gnadenlos unten hielt. Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Als er den Kopf ein wenig hob und zur Seite sah, erkannte er um sich herum einen Wust aus mächtigen Steinquadern, Balken, Schutt und Dreck. Der Staub war so dicht, dass er ihm den Atem nahm. Er hustete, was eine Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Köper jagte. Wieder versuchte er stöhnend sich aufzurichten, was ihm aber wieder nicht gelang.  
  
Durch den Staub erkannte er schemenhaft zwei Gestalten, die auf ihn zukamen. Eine stieß mit dem Fuß gegen seinen Kopf und ihm entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut. Die Gestalt verhielt und hockte sich vor ihn. Harry hob mühsam den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. Malfoy.  
  
Eine Stimme drang zu ihm durch.  
  
"Ich hab ihn, Professor." und dann leiser, "Lieg still, Potter, beweg dich nicht."  
  
Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy waren von der plötzlichen Attacke Harrys so überrascht worden, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verloren hatten und lang hin schlugen. Verblüfft blieben sie einen Augenblick liegen. Snape wollte schon wütend auffahren und Harry kräftig zusammenstauchen, als sowohl ihm als auch dem fluchenden Draco die Worte im Halse stecken blieben. Der Gang vor ihnen war ein einziges Chaos. Eine undurchdringliche Staubwolke füllte ihn gänzlich aus, aus der immer noch verschieden große Steine bis zu ihren Füßen rollten. Rasch rappelten sie sich auf und näherten sich dem Unglücksort.  
  
"Seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr. Malfoy!" sagte Snape. "Wer weiß, ob nicht noch mehr runterkommt."  
  
Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich vorwärts. Wo war der verdammte Bengel geblieben? Schließlich schien Malfoy fündig geworden zu sein. Er verhielt mitten im Schritt und ging in die Hocke.  
  
"Ich hab ihn, Professor." drang der Ruf gedämpft durch den Staub.  
  
Langsam sich über den Schutt vortastend näherte sich der Professor der kauernden Gestalt Malfoys. Als er sich hinunterbeugte, konnte er grade noch Potters Worte hören.  
  
"Das ist ja so gemein..." kam es schwach von unten.  
  
Dann wurde er durch ein erneutes Rumpeln aufgeschreckt. Reflexhaft packte er Malfoy am Umhang und riss ihn mit nach hinten. Beinahe in Zeitlupe sah er einen weiteren kinderkopfgroßen Stein sich aus der Decke lösen und auf Potter hinunterfallen, der den Kopf gedreht hatte und mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck nach oben schaute, sich aber nicht weit genug wegdrehen konnte. Der Junge wurde von dem Brocken an der Schläfe getroffen, zuckte kurz und lag dann still.  
  
Durch den Krach aufgeschreckt, waren die Klassentüren weiter hinten im Gang aufgeflogen und Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich auf den Gang ergossen.  
  
"Bleiben Sie weg!" röhrte Snapes Stimme durch den Flur in einem Ton, der auch die Neugierigsten erstarren ließ.  
  
Während Professor Flitwick die Schüler beaufsichtigte, kamen Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin näher um die Unfallstelle zu begutachten und ihre Unterstützung anzubieten.  
  
"Sie können mir helfen Mr. Potter freizuschaufeln. Er ist da drin." raunzte Snape seine Kollegen an und deutete mit seinem gerade gezogenen Zauberstab in den Gang. "Mr. Malfoy, Sie bleiben zurück. Es reicht, wenn ein Schüler verunglückt."  
  
Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall wurden blass, fassten sich aber schnell wieder. Auch sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen, als sie Harry unter der Fingerdicken Staubschicht gefunden hatten, vorsichtig mit Wingardium Leviosa die Steine von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Währenddessen hatte Professor Snape eine Schutzkuppel über ihnen errichtet und fragte sich ganz nebenbei, warum er nicht schon eher auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Damit hätte er Potter wenigsten den Schlag auf den Kopf ersparen können.  
  
***  
  
Obwohl Draco eigentlich keine Lust hatte, gehorchte er und beobachtete aus der Entfernung das Geschehen. Schon wieder stand er in Potters Schuld. Hätte der ihn nicht weg gestoßen, läge er jetzt auch da unten. Und sein verdammter Malfoy-Stolz ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass er ihm etwas schuldig blieb.  
  
***  
  
Trotz des Ernstes der Situation musste Snape grinsen, als er sich die Reaktion Madam Pomfreys vorstellte, wo Potter doch gerade erst ihrer fürsorglichen Obhut entkommen war. Irgendwie wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht, dass ausgerechnet ihm die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen war. Der Bengel schien Unglück und die Aggression anderer magisch auf sich selbst zu fokussieren. Dabei fiel ihm ein, er musste unbedingt Malfoy fragen, ob ihm irgendetwas bei Filch aufgefallen war, wie zum Beispiel..... milchig-trübe Augen?  
  
Andererseits, es war völlig undenkbar, dass Hogwarts - seit Jahrhunderten das Synonym für Sicherheit und Standhaftigkeit - plötzlich in seine Einzelteile zerfiel. Hätte ihm, Snape, irgendjemand das erzählt, dessen Augenzeuge er gerade geworden war, er hätte diesen sofort in die psychiatrische Abteilung des St. Mungos eingewiesen. Es war schlicht unmöglich, war das Schloss doch durch uralte und unzerbrüchliche Zauber geschützt. Derart mächtige Magie konnte nur durch noch mächtigere Zauber außer Kraft gesetzt werden. Eine solche Macht konnten an dieser Schule ausschließlich Albus Dumbledore, und vielleicht noch er selbst freisetzen. Und keiner von ihnen würde Gryffindors Goldjungen unter tonnenweise Gestein begraben, sah man mal von seinen eigenen gelegentlichen Hassattacken ab. Natürlich, es gab in der Zaubererwelt einige weitere Hexer, die ein entsprechend hohes Magieniveau besaßen, dass sie von Außen auf Hogwarts hätten einwirken können. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Sirius "Köter" Black, Lucius "Mistkerl" Malfoy und nicht zuletzt Tom "Seine Lordschaft" Riddle fielen ihm spontan ein. Einige der Genannten hätten sicher den einen oder anderen Grund vorweisen können als Rechtfertigung, den kleinen Potter mit Sand zu bewerfen, allerdings wären bei externer Einwirkung sofort alle Alarmsirenen in Hogwarts losgegangen, sobald der erste Fluch gesprochen worden wäre. Außerdem, wer kann schon aus der Entfernung ein Ziel anvisieren, dessen genauer Aufenthaltsort nicht bekannt ist.  
  
Seufzend konzentrierte Severus seine Gedanken wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm. Lupin und McGonagall waren gerade dabei, die schmächtige, leblose und völlig verdreckte Gestalt Potters auf eine schwebende Trage zu legen. Ein seltsam vertrauter Anblick. Jetzt kam erst einmal die Arbeit auf ihn zu, die Trümmer zu beseitigen und die Reparatur in Angriff zu nehmen. Wenn man einen Filch mal brauchte, war natürlich kein Filch da.  
  
***  
  
'Wann bewegt sich der Knabe eigentlich mal auf eigenen Füßen durch die Gegend?' kam es Remus Lupin den Sinn, während er gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall die Trage mit der traurigen Fracht zum Krankenflügel dirigierte und Poppy Pomfrey herbei rief, die genauso reagierte, wie Snape es sich so lebhaft vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Potter!!! Nicht Sie schon wieder!" kreischte sie, als sie ihn unter all dem Dreck identifiziert hatte, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er sie gar nicht hören konnte. "Können Sie nicht mal eine halbe Stunde auf sich aufpassen?"  
  
Damit schickte sie die beiden Lehrer vor die Tür um, wie sie es ausdrückte, in Ruhe arbeiten zu können.  
  
***  
  
Während die Krankenschwester ihrer Arbeit nachging und Minerva McGonagall in ihrem Büro auf den ärztlichen Befund wartete, begab sich Remus auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Eulerei um eine Nachricht an Sirius zu schicken und ihm den neuesten Unglücksfall seines Patenkindes zu schildern. Bisher hatte er ihn - bis auf eine Ausnahme - auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was Harrys Wohlbefinden betraf, dabei aber immer darauf geachtet, alles so harmlos darzustellen, dass Sirius keine Veranlassung hatte, persönlich vorbei zu kommen. Selbstverständlich waren nicht alle diese Versuche von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Bei der fast tödlichen Verletzung während des Quidditchspiels hatte er seinen Freund von einem Besuch natürlich nicht abhalten können. Allerdings blieb die Gefahr der Entdeckung und Gefangennahme für Sirius auf ein Minimum beschränkt, da Harry bei seinem Besuch schon wieder außer Lebensgefahr gewesen war und selbst dieser zottelige Dickschädel einsehen musste, dass ein längerer Aufenthalt nur ein unnötiges Risiko darstellte. Sirius hatte geschworen, dass er, sollte Harry noch irgendetwas noch so harmloses zustoßen, er sofort kommen und ein paar ernste Worte mit seinem Patensohn sprechen würde. Den Zusammenstoß mit dem Hausmeister hatte Remus aus genau diesem Grunde verschwiegen. Es fehlte grade noch, dass Mr. Black von Ministeriumszauberern bei dem Versuch erwischt wurde, ins St. Mungos einzubrechen um Filch die Leviten zu lesen.  
  
Das heutige Ereignis war nun wirklich nicht mehr harmlos zu nennen. Überzeugt, dass sich Sirius sofort auf den Weg machen würde, schickte Remus eine unauffällige aber zuverlässige Schuleule auf den Weg.  
  
***  
  
Harry war am Nachmittag aufgewacht. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper tat ihm weh an Stellen, von denen er nicht mal geahnt hatte, dass es sie gab. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn über seine Verletzungen aufgeklärt.  
  
"Nur das Übliche." hatte sie gesagt. "Zahllose Verstauchungen, Blutergüsse, Prellungen, Schürfwunden!"  
  
Aber auch einen angebrochenen, dank Magie schon wieder geheilten, aber trotzdem für Schonung und entsprechendes Flug- und Quidditchverbot sorgenden Rückenwirbel und eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung hatte sie diagnostiziert. Die starken Kopfschmerzen, wurden vorübergehend mit einem starken, trotz Poppys Bedenken nötigen Trank betäubt, der Harry als Nebenwirkung sofort wieder einschlafen ließ.  
  
***  
  
Eine Bewegung im Saal ließ ihn aufschrecken. Träge schlug er die Augen auf, die Wirkung des Trankes war noch nicht wieder völlig verflogen. Es herrschte Zwielicht, was ihn darauf schließen ließ, dass die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt hatte. Um diese Zeit waren alle in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen versammelt. Wie viele Tage er so vor sich hin gedöst oder geschlafen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen.  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf und bemerkte verschwommen eine Gestalt, die soeben unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte und sich nun auf der Kante seines Bettes niederließ. Harry nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch setzte sie auf. Er hatte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrecht hingesetzt und lehnte sich nun mit einem erleichterten Seufzen gegen den Besuch, der ohne ein Wort zu sagen, die Umarmung mit dem linken Arm erwiderte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry eine harte Berührung an der linken unteren Brustseite. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und starrte völlig entgeistert auf den Zauberstab, der sich in seine Rippen bohrte. Kaum verständliche Worte erklangen. Harry, unfähig sich auch nur im geringsten zu rühren, sah schwarze Funken sich über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreiten. Die Erkenntnis, dass einer der Menschen, denen er am meisten vertraute, dabei war ihn zu verfluchen, lähmte ihn völlig. Die Funken hüllten ihn ein, sein Körper wurde durchscheinend und löste sich schließlich völlig auf.  
  
Die Gestalt verließ Hogwarts ebenso unbemerkt, wie sie gekommen war. 


	18. Im Angesicht des Todes

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 18  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Vroni, der ich schon auf anderem Weg geantwortet habe. Madam Pomfrey ist auch schon ganz genervt.  
  
Auch an Choooo. Cliffhanger sind echt ne Gemeinheit, nech?  
  
***  
  
18. Im Angesicht des Todes  
  
Harry setzte sich auf. Sein Körper hatte wieder feste Form angenommen. Er spürte Feuchtigkeit auf der Haut und bemerkte einen leichten Modergeruch. Er blickte sich um. Er befand sich auf einer schlammigen Lichtung, umgeben von hohen Bäumen. Überall erkannte er tiefe Pfützen, die von vereinzelten Grasbüscheln umstanden wurden. Er sah genauer hin. Ein gutes duzend verhüllter Gestalten standen am äußeren Rand der Lichtung im Kreis um ihn herum. Sie waren fast vollständig mit dem Schatten der Bäume verschmolzen, daher hatte Harry sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Reflexartig griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, den er immer in seinem Umhang bei sich trug, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ja noch seinen Pyjama trug. Sein Zauberstab steckte im Umhang, und der lag mit seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken ordentlich auf dem Stuhl im Krankensaal. Harry war wehrlos. Noch bevor er sich ganz aufrichten konnte, richteten die düsteren Gestalten beinahe Synchron ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn und murmelten vielstimmig:  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Schon oft hatte Harry gedacht, er hätte schon die schlimmsten Schmerzen ausgelotet. Wieder einmal wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, als der schlimmste aller Schmerzflüche dutzendfach verstärkt auf seinen Körper prallte. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Da er die Verletzungen des Gangzusammenbruches noch nicht auskuriert hatte, überstieg der anhaltende Fluch seine Schmerzgrenze und er fiel zuckend zurück, nahe an der Bewusstlosigkeit. Als der Fluch schließlich von ihm genommen wurde, konnte er nur noch schweratmend liegen bleiben. Die Lache aus Schlamm und eiskaltem Regenwasser, in der er lag kühlte seine brennende Haut und brachte ihn rasch wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Eine schlanke Gestalt trat auf ihn zu, packte Harry an der Schulter und drehte ihn grob auf den Bauch. Schlanke Hände fassten mit hartem Griff seine Arme, zwangen sie nach hinten. Die Gestalt beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und zischte:  
  
"Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen, Potter!"  
  
'Malfoy!' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. 'Draco Malfoy in den Reihen der Todesser.' Allerdings ohne die typische Maske, die alle anderen trugen, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass er noch nicht endgültig in den Dienst Voldemorts getreten war, dass er noch nicht das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm eingebrannt trug.  
  
Magische Fesseln flogen aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes, wanden sich um Harrys Handgelenke, seinen Oberkörper und schließlich um seine Fußknöchel und Knie. Harry fühlte sich viel zu zerschlagen, als dass er an Gegenwehr auch nur hätte denken können. Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite, damit Mund und Nase nicht im Matsch lagen und er frei atmen konnte.  
  
Auch die anderen Todesser hatten ihre ursprüngliche Position aufgegeben und kamen nun näher heran um wieder einen lockeren Kreis um die beiden Jungen zu bilden. Draco hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und nun blickte nun stolz und erwartungsvoll einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt entgegen, von der Harry vermutete, dass es sich um Malfoy Senior handeln musste, da alle anderen respektvollen Abstand wahrten.  
  
"Töte ihn!" ertönte die schnarrende Stimme hinter der bleichen Maske beinahe beiläufig.  
  
Draco starrte seinen Vater nur sprachlos an. Es geschah nicht oft, dass seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten, doch diesmal fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
"Töte ihn!" wiederholte die Stimme des Familienoberhauptes, diesmal eine Spur schärfer.  
  
"Aber Vater. Der Dunkle Lord wollte doch immer selbst...!" wagte Draco einzuwenden.  
  
"Schweig! Erdreistest du dich zu glauben, mehr über den Willen unseres Herren zu wissen als ich? Töte Potter und du wirst bei Ihm in höchsten Ehren stehen." wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten.  
  
"Jawohl, Vater! Verzeih meine Impertinenz" sagte Draco, und senkte demütig den Kopf.  
  
Harry hatte das Wortgefecht panisch mitangehört, wie sich die beiden Malfoys so völlig gefühllos über seinen Tod unterhielten. Jetzt drehte er sich mühsam auf die Seite und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu seinem Feind auf, als der seinen Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete. Der Junge suchte Blickkontakt mit seinem Gegner und schüttelte flehend den Kopf während seine Lippen ein unhörbares "Bitte nicht." formten.  
  
Weiterhin genau auf Harrys Brust zielend öffnete Draco seinen Mund, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Unendlich langsam senkte er den Stab, drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und murmelte:  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
  
Nun war es an diesem sprachlos sein Gegenüber anzustarren. Das war klare Befehlsverweigerung, etwas, dass er von seinem Sohn ganz und gar nicht kannte.  
  
"Ich kann nicht." wiederholte Draco, diesmal selbstsicherer "Ich schulde ihm etwas."  
  
Damit steckte er seinen Stab zurück in den Umhang.  
  
Lucius Malfoy erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Erzählung seines Sohnes, dass der Potterjunge verhindert hatte, dass Draco ebenfalls von herabfallenden Steinen in einem einstürzenden Gang Hogwarts' getroffen wurde. Er erkannte, dass er ihn niemals dazu bringen konnte, dem elenden Knirps etwas anzutun, solange das nicht bereinigt war. Erstmals verfluchte sich Lucius sich selbst dafür, dass er seinem Sohn einen so strikten Ehrenkodex eingebläut hatte. Das machte hier und jetzt seinen ganzen Plan zunichte, der Draco direkt in die obersten Ränge der Todesserhierarchie katapultiert hätte. Aber so schnell gibt sich ein Malfoy nicht geschlagen. Rasch hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seinen Sohn.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Draco verkrampfte sich schlagartig, als ihn der Zauber unter den Befehl seines Vaters zwang.  
  
"Töte ihn!"  
  
Diesmal blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit zu Gegenwehr, ja nicht einmal der Gedanke daran kam ihm. Alles war plötzlich so einfach. Er würde Potter töten und alles wäre in Ordnung. Steifbeinig stakste er auf Harry zu und verpasste ihm mit dem drachenledernen Stiefel einen Tritt in den Rücken, der ihn wieder bäuchlings in den Schlamm schickte. Dann drückte er ihm ein Knie zwischen die Schulterblätter. Krampfhaft versuchte Potter Mund und Nase über Wasser zu halten. Mit festem Griff in den Nacken und gegen den Hinterkopf drückte er den Kopf des Jungen immer tiefer in das schlammiges Wasser, bis dessen Gesicht unter der ölig glänzenden Oberfläche verschwunden war. Die schmächtige Gestalt zuckte und zappelte unter seinem Griff, bis keine Luftblasen mehr aufstiegen.  
  
Harry hatte so lange wie möglich versucht, dem Druck auf seinem Kopf standzuhalten, aber dem Gewicht Malfoys hatte er letztlich nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er konnte grade noch einmal tief Luft holen, bevor er bis über die Ohren in der feuchten, übelriechenden Masse verschwand. Schließlich konnte er die Luft nicht länger anhalten, es blieb ihm nichts mehr übrig, als auszuatmen. Bei dem verzweifelten Versuch zu Atmen, drang sofort Wasser und Schlamm in Mund und Nase ein, bis sie davon völlig ausgefüllt waren.  
  
Seine Narbe begann plötzlich wie wahnsinnig zu schmerzen. Dann löste sich der Druck, der seinen Kopf unten hielt und auch das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken verschwand. Jemand packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Wasser und ließ ihn auf eine trockene Stelle fallen. Ein Arm schob sich unter seine Brust und hob ihn leicht an, während ihm eine Hand heftig auf den Rücken schlug. Der Junge versuchte krampfhaft Lust zu holen, was jedoch durch seine mit Schlamm verstopften Atemwege erfolglos blieb. Ein Finger drang in seinen Mund und befreite ihn von der widerlichen Masse. Erneute Schläge auf den Rücken brachten Harry dazu, auch den Rest krampfhaft hustend auswürgen.  
  
Als sein Atem schließlich, wenn auch röchelnd, so doch gleichmäßiger wurde, ließ man von ihm ab.  
  
Gedämpft durch die erlösende Ohnmacht, die sich bald seiner Sinne bemächtigen würde, drangen Geräusche zu ihm durch. Er meinte Flüche und Schmerzensschreie zu hören, doch konnte sich sein fortgleitendes Bewusstsein keinen Reim darauf machen. Kurz bevor er endgültig davon driftete, empfand er ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, dass es nicht seine eigenen Schreie waren, die noch immer die nächtliche Stille zerschnitten. 


	19. Gefangenschaft

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 19  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Vroni. Ja, die lieben Diener des Bösen haben mir auch schon richtig gefehlt. Zu Deiner Beruhigung: Allzu bald wird Madam Pomfrey das Harrylein nicht wiedersehen.  
  
Auch an Choooo meinen Dank für den wie immer aufbauenden Kommentar.  
  
***  
  
19. Gefangenschaft  
  
Widerwillig schlug Harry die Augen auf. Er hasste es, so aus der Ohnmacht zu erwachen. Das war ihm in der letzten Zeit viel zu oft passiert. Wenn da seine kleinen grauen Zellen nicht irgendwann mal Schaden nahmen. Jedes Mal fand er es schwieriger, den ersten klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?  
  
Harry schloss wieder die Augen und tastete gedanklich seinen Körper ab. Er lag auf der Seite. Der Untergrund war hart und kalt und unbequem. Arme und Beine konnte er nicht bewegen. Er versuchte es erneut, musste aber bald die Sinnlosigkeit erkennen. Die magischen Fesseln, die Malfoy ihm angelegt hatte, ließen kaum eine Bewegung zu.  
  
Moment! Malfoy hatte ihn doch ertränkt. Oder es versucht. Wieso hatte er sein Vorhaben nicht in die Tat umgesetzt? Harry rief sich die Geschehnisse in Erinnerung.  
  
Der Verrat. Es schmerzte unerträglich, dass er von einer Person verraten und seinen schlimmsten Feinden ausgeliefert worden war, der er zutiefst vertraut hatte.  
  
Die Todesser. Im Kreis um ihn stehend, ihn unisono verfluchend.  
  
Die Malfoys. Vater und Sohn im Streit um Harrys Tod.  
  
Der Imperius. Draco, dem keine andere Wahl blieb, als ihn zu töten.  
  
Das Ende. Die wahnsinnigen Narbenschmerzen, die er so extrem eigentlich nur in Anwesenheit des Lords erlitt. Und schließlich das erleichterte Abdriften in die Ohnmacht.  
  
Harry atmete tief ein. Welch ein köstliches Gefühl atmen zu können, selbst wenn man noch den ekelhaften Gestank dieser widerwärtigen Brühe in der Nase hatte. Trotzdem behinderte ihn irgendetwas. Da lag etwas sehr eng um seinen Hals und drückte auf seinen Kehlkopf.  
  
Mühsam setzte sich der Junge auf und sofort veränderte sich der Druck an seinem Hals und ein Rasseln erklang. Er blickte sich um und gewahrte eine Kette, die von einem eisernen Ring in der Mauer zu seinem Hals lief, wo sie an dem ebenfalls eisernen Halsband befestigt war, das seine Schluck- und Atembeschwerden verursachte.  
  
"Na, doch wieder aufgewacht?" erklang eine vertraut schnarrende Stimme.  
  
Harry versuchte das Dunkel, das lediglich von einer einzelnen entfernten Fackel erhellt wurde, mit den Augen zu durchdringen, was mit seiner völlig verdreckten Brille nicht einfach war. Zunächst erkannte er, dass er sich in einem viereckigen Raum befand, dessen Vorderseite ein eisernes Gitter, in das eine Tür eingelassen war, zu einem schmalen Gang hin abschloss. Mit dem Rücken lässig an das Gitter gelehnt hockte dort eine schlanke Gestalt. Das flackernde Licht wurde von dem Platinblond seines Haares reflektiert.  
  
"Malfoy?" fragte Harry überrascht. "Was tust du hier?"  
  
"Dasselbe wie du, Potter." kam die Antwort. "Ich warte darauf, hier endlich raus zu können. Und jetzt, wo du doch noch wach geworden bist, wird das auch bald geschehen."  
  
"Was hab ich denn damit zu tun, dass sie dich eingesperrt haben?" fragte Harry, dem es äußerst unsinnig vorkam, mit Draco in derselben Zelle zu sitzen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco weder angekettet noch gefesselt war.  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord war wohl nicht sonderlich angetan von dem Irrglauben meines Vaters, dass ich durch deinen Tod zum inneren Todesserkreis gehören würde. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um dich aus dem Tümpel ziehen zu lassen." erklärte Draco. "Es ist wohl die größte Ironie, dass Harry Potter ausgerechnet von Lord Voldemort gerettet wurde." fügte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst gewandt hinzu.  
  
"Jedenfalls ist das hier," fuhr er in gewohnter Lautstärke fort und wies mit einer großzügigen Geste auf die wenig anheimelnde Umgebung, "meine Strafe dafür, dass ich zum einen gegen seinen Willen Hand an dich legte, zum anderen einem direkten Befehl seines Stellvertreters, meines Vaters nicht nachgekommen bin."  
  
"Und wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer an die Wand neben dem Metallring. In dieser Haltung zog die Kette nicht ganz so sehr an seinem Halsband und so verringerte sich auch der Druck auf seinen Hals.  
  
"Du wirst hier vermutlich gar nicht mehr rauskommen. Ich habe nur das Vergnügen bis du aufgewacht bist."  
  
"Das heißt..." wollte Harry erwidern nachdem er die Worte seines Gegenübers überdacht hatte, wurde jedoch gleich wieder unterbrochen.  
  
"Wärest du nicht mehr aufgewacht, hätte ich deinen Platz eingenommen. So aber, werde ich hier gleich rausmarschieren, während du in dem Loch hier sterben wirst. Aber," fuhr Draco im gleichen völlig gleichgültigen Tonfall fort, "das liegt ganz im Ermessen seiner Lordschaft bzw. an seinen Plänen und seiner Geduld mit dir."  
  
Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn nur stumm anzustarren. Ihm fiel absolut nichts ein, was er diesen brutalen Worten hätte entgegnen können.  
  
"Genug geplaudert. Zeit sich zu verabschieden."  
  
Draco erhob sich und griff nach dem Blechbecher, der neben einem verdreckten Teller auf dem Boden lag und schlug ihn kräftig gegen die Gitterstäbe.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und eine Gestalt erschien, die Harry bei näherem Hinsehen als einen Ministeriumszauberer erkannte, den er einmal im Vorzimmer des Zaubereiministers Fudge gesehen hatte. Noch einer, der bisher unerkannt zur Dunklen Seite gewechselt war. Dass dieser keine Maske trug, ließ Harry nichts Gutes ahnen. Anscheinend waren sie sich sicher, dass er keine Möglichkeit haben würde, sein Wissen weiterzugeben.  
  
Der Mann öffnete die Tür und trat näher um einen prüfenden Blick auf Harry zu werfen. Dann nickte er Draco zu:  
  
"Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt, mein Junge. Ich hätte keine Sickel darauf gewettet, dass er wieder aufwacht."  
  
"Wo ist mein Vater?" fragte Draco, die Worte ignorierend.  
  
"In seinen Gemächern! Er erholt sich von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus unseres Meisters." kam die Antwort mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Selbst Schuld, er weiß doch, wie viel dem Lord an dem Bengel liegt."  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, warf ihm lediglich einen scharfen Blick zu. Nur die Unerfahrenheit im Umgang mit Voldemort und seinen Getreuen konnten den Mann dazu gebracht haben, so unvorsichtige Worte gegenüber ihm, dem Sohn des ranghöchsten Todessers zu äußern. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass ihm keine Chance zur Wiederholung blieb....  
  
Mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln nickte er ihm zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann jedoch verhielt er kurz, um sich noch einmal Harry zuzuwenden. Er trat näher zu ihm hin und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, seinen Intimfeind noch einmal genau betrachtend. Durch seine Weigerung ihn zu töten hatte er, Draco, die Schuld, die er Potter gegenüber hatte, gesühnt. Er hatte seine eigene Gesundheit, vermutlich sogar sein Leben riskiert. Es waren schon viele Gefolgsleute des Lords für geringere Vergehen gestorben. Aus Dracos Sicht waren sie quitt. Quitt? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Schließlich war Potter der Grund dafür, dass er einige äußerst unerfreuliche Tage in diesem Loch hatte verbringen müssen. Das musste noch ausgeglichen werden.  
  
"Nach unserem Intermezzo mit dem Kraken und anschließend mit Filch hatte ich schon fast begonnen dich zu mögen. Aber die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit haben mir deutlich gezeigt, wo meine Präferenzen liegen sollten."  
  
Draco hatte sich vorgebeugt und diese Worte Harry ins Ohr geflüstert, so dass nur er sie hören konnte. Jetzt zog er sich wieder von ihm zurück und bohrte seine Augen in die jadegrünen seines schwarzhaarigen Gegenübers.  
  
"Auuuu!"  
  
Dracos Schlag traf Harry völlig unvorbereitet. Sein Kopf wurde von der Wucht zur Seite gerissen und knallte gegen die Wand. Die Brille flog davon und schlitterte über den Boden.  
  
"Das war für den Aufenthalt hier. Später werde ich dafür wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr haben."  
  
Erneut schlug Malfoy zu. Dann stand er auf, hob Harrys Brille auf und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die zerbrochenen Gläser.  
  
"Mach dir nichts daraus." sagte er leichthin. "Du brauchst sie ja nicht mehr. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Freunde sie bekommen. Als Andenken."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Kerker gemeinsam mit dem Wächter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Das Knirschen des Schlüssels hatte etwas beängstigend endgültiges.  
  
Harry war allein.  
  
***  
  
Er brauchte eine Weile, bis das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nachgelassen hatte.  
  
Durch die Gefühlskälte, mit der Draco die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verursachte schon die Erinnerung ein Schaudern, dass Harrys Rücken hinunter lief. Dann war das hier also die letzte Station seiner viel zu kurzen Lebensreise? Eigentlich hätte er sich, bedingt durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre, an den Gedanken bald zu sterben, gewöhnen müssen. Aber dennoch, jetzt, wo es wohl allzu bald so weit war...  
  
Trotz der beunruhigenden Gedanken ließ ihn die Erschöpfung in einen unangenehmen Halbschlaf abdriften.  
  
***  
  
Sich nähernde Schritte brachten ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Sich lautstark unterhaltend und lachend blieben einige Gestalten am Gitter stehen, die Harry nur verschwommen erkennen konnten und sahen auf ihn herab.  
  
Schließlich traten sie ein und kamen näher. Mit einem Zauberstab wurden die Fesseln an seinen Beinen durchtrennt, das stählerne Halsband wurde ihm abgenommen, harte Hände zogen ihn auf die Füße. Da er kein Gefühl in den Beinen hatte, knickten ihm die Knie sofort wieder ein. Mit festem Griff umfassten sie Harrys Arme und schleiften ihn durch einige weite Gänge um ihn schließlich vor einer massiven Holztür einfach fallen zu lassen. Einer trat ein, die Tür schloss sich wieder.  
  
Je näher sie gekommen waren, desto mehr hatte sich der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe verstärkt, bis er schließlich sogar das schmerzhafte Kribbeln in seinen Beinen verdrängte, als das Blut wieder zu zirkulieren begann. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Voldemort war hier.  
  
Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, versuchten seine Bewacher wieder ihn hinzustellen und diesmal konnte er sich aufrecht halten. Sie stießen ihn in den Raum, wo er strauchelte und lang hinschlug.  
  
"Endlich sehen wir uns wieder, Harry Potter." erklang vor ihm eine zischende Stimme.  
  
Mühsam rappelte der Junge sich auf, bis er auf den Knien hockte. Er wollte nicht vor seinem größten Feind im Staub liegen, hatte aber auch nicht die Kraft, sich ganz zu erheben.  
  
Obwohl Harry genau wusste, wer da zu ihm sprach, konnte er die Richtung nicht genau ausmachen, aus der die Stimme kam. Unsicher blickte er sich um. Durch das von vielen Fackeln erzeugte diffus flackernde Licht konnte er die um ihn stehenden Gestalten nur sehr verschwommen erkennen. An seinem unfokussierten Starren bemerkten sie wohl, dass er nicht klar sehen konnte.  
  
"Wo ist seine Brille?" erklang die fordernde Stimme Lucius Malfoys.  
  
Das verlegene Scharren derer, die ihn hergebracht hatten, ließ Harry vermuten, dass die Frage wohl etwas unerwartet kam und nicht zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit beantwortet werden konnte. Einer der Anwesenden näherte sich ihm. Klauenartige Finger schlossen sich um sein Genick und hielten seinen Kopf ruhig, während sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabes an seine Schläfe legte. Ein gemurmelter Spruch und schlagartig klärte sich Harrys Sicht, nur um direkt in die rot glühenden Augen des Dunklen Lords zu blicken.  
  
"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dir etwas entgeht, mein lieber Harry!" kam es zischend aus dem Mund der monströsen Gestalt. "Ein simpler Spruch und nie wieder eine Brille. Wie seltsam, dass der gute Albus Dumbledore dir das nicht angedeihen ließ."  
  
Kichernd erhob sich Voldemort und schritt zurück zu einem erhöhten thronartigen Sitz, auf dem er sich niederließ.  
  
"Aber anscheinend ist deinen guten Freunden ja nicht so sehr an deinem Wohlergehen gelegen." fuhr die schaurige Kreatur zischend fort. "Nachdem eine dir nahestehende Persönlichkeit es nicht mal fertig gebracht hat, sich zu weigern, nachdem ich darum bat, dich zu mir zu schicken. Natürlich bedurfte es einigem guten Zureden, doch dann war die Bereitschaft doch gegeben, mir dienlich zu sein. Nur schade, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dich endlich einmal allein anzutreffen, um meine 'Einladung' zu überbringen. Schließlich wollten wir verhindern, dass unser besondere Verbindung anderen auffallen würde."  
  
"Und noch etwas, bevor du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber zerbrichst." fuhr er selbstgefällig fort "Eine Rettung wird es nicht geben. Zwar hatte dein Transport mich selbst als Ziel, aber selbstverständlich habe ich ihn auf jene Lichtung umgeleitet, auf der du angekommen bist. Das macht eine Verfolgung, sollte sie versucht werden, von vorne herein zunichte."  
  
Völlige Stille herrschte in dem Saal nach den hämischen Worten. Niemand wagte zu sprechen, während der Dunkle Lord nachdenklich aber mit nicht übersehbarer Genugtuung auf den ihm hilflos ausgelieferten Jungen hinunter starrte und dabei wie nebensächlich mit seinem Zauberstab spielte.  
  
Harry nutzte die Pause und warf, um sich zu orientieren, einige rasche Blicke auf die Anwesenden. Alles bekannte Gesichter. Hinter ihm standen Nott, Crabbe und Goyle die Älteren, und schließlich einer der Flint Brüder, Onkel des gleichnamigen Slytherin Mannschaftskapitäns. Das mussten die gewesen sein, die ihn aus der Zelle geholt hatten. Neben dem Lord stand mit verkniffenem Gesicht Lucius Malfoy, der anscheinend immer noch mit den Folgen seiner Strafe zu kämpfen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Throns die zusammengekauerte Gestalt Peter Pettigrews.  
  
Nur die Creme de la Creme der Todesser, der innere Zirkel, Voldemorts engste Vertraute waren anwesend.  
  
Angekettet an der linken Wand konnte er die bedauernswerte Gestalt des verräterischen Ministeriumszauberers erkennen, bzw. das, was von ihm übrig war. Er hatte seine unvorsichtigen Worte gegenüber Draco Malfoy teuer bezahlen müssen. Harry sah rasch wieder weg und zwang sich, nicht wieder hinzuschauen. Wenn sie so mit Ihresgleichen umgingen, brauchte er sich wirklich keine Hoffnung mehr zu machen.  
  
"Nun, Haaarryyyy;" bewusst zog Voldemort seinen Namen genussvoll in die Länge. Allein seine freundliche Stimme war pure Folter. "Was denkst du, sollen wir jetzt mit dir machen? Was meinst du? Beginnen wir mit einem leichten...." damit hob er seinen Zauberstab spielerisch an "....Crucio!" 


	20. Ursachenforschung

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 20  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder aktiv.  
  
Dank an Angel 1344: Die nächste Folterstunde? Die ist aber erst nach der großen Pause ;-)  
  
Auch an Choooo: Na was wohl? Paaaniiiiiik!  
  
Und natürlich an Vroni: Mach Dir nix daraus. Manchmal kann ich meine eigene Story nicht hochladen. Ein Hoch auf ff.net. Hah! Aber wieso denn das Ministerium? Diese Luschen!!!  
  
Und dann war da noch ShadeFleece: Wieso denn aufhören? Nur die Ruhe. Geht schon weiter.  
  
***  
  
20. Ursachenforschung  
  
In einem großen Raum in Hogwarts saß eine Gruppe von einem Duzend Zauberern um einen Tisch und berieten die Lage.  
  
"Liebe Freunde," begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die Anwesenden. "Wir sind zusammengekommen um über das Schicksal Harry Potters zu beraten. Alles, was wir sicher wissen ist, dass er aus Hogwarts entführt wurde und sich, zahllosen Gerüchten zufolge, seit dem in der Gewalt Voldemorts befinden soll. Leider sind alle bisherigen Nachforschungen erfolglos geblieben. Wir wissen weder, wie seine Entführung bewerkstelligt wurde, noch kennen wir seinen oder Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort. Durch das Fehlen jeglicher Hinweise haben wir, Severus, Minerva und ich uns zunächst Gedanken über die vergangenen Geschehnisse in Bezug auf Harry gemacht, die, darüber sind wir uns einig, mehr als ungewöhnlich sind."  
  
Einstimmiges Nicken der Zuhörer, zu denen neben den Genannten auch die Professoren Sinistra und Flitwick, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly und Arthur Weasley und die Auroren Mundungus Fletcher und Mad Eye Moody gehörten, bestätigten seine Worte.  
  
"Die Vorkommnisse könnten einfach auf Pech und Zufall zurückzuführen sein. Extrem seltsame Zufälle, aber dennoch. Harry hat seine außerordentliche Affinität zu Unglücksfällen auch in den Vorjahren schon ausreichend unter Beweis gestellt. Alle Vorkommnisse sind möglich außer einem: Es ist völlig undenkbar, dass in Hogwarts ein Schüler durch herabfallende Steine und Balken verletzt wird. Das gesamte Schloss wird durch starke Zauber geschützt und aufrecht erhalten. Kaum einer der Anwesenden wäre im Stande diese zu brechen, denn es handelt sich um sehr alte, mächtige Zauber, die noch von den Gründern selbst stammen. Es sei denn - und das ist die einzig denkbare Möglichkeit - jemand wäre mit einem Zauber belegt worden, der so stark ist, dass er tatsächlich den Hogwartszauber außer Kraft setzen könnte."  
  
Dumbledore machte eine Pause um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Gebannt starrten ihn die anderen an.  
  
"Du denkst also, dass irgendjemand Harry verhext hat, Albus?" fragte Molly.  
  
"Aber wer kann nahe genug an ihn herangekommen sein?" warf Remus ein. "Die Unglücksphase hat schließlich schon im Ligusterweg begonnen, wenn wir das Trimagische Tournier mal außen vor lassen. Um das Haus der Dursleys existiert doch immer noch der Schutzzauber, der nur von Leuten überwunden werden kann, die dem Jungen freundlich gesonnen sind? Und nach Hogwarts kommt man auch nicht so einfach hinein."  
  
"Außerdem müsste es ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, der einen solchen Fluch aussprechen kann. Da fällt mir von Harrys Feinden nur Voldemort selbst ein, aber der hätte die Absperrung nicht überwinden können. Und wenn, hätte er ihn sofort getötet." bemerkte Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"Da gibt es auch noch eine kleine Schwierigkeit," meldete sich jetzt auch Moody zu Wort. "Selbst, wenn wir Harry fragen könnten bezweifle ich, dass er uns etwas entsprechendes berichten könnte. Schließlich hätte er längst mit Albus oder Sirius gesprochen, wenn er wirklich verflucht worden wäre. Wie also wollen wir herausfinden, was wirklich passiert ist?"  
  
"Um das zu tun sind wir hier!" unterbrach Dumbledore die Diskussion. "Severus und Minerva haben sich die letzten Nächte in der Verbotenen Abteilung um die Ohren geschlagen und sind tatsächlich fündig geworden."  
  
Er schlug einen riesigen abgegriffenen Folianten, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag an einer bestimmten, mit einem Pergament gekennzeichneten Seite auf.  
  
"Der Verfasser dieser Handschrift ist vermutlich absichtlich unbekannt geblieben, da er, wie an den vermerkten Zaubern und Flüchen unschwer zu erkennen, nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Unter anderem hat er sich mit Zeitzaubern und Zeitreisen beschäftigt. Nun werden wir nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen, die Gefahr diese zu ändern ist zu groß und niemand kann die Folgen für unsere Gegenwart vorhersehen. Aber es gibt einen Zauber, der uns die Vergangenheit offenbart. Eigentlich ist dazu die Gegenwart des zu Beobachtenden zwingend erforderlich. In unserem Falle benötigen wir alternativ ein Medium, das stark mit Harry verbunden ist. Daher habe ich Mr. Ron Weasley und Miss Hermine Granger, die bald zu uns stoßen werden, beauftragt, Harrys Eule Hedwig zu holen. Sie war schließlich die meiste Zeit in seiner Nähe, weshalb der Zauber bei ihr wahrscheinlich die intensivsten Bilder hervorbringen wird. Nur uns allen gemeinsam wird es gelingen, diesen sehr alten und mächtigen Zauber auszuführen. Der Wortlaut ist: Visualis Priori Tempi Harry Potter. Dann fehlt noch das Datum, an dem wir beginnen werden, um die Zeit nach hinten zu erforschen Ich denke wir werden den 10. Mai diesen Jahres nehmen, den Tag an dem der Unfall mit dem Zusammenbruch der Gangdecke stattfand. Der Zauber wirkt sich so aus, dass wir aus Harrys Augen das Erlebte sehen werden. Sobald auch nur einer von uns den Zauberstab sinken lässt, wird das Geschehene wieder in normaler Reihenfolge ablaufen, vermutlich bis zu dem Tag, an dem Harrys Kontakt zu Hedwig abgebrochen ist. Das geht leider nicht eindeutig aus dem Text hervor. Der Zauber schaltet sich schließlich von selbst ab."  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Auf Dumbledores Geheiß traten Hermine und Ron mit Hedwig auf dem Arm ein, die die Versammlung neugierig musterte. Sirius erhob sich, nahm Ron die Eule ab, streichelte ihr über das Gefieder und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein:  
  
"Na, meine Liebe, möchtest du uns helfen? Wir werden dir nichts tun, du musst nur ruhig auf dem Tisch sitzen bleiben. Kannst du das für uns machen? Wir wollen doch wissen, was mit Harry passiert ist."  
  
Hedwig schuhuhte leise und knabberte zärtlich an Sirius Finger. Dann breitete sie ihre Schwingen aus und landete in der Mitte des runden Tisches wo sie ruhig sitzen blieb.  
  
Ron und Hermine hockten sich auf eine an der Wand stehende Bank, während die Zauberer und Hexen sich erhoben und ihre Stühle zurück schoben. Sie stellten sich in einem gleichmäßigen Kreis um den Tisch und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe während Albus Dumbledore letzte Anweisungen gab:  
  
"Wir müssen Kontakt zueinander halten. Also schlage ich vor, dass wir unserem Nachbarn die linke Hand auf die Schulter legen und bei drei gemeinsam den Zauber sprechen."  
  
Alle nahmen die Positionen so ein, dass sie ihr gestreckter linker Arm miteinander verband. Sie hoben die Zauberstäbe, deuteten mit ebenfalls gestrecktem rechten Arm auf Hedwig und warteten auf Dumbledores Kommando.  
  
"Also, auf drei." setzte dieser an. "Eins.... zwei.... drei!"  
  
"Visualis Priori Tempi Harry Potter 10. Mai 1997!" hallte es gleichzeitig aus dreizehn Kehlen.  
  
Schlagartig verdunkelte sich der Raum. Goldenen Strahlen schossen aus den Zauberstäben auf Hedwig zu, deren Federn sich sträubten, die aber ruhig sitzen blieb. Aus den Strahlen bildete sich ein kreisförmiges Netz, das den Vogel völlig umschloss. Aus der Kuppel erhob sich ein einzelner Strahl, der auseinander fächerte und ein Bild an die Decke des Raumes projizierte, als würde ein Film ablaufen. Fließend lösten sich die Szenen ab. Harrys Leidensgeschichte lief umgekehrt vor den Augen der sprachlosen Betrachter ab. Herabfallende Steine und Balken, Filchs Bestrafung, das Besenduell mit Draco Malfoy und der anschließenden Auseinandersetzung mit dem Kraken, der Unfall beim Quidditch, Snapes und Dracos Misshandlungen, immer wieder unterbrochen von schwarzen Bildern, die wohl von Ohnmacht und Bewusstlosigkeit herrührten. Aufenthalte im Krankenflügel und schulische Alltagsszenen wechselten sich ab. Unwichtiges ließ Dumbledore im Zeitraffer ablaufen, während andere Szenen die intensive Aufmerksamkeit der Betrachten erforderten, auch wenn sie sich zeitweise zusammenreißen mussten um den Blick nicht abzuwenden.  
  
Ron und Hermine, die dem Gezeigten sprachlos folgten, kamen sich zeitweise vor wie in einem Horrorfilm. Immer wieder fragten sie sich, wie Harry all das nur hatte ertragen können.  
  
Schließlich gelangten sie zu Harrys Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau, ohne auf etwas Eigenartiges gestoßen zu sein. Von jetzt ab liefen die Ereignisse wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit ab. Dr. Alarys Bemühungen. Der Ligusterweg. Sie sahen Harrys Zusammentreffen mit Dudleys Freunden, der Besuch beim Augenarzt und schließlich der Tag der Gartenarbeit. Aus Harrys Blickwinkel wurden sie plötzlich auf das Flimmern über dem Gartenzaun aufmerksam.  
  
"Was ist das da?" unterbrach Professor McGonagall das Schweigen.  
  
Dumbledore ließ das Bild noch etwas weiter laufen und unterbrach schließlich den Zauber. Die Strahlen aus den Zauberstäben erloschen, das Netz um die Eule und die Projektion an der Decke blieben jedoch erhalten und liefen nun wieder vorwärts. Wieder bei dem Flimmern angelangt, fror der Direktor die Projektion mit einem gemurmelten Zauber zu einem Standbild ein.  
  
Aufmerksam musterten die Hexen und Zauberer das Bild, konnten sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. Schließlich deutete der Direktor mit dem Zauberstab auf das Flimmern und sagte:  
  
"Visualis Extensis!"  
  
Das Bild wurde unwesendlich schärfer und zeigte aber jetzt die Umrisse einer Person.  
  
"Da versteckt sich doch jemand. Das muss ein Tarnzauber sein. Und zwar ein sehr starker!" brummte Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Erneut deutete der Schulleiter auf die Gestalt:  
  
"Visualis Persona Extremis!"  
  
Als hätte jemand an der Linse eines Diaprojektors gedreht, stellte sich das Bild plötzlich gestochen scharf ein und zeigte....  
  
"Sirius Black!" stieß Molly Weasley geschockt hervor.  
  
Alle Anwesenden wandten sich zu Sirius um, der grade mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Zauberstab auf sie richtete.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Mad-Eye Moody war Sirius zuvorgekommen, der gerade einen Fluch aussprechen wollte, und fing den durch die Luft fliegenden Zauberstab behände auf. Sirius verwandelte sich blitzhaft in den großen schwarzen Hund und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Wieder war der alte Auror schneller.  
  
"Stupor!"  
  
Ein roter Blitz traf das Tier im Sprung und ließ es bewusstlos zu Boden gehen, wo es sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelte.  
  
"Mein Gott, wieso Sirius?" murmelte Remus fassungslos und kniete sich neben seinen Freund.  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich wieder der Projektion zu und ließ sie langsam weiterlaufen. Deutlich sahen sie, wie Sirius einen Fluch auf seinen Patensohn schleuderte, der sich plötzlich unwohl zu fühlen schien, aufschaute und sich wachsam umblickte.  
  
"Freiwillig hat er das nicht gemacht." sagte Madam Pomfrey, die sich ebenfalls hingekniet hatte und jetzt Sirius untersuchte. "Er steht unter dem Imperius-Zauber!"  
  
"Finite Inkantatem!"  
  
Der Umkehrzauber Dumbledores reichte aus, um Sirius aufzuwecken, um den Imperius-Fluch aufzuheben, war er aber nicht stark genug. Da Sirius sofort aufspringen wollte, wurde er von Moody mit magischen Stricken gefesselt, die sich rasch um seinen ganzen Körper legten.  
  
"Severus!" wandte sich Dumbledore an den Zaubertranklehrer. "Der Fluch muss von einem besonders mächtigen Zauberer kommen, vermutlich von Voldemort selbst, sonst wäre er jetzt von ihm abgefallen. Den Zauber zu brechen braucht eine ganze Weile. Holen Sie schnell das Veritas-Serum. Wir haben keine Zeit um zimperlich zu sein. Wir müssen schnellstens wissen, was genau passiert ist und welchen Spruch er benutzt hat."  
  
Professor Snape nickte und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang. Die anderen setzten sich erschöpft auf die Stühle und diskutierten eifrig die bisherigen Erkenntnisse bis sie durch eine laute Stimme unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"Seht mal da!"  
  
Bis auf Hermine schien niemand auf die unbeachtet weiterlaufende Projektion Hedwigs geachtet zu haben. Jetzt richteten alle ihre Blicke auf das Bild, das Sirius zeigte, der sich dem Bett Harrys näherte. Der Junge schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seinen Paten und wurde plötzlich des auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstabes gewahr. Die Funken des Fluches und das Verschwimmen der Umgebung waren das letzte, was zu sehen war, bevor das Bild gemeinsam mit den Strahlen um Hedwig erlosch.  
  
Professor Snape erschien wieder mit dem Wahrheitsserum, das dem sich sträubenden Sirius eingeflößt wurde. Die Befragung ergab, dass der Animagus schon Anfang der Sommerferien den Todessern unter Führung Peter Pettigrews ins Netz gegangen war. Er war von Voldemorts Imperius, verstärkt durch mehrere willenshemmende Tränke gezwungen worden, sich unerkannt dem Haus seines Patenkindes zu nähern und den Auftrag auszuführen, den Jungen zu verhexen.  
  
"Reflex Aggresso Magnific!" flüsterte Professor Dumbledore entsetzt, während ihn die anderen nur verständnislos ansahen.  
  
"Eine äußerst gewagte Kombination legendärer uralter, schon seit dem frühen Mittelalter verbotener, sehr mächtiger Zauber, die, so zusammen gesetzt, jede Aggression derer vervielfältigt und auf die verfluchte Person lenken, die ihr böse Gesinnung entgegen bringen." erklärte der Professor den Umstehenden. "Zusätzlich erhöhen sie um ein Vielfaches die Unfallhäufigkeit. Bei Personen wirkt die körperliche Nähe gepaart mit Augenkontakt. Die Wirkung erkennt man lediglich an einem Trüben der Augen des Aggressors und an dessen Handlungen. Bei leblosen Gegenständen reicht die bloße Anwesenheit des Verfluchten. Das erklärt auch die Unglücksfälle mit dem Besenstiel beim Quidditch und den Gangzusammenbruch. Die Flüche wurden entwickelt, um sich seiner Gegner auf nicht nachvollziehbare Art und Weise zu entledigen bzw. um die Schuld anderen in die Schuhe zu schieben. Aber meines Wissens hat bisher niemand gewagt, sie zu kombinieren, da die möglichen Nebenwirkungen nicht abzusehen waren. Die ansteigende Häufigkeit der erlittenen Verletzungen könnte eine dieser Begleiterscheinungen sein, da sonst nirgendwo davon berichtet wird. Ein Wunder, dass Harry das alles überlebt hat. Das erklärt auch, warum diese Flüche den Hogwarts Schutzzauber überwinden konnten. Sie waren zur Zeit der Gründung der Schule noch unbekannt, entsprechend auch nicht mit bedacht worden."  
  
Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf Sirius.  
  
"Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet!" sagte er. "Nur jemand, der Harry sehr nahe steht und zugleich sehr mächtig ist, hätte nahe genug an ihn herankommen können, um einen solchen Fluch wirksam aussprechen zu können. Remus, Poppy, ihr bringt Sirius in den Krankenflügel und bleibt bei ihm. Severus, ich bitte Sie, einen Trank zu brauen, der hilft, die Wirkung des Imperius zu bannen."  
  
***  
  
Einen Tag und viel Mühe seitens der Professoren und der Krankenschwester benötigten sie, bis sie Sirius Black mit Hilfe von dutzenden Tränken und Gegenzaubern wieder aus der Gewalt des dunklen Zauberers befreit hatten. Nun endlich war er wieder in der Lage einen eigenen Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Als sie ihm möglichst schonend beibrachten, in welche Gefahr er seinen Patensohn gebracht hatte, erfolgte beinahe ein völliger Zusammenbruch.  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf als er sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er über das grade gehörte nachdenken konnte.  
  
"Voldemorts Plan war," so berichtete er den gespannt lauschenden, "Harry so oft wie möglich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. In einem Ort wie Hogwarts ist man nie allein, außer dort, wo man Ruhe braucht. Ich hatte bis zu dem letzten Unfall keine Möglichkeit, ihn allein zu sprechen, da immer jemand dabei war. Oder ich wurde irgendwie gehindert ihn überhaupt zu besuchen. Voldemort wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass sein Einfluss auf mich bekannt würde. Vielleicht hatte er vor, mich später als Spion einzusetzen. Erst jetzt hatte ich die Gelegenheit. ihn mit Transportas Voldemort zu ihm zu schicken."  
  
"Ich muss schon sagen, Mr. Riddle ist sehr einfallsreich wenn es darum geht, alte verbotene Zauber zu exhumieren." bemerkte Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius brach in Tränen aus.  
  
"Oh Gott, ich will gar nicht daran denken, was dieses Schwein dem Kleinen alles antun wird. Wie kann er das überstehen, nach allem, was er dieses Jahr schon durchgemacht hat. Und ich allein bin Schuld."  
  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." sagte Remus in dem vergeblichen Versuch seinen Freund zu trösten. "Es gibt kaum einen Zauberer oder Hexe, die dem Imperius widerstehen können. Schon gar nicht, wenn er von Du-weißt-schon-wem ausgesprochen wird."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, dass Dr. Avary, der Harry damals untersucht hat, den Zauber nicht bemerkt hat." sagte Madam Pomfrey. "In seinem Bericht hat er jedenfalls nichts davon erwähnt."  
  
"Er hat, soweit ich mich erinnere, nur nach einem Zauber gesucht, der in direktem Zusammenhang mit den Verletzungen stand." erwiderte Molly Weasley. "Und die rührten eindeutig von nichtmagischen Misshandlungen. Außerdem wirkte der Zauber nicht auf Harry selbst, sondern von ihm auf andere."  
  
Dabei warf sie Severus Snape einen derart vernichtenden Blick zu, dass selbst dieser ausgebuffte Hexer den Blick senken musste und eine Entschuldigung stammelte.  
  
Wieder fand die Diskussion zurück zu der Frage nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Jungen. Leider war der Transporta Zauber nicht auf einen Ort als Ziel sondern auf die Person des Dunklen Lords ausgerichtet gewesen, so dass auch daraus kein Hinweis zu erhalten war.  
  
Wie so oft trennte man sich, ohne einen wirklichen Schritt weiter gekommen zu sein. Das Ergebnis dieser Tage war zwar informativ, nichts desto trotz äußerst frustrierend. 


	21. Leben und Tod

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 21  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Vroni für die so lautstark geäußerte Zustimmung zum Geschriebenen.  
  
Auch an Choooo. Wie Du siehst, ist die Wartezeit diesmal unwesentlich verkürzt. Auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann, dass es in diesem Tempo weitergeht.  
  
Und natürlich an Shade. Stimmt, kein Harry im letzten Kapitel, aber das war nötig für den Sinn des Ganzen und wird vielleicht auch noch mal vorkommen. Aber hier erst mal wieder Harrylein und der kriegts heftig drauf.  
  
ACHTUNG: Dieses Kapitel müsste meines Erachtens eine verschärfte Altersfreigabe haben, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie es geht. Daher, überlege sich jede/r selbst, ob er/sie es lesen will oder lieber darauf verzichtet.  
  
21. Leben und Tod  
  
Die Zellentür öffnete sich. Harry konnte es an den quietschenden Angeln hören. Ein warmer Windhauch fuhr durch die eisige Zelle, drei mal drei Meter im Quadrat, seit dem ersten Treffen mit Voldemort Harrys Zuhause und einzige konstante Größe in seinem Leben. Falls das noch Leben zu nennen war.  
  
Schritte. Harry begann heftig zu zittern, versuchte sich noch weiter in seine Ecke zu verkriechen, doch er saß schon ganz nah an der Wand.  
  
Er versteifte sich, als die Schritte vor ihm erstarben. Durch den Druck, der sich in seinem Kopf aufgebaut hatte, wusste er, wer da vor ihm stand. Die Symptome waren eindeutig.  
  
***  
  
Mehrfach war der Dunkle Lord zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn missbraucht. Harry spürte noch immer den Ekel, den Schmerz, als die schreckliche Gestalt in ihn eingedrungen war. Mit jedem der brutalen Stöße wurden ihm die vierzehn Jahre des Exils, die er Voldemort gekostete hatte, hundertfach zurück gezahlt.  
  
Schließlich wurde er an Lucius Malfoy weitergegeben, der wie ein hungriges Tier über ihn hergefallen war. Nachdem auch dieser die Lust an der wiederholten Vergewaltigung verloren hatte, wurde Harry den restlichen Todessern überantwortet.  
  
"Macht mit ihm was ihr wollt. Aber er muss am Leben bleiben!" lautete der Befehl Voldemorts.  
  
Harry konnte nicht einmal ahnen, wie viele der Männer sich an ihm vergangen hatten.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, an den Fesseln zu reißen, die immer noch seine Handgelenke und Ellenbogen auf dem Rücken zusammenhielten. Wie oft hatte er schon vergeblich versucht sich zu befreien. Jeder dieser hilflosen, ebenso verzweifelten wie sinnlosen Befreiungsversuche endete damit, dass sich die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern verstärkten, dass der Schorf, der sich auf den tiefen Einschnitten gebildet hatte, wieder abriss und ihm die warme rote Flüssigkeit über Arme und Hände lief. Immerhin ein Zeichen dafür, dass er noch lebte.  
  
Doch dann ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. Der dauerhaften Erniedrigung und Qual hatte er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte. Sollten sie ihn doch endlich, endlich töten.  
  
***  
  
Vor... wie lange war das jetzt her? Er wusste es nicht. Seit er das Augenlicht verloren hatte, war ihm sein Zeitgefühl völlig abhanden gekommen. Vorher hatte er noch die Tageszeit halbwegs am Lauf des blassen Lichtscheins auf dem Fußboden vor seiner Zellentür ablesen können.  
  
Immer wieder waren die Todesser zu ihm gekommen um ihn mit allen nur erdenklichen Flüchen zu belegen. Einige verursachten Schmerzen, einige heftige Übelkeit, wieder andere Wahnvorstellungen. Einige schlugen wie Geschosse in seinen Körper ein.  
  
Manchmal reagierten sie sich auch körperlich ab, schlugen und traten auf ihn ein, ließen seine Knochen, seine Rippen brechen, bis er in einen roten Nebel abgetaucht war, bis er nicht mal mehr schreien konnte. Gleich zu Anfang hatten sie ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, der verhinderte, dass er ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
***  
  
Und dann kam MacNair!  
  
Bis dahin hatte Harry gedacht, er hätte schon alle Niederungen des menschlichen Daseins ausgekostet.  
  
Doch dann kam MacNair.  
  
Er brachte sein liebstes Werkzeug mit. Einen Dolch mit gebogener, schlanker, rasiermesserscharfer, rückseitig gezackter Klinge. Im Beisein des Meisters begann er mit Harry zu arbeiten. Er liebte seine Arbeit. Stückchen für Stückchen brachte er seinem Opfer am ganzen Körper Verletzungen bei. Verschieden tief, verschieden lang. Ganz nach Bedarf fügte er neue hinzu, öffnete alte. Vertiefte sie, drückte seine Finger hinein. Zog sie auseinander.  
  
Er befreite den Jungen auch von den Fesseln, da sie ihn in seiner freien Entfaltung hinderten, als er sich dessen Lenden widmen wollte. Dort war das Fleisch besonders weich und er konnte den Dolch tiefer eindringen lassen, als an irgend einer anderen Stelle des erbärmlich dürren Körpers.  
  
Er war sehr bedacht darauf, seinen Herrn zufrieden zu stellen.  
  
Alle paar Stunden schleppten sie Harry zu einer 'Audienz' wie sie es nannten in den Thronsaal. Und immer endete es damit, dass er, geschwächt durch den Blutverlust, zusammenbrach und in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes liegen blieb, bis man ihn wieder weg schaffte. Schließlich musste man ihm Stärkungstränke verabreichen, um sein vorzeitiges Ableben zu verhinderten, als sein Zustand lebensbedrohlich wurde.  
  
"An dem Tag, an dem wir uns wiedersehen wirst du sterben, Harry Potter." versprach Voldemort, als er endlich des Zuschauens überdrüssig geworden war.  
  
***  
  
Irgendwann waren mehrere von ihnen gekommen, um die Auswirkungen verstärkter Flüche zu testen, wie sie es nannten. Sie zerrten ihn aus seiner Ecke, in der er seit Stunden gekauert hatte und zwangen ihn auf die Knie. Dann besprachen sie, wie sie vorgehen wollten. Harry hatte panisch in allen Richtungen nach einem Ausweg gesucht, aber was konnte er schon tun. Zu fünft stellten sie sich um den knienden Jungen, richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf kürzeste Entfernung direkt auf seinen Kopf und sagten einstimmig:  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
In seinem Kopf hatte es "Knack" gemacht und Harrys kleine Welt war im Dunkel versunken. Danach gab es nur noch Angst und Qual.  
  
***  
  
Jemand trat auf Harry zu und löste das metallene Halsband, das ihn an der Wand hielt. Reflexhaft hob er die Hände schützend vor Kopf und Gesicht. Die Bewegung schmerzte aber dermaßen, dass er die Arme wieder sinken ließ und sie um den zerschundenen Leib schlang. Seine Hände konnte er schon lange nicht mehr benutzen, seit einer seiner Peiniger mit Nagelstiefeln darauf herum getrampelt war.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord sah voller Zufriedenheit auf die zusammengekauerte und zerlumpte Gestalt hinunter. Kaum noch menschlich war die rotbraune Masse aus zerschnittenem Fleisch und gebrochenen Knochen zu nennen. Viel Leben schien nicht mehr in dem Jungen zu sein, der mit stumpfem Blick und verkrampftem Körper vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte. Der Pyjama war zerfetzt, die Hosenbeine und Ärmel waren verschwunden, große Löcher überall im Stoff, kaum noch genug, um die Blöße zu bedecken. Die blasse Haut über und über mit Schmutz, Blut, Blessuren, tiefen Einschnitten, dutzenden Fluchmalen und sonstigen Verletzungen überzogen. Das Gesicht eher das eines Totenkopfes, eingefallene Wangen. Wangenknochen, Nase und Kinn stachen spitz hervor. Die Lippen aufgesprungen und blau vor Kälte. Und dann erst die Augen, tief in den Höhlen liegend. Das ehemalige Leuchten war völlig verschwunden. Das Grün trüb wie abgestandenes, algenverseuchtes Wasser. Das schwarze Haar strähnig, schmutzig, blutverklebt und noch unordentlicher als üblich.  
  
Widerwillig musste Voldemort die Stärke des Jungen anerkennen. Die meisten seiner Opfer hatten schon nach sehr viel weniger Zeit den Verstand verloren, obwohl kaum jemand seine Gastfreundschaft auch nur halb solange ertragen hatte ohne den Geist aufzugeben.  
  
Auf seinen Wink zerrten zwei Todesser Harry in die Mitte der Zelle.  
  
"Was haben sie nur mit dir angestellt, Harry." sagte Voldemort sarkastisch und beugte sich zu dem knienden Jungen hinunter.  
  
Fast zärtlich berührten seine Finger Harrys Hals, was unerträgliche Schmerzen in dessen Narbe auslöste. Ungerührt fuhren die Finger weiter hinauf über Harrys Gesicht, über die Schläfe bis zum Nacken, wo sie sich in sein Haar verkrallten und ihn zwangen, das Gesicht zu heben. Hart pressten sich die glühenden Lippen auf Harrys Mund. Die Berührung allein war pure Folter. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde zerspringen. Die schlangengleiche Zunge seines Feindes drang tief in seinen Mund ein. Er musste würgen, dachte, dass er sich erbrechen müsste. Aber er hatte ohnehin nichts im Magen, was er hätte von sich geben können. Dann löste sich der Dunkle Lord von ihm und die Übelkeit ließ um ein Weniges nach.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dich zu erlösen."  
  
'Erlösung?' dachte Harry. 'Endlich!'  
  
Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durchfuhr ihn. Dankbarkeit für seinen schlimmsten Feind. Endlich war es zu Ende.  
  
Ohne seinen Kopf loszulassen schloss sich die andere Hand um seine Kehle und drückte langsam zu. Harry schnappte qualvoll nach Luft. Schwach hob er die Arme und versuchte, die Hand wegzustoßen, die ihm den Atem nahm. Eine große rote Blase schien sich in ihm aufzubauen, ihn völlig auszufüllen bis sie platzte. Dann spürte er nichts mehr.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hielt den tödlichen Griff noch eine Weile aufrecht als der Junge in seinem Griff schlaff wurde. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie seine Finger in den Hals seines Opfers einsanken, durch ihn hindurch griffen, während der misshandelte Körper immer durchscheinender wurde.  
  
"Neeeiiiiiinnnnnn!"  
  
Der Wutschrei des Dunklen Lords hallte noch durch die Verliese als sich Harrys Körper vollständig aufgelöst hatte. 


	22. Der Griff nach dem Strohhalm

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 22  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Dank an Choooo: Was mit Harry ist? Glaub mir, das willst Du nicht wirklich wissen.  
  
Auch an Deathsoul: Lass Dich überraschen.  
  
Und natürlich an Vroni, der ich schon auf anderem Wege geantwortet habe.  
  
Dann war da noch Shade: Auch Dir einen herzlichen Dank. Wenn das ein fieser Cliff war. Dann warte das hier mal ab. Oder ist das am Ende gar keiner?  
  
***  
  
22. Der Griff nach dem Strohhalm  
  
Die versammelten Zauberer hatten einen Kreis um den großen runden Tisch gebildet, der das Zentrum des Raumes bildete. Die zugehörigen Stühle waren beiseite geschafft worden. Dumbledore trat vor.  
  
"Meine Lieben." begann er seine Ansprache und ließ seine Blicke über die Anwesenden schweifen. "Ihr alle wisst, warum wir hier sind. Wie wir leider feststellen mussten, ist es der Zauberergemeinschaft unmöglich, ohne "den Jungen der lebt" auszukommen. Auf den Straßen herrscht Chaos. Immer neue Gerüchte kursieren. Sie beginnen mit Harrys Tod durch Voldemort und enden mit ihrer beider Verbrüderung. Wie wir alle wissen, ist Letzteres völlig unsinnig. Alle anderen Gerüchte könnten jedoch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit enthalten."  
  
"Entschuldige wenn ich unterbreche, Albus," ließ sich Mundungus Fletcher vernehmen, "Aber der dunkle Lord hat sehr wohl Mittel und Wege, sich einen fünfzehjährigen Jungen gefügig zu machen. Mag er sich auch als noch so widerstandsfähig erweisen."  
  
Sofort war der Raum von einem ungeheuren Lärmpegel erfüllt. Einige der Anwesenden hielten es für völlig abwegig, dass sich Harry auf die Seite des Bösen geschlagen hatte, andere taten ihre Befürchtungen das Gegenteil betreffend lautstark kund.  
  
Dumbledore verschaffte sich Gehör:  
  
"Selbstverständlich hat Mundungus recht. Ich könnte es niemandem übel nehmen, wenn er, um wiederholter Folter zu entgehen, mit dem Bösen paktiert. Schon gar nicht jemandem, der die letzten Jahre so viel schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hat, wie Harry. Besonders die letzte Zeit war kein Zuckerschlecken für ihn."  
  
Bevor die Anwesenden wieder zur Gegenrede ansetzen konnten, hob er beschwichtigend die Hand und fuhr fort:  
  
"Gerade wegen dieser allgemeinen Ungewissheit und Unsicherheit ist es umso wichtiger, dass wir alles daran setzen, ihn aus den Klauen des Lords zu retten."  
  
Das einstimmige Nicken wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nehmend sprach er weiter:  
  
"Ermutigt durch den Erfolg des Visualiszaubers haben Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall erneut die Nächte in der Bibliothek verbracht und sind wieder fündig geworden. Analog zum Visualiszauber, der es ermöglicht, die Vergangenheit einer Person sichtbar zu machen, existiert ein Pendant, dass es ermöglicht, via Medium eine verschwundene Person aufzuspüren und zurückzuholen."  
  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" rief ein höchst erregter Sirius Black, der vor Aufregung wie ein Schuljunge auf den Fußballen auf und ab wippte.  
  
"Bitte, Sirius, noch einen Augenblick Geduld. Ich komme gleich auf den Punkt." rief Albus Harrys Paten zur Ruhe, der sich daraufhin gezwungener Maßen wieder etwas beruhigte. "Wie bei unserer letzten Zusammenkunft werden wir wieder Hedwig als Medium benutzen. Wir werden gemeinsam den Visualiszauber sprechen, worauf die gesuchte Person in der bekannten Projektion sichtbar wird, zu dem Zeitpunkt, kurz bevor der Kontakt abbrach. Mit einem weiteren Zauber - ein sehr schwierig auszuführender, wie ich anmerken muss, obwohl verdächtig einfach zu formulieren - den wir sprechen müssen, wird eine Übertragung in diesen Raum initiiert, von welchem Ort auch immer. Im Gegensatz zum völlig harmlosen Visualiszauber kann es jedoch zu schwerwiegenden Problemen kommen."  
  
Hier hielt der alte Zauberer inne, um das Raunen abklingen zu lassen, bevor er erneut die Stimme erhob.  
  
"Nicht umsonst werden derartige Zauber in der verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahrt und noch zusätzlich gesichert. Es können sich nämlich trotz korrekter Handhabung des Zaubers einige frappierende Nebenwirkungen einstellen. Der unbekannte Erfinder probierte diesen Zauber dreimal aus, als sich seine Familie in der Gefangenschaft eines feindlichen Hexers befand. Zuerst rief er seine Frau zu sich. Als er sie in den Armen hielt, lebte sie nur noch wenige Minuten. Der zweite Versuch sollte seinen zwölfjährigen Sohn zurückbringen. Auch das ein Fehlschlag. Der Beschreibung nach könnte er in etwa Harrys Statur gehabt haben, da Harry für sein Alter viel zu klein ist."  
  
"Was geschah mit dem Jungen?" erklang die besorgte Stimme Mrs. Weasleys.  
  
"Er kam in Einzelteilen bei seinem Vater an."  
  
Snapes Worten folgte geschocktesSchweigen.  
  
"Und der dritte Versuch?"  
  
Diese analytische Stimme konnte nur Mad Eye Moody gehören.  
  
"Endete erfolgreich, dennoch tragisch. Der Erfinder schaffte es, seinen Gegner - wohl eher unbeabsichtigt - lebend zu sich zu holen um dann im Kampf von ihm getötet zu werden." führte Snape weiter aus, ohne dass seinen Worten auch nur die geringste Gefühlsregung anzumerken gewesen wäre.  
  
"Niemand kennt den Grund für die Fehlschläge." unterbrach Albus Dumbledore die folgende Stille. "Zunächst müssen wir darüber beraten, ob wir Harry überhaupt dem Risiko eines durchaus möglichen Fehlschlages aussetzen wollen. Dabei ist folgendes zu berücksichtigen: Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch lebt. Wir wissen nicht, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet, sowohl körperlich, geistig, als auch seelisch. Bedenkt, er ist nun schon mehrere Wochen in der Gewalt Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger. Und, eingedenk Mundungus Worten, wir wissen nicht, ob er überhaupt noch gerettet werden will."  
  
Erwartungsvoll sah er in die Runde.  
  
Molly und Arthur Weasley sahen so aus, als hätten sie die letzten Tage oder gar Wochen in schlafloser Unsicherheit verbracht. Wahrscheinlich war dem auch so. Schließlich war ihnen der kleine Potter so ans Herz gewachsen, als wäre er eines ihrer eigenen Kinder. Wobei man getrost davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie sich um keines ihrer eigenen so viele Gedanken machen mussten wie um dieses Sorgenkind.  
  
Albus Augen schweiften weiter. Moodys magisches Auge rotierte in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit und huschte ununterbrochen von einem zum anderen.  
  
Minerva McGonagall und Arabella Figg hatten synchron begonnen, an den Fingernägeln zu kauen, ein bei beiden wirklich außergewöhnliches Zeichen extremer Nervosität.  
  
Severus Snape stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen völlig reglos im Raum. Nur seine auf den anderen Ellbogen trommelnden Finger verrieten seine innere Anspannung.  
  
Mundungus Fletcher starrte blicklos vor sich hin, während Remus Lupin seinen Freund Sirius nicht aus den Augen ließ, dessen Sorgenfalten sich beinahe sekündlich zu vertiefen schienen.  
  
Albus brauchte nicht Sybil Trelawney zu befragen um zu wissen, dass sich Harrys Pate die größten Vorwürfe über das Vergangene machte. Immerhin hatte er in dieser unleidlichen Affäre eine Schlüsselposition inne. So war, nach einem weiteren Blick in schweigsame und unsichere Gesichter, auch er es, an den Albus das Wort richtete.  
  
"Sirius, ich glaube, als Harrys Pate, inoffizieller Vormund und vermutlich engste Bezugsperson, bist du derjenige, dem die undankbare Aufgabe zukommt, eine Entscheidung zu fällen."  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich auf den Angesprochenen, der, sichtbar unwohl, zu Dumbledore hinüberblickte.  
  
"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Albus. Ich habe alle Rechte meinen Patensohn betreffend verwirkt, als ich ihn Voldemort ausgeliefert habe." antwortete er und schlug unglücklich die Augen nieder.  
  
"Dann hast du jetzt die Chance zur Wiedergutmachung!" Molly Weasley war zu ihm getreten und hatte ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt "Sirius! Der Junge braucht dich jetzt. Wenn du ihn jetzt im Stich lassen würdest, wäre das ein schlimmerer Verrat als alles, was du unter Voldemorts Imperius-Fluch hast anrichten müssen."  
  
Sirius war deutlich anzumerken, wie Mollys Worte wirkten. Nachdenklich sah er in die Runde. In allen, selbst in Snapes Gesicht war deutliche Zustimmung zu dem Gesagten abzulesen.  
  
Sirius holte tief Luft. Seine Schultern strafften sich.  
  
"Also schön!"  
  
Seine Stimme, wenn auch nicht sonderlich laut, zog sich mit einer Intensität durch den Raum, dass aller Aufmerksamkeit ungeteilt auf ihm ruhte.  
  
"Ich bete inständig, dass ich meine Entscheidung später nicht bereuen werde." Bei diesen Worten sah er jedem der Anwesenden in die Augen, bevor er fortfuhr. "Ihr alle habt den Schulleiter gehört. Wir wissen rein gar nichts über Harrys derzeitige Situation. Und, obwohl dutzende uns wohlgesonnener Auroren jedem noch so kleinen Hinweis nachgegangen sind, auch nicht das Geringste über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich Harry zur dunklen Seite bekannt hat. Wenigstens nicht freiwillig. Genauso wenig könnte ich verstehen, weshalb Voldemort Wert darauf legen sollte, Harry zu seinem Gefolgsmann zu machen. Das würde alle seine bisherigen Versuche ihn zu töten ad absurdum führen. Und noch etwas. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, nicht alles getan zu haben, um meinen Patensohn zu befreien. Selbst, wenn es eine so riskante Sache ist, wie die Beschriebene, sie ist unsere einzige Chance, den Kleinen zurückzuholen. Lasst es uns versuchen."  
  
Es war, als hätten seine Worte eine emotionale Lawine ausgelöst. Ein kollektives Nicken bestätigte seine Worte. Selbst Severus Snape bedachte seinen Gegner aus Kindertagen mit einem Blick, der beinahe Hochachtung, zumindest aber Einverständnis erkennen ließ. Molly drückte beruhigend und bestätigend Sirius Arm und wandte sich dann wieder Professor Dumbledore zu, der seine Stimme wieder erhoben hatte, aus der deutliche Genugtuung zu hören war:  
  
"Nachdem das geklärt ist, muss folgendes erwähnt werden: Den Visualiszauber konnten wir ohne weiteres anwenden, da bei einem Fehlschlag keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen zu erwarten waren. Jetzt sieht die Sache ganz anders aus. Wir vermuten, der Fehlschlag des Erfinders lag daran, dass eine Person alleine, so mächtig sie auch sein mag, kaum genügend Energie und vor allem Magie aufzubringen in der Lage ist, um diesen Zauber wirklich sicher durchzuführen. Daher brauche ich euch alle. Selbst, wenn der Zauber korrekt ausgesprochen wird, ein leichtes Schwanken der Konzentration innerhalb der Gruppe kann schon einen totalen Fehlschlag herbeiführen. Solltet ihr euch daher zu schwach fühlen oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund nicht in der Lage sehen, an diesem Ritual teilzunehmen, bitte ich euch, in Harrys Interesse jetzt vorzutreten. Es gibt sicherlich mächtigere Zauberer als einige der hier Anwesenden. Ich habe euch jedoch ausgewählt, da ihr eure Integrität mir und der guten Sache gegenüber mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt habt. Eine Eigenschaft, der ich in dieser überaus wichtigen Sache vor jeder anderen den Vorzug geben werde. Ich gebe euch jetzt etwas Zeit. Nutzt sie, um in euch zu gehen, ob ihr in der Lage und Willens seid, eine derart große Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Andernfalls wäre ich gezwungen, den oder diejenige gegen jemand anderen auszutauschen. Es ist Eure Entscheidung, die ich sehr bedauern, aber dennoch akzeptieren werde."  
  
Entsprechend seiner Worte verstreuten sich die Anwesenden im Raum um in sich hinein zu horchen und ihren inneren Stimmen zu lauschen.  
  
***  
  
Langsam nahmen einer nach dem anderen wieder ihren ursprünglichen Plätze ein. Dumbledore blickte forschend in die Runde, nickte dann und sagte:  
  
"Ich bin hocherfreut über eure Entscheidung dabei zu bleiben, gleichwohl ich nichts anderes erwartet habe."  
  
Es war förmlich spürbar, wie ein Energiestoß durch die vorher nachdenklichen Anwesenden ging. Auf einen Ruf des Direktors traten Ron und Hermine ein, die wieder Hedwig aus der Eulerei geholt hatten. Professor Dumbledore räumte mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes den Tisch zur Seite und beschwor ein rundes Tablett herauf, auf dass er die Eule setzte und in etwa zwei Metern Höhe im Raum schweben ließ.  
  
Der Direktor informierte die beiden Schüler, sie dürften bleiben, wenn sie absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrten, worauf Ron und Hermine nickten und sich auf die Bank an der Tür setzten. Nun formierten sich die erwachsenen Zauberer und Hexen um den in der Luft schwebenden Vogel, wobei Professor Dumbledore genau darauf achtete, dass sich mächtige und weniger mächtige Personen abwechselten, um ein möglichst hohes Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zu erhalten.  
  
"Folgendes Vorgehen." erläuterte Professor Dumbledore. "Erst wie gehabt der Visualis Zauber auf Hedwig mit dem Wortlaut 'Visualis Harry Potter'. Ein Datum brauchen wir nicht, es erscheint automatisch die zuletzt gespeicherte Situation, in unserem Fall Sirius und Harry im Krankenflügel. Sobald das Bild erscheint, richten wir synchron die Stäbe darauf, genauer gesagt auf Harry. Dann muss in genauem Gleichklang der Zauber ausgesprochen werden 'Returno Harry Potter Hogwarts'. Ich gebe jeweils die Kommandos."  
  
Wieder übten die Anwesenden den Schulterschluss, wieder wurden die Zauberstäbe auf Hedwig gerichtet.  
  
"Visualis jetzt. Eins... zwei... drei!" kommandierte der Professor.  
  
"Visualis Harry Potter!" erklang es durch den Raum.  
  
Die goldenen Strahlen trafen auf Hedwig, bildeten die gleißende Kugel aus der das erwartete Bild auf die Decke geworfen wurde.  
  
"Zauberstäbe aufwärts!" kam der nächste Befehl.  
  
Synchron hoben sich die Zauberstäbe, bis sie genau auf das Abbild der Zielperson gerichtet waren. Die goldenen Strahlen hatten sich von der Eule gelöst und waren die Projektionslinie hinauf gewandert um nun direkt auf Harrys schlanken Körper zu zielen.  
  
'Beinahe wie im Ballett.' kam es Hermine in den Sinn, während Ron die Szenen nur mit vor Staunen offen stehendem Mund beobachtete.  
  
"Jetzt gleichzeitig der Zauber. Eins... zwei... drei!"  
  
"Returno Harry Potter Hogwarts!" echote die Gruppe.  
  
Schlagartig wechselte das Gold der Verbindung in silbriges Schwarz. Prickelnde Funken umhüllten das Bildnis Harrys, das sich langsam aufzulösen schien. Eine ovale Blase zog sich den immer noch goldenen Strahl hinunter zu Hedwig - ob durch sie hindurch oder um sie herum war nicht festzustellen - und von dort in grader Linie hinunter zum Boden. Dort verhielt sie einen Moment, um sich aufzublasen und schließlich langsam blasser zu werden. Bald waren die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt zu erkennen, die im gleichen Maße deutlicher wurde, wie die Blase verblasste. Schließlich, mit einem leichten 'Plopp' verschwand sie völlig und hinterließ den auf den Knien liegenden zusammenkauernden Jungen, der, als hätte man ihm eine Stütze entzogen einfach zur Seite fiel und still liegen blieb.  
  
Sofort waren Ron und Hermine bei ihm. Dem Gryffindor-Mädchen liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, traute sich aber wegen Harrys Zustandes nicht, ihn zu berühren. Ron war nicht so zurückhaltend. Er kniete sich neben seinen besten Freund, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn ungeduldig.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Komm schon, sag was! Du bist in Sicherheit!"  
  
Die Hexer und Hexen hatten den Zauber so lange aufrecht erhalten, bis sie ganz sicher waren, dass der Transfer geglückt war. Jetzt hatten sie ihre Stäbe sinken lassen, und beeilten sich, zu dem reglosen Körper zu kommen. Entsetztes Schweigen herrschte im Angesicht des zerstörten Körpers  
  
Sirius hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen und kniete sich hin und nahm den Kopf seines Patenkindes in den Schoß.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schubste Ron zur Seite, legte den zusammengekrümmten Körper grade hin und begann sofort mit der Untersuchung. Gleich nachdem sie nach Harrys Puls gefühlt und mit dem Zauberstab in ein Auge geleuchtet hatte, richtete sie sich auf und holte tief Luft.  
  
Aller Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet.  
  
"Und, was ist mit ihm?" konnte sich Molly Wesley nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
Die Krankenschwester blickte mit Tränen verschleiertem Blick in die Runde. Ihre Stimme nur mehr ein heiseres Flüstern:  
  
"Er ist tot. Harry Potter ist tot." 


	23. Epilog

Reflex Aggresso Magnific Kap 23  
  
Autor: Sssnitch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rawlings und Partnern ihres. Geld gibt's auch keins, zum Glück hab ich noch einen anderen Job.  
  
Reviews: Jeder Zeit gerne an sssnitch@gmx.de Ernst gemeinte Kritik bevorzugt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Jeder, aber wirklich jeder hat es auf Harry abgesehen. Es schließt an den 4. Band an. Obwohl mittlerweile überholt durch das Erscheinen des 5. bin ich nicht Willens alles wieder zu löschen, nachdem mein Herzblut hineingeflossen ist. (Nein wie theatralisch).  
  
Rating: Ich hoffe ich hab nicht voll ins Kloh gegriffen. Aber da es zeitweise ziemlich brutal zugeht ist es nix für die Kleineren unter uns.  
  
Warnung: Siehe auch unter Ratings: Ziemlich viel Gewalt. Wer das arme Harrylein nicht gern leiden sieht, sollte das besser nicht lesen.  
  
***  
  
Leute, ich bin erschüttert. Zu keinem Kapitel kamen so viele Reviews wie zu dem Vorherigen. Und so begeisterte. Von denen, die mir von Anfang an treu waren und immer freundlichst reviewt haben und von jenen, von denen ich gar nicht wussten, dass sie mitlesen. So viele Kommentare... da macht es mich wirklich traurig, diese meine erste - und vielleicht einzige - Story hier enden zu lassen.  
  
Dank an Vroni, die das Harrylein zwar gerne quält, ihm dann aber doch nicht die wohlverdiente letzte Ruhe gönnt.  
  
Dank auch an Angel1344: Wäre das nicht schrecklich langweilig, wenn diese Geschichte so vorhersehbar wäre?  
  
Und natürlich an Icocnito. Was heißt denn T^T?  
  
Dann war da noch Sam. Eigentlich ist der Tod die letzte Konsequenz, das einzig akzeptable Ende, oder?  
  
Weiterhin Dank an Miss Shirley-Blythe. Keine Angst, Du brauchst nicht länger zu warten.  
  
Selbstverständlich danke ich auch Choooo, für ihre vielen vielen Reviews. Auch sie braucht ihre Ungeduld nicht länger zu bezähmen.  
  
Auch Dich vergesse ich nicht, Theresa. Nein, ich schäme mich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Bin ich ein Sadist? Das war mir bisher gar nicht so bewusst geworden (.  
  
***  
  
23. Epilog  
  
Severus Snape apparierte in einem dunklen Raum. Er schwankte und ließ sich auf das neben ihm stehende Bett fallen. Dort verharrte er eine Weile um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, in ein Zimmer des mit Apparationsblockaden und Sicherheitszaubern verseuchten Hochsicherheitstraktes des St. Mungos Hospitals für magische Krankheiten zu gelangen. Selbst ein gewiefter, mit allen Wassern gewaschener Magier wie Hogwarts Zaubertränkelehrer hatte ein halbes dutzend Versuche benötigt um gleichzeitig hinein zu apparieren und auf die Sekunde genau den richtigen Gegenzauber zu sprechen um die Barrieren außer Funktion zu setzen.  
  
Aber Severus Snape wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er sich von ein paar lächerlichen, nichts desto trotz lebensgefährlichen Rückschlägen hätte entmutigen lassen.  
  
Während er da saß und seinem langsam ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag lauschte, eilten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Augenblick, als das trostlose Häufchen Mensch zu Füßen der entsetzten Zauberer aus dem Nichts erschien.  
  
***  
  
"Er ist tot! Harry Potter ist tot!"  
  
Noch immer konnte er sich des Grauens nicht erwehren, das damals als heftiger Schauder seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter gelaufen war, dafür sorgte, dass sich jedes Härchen auf seinem Körper aufgerichtet hatte. Auch an die eisige Faust, die sich um sein Herz gekrallt hatte, konnte er sich noch zu gut erinnern. Wie sie alle in sprachlosem Entsetzten auf den Körper starrten, der mal die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt gewesen war.  
  
Sprachlos und reglos verharrten sie. Ja...... bis auf einen. Mr. Weasley Junior war mit hochrotem Gesicht zu seinem Freund gestürzt und hatte mit beiden Fäusten, begleitet von verzweifelten Schreien, auf den Oberkörper des Potterjungen eingeschlagen. Remus Lupin, der sich als erster aus seiner Starre hatte lösen können, hatte den rothaarigen Gryffindor von dem leblosen Körper weggezogen und versucht ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Lass ihn, Ron! Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun!"  
  
Grade in diesem Moment, ging ein heftiges Zucken und Zittern begleitet von einem tiefen röchelnden Atemzug durch Potter.  
  
Snape konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher sagen, ob die Nachricht vom Tode Potters, oder die nun folgende Reaktion des Geretteten den größeren Schrecken bei den Anwesenden ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Sobald er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte er um sich schlagend, alle Hände die ihn halten wollten, zur Seite gestoßen und war geflüchtet. Panisch Rückwärtskriechend hatte er sich ausgerechnet die Seite ausgesucht, an der der große schwere Tisch stand, um darunter zu krabbeln und bis zur Wand zurück zu weichen. Dort hatte er sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und war erstarrt, sah man von dem andauernden Zittern und Beben ab, dass seinen Körper schüttelte.  
  
Alle Versuche, ihn zum Herauskommen zu bewegen waren umsonst, so dass Sirius schließlich auch unter den Tisch gekrochen war, nur um festzustellen, dass Harry ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Er hatte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes herumgewedelt, was dem aber keine Rektion entlockt hatte.  
  
"Er ist blind." hatte Mr. Weasley erschüttert ausgesprochen, was auch alle anderen gedacht hatten.  
  
Und das war nicht die letzte erschreckende Erkenntnis gewesen, die im Laufe dieses Tages über Harrys Zustand herausgefunden wurde.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich der schlotternden Gestalt erbarmt und ihn mit Hilfe eines Zaubers in Tiefschlaf versetzt. Der Tisch wurde zur Seite gestellt und Harry vorsichtig hochgehoben und in den Krankenflügel gebracht.  
  
Im Laufe der nächsten Tage tat Madam Pomfrey alles, um Harrys Zustand zu stabilisieren. Sie hatte viele Verletzungen sofort heilen können aber es würden trotz aller Bemühungen einige lange, jetzt noch blutrote Narben an vielen Stellen seines Körpers zurückbleiben. Auch die Fluchmale wurden nach dem Einsatz dutzender Tränke langsam weniger.  
  
Es waren jedoch nicht die Wunden, die der Krankenschwester Sorgen bereiteten oder das extreme Untergewicht. Harry war nach einiger Zeit wieder wach geworden, nahm aber seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr. Selbst nachdem Poppy die Meisterleistung vollbracht hatte, Harrys Augenlicht wieder herzustellen, reagierte er weder auf Worte noch auf Berührungen. Er lag einfach nur da mit einem völlig unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Er erkannte niemanden und reagierte auf keine Sinnesreizung. Schließlich musste Poppy zugeben, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen am Ende war und ihr Patient im St. Mungos besser aufgehoben war.  
  
In einer der zahllosen Konferenzen, die abgehalten wurden um über Harrys Zustand zu beraten wurde nach langem Zögern und Hadern beschlossen, dass er in den nächsten Tagen in den Hochsicherheitstrakt der psychiatrischen Abteilung des Zaubererkrankenhauses verlegt werden würde. Die Weasleys wären zwar zu gerne bereit gewesen, den kleinen Potter aufzunehmen, aber die richtige Pflege hätten sie ihm nicht angedeihen lassen können, da niemand in der Familie ein ausgebildeter Heiler war. So erklärte sich schließlich auch Molly unter Tränen einverstanden, Harry einzuweisen.  
  
***  
  
Doch zunächst blieb noch eines zu tun. Albus Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, einen Exorzismus durchzuführen, da der verhängnisvolle Reflexkombinationszauber immer noch aktiv war. Ein einfacher Finite Incantatem hatte leider nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.  
  
Also wurde die verschworenen Gemeinschaft zum dritten Mal zusammengerufen. Sie bildeten einen weiten Kreis in dessen Mitte Harry, Ron und Hermine standen. Ron und Hermine hatten erst Harry und schließlich sich selbst entkleidet. Die Nacktheit war unbedingt nötig, da nichts den nötigen Energie- und Magiefluss behindern durfte.  
  
Es war nicht im eigentlichen Sinne ein Zauber oder Fluch, der Harry von der Wirkung des Reflex Aggresso Magnific befreien sollte, es war vielmehr eine Art ritueller magischer Waschung. Alle Anwesenden waren aufgefordert, eine möglichst große Menge weißer Magie durch Harrys Körper zu schicken, während Ron und Hermine die Aufgabe hatten, ihn aufrecht zu halten und eventuelle Verletzungen zu verhindern.  
  
Wieder stand die Gruppe im mittlerweile schon üblichen Kreis um die drei Teenager herum, die linke Hand auf der Schulter des Nächsten ruhend. Kollektiv wurde unter der Anleitung des Direktors eine meditative Übung abgehalten, in der die Anwesenden so weit wie möglich versuchten, alle negativen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Nichts Dunkles sollte die Atmosphäre beeinträchtigen. Grade bei den Anwesenden, die in der Vergangenheit viel erleiden mussten, wie Remus Lupin, Sirius Black oder auch Mad Eye Moody und Severus Snape, keine leichte Übung.  
  
Dann gab Albus Dumbledore das Startzeichen. In der schon geübten synchronen Bewegung hoben sich die Zauberstäbe und deuteten auf Harrys Mitte. Mit einsetzender Konzentration gab es eine regelrechte Explosion gleißender Farben, die aus den Zauberstäben hervorbrachen und Harrys Körper in allen Spektralfarben aufleuchten ließen. Der Junge zuckte und zitterte, wurde hin und hergerissen, als die positive Energie auf die gespeicherten dunklen Mächte trafen, die in seinem mageren Körper gespeichert waren. Wilde Farbspiralen wirbelten über Harrys blasse Haut, versuchten die Herrschaft über die jetzt ebenfalls deutlich sichtbaren schmutziggrauen und tiefschwarzen Zeichen zu erringen, die immer wieder versuchten, über das Licht zu triumphieren. Letztlich jedoch schien die geballte positive Macht über die Dunkelheit zu triumphieren. Der Sturm der leuchtenden Farben schwoll noch einmal mit aller Macht an, alles Dunkle verschlingend, um sich dann zu einem reinen gleißend weißen Licht zu vereinigen und langsam zu erlöschen.  
  
Sobald das Licht völlig verschwunden war, schien auch alle Energie aus Harrys Köper abgezogen worden zu sein. Ron und Hermine schafften es grade noch, ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten zu lassen, bevor sie selbst neben ihm zusammenbrachen, erschöpft durch den Versuch, ihn zu stützen. Harrys Gesicht hatte nun einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
  
Auch alle anderen Hexer und Hexen hatten sich dort, wo sie vorher noch standen, ausgelaugt zu Boden fallen lassen und kamen nun nach und nach wieder zu Atem.  
  
Madam Pomfrey war nach einer kurzen Untersuchung Harrys mit dem Ergebnis einigermaßen zufrieden. Der Zauber war gebrochen, auch wenn die Behandlung es nicht geschafft hatte, Harrys Seele zurück zu bringen. Diese verborgene Hoffnung, die sie alle gehegt hatten, war leider nicht in Erfüllung gegangen. Da auch die größte denkbare Menge positiver Energie und weißer Magie das nicht zu Wege gebracht hatte, gab es zum St. Mungos keine Alternative mehr.  
  
***  
  
Professor Snape blickte sich im Zimmer um. Weiße, schmucklose Wände, ein Stuhl, ein Tisch, ein Bett, ebenfalls alles weiß. Das St. Mungos war wirklich nicht für seine Gemütlichkeit bekannt.  
  
'Kaum die richtige Umgebung um ein Kind wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen.' dachte Snape.  
  
Apropos Kind. Kinder sollten um diese Zeit längst im Bett sein. Das Bett war unberührt. Auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit Essen, ebenfalls unberührt. Wo war der Junge?  
  
Snape horchte. Was war das? Ein leichtes kaum hörbares Geräusch drang an sein Ohr. Er erhob sich und sah sich genauer um. Das helle Mondlicht erhellte den Raum genug, so dass Snape kein Licht benötigte. Hinter dem Bett in der Ecke des Raumes gewahrte er eine kleine Gestalt. Zusammengekauert lag sie auf dem Boden und schlief.  
  
Potter.  
  
Das weiße Nachthemd ließ nur die Füße frei. Der Kopf im Schatten des Bettes war kaum zu erkennen. Snape trat näher und kniet sich hin. Das schwarze unordentliche Haar fiel dem Jungen ins Gesicht und ließ nur Nase, Wangen und Kinn erahnen.  
  
Ein Geruch ging von ihm aus, als hätte er sich schon länger nicht mehr gewaschen. Vermutlich kam das der Wahrheit sehr nahe. In diesen harten Zeiten hatten die Pfleger mehr als genug zu tun, ohne sich auch noch um die Reinlichkeit und die Ernährung jedes einzelnen Patienten zu kümmern, sei er auch noch so wichtig. Seit bekannt geworden war, dass 'der Junge der lebt' beinahe zu Tode gefoltert und seit der gerade noch geglückten Rettung in der Psychiatrischen Abteilung des St. Mungos behandelt wurde, hatte sich das Chaos, das über die magische Welt hereingebrochen war, noch verstärkt. Nicht nur, dass es dauernd zu Übergriffen der Todesser kam, viele Zauberer und Hexen versuchten immer wieder sich mit den schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Bannflüchen selbst zu schützen, was sehr oft nach hinten losging oder harmlose Passanten verletzte. Daher war das Krankenhauspersonal hoffnungslos überlastet. Und da Harry gar nicht in der Lage war, sich selbst zu waschen und zu ernähren, war der verwahrloste Eindruck kein Wunder.  
  
Zuerst hatten sich seine Gryffindor-Freunde und die Weasley Familie gerne bereit erklärt, sich um den geistig immer noch völlig abwesenden und hilflosen Jungen zu kümmern, aber die Gefahr eines durch Vielsafttrank veränderten Todessers war einfach zu groß gewesen, weshalb das Ministerium alle Besuche strikt unterbunden hatte. Die extra zur Bewachung abgestellten Auroren waren schon damit überlastet, die Pfleger jedes Mal zu überprüfen, wenn sie Harrys Privatkorridor betreten wollten. Um andere Patienten nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, hatte man darauf verzichtet, die restlichen Zimmer zu belegen. So glaubte man auch, der Sicherheit mit nur zwei Wachen am Flureingang genüge getan zu haben.  
  
Snape lächelte verächtlich. Typisch Ministerium. Maximales Denken mit minimalem Ergebnis. Nun, ihm konnte es Recht sein, war es ihm so immerhin möglich gewesen, unbemerkt einzudringen. Erstaunlich war nur, dass ihm Voldemort nicht zuvor gekommen war. Oder vielleicht war der einfach damit zufrieden, Potter in anderen Sphären zu wissen. Da hatten andere Dinge bestimmt höhere Priorität, als ein geistig behindertes oder zumindest abwesendes Kind umzubringen, das ohnehin keine Gefahr mehr darstellte.  
  
***  
  
Snape berührte Harry an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn erst sanft, dann immer stärker, bis der Junge sich regte und aufsetzte. Ohne Snape wahrzunehmen zog er die Knie an, schlang seine Arme darum und begann vor und zurück zu wippen. Genauso hatte Professor Snape ihn das letzte Mal vor einigen Wochen in Hogwarts gesehen, kurz bevor er von den Pflegern des St. Mungos abgeholt worden war.  
  
'Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt!' dachte Snape sarkastisch.  
  
Ein kleiner Junge, ausgebüchst in eine ferne Welt, weit ab des grausamen Lebens. Wie naiv konnten Zauberer doch sein, wenn sie dachten, ein Kind könne sie auf Dauer vor der Dunklen Magie beschützen. Und diese Naivität hatte jetzt fast zum Tod des Hoffnungsträgers geführt.  
  
Severus Snape nahm Harrys Kinn, drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und zwang ihn so, zu ihm aufzusehen. Die grünen Augen starrten ihn blicklos an.  
  
'Eindeutig niemand zu Hause.' dachte Snape mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.  
  
Er nahm einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Tasche, den er als Portschlüssel vorbereitet hatte. Er konnte es nicht wagen mit Potter gemeinsam zu apparieren. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, allein die Blockaden zu überwinden. Aber zu zweit, das konnte nur schief gehen. Er nahm den Jungen auf die Arme und erhob sich. Das übliche Zerren und Ziehen, und nach kurzem turbulentem Flug landeten sie in einem dunklen von Fackeln erhellten Gewölbe.  
  
Er setzte seine Last ab und Harry nahm gleich wieder mit untergeschlagenen Beinen das Wippen auf.  
  
Snape ging zu einem mit Flaschen, Tiegeln und Phiolen überfüllten Tisch und griff nach einem Kelch mit trübem, brodelnden Inhalt. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die grün-braune Flüssigkeit und ging im Geiste noch mal alle Ingredienzien durch, die er dafür gebraucht hatte.  
  
Severus Snape hatte die Zeit seit dem Ende des Schuljahres nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Wie viele verbotene Bücher hatte er auf der Suche nach diesem Mittel durchforstet. Bücher, die allesamt auf der Schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums standen. Der Besitz jedes Einzelnen würde ausreichen, um ihn bis an sein Lebensende nach Askaban zu bringen. So wie das Zubereiten dieses Elixiers. Es würde Potter entweder zurückholen oder ihn umbringen. Ein Risiko, das Snape einzugehen bereit war. Draußen ging eine Welt unter. Da war alles Andere nebensächlich.  
  
Zum Glück wusste niemand außer Professor Dumbledore von diesem Geheimlabor tief unter Hogwarts. Doch nicht einmal der Schulleiter wusste, dass Snape hier und jetzt dabei war, dieses Mittel dem Einzigen zu verabreichen, der in der Lage war, die Situation zu entschärfen. Und das einfach nur dadurch, dass er wieder ins Leben zurück fand. Allerdings.... wenn Snape so darüber nachdachte, war er sich gar nicht so sicher, dass Dumbledore davon keine Kenntnis hatte. Gewöhnlich entging dem alten Herren nichts, was in Hogwarts passierte. Der Professor fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet und schob die lästigen Gedanken schnell beiseite.  
  
Noch einmal suchte Snape nach einem Anzeichen des Lebens in den Augen des Jungen, dann hielt er ihm entschlossen den Kelch an die Lippen. Der kleine Gryffindor schluckte mechanisch alles. Snape setzte sich neben ihn, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und harrte der Dinge die da kommen würden.  
  
Zunächst geschah nichts. Doch dann versteifte sich die schmale Gestalt plötzlich. Die Arme krampften sich um den Leib und ein Stöhnen kam über die Lippen. Das erste Geräusch seit Wochen, das er, von einem gelegentlichen Summen abgesehen, von sich gab. Als Harry zur Seite kippte, fing Snape ihn auf und nahm seinen Kopf in den Schoß.  
  
Heftige Krämpfe schüttelten den schmächtigen Körper, das Nachthemd klebte am schweißnassen Körper. Grüner Schaum trat auf die Lippen. Lange Zeit kamen und gingen immer wieder krampfartige Zuckungen, dann lag er plötzlich still und wurde schlaff. Jegliche Kraft schien aus dem Körper zu weichen. Als Snape schon dachte, er habe einen Fehler gemacht und der Rettungsversuch sei Fehlgeschlagen, holte der Junge tief Luft und ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, das alles Leid der Welt zu enthalten schien. Snape ließ ihn von seinem Schoß gleiten und er kringelte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Snape setzte sich in einen Stuhl und beobachtete wachsam das Verhalten der bedauernswerten Gestalt.  
  
Die Augen waren hypnotisch weit geöffnet und starrten unfokussiert in den Raum. Dann kam auf einmal Leben in sie. Potter richtete sich auf in sitzende Position und rutschte nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Wieder zog er die Knie an, hob die Arme und sie schützend über den auf die Knie gebetteten Kopf zu legen.  
  
"Potter, hörst du mich?"  
  
Ungeheuer laut schienen Snapes erste Worte im Raum zu stehen.  
  
"Potter! Sieh mich an!"  
  
Harry ließ die Arme sinken und hob den Kopf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der ganze Schmerz der nun auf ihn einstürmenden Erinnerungen, die so lange unterdrückt worden waren. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
  
"Potter! Weißt du wer ich bin? Kannst du mich erkennen?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Krächzend und heiser vom fehlenden Gebrauch kam seine Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Wispern.  
  
"Warum haben Sie das getan?"  
  
Verzweiflung schwang unverkennbar in den wenigen Worten mit.  
  
"Warum habe ich was getan?" kam die überraschte Gegenfrage des Professors.  
  
"Warum haben Sie mich nicht dort gelassen, wo ich war? Dort war Frieden. Dort ging es mir gut. Dort war es ruhig.... in mir. Dort wusste ich nichts."  
  
Immer leiser wurden die Worte, bis sie schließlich erstarben. Der Junge legte den Kopf schräg auf die Knie und starrte, ohne tatsächlich etwas zu sehen die Wand an. Schließlich schlossen sich seine Augen.  
  
'Den Gefallen konnte ich dir leider nicht tun, Junge.' antwortete der Professor in Gedanken. 'Die Welt braucht dich, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du dort wo du gewesen bist, besser aufgehoben warst. Wo immer das auch gewesen sein mag.'  
  
Nach einiger Zeit war Professor Snape überzeugt, dass der Junge eingeschlafen war. Seufzend stand er auf, hob ihn hoch und legt ihn auf die Pritsche, die in einer dunklen Nische stand. Er zog ihm das schmutzige Nachthemd aus und wusch Harrys verschwitzten Körper mit warmem Wasser ab, ohne dass er davon wach wurde. Die Erschöpfung war wohl zu groß. Auch die Spuren, die die Wirkung des Trankes in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, ließ er verschwinden. Dann zog er ihm einen frischen Pyjama an und deckte ihn gut zu.  
  
Morgen würde er das Resultat seiner Arbeit Professor Dumbledore vorstellen. Dann würden sie einer staunenden magischen Welt die wunderbare Rückkehr ihres Helden präsentieren, resümierte Snape, die hoffentlich bald zu geübter Routine aus naivem Optimismus und Ignoranz gegenüber der immer noch drohenden Gefahr zurückfinden würde.  
  
Und Potter? Nun, Potter war wiedereinmal der Dumme. Oder würde es wieder sein, wenn Voldemort seinen nächsten Zug machen würde, und der kleine Gryffindor sich ihm einmal mehr in den Weg stellen würde, stellen musste.  
  
Die nächsten zehn Tage würde Potter bestimmt hier in Hogwarts unterkommen. Dann würde das nächste Schuljahr beginnen mit dem Held als Schüler und seinem in der Öffentlichkeit unerkannten Retter als Lehrer. Eigentlich freute sich Snape schon auf den Zaubertränkeunterricht mit Gryffindor und Slytherin. Da konnte er bestimmt wieder über Potter herziehen und nach Herzenslust Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten verteilen.  
  
'Die Rückkehr zur Normalität wird uns bestimmt allen gut tun', dachte Snape mit einem Grinsen, während er den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines Schülers lauschte und an einem Glas irischen Malt Whiskey nippte. Und wenn die Normalität ihm dann auch noch soviel Spaß machte.....  
  
Und dann? Wie würde es dann mit Harry Potter weiter gehen? Nun, zunächst musste er lernen wieder zu leben. Alles weitere würde die Zukunft zeigen.  
  
-Fin-  
  
Es ist soweit. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich es tatsächlich bis hierher schaffen würde. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch ein letzter Dank an meine RevierInnen.  
  
Und mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedet sich Sssnitch 


	24. Anmerkung

Anmerkung  
  
Noch einen letzten Dank an die Leser und Leserinnen meiner Fic für ihre vielen Reviews:  
  
Alexis, Angel1344, Choooo, Hobbit, Icocnito, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Sam, San(),Shade, Silverwolfe, Theresa, Vroni, Zwerg.  
  
Aber... Oh Leute, was tut Ihr mir an?  
  
Wie soll ich denn eine Fortsetzung schreiben? Ich meine, der Plot war doch der Aggressions - und Unglückszauber und der ist aufgelöst. Für eine Fortsetzung bräuchte ich einen neuen roten Faden, der sich durch die gesamte Story ziehen kann. Ich kann das Harrylein doch nicht einfach so ohne erkennbaren Grund von einem Leid ins nächste stolpern lassen. Das allein reicht nicht aus, eine Geschichte am Leben zu erhalten.  
  
Und mal im Ernst. Würde es Euch nicht auf Dauer langweilen, Harry immer wieder blutüberströmt im Krankenflügel wiederzufinden oder sich schwerstdepressiv in dunkle Ecken zu verkriechen?  
  
Was nun das offene Ende angeht... Eigentlich sind doch alle Fanfics dazu verdonnert, so zu enden, es sei denn, die Hauptfigur stirbt. Schließlich gibt es immer noch ein nächstes Schuljahr.  
  
Soweit meine spontanen Gedanken zum Thema Fortsetzung. Es ist natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass mich noch mal die Muse küsst und ich wieder etwas schreibe oder sogar weiterschreibe. Aber zum letzten brauche ich erst mal eine zündende Idee.  
  
Im Moment schwebt mir noch reichlich blass eine Slashstory vor, (wie ich mich kenne, wird die sicher nicht Jugendfrei sein, eher wieder ziemlich gewalttätig werden, mit ziemlich viel Sex.) die aber bisher in einem einzigen Kapitel ausgereizt ist. Mag jemand Slash?  
  
So, das wars aber jetzt. Für Anregungen und Kommentare wie immer aufgeschlossen. Freundlichst grüßt Sssnitch 


End file.
